Boku wa Exorcist
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Miku dan kelompoknya kini harus memecahkan misteri "Siapa yang di samari Lucifer?" dan berlatih untuk mengalahkannya sebelum kekuatan Lucifer menjadi sangat kuat di Malam Darah. Akankah kelompok Luka mau membantu Miku, Rin, Len dan Kaito untuk mengalahkan Lucifer? (New Summary)
1. Chapter 1

Boku wa Exorcist

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.

Warning : OOC, Typo, OC.

.

.

.

Selamat datang di Fanfic kedua aku! Happy reading minna!

.

.

Chapter 1

Segalanya

"Sekarang mari kita memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada Yuka Hatsune dan Riku Hatsune yang telah berhasil mencapai kemurnian nirvana dan berhasil mengerahkan salah satu serangan kepada Lucifer" kata salah seorang pendeta di pemakaman kedua orangtuaku. Cih, apanya yang menyerang sang lucifer, memang benar kedua orangtuaku berhasil memasuki nirvana. Tetapi mereka terbunuh karena lengah dengan serangan Lucifer, aku pun semakin frustasi disini, semua yang hadir, semuanya sedih yang bohong! Mereka tidak benar-benar sedih, bahkan jii-san dan Baa-san adalah pembohong paling hebat disini.

"Saya sebagai kakak Yuka sungguh sedih disini, walaupun mereka tidak menyerahkan status bangsawan kepada saya karena sang anak masih hidup, saya tidak keberatan, kehilangan adikku yang aku sayangi yang aku sesalkan disini.." dan banyak sekali ocehan kebohongan Jii-san, sebenarnya keluarga Jii-san iri dengan Okaa-san, karena dulu Okaa-san adalah orang biasa yang menikahi Otou-san yang seorang bangsawan terpengaruh di Crypton, sebuah negara kecil, dan kotaku ini adalah Rainy Forest.

"Sebagai hutang budi kebaikan yang selalu Yuka Hatsune dan Riku Hatsune, saya akan memberikan beasiswa secara penuh kepada anak tunggalnya, Miku Hatsune!" kata salah seorang disana.

"Kiyoteru-san, aku ingin pulang" kataku kepada pengasuhku disana. Dia kemudian menggiringku menuju mobil dan dia menyetir.

"Miku-sama. Apa yang ingin anda makan untuk hari ini?" tanya Kiyoteru-san kepadaku, aku hanya terduduk sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela, awan mendung mulai berkumpul.

"Coklat" kataku singkat.

"Miku-sama, anda sudah beberapa hari ini hanya makan Coklat! Anda masih berusia 10 tahun! Anda butuh makanan lain untuk pertumbuhan anda!" kata Kiyoteru-san menasehatiku.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin coklat!" kataku keras kepada Kiyoteru-san. Kiyoteru-san hanya menghela nafas melihatku yang keras kepala. Namaku adalah Miku Hatsune, salah satu dari 10 bangsawan paling berpengaruh di Crypton. Tetapi meskipun begitu, aku adalah 'produk gagal'. Itu adalah sebutan bagi seorang keturunan exorcist yang bahkan tidak bisa melihat 'mereka'. 'Mereka' yang aku maksud adalah, hantu, Yokai, dan Bakemono lainnya. Aku pun mulai tidak percaya kalau 'mereka' itu ada, karena aku sendiri tidak bisa melihatnya! Dan di umurku yang masih 10 tahun, aku sudah kehilangan kedua orangtuaku. Sekarang, aku harus mengurus kekayaan keluarga Hatsune seorang diri, dan setelah orangtuaku mengikuti program kemurnian nirvana, sebuah tingkat paling tinggi dalam exorcisme, aku mulai mengkonsumsi coklat, dan akhirnya, aku mengganti makan pokok 3x sehari menjadi coklat. Badanku pun sekarang mulai menggemuk dengan cara makanku yang seperti itu. Kiyoteru-san pun sering memarahiku karena ini, tetapi, aku terlalu depresi untuk bisa mengetahui kalau kedua orangtuaku sekarang meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Maksudku, kemurnian nirvana? Itu hanyalah isapan jempol belaka! Itu hanya peraturan yang di tetapkan Lucifer untuk para penantangnya agar tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

-:-

"Jadi dengan ini saya bacakan warisan keluarga Hatsune, sesuai persetujuan Yuka Hatsune dan Riku Hatsune, semua harta, saham, dan status kebangsawanan akan di berikan kepada anak semata wayang mereka! Miku Hatsune. Dan bila terjadi sesuatu kepada Miku sebelum dia menginjak dewasa, maka semua harta dan statu bangsawan milik Miku-san akan jatuh ke tangan keluarga pamannya. Tentunya dengan stempel milik Miku-san akan sah penyerahan harta itu" baca pengacara Otou-san di hadapan kami, para pembantu dan juga keluarga Jii-san. Aku pun merasa, tinggal menghitung hari dimana aku akan menjadi sasaran Jii-san. "Dan kepengurusan akan diri Miku akan di bebankan kepada Kiyoteru Hiyama".

Setelah semua sudah pulang. Tinggal aku sendirian di depan perapian ruang keluarga, aku pun melihat foto kedua orangtuaku dan aku yang masih berumur 5 tahun saat itu. Dulu ruangan dengan bata merah ini selalu diisi kehangatan dan candaan kedua orangtua dan para pelayan dirumah. Sekarang semuanya hilang, hanya ada kehangatan dari tungku, selebihnya menjadi dingin! Aku mulai menangis keras lagi.

-:-

Akhirnya, setelah dalam keadaan depresi dan hanya mengkonsumsi coklat selama satu bulan ini. Kiyoteru-san mulai memanggilkan seorang pskiater kepadaku. Jujur, aku tidak tertarik untuk kembali normal, tetapi demi nama Hatsune, aku harus bisa kembali ke keadaan normalku biasanya. Dan seorang pskiater sangat di butuhkan dalam hal ini. Tetapi aku sudah dalam keadaan sangat depresi, dengan kesendirianku, dengan berat badanku, dengan sebutan keturunan gagal itu.

Keluarga Hatsune adalah keluarga yang hebat dengan kekkai energi yang kami miliki, karena aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekkai energi itu sama sekali dan bahkan tidak bisa melihat 'mereka' maka dari itulah, sebutan 'keturunan' gagal itu berasal, aku sungguh menjadi pencemar keluarga Hatsune yang pengendali kekkai energi dari masa ke masa.

Walaupun aku akhirnya bisa normal, tetapi baju-bajuku sudah tidak ada yang muat kepadaku, semuanya kekecilan karena tubuhku yang membengkak karena selalu makan coklat ini, akhirnya dengan depresi aku merusak dan membakar semua baju-baju itu.

Aku kembali merenung di ruang keluarga hingga terdengar dobrakan keras di pintu.

"Miku! Cepat kemarikan stempelmu! Sudah saatnya nama Hatsune menghilang! Dan nama Lorra akan terkenang sebagai nama seorang bangsawan sama seperti nama Hatsune!" benar dugaanku, Jii-san sudah akan melakukan perampasan akan hak-hakku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya!" kataku sambil berlari di sekeliling rumah, tetapi semua pelayan yang membantuku terbunuh! Kiyoteru-san! Kiyoteru-san! Dimana kamu?! Aku terus berlari hingga akhirnya aku mengunci kamar otou-san dan mengambil stempel. Stempel milik keluarga bangsawan sungguh unik, tidak seperti stempel berbentuk kotak, stempel milik keluargaku berbentuk bulat, dengan sedikit ada dekorasi di sana. Tetapi para pembunuh itu berhasil mendobrak pintu dan Jii-san langsung merebut stempel di tanganku.

"Kyahahahaha! Dengan ini kita akan kaya!" kata Jii-san dengan tertawa. "Kau! Lenyapkan gadis ini di dalam hutan!" perintah Jii-san kepada salah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Pembunuh itu mulai menyeretku pergi.

"Tidak lepaskan!" teriakku, tetapi semua penghuni di sini sudah mati. Mungkin bahkan Kiyoteru-san sudah mati.

"Otou-san! Setelah ini aku bisa mendaftar ke Crypton International Exorcist School kan?" tanya anaknya yang berambut serba putih seumuranku. Zhanyin! Aku pun kembali kepada pembunuh yang telah menyeretku, aku pun sedikit kebingungan, kemana mayat-mayat itu pergi, seingatku, ketika aku berlari meminta bantuan, semuanya sudah terkapar di lantai dengan banyak sekali darah, sekarang, darah itu masih ada, tetapi badan-badan terkapar itu tidak ada. Aku terus meronta hingga akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah hutan di belakang rumahku.

"Miku-sama! Miku-sama! Tenanglah ini aku!" kata seseorang sambil melepas masker yang menutupinya.

"Ki-Kiyoteru-san?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Iya ini aku, tenang, semua pelayan hanya berpura-pura mati, dan sekarang mereka telah kabur. Ikuti kata hatimu Miku-sama, dan jangan sampai seorangpun tahu kau masih hidup, setidaknya, sampai berita kematianmu tersebar, aku mohon bertahan hiduplah kau di jalanan sana! Sebagai bukti kepada pamanmu itu, maafkan aku melakukan ini" kata Kiyoteru-san sambil menggores lengan kiriku dengan pisau dan mengusapkan darahnya ke pita yang aku kenakan untuk mengikat rambutku menjadi dua, "Larilah! Larilah sampai kau selamat Miku-sama!" kata Kiyoteru-san sambil menyuruhku pergi. Aku pun langsung berlari dari hutan itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini menuju kota ataupun menuju lebih dalam dari hutan ini, hingga tiba-tiba aku terperosok dan membuat sepatuku sebelah kiri lepas dan hanyut di sungai sana, tidak! Kalau aku mengambilnya aku akan mati! Ini adalah sungai maut karena derasnya. Aku sering di beritahu Okaa-san untuk menghindari sungai ini! Aku harus memanjat naik.

Aku pun berlari sambil menahan nyeri di kaki ku sebelah kiri karena sudah tidak terlindungi sepatu lagi. Batu-batuan tajam hutan melukai kaki ku. Tetapi aku tidak peduli, keselamatanku yang utama saat ini.

Akhirnya aku mencapai kota, lebih tepatnya pinggiran kota Rainy Forest.

TBC

Nyaaa! Selesai juga Fanfic keduaku di chapter pertama ini. Terus baca fanfic aku ya? Sampai jumpa di next chapter.


	2. 2 Hidup di jalanan

Boku Wa Exorcist

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.

Warning : OOC, Typo, OC.

.

.

.

2\. Hidup di jalanan

Tepat sebulan setelah kejadian itu, kabar kematianku mulai berhembus ke jalanan kota Rainy Forest yang dingin, bahkan seluruh negri membicarakan akan hal ini, mungkin karena keluargaku adalah salah satu dari 5 orang yang pernah mencapai kemurnian nirvana.

Ketika aku lewat di depan toko televisi, disana sedang menyiarkan berita-ku. "Menghilangnya Miku Hatsune, benarkan Miku Hatsune bunuh diri?".

" _Sungguh malang nasib keluarga Hatsune. Setelah kehilangan keluarga inti mreka, kin anak mereka yang sebatang kara menghilang, dan ada beberapa bukti kalau Miku Hatsune meninggal di karenakan bunuh diri karena tidak kuasa membendung kesepian setelah di tinggal kedua orang tuanya. Sekarang reporter kami yang berada di kediaman Hatsune mewancarai paman korban yang menemukan bukti-bukti kematian Miku-san."_ Ternyata kabar kehilanganku segempar ini rupanya.

" _Baiklah, disini Elle sekarang bersama paman korban, Hideki Lorra. Bagaimana tanggapan anda setelah menemukan bukti-bukti kematian Miku-san, keponakan anda?"_. Tanya seorang wanita yang mewawancarai Jii-san. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis, kebohongan apa lagi yang akan di katakannya lagi.

" _Aku sungguh tidak percaya kalau Miku menghilang, setelah kami mendapat kabar menghilangnya Miku dari perawatnya. Kiyoteru Hiyama, kami langsung mengunjungi rumahnya, tetapi ternyata telah terjadi pembunuhan besar-besaran di rumahnya! Aku tidak tahu apakah Miku ikut mati dalam penyerangan itu, kami hanya menemukan banyak sekali tubuh tergeletak."_ kata Jii-san dengan nada sedih. Huh, bagus sekali aktingmu Jii-san, bahkan mengarahkan media untuk menyalahkan Kiyoteru-san. Kau bisa mendapatkan penghargaan aktor terbaik tahun ini.

Aku meninggalkan toko itu tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutannya, pasti para media sekarang mulai mengarah kepada Kiyoteru-san sebagai orang yang di curigai. Tiga hari pertama aku menjalani kehidupan di jalanan Rainy Forest dengan penuh kesulitan, hingga ada para gelandangan disana yang mengajarkanku cara bertahan hidup di jalanan kota Rainy Forest yang dingin. Mulai dari mengais makanan di tempat sampah, hingga harus di usir ketika aku sedang istirahat di depan toko yang tutup. Semua itu membuatku terkadang ingin menangis, tetapi aku pun berfikiran positif, setelah ini aku pun akan menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tegar. Otou-san, Okaa-san, apakah kalian melihat perjuanganku disini?.

Akhirnya salah seorang gelandangan mulai menyarankanku untuk mengambil pekerjaan, karena aku masih muda dan banyak yang memerlukan tenaga muda sepertiku ini. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan pekerjaan, dan seperti mendapat keuntungan berlipat, pemilik kedai yang aku masuki memiliki apartemen yang tidak jauh dari sini, dia memberikannya kepadaku karena sudah lama tidak di tempati, meskipun seluas 6 tatami, setidaknya aku memiliki rumah untuk pulang. Aku sungguh senang dengan pekerjaan ini! Walaupun aku harus memecahkan beberapa piring disana, dan akhirnya aku harus di potong gajiku. Karena aku masih sangat kecil, akhirnya aku hanya menjadi buruh cuci disana.

Aku rasa aku harus menabung untuk membeli sepatu. Sepatu pemberian pemilik kedai tidak cukup menghangatkan kakiku. Akhirnya ketika lewat di salah satu rumah, salah seorang ibu-ibu di sana terlihat ingin membuang sebuah sepatu.

"A, anoo, Oba-san, apakah Oba-san ingin membuang sepatu itu?" Panggilku dari seberang pagar.

"Iya, memang kenapa gadis kecil?" tanya bibi itu kepadaku. Aku merasakan senyumku berkembang.

"Bolehkah aku memilikinya Oba-san?" tanyaku, dia kemudian melihat pakaianku dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Memangnya orang tua mu tidak membelikannya untukmu?" tanya bibi itu lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Orang tua-ku sudah meninggal Oba-san" kataku, karena memang benar aku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua.

"Baiklah, ambil saja. Toh aku sudah tidak memerlukannya, lagipula kelihatannya kau tidak keberatan dengan kondisinya, aku juga kasihan kepadamu, ini ambillah" kata bibi itu, aku kemudian menerimanya dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih banyak bibi!" kataku sangat senang.

"Ara, tidak usah seperti itu, itu hanyalah barang rongsokan bagi kami, ambillah kalau kau menginginkannya, pulanglah gadis kecil, udara sudah semakin dingin" katanya kepadaku. Aku pun langsung berlari menuju apartemenku. Ketika aku sampai di depan kedai ramen, aku mendengar sesuatu yang membuatku ingin mendengarnya.

"Hei, kau dengar? Katanya sepatu milik Miku-chan di temukan di pinggiran sungai Yatsu loh!" kata salah seorang di sana, maafkan aku Okaa-san karena jadi penguping, tetapi ini kelihatannya penting.

"Iya itu benar, bahkan menurut penyelidikan, di temukan sebuah jejak kaki kecil mengarah ke sungai itu, bahkan kepolisian sedang menyisir sungai itu untuk melihat apakah jasadnya ada di sana." kata seseorang lagi.

"Tidak mungkin! Itu kan sungai terderas di sini! Jadi dia di kejar?" tanya seseorang lagi di sana, banyak sekali suara, sehingga aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang berbicara di sana.

"Kasihan sekali anak itu, setelah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, dia bahkan di serang hingga seluruh isi rumah terbunuh. Bahkan katanya pelayan kepercayaan mereka, Hiyama Kiyoteru juga ikut mati di sana loh." Kata yang lainnya, Kiyoteru-san, bagaimana keadaanmu? Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Seperti katamu di hutan saat itu. aku harap kau masih melanjutkan hidup.

"Sungguh kasihan sekali ya keadaan gadis kecil itu, aku sebagai badan penyelidik sedikit menemukan beberapa kemungkinan serius dalam kasus ini" kata salah seorang di sana. Aku memasang telingaku lebih dekat, aku juga ingin tahu.

"Benarkah, apa itu?" tanya seseorang di sana, ternyata ada 3 orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang di sana.

"Pelaku pembunuhan itu, kemungkinan adalah paman Miku Hatsune itu sendiri. Hideki Lorra dan istrinya, kami ingin sekali mengusut dugaan ini." kata orang dengan jas kerah tinggi dan merokok di sela-sela makannya.

"Tetapi, mereka sudah mendapatkan gelar bangsawan dari keluarga Hatsune! Pasti akan susah kalau itu memang terbukti." Kata salah satunya yang memakai jas kantoran biasa. Itu memang benar, sebagai bangsawan, terkadang kau bisa lolos dari tuduhan kriminal, hanya karena kau seorang bangsawan. Apalagi orang itu telah menggunakan kekuasaanku, aku tidak akan bisa mudah menggulingkan mereka.

"Memang benar, dalam surat penyerahan kuasa itu di sebutkan kalau ada apa-apa dengan Miku-chan harus menggunakan Miku-chan sendiri, dan kekuasaan bangsawan akan di serahkan kepada Hideki Lorra dengan proses sidang, baru mereka dapat mengecap kekuasaan sebagai bangsawan. Tetapi dalam surat itu banyak sekali kejanggalan, keadaan Miku-chan masih belum di tentukan, apakah sudah meninggal atau masih hidup dan tidak sadarkan diri di suatu tempat atau di temukan seseorang dengan keadaan hilang ingatan, tetapi keluarga Lorra sudah mendapatkan hak penuh akan rumah, aset-aset, bahkan gelar bangsawan itu sendiri. Bahkan, yang lebih aneh lagi, mereka memakai stempel milik ayah dari Miku-chan, Riku Hatsune, yang merupakan kepala keluarga Hatsune saat itu. Bukan stempel milik Miku-chan sendiri, kalau benar apa yang Hideki Lorra katakan kepada kepolisian, kalau sebenarnya Miku-chan mendapatkan firasat aneh dan menyerahkan kekuasaan kepada keluarga Lorra. Sungguh aneh bukan?" jelas laki-laki perokok tadi,

"Bukankah mereka juga menyadari kalau memang itu bukan stempel Miku-chan? Tetapi stempel orang tuanya yang sudah tidak berlaku? Bahkan dengan stempel tidak berlaku itu status bangsawan sudah berada di tangan keluarga Lorra?" kata Laki-laki dengan memakai jas yang sama tetapi warna yang berbeda.

"Maka dari itu, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu! Karena bahkan hakim untuk perkara ini di sogok dengan alasan keaslian surat itu sendiri, bukan keaslian stempel, tetapi memang stempel Miku-chan sama dengan milik kedua orangtuanya, tetapi ada detail kecil yang bahkan kami tidak tahu, kami dari kepolisian dan badan pembuat stempel Crypton merahasiakan informasi ini secara detail kepada keluarga Lorra agar nasib gadis kecil itu tidak lebih buruk. Jadi statusnya memang bangsawan, tetapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama kalau Miku-chan di temukan dalam keadaan hidup dan menyerahkan stempel miliknya kepada kepolisian" kata laki-laki perokok tadi. Aku langsung menggenggam stempel milikku di kantong tas-ku. Memang benar, stempel-ku memiliki desain khusus dari pelukis stempel tersohor di Crypton. Dan yang menjadi pembeda adalah tanda hati yang sudah di setujui pemimpin tertinggi sebagai stempel yang sangat sah untuk urusan yang sangat penting. Selama ini aku masih membawa stempel itu kemanapun aku pergi, sedangkan yang di rebut Oji-san adalah stempel milik Otou-san yang aku ambil dari lemari Otou-san saat penyerbuan itu. Ingin sekali aku muncul di hadapan mereka dan menunjukkan stempelku, tetapi ada sebuah suara di kepalaku.

 _Jangan, jangan sekarang untuk membuktikan kebenarannya. Tunggu waktu yang tepat, di saat kau sudah siap dengan semua kenyataan tentang kehidupanmu_

Entah mengapa aku ingin menuruti kata-kata itu, dan itu berakhir dengan diamnya aku di tempatku berdiri dan mulai berjalan pulang. Dan sepatu itu memang terjatuh di sana saat aku terperosok beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Haaah.. hidup memang penuh tantangan ya?" kataku sambil tertawa sendiriana di jalanan sepi menuju apartemenku.

3 Tahun kemudian

Musim panas tepat 3 tahun setelah kejadian itu, sekarang aku berusia 14 tahun, kehidupan keras di jalanan membuat tubuhku kembali kecil dan ramping. Sekarang aku menjadi pelayan di kedai itu dan aku mulai bisa memasak untuk diriku sendiri. Perkataan orang-orang di kedai ramen 3 tahun yang lalu amsih utuh di ingatanku. Semua akan berakhir dengan aku muncul ke hadapan pers dan menunjukkan stempelku kepada kejaksaan dan juga kepolisian. Hahaha, sungguh pemikiran sederhana 3 tahun yang lalu, tetapi sekarang aku sudah nyaman dengan hal seperti ini. Kini aku telah mengetahui makna hidup sebenarnya, aku sungguh bodoh menghabiskan waktuku dulu dengan hanya meratapi kepergian Otou-san dan Okaa-san dan membuat keributan di rumah. Akhirnya 1 tahun yang lalu, jati diriku benar-benar terungkap. Semenjak aku menghubungi Kiyoteru-san menggunakan telepon umum.

1 tahun yang lalu

Aku mencari celah di tengah malam untuk menghubungi Kiyoteru-san melalui telepon umum.

" _Moshi-moshi keluarga Hiyama disini?_ " sahut orang dengan suara yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Kiyoteru-san?! Sudah lama ya? Maaf aku mengganggu istirahat Kiyoteru-san." Kataku dengan riang. Aku bersandar di kaca telepon umum disana.

" _Mi-Miku-sama! Anda berhasil bertahan hidup?"_ tanya suara dengan penuh tidak percaya.

"Hahahaha! Agak sulit di minggu pertama, tetapi aku akhirnya dapat bertahan, bagaimana keadaanmu Kiyoteru-san?" tanyaku dengan riang kembali.

" _Setelah semua pura-pura dalam pembunuhan malam itu, kami selaku para pelayan meninggalkan rumah itu ketika Lorra-san lengah, untungnya dia tidak terlalu peduli dan mempercayaiku kalau aku sudah mengangkut para mayat itu untuk aku jual. Aku sekarang sudah memiliki seorang istri di sini, tetapi, kalau anda ingin merebut kembali gelar anda, kami selaku para pelayan akan kembali melayani anda Miku-sama!"_ kata Kiyoteru-san, pantas saja tadi dia bilang keluarga Hiyama. Aku merasakan cairan hangat menuruni pipiku. " _Miku-sama? Apa anda menangis?"_ tanya Kiyoteru-san.

"Padahal aku sudah jahat sekali kepada kalian, Hiks. Kenapa kalian ingin kembali menjadi pelayangku? Hiks, aku terlalu kejam untuk kalian." Kataku dengan sedikit menangis.

" _Kami semua memaklumi hal itu Miku-sama_ " kata suara lain lagi yang sangat aku kenal.

"Haruko-san! Itu anda Haruko-san?" tanyaku tidak percaya, jadi dia sudah menikah dengan Kiyoteru-san?

" _Iya benar ini saya Miku-sama! Saya sungguh senang anda masih hidup sampai saat ini, apa anda ke rumah kami saja daripada hidup di jalanan, dan kami akan senang sekali kalau anda berniat membalas kelurga Lorra, anda sudah berumur 13 tahun, sudah berhak untuk memegang hak penuh atas politik di kebangsawanan_ " kata Haruko-san, jika kebanyakan orang memulai sisi dewasa mereka pada umur 17 atau 18 tahun, keluarga bangsawan berbeda, kami harus memulai dari umur 13 tahun, dan bisa secara hukum menuntut seseorang.

"Ada sebuah suara yang mengatakan kepadaku, aku belum siap untuk merebut kembali tahta itu! akan ada waktunya, bila kesempatan itu sudah datang, aku akan memohon kepada kalian untuk bekerja lagi kepadku" kataku dengan tersenyum.

" _Anda tidak usah memohon Miku-sama! Kami akan sangat senang bekerja kembali dengan anda!"_ kata Haruko-san. Terdengar sedikit isakan di telingaku. Apa Haruko-san menangis.

"Tidak usah menangis Haruko-san, apalagi sampai terisak sampai seperti itu" kataku.

" _Saya memang menangis, tetapi tidak sampai terisak Miku-sama_ " kata Haruko-san. Tunggu, jadi siapa yang menangis? Aku melihat sekeliling dari dalam kotak kaca itu, hanya ada kegelapan malam dan lampu jalanan tanpa seorangpun kecuali aku. Di dalam kotak kaca telepon umum yang terang benderang ini. Kemudian aku mendengar ketukan di kaca sebelahku.

"Siapa disana?" tanyaku sedikit lantang. Aku sedikit ketakutan dalam kotak kaca ini.

" _Miku-san? Ada apa? apa anda dalam bahaya?"_ kali ini suara Kiyoteru-san. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya salah dengar saja, hahaha, tidak usah di pikirkan!" kataku. Aku mendengar suara lagi, kali ini suara benda yang di lemparkan kepada kotak kaca itu. Aku juga mendengar sebuah suara.

 _Makanan! Makanan!_. Seperti itu terus menerus, aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke belakangku dan menemukan beberapa monster menempel di kotak kaca di luar! Karena terkejut aku kemudian menjerit! Aku juga menjatuhkan gagang telepon itu. Dengan terkejut aku terjatuh terduduk. Mulai dari hantu, siluman, bahkan monster mengelilingiku di luar kotak kaca tempat telepon umum itu, aku memeluk kedua lututku dan menempelkannya di dada, mukaku tidak bisa beralih dari mereka. Jadi ini wujud para monster, siluman, bahkan hantu itu? Aku bisa melihat mereka? Benarkah ini? Dan bukan bermimpi kan aku? Aku mencoba mencubit pipiku keras-keras, dan hasilnya memang sakit, aku tidak dengan bermimpi, aku sekarang bisa melihat mereka! Walaupun mereka menakutkan.

Aku mulai gemetaran, seorang Exorcist adalah makanan yang sangat bergizi bagi mereka, dan aku lupa mengenakan cincin penghapus hawa keberadaan exorcisme-ku! Aku sudah tamat! Cincinnya aku taruh di almari bersama dengan baju yang aku kenakan saat aku lari itu. Kaca di kotak itu mulai pecah membentuk lubang-lubang kecil, hingga sulur-sulur halus mereka hampir mengenaiku, bila terkena itu sedikit saja, maka aku akan mengalami luka bengkak! Bahkan berdarah! Kemudian entah mengapa tangan kananku telulur dan kelima jarinya membuka dan sebuah kata-kata ingin meluncur dari bibirku.

"Kekkai!" teriakku bersamaan dengan pecahnya kotak kaca itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Selesai juga Chapter 2-nya! Apakah Miku akan bisa selamat dari para monster yang sudah mengepungnya? Lalu apa yang menunggu Miku jika dia telah selamat dari para monster itu? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya yaaaahh! Chapter ini aku buat panjang agar chapter-chapter selanjutnya jadi lebih sedikit penjelasannya. Apa chapter ini kecepetan ya update-nya? Gak apa-apa deh, masih banyak cerita yang antri soalnya! Jiahahahaha! Sampai jumpa di Chapter dan cerita Clara yang lainnnn..

A/N:

Kotak kaca tempat Miku telponan ma Kiyoteru-san itu bayangkan saja seperti kotak telepon yang biasa di eropa itu loh.


	3. 3 1000 jalan menuju roma

Boku wa Exorcist

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya

Warning : Typo, OC.

Happy Reading (^_^)

.

.

.

3\. 1000 jalan menuju roma (1)

" _Kekkai!_ " teriakku bersaman dengan pecahnya kotak kaca itu, sebuah selubung berbentuk kotak melinduniku dari 'mereka', hebat! Aku bisa menggunakan _Kekkai_ energi! Otou-san! Okaa-san! Aku bukan lagi produk gagal di keluarga. Tetapi _Kekkai_ itu sungguh kecil sehingga aku harus rebah dan meringkuk di tanah. Mereka terus memukuli _Kekkai_ yang aku buat menyelubungiku. Tetapi aku mulai merasakan efek samping dari _Kekkai_ ini, yaitu, berkurangnya tenagaku. Kenapa sekecil ini bisa membuatku kelelahan? Padahal otou-san dan okaa-san membuat besar dan banyak sesuai keinginan mereka tanpa adanya kelelahan di wajah mereka hingga 3 jam lamanya! Ini baru 10 menit! Aku pun tersenyum miris, setidaknya aku tidak akan mati dengan sebuat 'produk gagal'.

Jadi kemampuanku tertunda? Ini sungguh kasus langka, dari 1000 kelahiran dari pasangan salah satu atau semuanya adalah exorcist, hanya satu yang memiliki kelainan berupa keterlambatan munculnya kemampuan itu.

Kekuatanku semakin lemah, dan _Kekkai_ itu semakin rapuh dengan beberapa retakan di sana-sin akibat pukulan dari para makhluk itu, aku belum berbuat sesuatu yang berarti, aku belum meminta maaf kepada Kiyoteru-san dan kepada yang lainnya. Hahaha! Kelihatannya aku akan mati konyol saat ini. Aku sudah tidak kuat padahal aku sudang menggunakan kedua tanganku dengan secara maksimal, aku rasa aku akan menyerah saja untuk saat ini.

" _Sayonara_ semua." Kataku sambil menurunkan tanganku dan bersiap akan kematian. Tetapi mukjizat menghampiriku. Aku mendengar seseorang, bukan beberapa orang membaca beberapa mantra. 'Mereka' semua langsung menyingkir dari atasku, aku akhirnya merasa lega.

"Pergi dari sana Miku-sama!" teriak seseorang. Kiyoteru-san? Aku langsung berlari ke arah mereka semua, total ada 5 orang disana. Dan semuanya adalah pelayanku di rumah? Semua adalah laki-laki.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" kataku panik. Ternyata mereka bukanlah pelayan biasa, tetapi sekelompok Exorcist dari organisasi Exorcist terbaik di negri ini, dan aku ingat, mereka adalah para anggota inti! Jadi selama ini Kiyoteru-san adalah ketua dari mereka? Bagaimana mereka bisa ada di sini dan menjadi pelayanku?

"Nanti akan kami jelaskan Miku-sama." Kata Kiyoteru-san.

Kembali ke saat ini.

Dan akhirnya. Malam itu para monster berhasil di basmi, dan semuanya telah di jelaskan kepadaku.

Kiyoteru-san sebenarnya adalah ketua dari organisasi itu. Sedangkan organisasi itu juga di butakan oleh keberadaanku yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya tahu kalau memang rumahku di serang, kecuali para anggota inti.

"Tolong! Ada yang mencuri tasku!" teriak seorang wanita, aku langsung meletakkan nampanku dan berlari mengejar pencuri itu. Sekarang badanku lumayan terlatih untuk hal seperti ini, aku langsung mengejar pencuri itu, tetapi kecepatanku dan kecepatannya sama, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku mulai mengulurkan tanganku dan membayangkan sebuah kekkah yang menangkap kakinya. Dia akhirnya terjatuh dan aku menimpa badannya, akhirnya aku menangkapnya, aku langsung mengambil tas itu dan membiarkannya.

"Ini nyonya, lain kali berhati-hatilah di jalan ketika membawa tas." kataku sambil menyerahkan tas itu kepada wanita itu, ketika aku pergi, dia memegangi lenganku.

"Tunggu, apakah kau baru saja menggunakan _Kekkai_ energi?" tanyanya, sial! Apakah dia melihatnya? Dia seperti orang baru berumur 20-an atau keatas dengan rambut coklat nya yang pendek sebahu.

"Ba-bagaimana anda tahu?" tanyaku. Dia kemudain menunjuk di belakangku.

"Orangnya masih tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, lagipula aku adalah seorang exorcist, aku bisa melihat _Kekkai_ , dan saat itu kau tidak memegang kertas _Kekkai_ dan hanya menggerakkan tanganmu." katanya, aku kemudian mengangkat tanganku dan _Kekkai_ itu menghilang. Dia kemudian memegangi dagu-ku. "Rambut tosca seperti kakeknya, Mikuo Hatsune, apa kau Miku Hatsune?! Tak ku sangka kau masih hidup!" katanya senang dan memelukku erat sekali.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tetapi siapa anda?" tanyaku.

"Ah, benar juga, kau masih di saat yang buruk saat itu sehingga wajar kalau kau melupakanku, namaku Meiko Sakine! Aku adalah keturunan pemilik Crypton international Exorcist School, kau seharusnya sudah ada di sana ketika menginjak usia kedewasaan para bangsawan! Kenapa kau tidak kesana?" katanya kepadaku, aku kemudian teringat akan orang yang memberiku beasiswa.

"Ada sedikit masalah." kataku.

"Baiklah, sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu, kita akan berangkat ke CIES sekarang juga!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku. "Tenang saja, selama kau di sana, kau akan mendapatkan pelayan penuh, termasuk makan dan yang lainnya, dan juga kau akan di gaji setiap kau menyelesaikan misi!" katanya lagi. "Ah, iya, kita harus membuat konfrensi pers menyatakan kau masih hidup. Kau masi punya stempel-nya kan?" kata Sakine-san kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku Sakine-san, tetapi, aku tidam mau mengganggu kebahagiaan mereka sekarang. Aku masih belum menemui saatnya untuk menunjukkan jatidiri." kataku. Kami sekarang berada di kolong jembatan yang sepi orang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa begitu Miku?" tanyanya, aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku ingin bersekolah di tempat anda, kalau mereka tahu aku adalah keluarga Hatsune! Sementara semuanya sudah mengetahui kalau keluarga Hatsune memiliki seorang anak produk gagal, apa lagi Cuma aku yagn tersisa di keluarga Hatsune! Aku hanya akan di ejek di sana, bahkan mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi bahan pembanding di sana agar tidak sepertiku!" kataku sambil menangis.

"Aku memiliki kekuatan spesial dinamakan, pelihat masa depan." katanya kepadaku, apa maksudnya? Kekuatan spesial? "Aku melihat, tanpa kehendakmu, selama kau berada di sekolahku, kau akan mendapatkan kembali gelar kebangsawananmu tanpa mengungkit soal produk gagal, kau hanyalaha anak yang terlambat mendapatkan kekuatannya. Dan pengembalian gelar itu bukan karenamu atau karenaku, tetapi seseorang, pihak ketiga di antara semua rahasia ini." katanya, akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk.

Akhirnya aku dan Sakine-san menaiki pesawat menuju ibukota Crypton.

Selama aku bersama Sakine-san, dia mengajariku seluk beluk tentang exorcist. Exorcist di bagi dalam 4 bagian yang biasanya tergabung dalam satu kelompok yang tidak akan terpecah selama pembelajaran di sekolah itu.

Exorcist tipe pertama adalah exorcist yang menggunakan senjata-senjata suci untuk menyerang dan mempertahankan diri dari para Yokai dan Bakemono.

Tipe kedua adalah exorcist yang menggunakan mantra-mantra, tetapi mereka lebih sering di gunakan sebagai pemurni hantu-hantu yang masih berkeliaran.

Tipe ketiga di bagi dalam dua bagian. Yaitu exorcist yang menggunakan _Kekkai_ kertas, dan _Kekkai_ energi, tetapi saat ini _Kekkai_ yang menggunakan energi sangat jarang di jumpai. Berguna untuk melindungi anggota lainnya dan menangkap semua yokai atau bakemono yang akan di tangkap, ada lagi kegunaannya untuk menyerang. Tetapi menyerang menggunakan _Kekkai_ kertas sangat tidak mungkin, sehingga kegunaan ini hanya bisa di manfaatkan oleh pengguna _Kekkai_ energi.

Tipe keempat adalah exorcist yang menggunakan tumbuhan untuk menjadi obat atau pelawan yokai atau bakemono, tetapi biasa di gunakan untuk pemurnian.

Setidaknya aku beruntung, aku masuk di saat tahun ajaran baru di mulai untuk seusiaku. Memang sekolah khusus ini di mulai saat berumur 13 tahun. Sedangkan sebelum usia itu hanya sekolah biasa. Dan aku baru masuk saat umurku 14 tahun. Tidak apa-apalah terlambat 1 tahun, tetapi kata Sakine-san aku akan di masukkan di tempat seusiaku. Karena aku katanya sudah mendapatkan perbekalan apa saja yang harus di pelajari di tahun pertama. Karena tahun pertama adalah pembentukan tubuh agar lebih lentur dan bebas bergerak kemanapun.

"Jadi Miku-chan, kalau semuanya tidak boleh mengetahui identitasmu, maka nama apa yang akan kau gunakan selama bersekolah?" tanya Sakine-san, aku kemudian berfikir.

"Aku tidak akan mengubah nama depanku, tetapi aku hanya mengubah nama margaku, yaitu Miku Zatsune." kataku, Sakine-san kemudian hanya mengangguk tetapi di bola matanya mulai terlihat beberapa kilau yang menutupi iris-nya, tetapi kemudian normal lagi. "Ada apa Sakine-san?"

"Anak pamanmu itu akan menyadari kalau itu adalah kau, dan dia akan mulai protes ke orangtuanya karena tidak melenyapkanmu. Dia kemungkinan akan selalu mengganggumu. Tenang saja pihak sekolah akan selalu melindungimu, dan hanya pihak sekolah saja yang mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya" kata Sakine-san kepadaku, aku hanya mengangguk kepadanya.

" _Arigatou_ Sakine-san." kataku. Sebenarnya sedikit berat aku meninggalkan kota-ku menuju Crypton Heart City. Apakah benar kehidupanku akan berubah setelah ini?

Aku melihat ke arah luar pesawat itu. Permukaan bumi sudah terlihat sangat kecil, aku juga mendongak ke atas, setinggi apa tempat para dewa itu. Termasuk tempat Lucifer berada. Karena memang untuk ke tempat Lucifer, kau harus melewati tempat para dewa, yaitu Nirvana.

"Kau melihat apa Miku-chan?" tanya Sakine-san.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana Otou-san dan Okaa-san mellihat bumi dari Nirvana, yang kemudian menuju gerbang untuk ke perut bumi, menuju markas Lucifer." kataku.

"Kau tahu, Nirvana dan dunia tempat kita berada saat ini hanya setinggi langit itu saja, dari dunia nirvana ketika kau mendongak, maka permukaan bumi sangat terlihat jelas di sana. Bisa di katakan dunia nirvana dengan dunia kita seperti garis tipis, kita memandang langit yang sama tetapi dunia yang berbeda, kita berada di dunia yang sama tetapi memandang langit yang berbeda. Sedekat itulah dunia kita dengan nirvana, aku mengetahuinya dari ibumu, aku dengannya sempat berkontak ketika ibumu sudah sampai di sana. Bisa di bilang dengan mencapai kemurnian nirvana, mereka akan menyamai para dewa tetapi masih di bawah para dewa." katanya aku kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Hawa semakin dingin, aku mengambil mantel dari tasku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakine-san.

"Mengambil mantel. Aku kedinginan." Kataku.

"Barang itu kau sebut mantel? Astaga, kau adalah bangsawan yang paling kuat diantara bangsawan lainnya. Para bangsawan tidak akan betah memakai mantel seperti itu." Kata Sakine-san menunjuk mantelku. Memang sih mantelku terbuat dari kain wool biasa.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak betah, tetapi keadaan memaksa, hanya ini yang dapat aku beli dengan gajiku." kataku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah, setelah kita mendarat kita akan membelikan baju untukmu. Dan mantel ini lebih baik lenyap saja." Katanya sambil mengambil mantel itu dari tanganku.

"Sa-Sakine-san, kenapa kau ambil mantelku?" tanyaku.

"Permisi, bisa tolong lenyapkan ini dari pandanganku?" tanya Sakine-san kepada pramugari di sana. "Pakai ini, ini lebih hangat daripada mantelmu tadi." katanya menyerahkan mantel bulu itu kepadaku, sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh barang dengan bahan bulu, bulunya sangat lembut. Apalagi dengan aroma ini, aku sungguh mengenali produk ini.

"Apa merek mantel ini, _WarmsScents_?" tanyaku.

"Kau mengetahuinya?! Pasti dulu kau selalu memakai barang ini, ke-unikan dari produk ini memang dari aroma yang kental." katanya.

"Ayahku dulu menanam investasi di sana, dan aku selalu di beri satu oleh mereka setiap aku berkunjung, kesukaanku adalah bau _negi,_ aku menyukai kayu ini" kataku sambil mendekatkan lenganku yang sudah terbalut rapi di mantel itu ke hindungku, aku sungguh kangen dengan wewangian ini.

Akhirnya aku ketiduran sambil memeluk mantel itu.

Akhirnya kami sampai di bandara Heart City. Kami kemudian di jemput sebuah limousine? Sungguh bisa aku bayangkan bagaimana glamournya kehidupan di ibukota negara ini.

-skip time-

Akhirnya sampailah aku di sini, di depan kelas Exorcisme untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah anak-anak, dia adalah Miku Zatsune, dia adalah murid baru disini. Kemampuannya adalah sihir _Kekkai_." kenal Prof. Ruffi.

"Sa-salam kenal, mohon bantuannya!" kataku sambil menunduk.

" _Kekkai_ ya? Bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami lebih tepatnya _Kekkai_ apa yang kau kuasai, kertas, ataukah yang langka, energi?" tanya salah satu anak berambut samudra di sana.

"A-aku menggunakan _Kekkai_ kertas." bohongku. Karena pengguna _Kekkai_ energi bisa mengendalikan dua _Kekkai_ sekaligus.

"Ketar yah, huh, kemampuan biasa." katanya, menurut informasi yang aku dapar dari Meiko-san, saat ini pengguna _Kekkai_ energi ada 10 orang di sekolah ini, 11 denganku. Sedangkan anak yang merebut kedudukan bangsawanku tidak memiliki kekuatan _Kekkai_ energi melainkan _Kekkai_ kertas biasa. "Lalu kemampuan lebihmu apa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng aku juga belum tahu.

"Maaf, aku masih belum tahu." kataku, dia hanya tertawa menceomohku. Jadi ini rasanya menjadi murid dari kalangan biasa di sini. Selain para bangsawan, setiap orang yang memiliki kekuatan exorcisme dari 4 tipe itu, akan di terima dan bila sang anak tidak memiliki biaya, maka sekolah yang akan menanggungnya.

Aku melewati pelajaran pagi itu dengan biasa. Akhirnya kami di kumpulkan di lapangan olahraga, sepertinya pembagian kelompok akan segera dimulai.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang mari kita bentuk kelompok, setiap kelompok terdiri atas 4 orang, terserah entah campuran atau strata sama." kata Meiko-san di podium, aku sungguh kebingungan disini. Ketika aku ingin memanggil seseorang, orang itu sudah terlebih dahulu memiliki kelompok. Sedangkan para bangsawan laki-laki mulai di kerubungi para gadis, selama satu tahun, aku yakin mereka sudah tahu satu sama lain, aku juga tidak melihat Zhanyin Lorra. Anak dari Hideki Lorra.

Aku sungguh kebingungan, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak memiliki sebuah kelompok, apa aku akan sendirian, tetapi setiap elemen exorcisme sangat membutuhkan yang lainnya juga, tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. Kemudian aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku, aku langsung berbalik, dia anak laki-laki yang terus menerus menanyaiku tadi.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak merekrut seorangpun untuk menjadi kelompokmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku, tidak tahu siapapun disini, ketika aku hendak bertanya kepada seseorang, orang itu sudah lebih dulu di ajak atau mengajak orang lain." kataku.

"Kalau begitu ikut kelompokku saja!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

" _Cho-chotto_!" kataku.

"Ada apa? Kau mau menolak perintah seorang bangsawan hah?!" tanyanya. Aku memang berhak menolaknya, lagipula dia dan aku sama tingkatnya, hanya saja aku belum mempublikasikan kalau aku adalah Miku Hatsune.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih dari yang strata sama sepertimu?" tanyaku. "Aku hanyalah rakyat biasa." saat ini, imbuhku dalam hati.

"Aku merekrutmu karena aku ingin, memang ada masalah?" tanyanya, aku hanya menggeleng, ya sudah lah. Ketika sampai di kelompoknya, aku bersalaman dengan salah seorang gadis yang menggunakan jepit di poni-nya, dia memiliki rambut sewarna madu. Dia kemudian berjingkat dan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. "Baiklah, Len! Ayo ikut aku mengambil nomor untuk kelompok. Rin, aku bisa meninggalkanmu dengan Miku kan?" tanya laki-laki itu. Rin hanya mengangguk. Ketika mereka pergi, gadis bernama Rin tadi langsung berbisik kepadaku.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu yang sebenarnya, Miku Hatsune-san?" tanya gadis itu.

.

.

TBC

Kenapa Rin bisa mengetahui Miku Zatsune adalah Miku Hatsune? Dan apakah kekuatan spesial milik Rin, sebenarnya apa itu kekuatan spesial, tunggu di chapter selanjutnya yaaahh! \\(^0^)/

Balasan Review :

 **Arisa Amori :** nanti ada kok penjelasannya lucifer ini membawa dampak apa di dunia, dan apa yang terjadi kalau mengalahkannya. Couple-nya sih couple kesukaan clara, MikuxKaito, dan RinxLen, tapi munculnya belakangan sih, terus baca karya Clara yaahh! \\(^_^)/ Arigatou gozaimasu!

 **Rinternett :** di sini sih ceritanya bukan saudara, tetapi teman kecil, jadi di tunggu saja kelanjutannya! Terima kasih telah membaca karya Clara!

Sebenernya sempet murung sih karena blom ada yang review m(_")m. Tapi! Terima kasih udah ada yang review! Di tunggu terus ya chapter selanjutnya \\(^0^)/.


	4. 4 True Identity

Boku wa Exorcist

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya

Warning : Typo, OC

.

.

.

Chapter 4.

True Identity

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu yang sebenarnya, Miku Hatsune-san?" tanya gadis itu. Seketika aku terperanjat. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui kalau itu adalah aku? "Simpel saja, aku bisa mengetahui masalalu seseorang dengan menyentuhnya, itu adalah kekuatan spesial-ku. Dan itu juga yang membuatku sangat tidak di sukai oleh orang-orang" kata gadis bernama Rin itu tadi.

"Maafkan aku Rin-san, aku hanya tidak ingin perubahan yang terlalu mendadak, lagipula, aku memiliki firasat, akan ada sebuah kondisi dimana aku mengeluarkan jati diriku sendiri, aku juga masih belum siap dengan kehebohan." Kataku, Rin-san hanya menggeleng.

"Mereka hanya membohongimu Miku-chan, tetapi mereka tidak memiliki garis darah exorcisme apapun, jadi mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan exorcisme apapun, dari tipe 1 sampai 4, hanya saja, demi eksistensinya mereka menanam implan sel exorcisme kepada anaknya, lebih tepatnya, mereka menanam sel kedua orangtuamu, sang pengendali _Kekkai_ energi dengan harapan, anak mereka memiliki kekuatan _Kekkai_ energi, tetapi gagal, anaknya hanya memiliki kekuatan _Kekkai_ kertas, aku tahu karena aku pernah bersalaman dengan Zhanyin Lorra-san." Kata Rin-san, aku kemudian terkejut.

"Terima kasih Rin-san, tetapi biarkan saja waktu yang menjawab tentang identitasku yang sebenarnya." Kataku.

"Kau tahu, ketika aku mengetahui semua masa lalumu, aku ingin sekali menangis sambil berteriak, kau sungguh kuat Hatsune-san." Katanya lagi, kemudian aku mulai tersenyum.

"Maaf kami lama! Antriannya sangat lama! Kita menjadi kelompok 8!" kata Laki-laki bernama Len tadi.

"Ah, iya, hanya Zatsune-san yang baru di kelompok ini, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dulu? Dia akan kebingungan bukan memanggil kita? Sebutkan juga nomor rumah kalian, agar kita bisa saling mengunjungi" kata laki-laki bersurai biru samudra itu. "Namaku Kaito Shion, _Yoroshiku_. Aku juga sebagai ketua disini, aku exorcist tipe 1, aku di 5E" Kata laki-laki itu.

"Len Kagamine! Aku exorcist tipe 2, tempat tinggalku di 7E" kata laki-laki dengan surai madu menyombongkan diri.

"Namaku, Rin Kagime- _desu_!" Kata gadis itu. "Aku exorcist tipe 4, aku tinggal di 4E- _desu_." semua di sini dari bangsawan rupanya.

"Namaku Miku Zatsune, aku exorcist tipe 3, aku tinggal di 4E" kataku sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Waaah, imut sekali kalian!" kata Kagamine-san sambil menggosok kepala ku dan kepala Rin-san.

"Hei, hei, kau sudah memiliki Rin" kata Shion-san sambil menarikku dari Kagamine-san. Apa maksudnya? "Jadi kita semua ada di satu blok bahkan bertetangga, bagaimana kalau kita memanggil dengan nama depan juga? Biar semakin akrab." Kata Shion-san, semuanya setuju, akhirnya aku pun ikut setuju. "Baiklah, sekarang ada latihan, sebaiknya kita menuju tempat latihan masing-masing, Miku, semoga berhasil." kata Kaito-san, aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku mulai meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan mulai berjalan mnuju ruang latihan, aku memeriksa apakah kotak kertas segel ku sudah ada, dan aku tidak lupa membawanya syukurlah.

"Baiklah, kalian semua, aku adalah Coco Magne, kalian bisa memanggilku Coco-sensei, Coco-nee-chan, Magne-sensei, terserah kalian lah, pokoknya dari namaku." kata seseorang dengan rambut pink lembut disana. "Perlu aku perkenalkan, aku adalah pengguna _Kekkai_ energi, jadi kalian akan aku latih untuk membuat _Kekkai_ terkuat meskipun menggunakan kertas, ada di sini pengguna segel energi?" tanyanya, semuanya hanya menggeleng, aku juga ikut menggeleng. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kelompok satu sampai 5 tata kotak kalian, akan aku munculkan sebuah _Yokai_ level paling rendah, kalau kalian bisa mengurungnya tanpa menimbulkan celah, kalian lulus! Dan kalian harus mengulangi tes ini hingga melawan _Yokai_ level 10, setelah itu, kalian akan aku ajari menangkap _Yokai_ yang bergerak dari level 1 hingga 10 juga, setelahnya, kalian harus mengembangkan kemampuan kalian sendiri" kata Coco-sensei.

Para murid dari kelompok 1-5 sudah berjajar di sana dalam keadaan membungkuk dengan kedua kotak kertas segel terbuka di bawah mereka. Aku kemudian melihatnya! Anak dengan rambut putih itu, Zhanyin Lorra, anak yang telah merebut 'tahta' dariku, dengan sombongnya dia berdiri di sana, sebagai anggota kelompok 3, ingin sekali aku mengungkapkan identitasku sebenarnya, tetapi suara di kepalaku kembali melarangku.

' _Jangan sekarang Miku-chan, kalau kau melakukannya sekarang, semua akan tidak mempercayaimu_.' Dan seperti biasa, aku mendengarnya. Coco-sensei mulai mnggerakkan tangannya dan muncul 5 segel berbentuk kotak, aku harus mempelajarinya dan gerak-gerik tangannya. Kemudian satu persatu pemanggil _Yokai_ mengeluarkan asap dan _Yokai_ level 1 pun muncul. Semuanya segera menggerakkan tangan mereka dan membuat kertas-kertas itu berterbangan mengelilingi sel yang di buat Coco-sensei. _Yokai_ di dalamnya mulai beringas, dan aku melihat ketakutan di wajah Lorra-san. Apa ini kali pertamanya melihat seekor _Yokai_?

"Semakin kalian takut, semakin lemah segel yang kalian buat!" kata Coco-sensei menyemangati para murid. Akhirnya dia melepaskan segelnya dan segel buatan para murid itu yang menahan pergerakan _Yokai_ itu. Semuanya bersusah payah menjaga agar _Yokai_ di dalam segel mereka tidak lepas dan akhirnya segel itu stabil. Milik Lorra-san yang paling lemah. Akhirnya _Yokai_ lepas dari segelnya dan berlari menuju Lorra-san, untungnya Coco-sensei langsung menyegel dan membunuh _Yokai_ itu dengan mudah, dia juga membunuh semua _Yokai_ di dalam segel keempat anak lainnya. "Sebutkan nama dan kelompokmu gadis muda!" kata Coco-sensei. Lorra-san kembali sombong.

"Huh! Namaku Zhanyin Lorra! Kenapa, terkejut? Yah aku lah pewaris kekayaan keluarga Hatsune!" katanya dengan lantang. Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri, dia seharusnya tahu seorang bangsawan tidak boleh melakukan hal itu! menyombongkan diri dan berteriak semena-mena. Dia memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang bangsawan, keluarganya juga. Dia bangga dengan perkataan pewaris keluargaku setelah dia gagal secara menyedihkan seperti itu? Dia sungguh memalukan. Tou-san akan sangat kecewa melihat hal ini dari surga.

"Meskipun kau pewaris keluarga Hatsune, kalau segelmu lemah seperti ini, kau akan seperti ini." Kata Coco-sensei sambil meniup debu di tangannya. Memang benar, bagi seorang Exorcist bersentuhan langsung dengan _Yokai_ akan membuatnya terbakar seketika, kecuali _bakemono_ atau hantu. "Sekarang kau mundur! Kau telah memalukan nama keluarga Hatsune yang di kenal salah satu pemilik kekuatan besar di negeri ini." Kata Coco-san. Rasakan itu Lorra-san! "Sekarang kelompok 5-10 maju!" perintah Coco-sensei.

Aku pun maju dan menyiapkan kotak kertas segelku terbuka lebar. Aku tidak boleh menarik perhatian, aku juga sama bersiap-siap seperti mereka, pengguna _Kekkai_ energi dapat melakukan dua jenis _Kekkai_ sekaligus. Ketika _Yokai_ sudah berada di segel Coco-sensei, aku melayangkan kertas-kertas ku ke arah segel itu dan membuat segel lagi di luarnya. Setelah segel Coco-sensei di lepas, aku langsung mengecilkan segelku agar dia tidak bisa kemana-mana, ini sudah teknik dasar. Tetapi segelku semakin kecil, semakin kecil, hingga _Yokai_ di dalamnya terbunuh menjadi asap kelabu, i-ini di luar kemampuanku.

"Wah, kelihatannya asalh satu dari kita sudah ada yang bisa membunuh _Yokai_ ya?" tanya Coco-sensei.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sensei! Aku berniat mengecilkannya saja seperti yang lainnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa menahan pengecilan itu dan terus mengecil." Kataku sambil menunduk setelah mengembalikan kertas segel ke kotaknya lagi.

" _Dai-jo-bu_! Itu buktinya kalau kau sudah memiliki keberanian untuk merenggut kehidupan dari makhluk pembawa bencana ini, yang lainnya! Bila kalian bisa menyamai gadis ini! Kalian akan lulus tanpa harus melewati level 2 terlebih dahulu! Dan kalian akan langsung di tes di level 3!" kata Coco-sensei. Semuanya terlihat sungguh bersemangat dan yang sebelumku meminta untuk mengulang tesnya lagi. Sedangkan Lorra-san, hanya mendengus.

-skip time-

Proses tes level satu ini lumayan memakan waktu yang lama, hasilnya hanya separuh yang berhasil membunuh _Yokai_ -nya, sementara yang gagal harus ikut kelas tambahan untuk memperkuat segel mereka. Termasuk Lorra-san.

Ketika aku masu pulang, Coco-sensei memanggilku. Saat ini ruangan itu sudah kosong dan Coco-sensei menancapkan sebuah batang _Kekkai_ , batang ini adalah segel ruang, ruangan yang di tancapkan batang ini tidak akan bisa di masuki oleh manusia, dan manusia yang akan kesini akan terpantul, seolah-olah tempat ini tidak ada.

"A-ada apa Coco-sensei?" tanyaku.

"Aku masih belum selesai untuk mengetesmu" katanya. "Segel energi mu Miku-chan!" katanya menegaskan. Benar juga, staf sekolah mengetahui soal ini.

-skip time-

Akhirnya semuanya selsai dan aku sungguh kehilangan tenagaku, dia membuat kursi dengan segelnya dan duduk di atasnya dengan santai sekali tanpa merasa kehilangan energi yang berarti, ingin sekali aku sepertinya.

"Segel itu, bila kau bisa menyatu dengannya _Kekkai_ itu akan membuatmu nyaman tanpa kau kelelahan olehnya. Baiklah, kau sudah cukup baik di tes ini, tes berikutnya 10 hari lagi. Lebih menyatu lah dengan segelmu itu, maka kau bisa membuat sama sepertiku." Katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Rasanya capai sekali badanku. Ketika aku keluar dari lorong aku sudah di tunggu seseorang.

"Lama sekali jam tambahanmu." Kata orang itu, aku kemudian menoleh.

"Shi-Shion- _Kaichou_!" kataku terkejut.

"Sudah aku bilang panggil aku dengan nama depanku, Miku." Katanya. Aku hanya tersenyum menyadari kesalahanku.

"Maafkan aku Kaito- _Kaichou_." Kataku, tetapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, selama sesi latihan tadi sungguh menguras tenagaku, aku belum pernah mengeluarkan segel sebanyak itu. Aku langsung jatuh terduduk, kepalaku sungguh pusing.

"Mi-Miku, kau kenapa?" tanya Kaito- _Kaichou_ sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Hanya kehabisan tenaga." Kataku sambil berusaha berjalan. Dia kemudian langsung menggendongku di punggungnya. "Ka-Kaito- _Kaichou_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" kataku.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan salah satu anggotaku roboh di hadapanku tanpa aku ada usaha untuk menolongnya." Katanya sambil berjalan. Semuanya hanya melihat ke arah kami, aku merasa sangat malu seperti ini.

"Turunkan saja aku, aku ini berat." Kataku kepada Kaito- _Kaichou_ , dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mengangkatmu, jangan mengatakan kalau aku ini pantas sebagai exorcist tipe kesatria." katanya. Akhirnya kami sampai di depan rumahku. "Ini dia, sudah sampai. Kalau butuh apa-apa kau mengetahui rumah kami." kata Kaito- _Kaichou_.

"Apa kau mau mapir _Kaichou_? Mungkin sedikit teh atau kue? Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu." Kataku sambil mengetikkan sandi di pintu.

"Ti-tidak usah kok, itu sudah kewajibanku untuk mengantarkanmu, kau kan sedang sakit, baiklah aku kembali dulu, kalau butuh apa-apa, ini nomor telepon kami bertiga beserta namanya." Katanya sambil menyerahkan lipatan kertas ke genggamanku. "Jangan sampai pingsan di rumahmu sendiri." Katanya sambil tiba-toba mencium keningku, astaga! Dia ini berbuat apa sih?

Bentuk rumah di sini seperti sebuah rumah di negeri dongeng, dengan daerah berbukit-bukit, dan aku berada di blok dimana tempat para bangsawan-bangsawan lainnya berada, disinilah aku seharusnya, disini, bersama para kawan-kawan bangsawanku, tetapi melihat Lorra-san gagal tadi seidkit membuatku puas, sel orangtuaku tidak bisa begitu saja di ambil dari tubuhnya, ah, iya aku ingat, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Meiko-san, tetapi aku harus mandi dulu.

Setelah aku membersihkan diri, aku juga memakai pakaian terbaik yang aku beli ketika sampai di sini, mengingat hal itu sungguh membuatku ingin mengambil kembali kehidupanku, dia memasuki setiap toko, menunjuk semua yang dia suka, menyerahkan kartu kreditnya dan dia sudah membawa beberapa tas dari toko itu. Aku membuka kertas pemberian Kaito- _Kaichou_ , aku mencari nomor Rin-chan.

" _Moshi-moshi, ada apa Hatsune-san?"_ sambut Rin-chan dengan riang. Rumah kami bersebelahan sih.

"Rin-chan, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk memanggil nama depan saja?" tanyaku.

" _Aku hanya bercanda Miku-chan, ada apa kau menelponku?"_ tanyanya.

"Aku ingin minta tolong kepada Rin-chan, apakah sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat?" tanyaku sedikit ragu-ragu.

" _Boleh saja, ada apa? apa yang bisa aku bantu untuk seorang bangsawan terpandang sepertimu?"_ tanyanya, memang Rin-chan statusnya hanyalah seorang keluarga kaya bukan seorang bangsawan. Tetapi sepertinya dia sekaya itu sehingga di sandingkan di tempat tinggal para bangsawan.

"Aku harus menemui Meiko-san, bisa temani aku? Aku juga ingin kau menjadi saksi." kataku.

" _Tentu saja. Aku akan ke tempatmu sebentar lagi_." Katanya sambil menutup telepon. Tak lama kemudian bel rumahku berdering, aku langsung membukanya.

"Maaf aku jadi mengangguk waktumu." Kataku, Rin-chan hanya tertawa.

"Tidak masalah kok, ayo kita segera berangkat! Keburu jam makan malam, nanti _Kaichou_ bakalan marah kalai kita telat ke kantin." Katanya sambil melihat ke arah ponsel pintarnya.

"Pertama, mau bertukar e-mail denganku?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan ponselku. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan ponselnya, setelah mendapatkan alamat masing-masing kami langsung berjalan menuju kediaman Meiko-san.

"Ponsemu kenapa membosankan seperti itu Miku-chan?" tanya Rin-chan, dia memakai pakaian loli yang sangat menggemaskan. Memang benar, ponselku tidak memiliki hiasan seperti Rin-chan.

"Yah, aku kan dulu masih terlalu kecil untuk memegang ponsel, ponsel ini di beri oleh Meiko-san. Jadinya baru sekarang aku memegang ponsel, aku pun tidak tahu kalau ponsel bisa di hias seperti ini." Kataku sambil melihat ponsel milik Rin-chan, sungguh kaya akan hiasan, seperti bunga-bunga yang timbul, juga Mikan? Dan ada beberapa permata dan rantai kecil yang menjulur ke bawah membuat gantungan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya mengotak-atik ponselnya lagi.

"Baiklah apa Rin-chan?" tanyaku.

"Aku memiliki usaha cover ponsel seperti ini, aku akan membuatkanmu hiasan ponsel yang bagus, kau menyukai apa? Seperti makanan mungkin." Tanyanya.

"Aku suka Negi." Kataku.

"Baiklah, aku sudah memesankannya, besok akan tiba barangnya!" kata Rin-chan. "Aku mendesainnya sama sepertiku, tetapi kau memiliki hiasan Negi di tempat hiasan Mikan milikku ini!" katanya. Aku langsung memeluknya.

"Terima kasih Rin-chan!" kemudian aku melepaskannya. "Ah, maaf, apakah aku kelewatan?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya kalau si Shota itu tahu dia akan marah kepadamu walaupun kau ini perempuan, tetapi aku sangat senang kau memelukku seperti itu, itu tandanya kau nyaman bersamaku, kau tahu, banyak sekali orang yang tidak nyaman bersamaku karena kelebihanku ini, aku di jauhi oleh beberapa orang, tetapi Kaito- _Kaichou_ dan si Shota tidak menjauhiku dan malah terbantu denganku di pihak mereka, sekarang ada kau, dan aku akan membantumu soal Lorra-san bukan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Rin-chan kau memang 'tahu' segalanya!" kataku sambil terkekeh. "Tetapi siapa yang kau maksud Shota?" tanyaku.

"Len-kun." Kata Rin-chan, benar juga dia agak Shota. "Ah, kita sudah sampai." Kata Rin-chan sambil menghentikanku.

.

.

TBC

Balasan review :

 **megamiaoi** **:** Terima kasih sudah membaca Boku wa Exorcist, tunggu terus update chapternya yaa! \\(^_^)/


	5. 5 Another Kekkai energy user?

Boku wa Exorcist

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future media yang punya

Warning :

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Another Energy _Kekkai_ user?

"Miku-chan! Ini sebuah kejutan, silahkan masuk." Kata Meiko-san, kami memasuki kediaman Meiko-san yang seperti istana.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan Meiko-san." Kataku, Meiko mulai duduk di kursinya. Kemudian Rin-chan menjelaskan semuanya tanpa terlewat. "Benarkah itu?!" Tanya Meiko-san terkejut.

"Benar, aku sendiri yang membaca masa lalunya, semua rahasianya sudah aku baca ketika aku bersalaman dengannya, Meiko-sama." Kata Rin-chan.

"Baiklah Kagime-san, aku mempercayaimu, tetapi Miku-chan, apakah kau tidak keberatan kami membongkar makan kedua orangtuamu?" Tanya Meiko-san. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Bila dengan ini keadilan orangtua ku yang walaupun sudah meninggal tetap saja tidak bisa tenang akan terjadi, aku akan mengizinkan hal itu." Kataku. Rin-chan memeluk lenganku.

"Baiklah, besok mungkin akan ada sedikit berita gempar, jadi jangan kaget yah? Sudah saatnya makan malam, kita harus ke kantin." Katanya sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Kemudian ponsel Rin-chan berbunyi.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , ada apa Len-kun?.. Iya ini kami akan kesana.. Kalian tidak perlu tahu kami ada dimana.. Hah? Kau mengancamku!.. Lihat saja nanti!" Kata Rin-chan sambil memutus hubungan di ponselnya.

"Rin-chan ada apa?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya mendengus kesal.

"Huh, dasar laki-laki menyebalkan." Hanya itu yang di katakan Rin-chan, kelihatannya dia masih tidak ingin di ganggu. Ya sudah lah, kami kemudian berjalan menuju gedung kantin. Kami melihat Len-kun melambaikan tangan kearah kami. Dan kami pun makan dengan tenang, kelihatannya Rin-chan dalam mood tidak baik sekarang ini.

Hingga setelah makan, Rin-chan masih berdiam diri. Aku pun merasa bersalah, kalau dia tidak aku suruh merahasiakan ini maka dia tidak akan perlu mengalami seperti ini.

"Rin-chan, _gomenne_." Kataku.

"Miku-chan tidak salah kok, ini semua salah si Shota sialan itu saja, dia terlalu overprotektif kepadaku, dan aku sungguh sebal dengan kelakuannya itu." Kata Rin-chan kepadaku. Kemudian Len-kun menarik Rin-chan pergi, begitu aku ingin mengikutinya, tanganku di pegangi. Aku pun menoleh, Kaito- _Kaichou_?

"Untuk sekarang, biarkan saja mereka sendirian, kau tidak ingin Rin seperti ini terus kan?" Tanyanya, aku hanya mengangguk. "Ayo, aku beritahu sesuatu yang menarik." Katanya, aku kemudian di tariknya menuju sebuah hutan.

"Kaito- _Kaichou_? Kenapa kita ke hutan?" Tanyaku sambil mengikutinya.

"Sudah ikuti saja, aku yakin kau akan suka." Katanya. Kami kemudian melihat sebuah danau di kelilingi oleh daun yang berguguran dan airnya memantulkan dengan jelas bintang di angkasa! Cantik sekali! "Ini adalah Danau Tahun. Kenapa dinamakan begitu, karena sang penemu Exorcisme yang menemukannya. Karena dulu jauh sebelum kita lahir. Exorcisme juga menggunakan kekuatan sihir. Karena saking banyaknya hasil persilangan. Akhirnya kekuatan sihir itu memudar bahkan hilang. Akhirnya hanya seorang Exorcist _Kekkai_ energi yang bisa menggunakan sihir. Walaupun bentuknya _Kekkai_. Setidaknya aku jadi ingin melihat itu walaupun Cuma sekali. sedangkan danau ini walaupun seburuk apapun cuaca, airnya tetap akan menampilkan bintang-bintang di langit, seperti sebuah nasihat kepada kita, walaupun banyak sekali yang menerpamu, hatimu harus tetap murni." Jelas Kaito- _Kaichou_ , aku hanya mengangguk.

Kami terus duduk menikmati pantulan angkasa di danau itu yang sangat mengagumkan. "Sudah malam, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kaito- _Kaichou_ kepadaku, aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku di sini saja, aku masih ingin berlatih. Lumayanlah disini sepertinya cocok untukku berlatih." Ini adalah tempat yang di buat nenek moyangku, aku mungkin bisa meningkatkan kekuatanku disini.

"Benar juga sih, di sini bisa menambah kekuatan bagi seorang pemilik _Kekkai_ energi, tetapi aku tidak tahu bagi yang memiliki _Kekkai_ kertas. Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai segera pulang." Katanya sambil menggosok kepalaku. Dia kemudian pergi, setelah yakin dia telah menjauh aku langsung membuat _Kekkai_ dari kaki ku. Kata Coco-sensei, aku bisa mengeluarkannya juga dari kaki, cukup sulit juga. Akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan yang berbentuk persegi di bawah kaki ku, aku menjadi terlihat mengambang di udara. Kemudian aku mendengar suara tepukan tangan. Apa aku ketahuan? Aku kemudian melihat ke sekeliling, dan melihat seorang gadis, kelihatannya lebih tua dariku.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanyaku langsung menghilangkan _Kekkai_ di kaki ku.

"Tidak usah di sembunyikan sebenarnya. Perkenalkan namaku Luka Megurine, aku juga pengendali _Kekkai_ energi." Katanya, rambutnya pink lembut. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku langsung ikut menyalaminya.

"Namaku Miku Zatsune." Kataku masih berbohong. Dia hanya terkekeh.

"Kalau kau mencoba berbohong kepadaku, itu tidak ada gunanya Miku Hatsune-san. Senang melihatmu masih hidup." Katanya, apa dia salah satu anak buah Lorra-Jii? Dia kemudian tertawa. "Tenang saja, aku bukanlah klompotan orang yang membuatmu 'tewas'. Mata ini." Katanya sambil menunjuk matanya. "Bisa melihat kalau orang itu berbohong, bahkan sesekali bisa melihat pikiranmu sekarang, jadi tenang saja, aku tidak akan membocorkan kalau itu adalah _kau_." Katanya, jadi banyak sekali orang yang mendapat kekuatan spesial disini, Rin-chan juga begitu, tetapi dia melihat masa lalu. "Mau ikut berlatih bersamaku? Aku akan mengajarkanmu caranya seperti ini." Katanya sambil berlari ke arah danau. Hebat! Hanya kakinya yang menyentuh dan dia bahkan tidak tenggelam di air. _Kekkai_ miliknya muncul ketika kaki nya hendak menyentuh permukaan air, dia kemudian membuat _Kekkai_ itu membungkus kakinya hingga mata kaki dan dia mulai melayang terbalik dan kearahku. "Dengan berlatih, kau bisa melakukan seperti ini! Tetapi ada hal yang baru aku pelajari, akan aku perlihatkan kepadamu. Semoga saja aku tidak tercebur ke danau." Katanya mulai berubah ke posisi normal, _Kekkai_ -nya masih menyelimuti kakinya seperti sepatu. Dia kemudian seperti berlari di udara dan dia mulai berdansa di atas danau itu! Seperti ketika di film seorang peri berdansa di udara menggunakan sayapnya, tetapi Megurine-senpai menggunakan _Kekkai_.

" _Sugoi!_ Megurine-senpai hebat!" Kataku sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Hehehe, terima kasih, sekarang, saatnya melatihmu, di mulai dari menggunakan _Kekkai_ kaki." Katanya kepadaku.

Semenjak saat itu Megurine-senpai menjadi guru privatku untuk kekuatanku ini. Ternyata Megurine-senpai tidak sekejam yang teman-temannya lihat, dia pun semakin akrab denganku. Dia hanya tidak nyaman dengan orang yang memandangnya lebih agung hanya karena dia menggunakan _Kekkai_ energi.

-skip time-

Akhirnya, setelah masa yang panjang itu, sampailah aku di misi pertamaku, hampir tepatnya sudah satu tahun sudah aku di sekolah ini.

"Miku-chan sudah dapat misi pertamanya ya?" Tanya Megurine-san di Danau Tahun, sekarang sudah musim semi. Dan bunga sakura mulai bermekaran.

"Iya, minggu depan, aku jadi tidak sabar nih, ini adalah misi pertamaku! Aku jadi bersemangat!" Kataku. Megurine-san hanya terkekeh.

"Aku juga begitu saat pertama kali mendapat misi pertamaku, Miku-chan. Tetapi berhati-hatilah, Yokai maupun Bakemono di luar sana tidak sama seperti saat kalu latihan, lebih liar, lebih buas, bahkan untuk level 1. Tetapi misi pertamamu akan di mulai dengan Yokai Level 2. Setelah itu, kau baru mengembangkan bakatmu. Seperti aku sekarang, kelompokku sekarang bisa menaklukkan Bakemono level 9!" katanya. Yokai, Bakemono dan Hantu memiliki level yang berbeda. Artinya bila hantu itu level 9, maka dalam hitungan Yokai itu level 8, sedangkan dalam hitungan bakemono atau monster, itu tingkat 7!

"Hebat!" Kataku sambil terkagum-kagum.

"Tetapi, aku yakin keturunan Hatsune akan melampauiku. Kau adalah salah satu orang yang dapat garis keturunan dari sang peraih kemurnian Nirvana." Katanya.

"Apa Luka-Senpai juga memiliki seseorang yang meraih kemurnian Nirvana?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Nenekku meninggal ketika sudah hampir menerima kemurnian Nirvana." Katanya aku hanya mengangguk, orangtuaku pasti telah melewati banyak sekali tes dan peningkatan untuk bisa mencapai kemurnian Nirvana. "Oh iya, malam sebelum misi pertama para murid, akan di adakan pesta dansa di aula sekolah, seluruh siswa harus datang." Beritahu Luka-senpai. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Apa Luka-senpai sudah memiliki orang yang akan mengajak Luka-senpai?" Godaku.

"I-iya." Katanya sambil sedikit malu.

"Waaah! Cerita dong! Ayo ceritakan!" Kataku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Luka-senpai, kemudian dia mengurungku di _Kekkai_ miliknya. "Luka-senpai kejam! Kenapa aku di kurung di sini?" Kataku sambil mencoba mengetuk-ngetuk, jadi seperti ini rasana di dalam _Kekkai_ energi, sudah lama aku tidak membuat _Kekkai_ untuk diriku sendiri. Terakhir kali sungguh kecil, dan di ruang yang besar ini aku mengambang.

"Habisnya, kau terus menggoyangku, otakku terasa sudah berubah posisi sekarang." Canda Luka-senpai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Baiklah aku akan cerita." Katanya sambil menghilangkan _Kekkai_ itu, aku kemudian melayang dengan lembut dan mendarat di _Kekkai_ yang aku buat sendiri. Sekarang membuat _Kekkai_ seperti ini sungguh mudah bagiku. "Dia adalah perapal mantra di kelompokku, dia memiliki rambut ungu yang panjang. Dengan badannya yang tegap dia juga perhatian kepadaku, dan ngomong-ngomong dia memang pacarku sih." Katanya, pernyataan terakhir itu membuatku ingin memukulnya! Aku langsung membuat _Kekkai_ yang sama yang dia lakukan kepadaku.

"Aku kecewa telah antusias pertamanya!" Kataku sedikit kesal, kalau pacarnya, mana mungkin mengajak yang lainnya.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku Miku-chan! Sudah turunkan aku." Katanya kepadaku. Tetapi aku langsung menggerakkan tanganku ke atas dan kotak itu melayang jauh ke angkasa! Rasakan itu Luka-senpai "Miku-chan!" Teriaknya. Kemudian ada _Kekkai_ lain yang memukul pantatku, seketika aku langsung kehilangan konsentrasi dan _Kekkai_ yang memerangkap Luka-senpai langsung menghilang dan dia langsung mendarat dengan mulus menggunakan _Kekkai_ yang telah di jadikan sepatu olehnya. "Kalau kau, adakah yang mengajakmu?" Tanya Luka-senpai melupakan kejadian tadi, ini yang aku suka dari Luka-senpai. Tidak terlalu memperpanjang masalah.

"Perapal mantra Shota di kelompokku sudah dengan ahli tumbuhan di kelompokku, sedangkan _Kaichou_ , aku tidak tahu dia akan mengajak siapa. Tebakanku sih dia akan mengajak Ritsu Namine." Kataku sambil menunduk.

"Ritsu Namine dari kelompok junior paling trendi itu? iya sih, bangsawan Shion juga berpengaruh disini, jadinya ya mungkin Namine-san akan menerimanya. Jadi kau sendirian dong disini?" Kata Luka-senpai kepadaku, aku hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu saja disini." Katanya, aku terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Luka-senpai! Itu tidak akan aku biarkan terjadi! Engkau kan sudah ada yang mengajak, memang bagi mereka aku hanyalah anak beasiswa yang tiba-tiba masuk di kelompok bagian bangsawan dan orang kaya. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti itu." Kataku. Dia kemudian memelukku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berdansa sekarang, di atas danau itu!" Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah danau, aku hanya mengangguk dan membuat _Kekkai_ berbentuk sepatu. Kami kemudian berdansa di atas danau yang memantulkan bintang di atas langit, seperti para peri yang menari di film-film animasi.

-skip time-

Terdengar suara bel yang terus menerus mengganggu tidurku. Aku kemudian turun ke lantai satu dan melihat siapa yang mengganggu pagi hari seperti ini, seminggu ini di liburkan, tetapi ada yang memilih tetap menetap di sekolah.

"Miku! Kau ini dari tadi kenapa baru di bukakan sekarang?" Kata seseorang dengan nada marah, aku kemudian menggosok mataku agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. Kaito- _Kaichou_?! Aku kemudian mempersilahkannya masuk. "Apa kau baru bangun tidur hah?" Katanya sambil masuk. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku sudah bangun sedari tadi kok, hanya saja aku tadi kembali tidur karena kecapaian." Kataku. Tiba-tiba dia sudah menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipiku dan ibu jarinya mengusap mataku.

"Kau terlalu keras dalam berlatih, bukankah kata Coco-sensei _Kekkai_ mu sudah hampir sempurna, bahkan sangat baik di banding angkatanmu?" Tanya Kaito- _Kaichou_. Sejujurnya berfikir aku akan senirian di saat semua orang bergembira seminggu lagi yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur.

"Aku akan mandi dulu sebentar." Kataku kepadanya. Dia hanya mengangguk, aku menyelesaikan mandiku dengan cepat. "Mau ikut sarapan?" Tanyaku kembali dari kamarku.

"Apa menunya?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Roti bakar Mozarella dan daging asap. Kau mau?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya mengangguk bersemangat, aku pun meraciknya dan memasukkanya ke dalam oven dan menunggu hingga kejunya benar-benar meleleh! Setelah selesai, aku segera menghidangkannya, aku juga menuangkan dua gelas susu, dia mencoba satu gigitan.

" _Oishii_! Aku tidak percaya rasanya akan seenak ini!" Katanya. Aku kemudian menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah memakan roti panggang sebelumnya?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Sarapan di keluargaku selalu memakan sup _broscht_ dengan roti perancis. Baru kalau makan siang dan makan malam aku bebas memilih menu yang aku inginkan untuk makan, tetapi tidak ada yang namanya roti panggang." Ceritanya. Kalau aku masih di keluarga bangsawan, mungkin itu yang aku alami.

"Berada di keluarga bangsawan sungguh menyenangkan kelihatannya." Gumamku.

"Ah, iya bukankah kau berasal dari Rainy Forest?" Tanya Kaito- _Kaichou_ kepadaku, aku hanya mengangguk. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah disana menyenangkan? Kota itu hanya memiliki satu keluarga bangsawan, sekarang menjadi peninggalan keluarga Hatsune." Kata Kaito- _Kaichou_. "Aku sungguh menyayangkan nasib gadis Hatsune itu." Kata Kaito- _Kaichou_. Aku kembali mengenang tahun-tahun sebelum aku ke sekolah ini.

"Rasanya menyenangkan, kau tidak prlu bingung kau harus bekerja kepada bangsawan atau bekerja di bidang lain, dan juga aku dengan keluarga Hatsune adalah keluarga yang sangat ramah dengan warga sekitar, dan juga sering memberikan sumbangan. Jadinya kota Rainy Forest menadi sejahtera. Tetapi setelah keturunan terakhir keluarga Hatsune menghilang, kota itu keilangan warnanya lagi. Banyak sekali tindak kriminalitas, gereja dan tempat ibadah pun sekarang mungkin sudah tidak ada pengunjungnya lagi. Kota itu akan menjadi kota yang di tinggalkan." Kataku sedikit sedih, aku tidak menyangka kotaku akan seperti itu.

"Sungguh menyedihkan, memangnya siapa sih yang berani membuat kota itu seperti kota yang tertinggal! Apalagi si Zhanyin Lorra itu. dia sama sekali bukan bangsawan, dari tingkah lakunya, hingga segalanya. Kalau dia hanya orang kaya aku pahami, tetapi bukankah di dalam pendidikan bangsawan kita tidak boleh menyombongkan harta orangtua kita, karena itu bukan harta kita, baru kalau kita sudah bisa cari uang sendiri dan kita sudah menikah, baru kita boleh sombong dengan harta kita." Kaito-Kaichou tiba-tiba berhenti. "Ah, maafkan aku terus-terusan berkata seperti itu, kau pasti kebingungan." Katanya. Aku hanya menggeleng, aku sudah mengetahui semua itu. aku sudah sangat paham didikan bangsawan. Kami akhirnya selesai makan dan keluar, kami hanya akan berjalan-jalan di kawasan rumah tinggal para siswa. Karena Rin-chan dan Len-kun sedang pulang sebentar, dua hari lagi mereka kembali.

"Miku-chan!" Teriak seseorang, aku kemudian menoleh. Luka-senpai? Dia langsung memelukku.

"Apa adik kesayanganku ini sedang berjalan-jalan dengan pacarnya!" Katanya sambil memelukku dan memutar-mutarku.

"Lu-Luka-senpai! Pusing.." Kataku. Akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan kepada adikku ini?" Tanya Luka-senpai kepada Kaito-Kaichou. Kaito-Kaichou langsung memerah mukanya dan mencoba mengatakan kalau dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Luka! Jangan terlalu keras. Mereka masih polos oko, tidak mungkin mereka melakukan hal yang aneh." Kata orang di belakang Luka-senpai, dari ciri-ciri yang pernah di ceritakan Luka-senpai, kelihatannya. Apa dia pacar Luka-senpai?!

"Ah, Gakkun, aku Cuma gemas saja dengan mereka. Aku selalu senang melihat sebuah cinta sedang merekah!" Kata Luka-senpai sambil membuat Kekkai yang memantulkan cahaya matahari menjadi pelang di anara kedua tangannya yang di rentangkan ke atas.

"Hai, kau pasti Miku Zatsune kan? Namaku Gakupo Kamui. Pacarnya Luka, semoga kau betah ya dengan Luka." Kata Kamui-Senpai sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, aku menyukai Luka-senpai apa adanya." Kataku. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengajak Luka-senpai pergi. Kaito-Kaichou sudah mengetahui kalau aku berteman dengan Luka-senpai.

"Yah, Megurine-san sungguh berlebihan memang." Kata Kaito-Kaichou begitu Luka-senpai pergi bersama Kamui-Senpai.

"Aku ingin menjadi sekuat dirinya!" Kataku sambil menerawang.

"Kekkai kertas tidak akan pernah bisa menyamai kekuatan kekkai energi." Katanya kepadaku. Aku kemudian menatapnya cemberut, benr juga, dia belum tahu aku siapa sebenarnya. Aku pun bertanya-tanya siapa sih orang yang berbicara lewat kepalaku itu.

"Namanya juga berangan-angan Kaichou." Kataku kepadanya. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menggosok kepalaku.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu agar tidak berangan terlalu tinggi, jatuhnya lumayan sakit kalau kau menyadari kau tidak akan bisa menyamainya." Kata-katanya sungguh merendahkanku, tidak apa-apa aku sendiri yang memuruskan untuk menyembunikan siapa sebenarnya aku ini.

"A-ri-ga-tou Kaito-Kaichou." Kataku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Kami kemudian sudah sampai di danau Tahun. Kami duduk di tepian sambil melihat bayangan diri kami di danau yang tenang itu, tidak ada jembatan apapun disini, demi menghormati kesucian disini.

"Kurasa danau ini semakin misterius saja dalam satu tahun terakhir ini." Kata Kaito-Kaichou sambil mencelupkan kakinya di air danau.

"Memangnya misterius apa?" Tanyaku.

"Terkadang aku tidak bisa mencapai danau ini, seperti ada semacam sihir dimana aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya, seperti menyembunyikan aktifitas di danau ini. Aku terus saja menemui diriku kembali ke jalan yang telah aku lewati sebelumnya, padahal aku hanya berjalan lurus tanpa berbelok. Seperti tadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di danau ini saat itu?" Tanyanya, aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kelihatannya yang dia maksud saat aku berlatih dengan Luka-senpai di sini, saat itu aku memasang batang _Kekkai_ penghalang.

"Ini adalah danau Tahun kau tahu, mungkin ada sedikit aktifiras beberapa roh disini, tentunya para roh suci. Sehingga mereka tidak ingin di ganggu." Kataku sambil mengulurkan lengan hingga ada seekor kupu-kupu di ujung jariku, aku kemudian menghentakkannya dengan pelan hingga dia terbang lagi.

"Yah, kelihatannya kau sudah menyatu dengan semua di sini." Kata Kaito- _kaichou_ , aku hanya terkekeh. "Ah, iya, ada yang ingin aku beritahu." Katanya. Aku kemudian menatapnya, sekarang banyak sekali kupu-kupu di kepalaku, setelah satu tahun di sini aku mulai berteman dengan para kupu-kupu dan juga binatang lainnya di sini, para tupai juga mulai mengelilingiku.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku sambiil memberi makan seekor tupai di sana, aku selalu membawa kacang di saku-ku, dan yang lainnya mulai menyerbu saku bajuku.

"Maukah kau pergi denganku ke pesta dansa itu?" Tanyanya, aku sungguh terkejut hingga beberapa tupas pergi dariku.

"A-apa kau bercanda?" Tanyaku, para tupai mulai mengerubungiku lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda." Katanya sambil menatapku, dia mulai menggosok kepala tupai di bahuku dengan satu jarinya.

"A-aku kita kau mengajak Ritsu Namine." Kataku sambil menunduk.

"Memangnya dapat kabar dari mana aku mengajak Namine-san?" Tanyanya sambil menyentuh pipiku. Tupai di bahuku mulai merambat ke Kaito- _Kaichou_ lewat tangannya.

"Da-dari Lorra-san." Memang benar aku mendengarnya dari gelagak sombong Lorra-san yang dengan sombongnya bangga kalau Namine-san di ajak Kaito- _Kaicho_ daripada aku. Semenjak saat itu aku mulai di _Bully_ oleh kelompok Lorra-san. Apa mereka mengetahui kalau aku Miku Hatsune? Tetapi tidak mungkin, mestinya dia mengancamku agar tidak bilang ke siapapun tentang siapa aku ini.

"Dari kelompok yang tidak mencerminkan bangsawan sama sekali itu? Bahkan dari Lorra-san yang kotor itu, kau sungguh bodoh Miku. Dan sekarang lihat aku! Aku Kaito Shion mengajak Miku Zatsune ke acara pesta dansa minggu depan!" Katanya sambil memegangi pipiku dengan kedua tangannya, aku merasa sangat senang sekarang. Aku mulai memeluknya hingga kami jatuh bersama.

"Terima kasih Kaito- _Kaichou_! _Arigatou_!" Kataku, aku kemudian beranjak dari badannya. "Maafkan aku, aku pasti berat." Kataku mengingat akhir-akhir ini aku makan dengan porsi besar karena latihan itu.

"Sama-sama, lagipula kau tidak berat kok, tidak usah minder untuk ini." Katanya kepadaku, dia juga menggosok kepalaku.

"Keapa kau mengatakan Lorra-san adalah bangsawan kotor?" Tanyaku. Dia mulai memasang wajah memikirkan hal itu, kini yang mengerubungiku juga para kelinci. Bangsawan kotor adalah sebuah julukan untuk bangsawan yang merebut posisi bangsawan lainnya dengan paksa.

"Entahlah, terkadang aku bermimpi, sebuah mimpi yang sama selama setahun ini. Aku bermimpi ketika kita di sebuah misi, sang keturunan asli datang dengan kekuatan _Kekkai_ energinya yang sangat luar biasa! Dia menyelamatkan kami yang ternyata lembaran misi kami tertukar dengan lembaran misi para senior, sehingga _Yokai_ yang kami hadapi sungguh kuat! Sangat kuat malah! Kita sampai kelelahan, hingga akhirnya serangan terakhir mulai di lancarkan dan kita tidak menyadarinya, hingga sang keturunan sah itu datang. Hingga akhirnya semuanya terbongkar. Ternyata keluarga Lorra-san yang merekayasa semua kasus itu. Tetapi sang keturunan sah dengan baik hati membiarkan Lorra-san tetap bersekolah disini." Katanya sambil mengingat kembali.

'Kau harus muncul saat itu Miku.' Kata suara di kepalaku, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana sosoknya sekarang, kau tahu sendiri kan? Bahkan ada berita yang menyatakan dia sudah meninggal." Kataku. Padahal orang yang dia maksud ada di hadapannya ini.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, yang pasti semua orang di sana terkejut menyadari hal itu, tidak terkecuali aku." Kata Kaito- _Kaichou_ , aku hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. 6 Pesta dansa

Boku wa Exorcist

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.

Warning : Typo

Chapter 6

Pesta Dansa

Malam pesta dansa pun datang, Rin-chan dan Len-kun sudah kembali dari pulang kampung? Nya.

"Akan aku bantu kau merias diri Miku-chan, jangan cemas seperti itu." Katanya kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Yah, kehidupan di jalanan tidak membuatku memahami tentang makeup. Aku senang Rin-chan mau membantuku.

"Terima kasih Rin-chan." Kataku, aku kemudian memandangi orang di daerah asrama ini mulai mempeributkan soal pesta dansa nanti malam. Kelihatannya malam ini akan meriah. Kami adalah angkatan termuda di sini, satu bulan lagi pelajaran tahun baru akan di selenggarakan, sekolah ini akan kembali membuka pendaftaran. Para anggota Junior juga harus menghadiri, kelihatannya Rin-chan dan yang lainnya menganggap ini adalah malam pesta dansa mereka yang kedua, tetapi bagiku ini adalah malam pesta dansa pertamaku.

"Jadi kau akan memakai gaun ini? Manisnya!" Kata Rin-chan sambil melihat baju yang sudah aku gantungkan disana.

"Padahal itu adalah Meiko-san yang memilihkannya untukku, tidak aku sangka ada gaun berwarna Tosca sebagus ini." Kataku. Mengingat saat aku membeli gaun ini aku harus di seret Meiko-san untuk berdiri selama satu jam dengan memilihkan gaun untukku, dan akhirnya bertemulah dengan gaun ini.

"Ini akan sangat serasi loh dengan pakaian Kaito-kun nantinya. Oh iya, kudengar dari Kaito-kun, kau sudah mulai menghilangkan imbuhan _Kaichou_ itu ya dari Kaito-kun?" Tanya Rin-chan tersenyum penuh arti. Aku sungguh terkejut. "Dia sungguh senang loh kau menghilangkan imbuhan itu, bukankah 4 bulan terakhir ini dia memintamu untuk menghilangkan imbuhan itu?" Kata Rin-chan, aku hanya mengangguk. Dia senang ya? Entah mengapa itu membuatku sangat senang sekali! " _Ara_ , ada yang jatuh cinta nih di sini." Goda Rin-chan.

"Apa sih Rin-chan, aku.. aku.." Kataku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat.

"Kau apa?" Tanya Rin-chan kepadaku. Dia menumpukan tangannya di meja makan milikku.

"I-iya sih aku me-menyukainya, ta-tapi bu-bukan berarti aku menyukainya dalam arti ci-cinta.." Kataku sambil memalingkan muka. Aku merasakan mukaku memerah sekarang, membayangkan aku dan Kaito-kun jadi pasangan..

"Sudahlah, Miku-chan kau masih belum tahu memang, tetapi mataku tidak pernah berbohong loh soal cinta seperti ini." Kata Rin-chan.

"Rin-chan sudah makan siang?" Tanyaku.

"Belum, aku masih tidak nafsu makan." Kata Rin-chan, aku kemudian merasakan kematianku sebentar lagi.

"Rin-chan mau aku masakkan makanan, aku jago loh memasak." Kataku, kalau aku tidak menjaga Rin-chan makan 3 kali sehari, bisa-bisa Len-kun akan membunuhku, dia itu Shota yang psycho.

"Tidak ah nanti saja." Kata Rin-chan sambil duduk di sana.

"Rin-chan, jangan membuat hidupku di ujung tanduk dong, Len-kun akan membunuhku kalau kau tidak makan tepat waktu." Kataku, Rin-chan hanya bersemu mukanya. Rin-chan itu sudah berpacaran satu tahun dengan Len-kun, tetapi dia masih seperti baru saja berpacaran.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang bersemu mukanya karena di perhatikan oleh pangeran pisang." Kataku menggoda Rin-chan.

-di tempat lain-

Normal Pov

Seorang laki-laki berambut madu yang sedang mengendarai kuda dan berkeliling bersama laki-laki yang sibuk memakan eskrim di sebelahnya pun bersin-bersin.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersin? Menyebarkan virus saja." Kata laki-laki yang sibuk memakan eskrim sambil mengendarai kuda itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku. Lagipula aku memang akan menyebarkan virus saja." Kata laki-laki itu sambil menggosok hidungnya dengan satu jari.

"Jangan ge-er, memang siapa yang mau membicarakan cowok Shota sepertimu. Ya tentu saja virus shota sepertimu! Aku tidak mau Mi-chan bersanding denganku yang sudah Shota." Ejek laki-laki itu.

"A-aku tidak shota.." Kata Laki-laki berambut madu itu sambil mengeluarkan aura kegelapan, laki-laki yang memakan eskrim itu mulai menghabiskan eskrim-nya mengetahui aura membunuh yang besar. " _Ellios escarta reven raccoop.._ " Kata laki-laki berambut madu sambil mengeluarkan buku mantra-nya.

"He-hei Len! Jangan mengutukku!" Kata Laki-laki bersurai biru itu sambil mundur bersama kudanya beberapa langkah.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku maafkan, lagipula aku menyadari hal yang bagus darimu Kaito.." Kata Len sambil melihat ke arah laki-laki bersurai biru itu.

"Memang kau menyadari apa hah? Shota sepertimu memang bisa menyadari sesuatu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Jadi kau memang berniat membuat Miku bersanding denganmu ya?" Tanya Len tidak menghiraukan ejekan shota itu. Kaito yang merasakan dirinya keceplosan tadi menutup mulutnya. "Jadi kau sudah mantab untuk membuat Miku pacarmu ya?" Goda Len lagi. Muka Kaito pun memerah.

"Ti-tidak kok, lagipula Miku masih terlalu awam dengan hal bernama ci-cinta." Kata Kaito sambil menunduk, Len hanya tersenyum menyadari Kaito yang mengakui perasaannya itu.

"Sudahlah Kaito, kau ini laki-laki kau harus berani menyatakan cintamu! Sudah satu tahun ini aku melihatmu nyaman dengannya, kau sungguh akan beruntung kalau memiliki gadis sepertinya, dia juga selalu jujur, tidak terlalu berlebihan, juga sederhana, tetapi aku tidak tahu lagi kalau orangtuamu tidak mengijinkannya." Kata Len sambil kembali mengendarai kuda di taman yang luas itu. Kini mereka meminjam kuda di lapangan pacu untuk di kendarai mereka.

"Orangtuaku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena aku juga laki-laki, kecuali kalau aku perempuan seperti adikku, orangtuaku akan sangat pemilih, lagipula _chichiue_ berkata kalau aku bebebas mencari dari kalangan apa saja. Kakakku pun juga begitu." Kata Kaito.

"Malam ini tembaklah dia, kasihan dia terus menerus menunggu." Kata Len, Kaito hanya mengangguk. "Yang terakhir masuk ke garis finish adalah pecundang." Tiba-tiba Len memacu kudanya kencang.

"Hei! Itu curang!" Kata Kaito sambil menyusul sahabatnya itu.

-kembali ke asrama-

Miku pov

"Rin-chan, sudah jam 5 nih, ayo kita bersiap-siap." Kataku sambil mengajak Rin-chan.

"Tunggu, aku harus pulang dulu mengambil peralatan make up milikku, kau tunggulah disini." Kata Rin-chan sambil meninggalkan rumahku. Jadi nanti malam aku akan berdansa dengan Kaito-kun ya? Entah mengapa jantungku langsung tidak karu-karuan, mukaku juga memerah, aku langsung melihat diriku dengan kaca yang sangat besar di kamarku di lantai 2, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sama sekali tidak berbakat berdansa, aku hanya akan memalukan bagi Kaito-kun yang dari keluarga terpandang.

"Apa aku tidak berdansa saja ya?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, setelah ini aku akan berdandan untuk berdansa dengan Kaito-kun, pikiran itu membuat jantungku berdetak sangat keras, apa ini namanya cinta? Kenapa rasanya lumayan sakit di dada, tetapi sakit itu terasa sungguh menyenangkan? Aku kembali membayangkan aku nanti berdansa dengan mengenakan gaun tosca itu. Aku kembali melihat pantulanku sudah merah mukanya. "Lihatlah, apa ini wajah orang jatuh cinta?" Tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri sambil menyentuh bayanganku di cermin, seketika cermin disana langsung tersenyum, padahal aku tidak tersenyum.

'Tidak apa-apa aku adalah bayangan orang yang selama ini memandumu di dalam hatimu, semenjak kau menyentuh cermin, aku pun tersalur di cermin ini.' Kata aku yang lainnya, aku jatuh terkejut tetapi bayanganku tetap berdiri sambil menatapku khawatir. 'Kau tidak apa-apa?' Tanya bayanganku, tangannya menyembul dari cermin. 'Aku tidak bisa keluar dari kaca ini.' Kata gadis itu, aku kemudian berdiri lagi.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?" Tanyaku.

'Aku bisa di bilang adalah, bayangan masa depanmu, aku adalah kekutan spesialmu, setiap kau menyentuh kaca, aku akan bisa berinteraksi denganmu, tetapi ketika kau menyentuh kaca tempatku lagi, aku akan kembali ke tubuhmu, menjadi suara misterius di dalam tubuhmu. Bisa di bilang, aku adalah bayangan yang tercipta akan kesendirianmu, keinginanmu memiliki seorang teman menciptakanku. Bukankah kau juga selalu menurutiku.' Jelas 'aku' di dalam kaca itu. Aku menjadi sedikit ketakutan dengan kekuatan spesialku ini.

"Kau tidak akan mengapa-apakanku bukan?" Tanyaku sedikit takut.

'Tentu saja tidak bodoh, aku adalah kau, kau adalah aku, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, semuanya! Tetapi tenang aku tidak akan merebut Kaito-kun darimu, karena aku tercipta karena rasa kesepianmu, bukan rasa cintamu.' Kata bayanganku di kaca.

"Me-memangnya aku cemburu?" Kataku sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

'Hahahaha, jangan membohongiku, aku juga sedikit merasa cemburu kok tadi.' Kata bayanganku, aku merasakan mukaku memerah. 'Tenang saja, itu kok yang namanya cinta. Sudahlah, Rin-chan sudah datang, cepat sentuh lagi kaca tempatku, aku harus pindah ke arahmu lagi, Atau Rin-chan akan pingsan melihatku berbicara di kaca.' Katanya, aku langsung menyentuh kaca itu dengan satu jari, aku melihat bayanganku kembali normal.

"Miku-chan! Aku datang!" Teriak Rin-chan di lantai bawah.

"Aku datang!" kataku. Dia datang dengan menenteng dua kopor makeup. "Astaga Rin-chan, apa itu semua milikmu?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Satu kopor berisi peralatan makeup, satu kopor lain untuk menata rambut, ayo kita ke kamarmu, dan bantu aku memakai gaun ku." Kata Rin-chan, aku pun hanya tersenyum mengiyakan. "Saatnya Make over." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

-skip time-

"Keras lagi Miku-chan.." Kata Rin-chan sambil menahan nafas.

"Aduh Rin-chan, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Bagaimana bisa ini kurang kencang?" Kataku, jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu, aku hanya membantu Rin-chan memasang Korset gaunnya. Sekarang aku berusaha menarik tali korset milik Rin-chan, agar perutnya lebih kecil, dan pinggulnya lebih terlihat, dia itu sudah memiliki perut yang kecil tetap saja memakai korset.

"Sudah-sudah, segera ikat agar tetap bentuknya." Kata Rin-chan.

" _Mou,_ Rin-chan, kenapa kau memilih gaun jaman Victorian sih? Gaun itu kan susah. Kau bisa kehabisan nafas." Kataku kepada Rin-chan, dia hanya tersenyum, dandanannya sudah sempurna. Gaun merah marun-nya sudah menempel sempurna di badannya. Banyak sekali hiasan renda di sana, belum juga kerah berdirinya.

"Ini adalah pesta dansa yang penting Miku-chan, bukankah sekarang _code dress-_ nya adalah kerajaan?" Kata Rin-chan mulai memperbaiki hiasan rambutku. "Aku sudah janjian dengan Len-kun untuk mengenakan pakaian jaman Victorian." Kata Rin-chan lagi.

Akhirnya kami berdua sudah selesai, dan kami segera turun dari lantai dua menuju lantai satu untuk membuka pintu dengan bunyi bel yang berulang-ulang, menandakan orang yang membunyikannya sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

"Kalian itu lama sekali sih." Kata Len-kun sambil masuk.

"Miku, ini kau?" Tanya seseorang, aku kemudian melihat seseorang dengan balutan pakaian putih yang sangat menawan, Kaito-kun, apa menawan? Apa yang aku pikirkan.

'Sudahlah, memang menawan bukan? Akui saja.' Tanya aku yang lain, aku hanya mengangguk mengakuinya, aku merasakan mukaku memerah.

"Tentunya ini aku BaKaito!" Kataku menyembunyikan malu-ku.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita berangkat, pestanya sudah hampir dimulai." Kata Rin-chan. Kaito-kun kemudian menggandeng tanganku di lengannya, a-apa yang Kaito-kun lakukan? Jantungku serasa mau meledak.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." Kata Kaito-kun tidak melepaskanku dari gandengannya, dia menekuk tangan kirinya sementara tanganku bertengger disana, aku merasa sangat malu.

Kami berjalan dengan beberapa orang yang bahkan terlihat lebih mesra lagi, apa aku bisa menjadi sepertinya ya? Aaahh, apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Micchan! Rinny!" Panggil seseorang yang langsun memelukku.

"Lu-Luka- _Senpai_?" Tanyaku.

"Gaun yang bagus sekali Rinny. Kau sungguh serasi dengan Len-kun." Kata Luka- _Senpai_. Dia sudah mengenal seluruh kelompokku.

"Hei, mari kita berangkat bersama, kalian pasti Miku-chan, Rinny, Len-kun dan Kaito-kun." Kata seseorang dengan rambut pink.

"Aku Merli Oceana, ini Yuuma Yakuo. _Yoroshiku._ " Kata seseorang dengan rambut biru, lebih biru daripada Kaito-kun.

"Merli adalah ahli tumbuhan di kelompokku, dan Yuuma adalah ketua kelompokku. Mereka ingin melihat kalian karena aku sering membicarakan kalian." Kata Luka- _Senpai_ dengan tersenyum.

"Luka- _Senpai_ selalu berlebihan yah?" Kata Kaito-kun sambil tertawa

"Sudah-sudah, ayo, acaranya akan segera dimulai." Kata Kamui- _Senpai_ kepada kami. Kami kemudian berangkat, Luka- _Senpai_ dengan Kamui- _Senpai_ memakai gaun kehitaman yang serasi. Sedangkan Oceana- _Senpai_ dan Yakuo- _Senpai_ juga terlihat sangat serasi. Aku jadi ikut ingin serasi seperti mereka. Tetapi aku melihat gaunku dengan pakaian Kaito-kun tidak terlalu berlainan kok, masih tetap bisa serasi.

"Mereka terlihat serasi ya?" Tanya Kaito-kun sambil berbisik kepadaku, kami berada di belakang barisan. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Aku juga ingin deh serasi dengan Miku." Kata Kaito-kun, perkataannya langsung membuat dadaku berpacu kencang lagi dan akhirnya membuat mukaku memerah lagi.

"Jangan bercanda Kaito-kun." Kataku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bercanda?" Tanyanya sambil menatap ke arahku. Mata birunya seakan sangat menyejukkan. A-apa yang aku pikirkan?

Akhirnya kami sampai di sana, besok adalah misi pertama kami, aku menjadi sangat tidak sabar.

"Selamat datang di pesta dansa tahunan, kali ini kita akan melepaskan sebuah angkatan lagi untuk misi pertama mereka, pertama-tama mari kita tundukkan kepala untuk berdoa akan keselamatan mereka yang akan mengemban misi pertamanya besok. Berdoa dimulai." Kata Meiko-san sambil menunduk, kami pun langsung ikut menunduk. Begitupun denganku. Semoga besok aku bisa melaksanakannya dengan baik. "Selesai, Baiklah, pertama-tama mari kita biarkan para anak didik yang besok akan menempuh misi pertamanya memasuki lantai dansa. Musik, mainkan." Kata Meiko-san dengan mengenakan terusan _mermaid_ dengan sedikit aksen garis merah dia berdiri di atas tangga lebar di ujung aula, biasanya tangga itu di rubah menjadi panggung. Kaito-kun pun menarik tanganku lembut ke arah lantai dansa dan berdansa. Aku mulai mengingat gerakan dansa yang di ajarkan Luka- _Senpai_ kepadaku setiap malam.

"Gerakanmu bagus sekali untuk ukuran bukan dari keluarga bangsawan." Puji Kaito-kun kepadaku, aku hanya menunduk malu.

" _A-arigatou_." Gumamku. Tetapi kelihatannya Kaito-kun mendengarnya, semua orang di sini mulai berdansa memenuhi lantai dansa yang luas di lantai dansa, sedangkan siswa lain ada yang di lantai 2, maupun lantai 3. Tetapi bagian tengah berlubang sehingga kegiatan di lantai dasar pun terlihat. _Chandelier_ raksasa yang menggantung di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, mulai dari lantai 3 hingga ke lantai 1 membuat kesan megah aula ini, luasnya hampir seluas lapangan sepak bola. Kami begitu menikmati waktu dan melihat satu antara lain, Kaito-kun memandang lembut kearahku, membuatku semakin suka kepadanya, apa yang aku bicarakan? Setiap sentuhan Kaito-kun di pinggangku membuat jantungku berdebar semakin keras.

Akhirnya musik berhenti dan semua dari kami memberi salam, aku menekuk kaki kiriku ke belakang sambil menunduk dan merentangkan gaunku dengan kedua tanganku. Sedangkan Kaito-kun menunduk dengan kedua kakinya yang sejajar dan membentuk tangan kanannya menjadi siku-siku di hadadapannya.

"Sungguh dansa yang elegan sekali, baiklah, sekarang mari kita lihat pertunjukkan yang di tunggu-tunggu, dansa peri dari para pengguna _Kekkai_ energi di sekolah ini." Kata Meiko-san sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, _Chandelier_ besar itu tertarik keatas hingga rantai yang semula panjang itu menjadi tidak terlihat lagi. Aku melihat Luka- _Senpai_ dengan Kamui- _Senpai_ mulai berada di lantai dansa, begitupun Coco-sensei dan pasangannya, ada 30 pasangan disini. Aku melihat _Kekkai_ sudah menjadi alas berbentuk lingkaran di kaki mereka. Dan mereka pun melayang, seperti dansa yang aku lakukan dengan Luka- _Senpai_ di danau. Bedanya mereka bertumpu pada alas yang di sediakan oleh salah satu pasangan, sedangkan kalau dalam bentuk sepatu tidak bisa di lakukan karena gerakannya tidak akan luwes karena salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa memakai _Kekkai_ energi.

'Kau jangan sampai ikut dulu, nanti saja ketika kau sudah merebut nama Hatsune lagi.' Ingat diriku yang lain, aku hanya mengangguk, lingkaran-lingkaran itu mulai terangkat di ketinggian yang berbeda. Semua mata tertuju kepada para pasangan itu dan lagu kembali di mulai. Para pasangan itu mulai berdansa, ada yang berdansa sambil berkeliling di atas kami, ada yang tetap tinggal di tempat, suasana disini menjadi sangat meriah!

"Mereka sungguh indah ya?" Tanya Kaito-kun, aku hanya mengangguk. Semua gerakan itu, aku ingin bersama Kaito-kun kelak berdansa disana. Membuat semua orang menatap indah kepada diri kami yang berdansa di atas sana. Membuat Kaito-kun semakin bangga denganku yang seorang pengendali _Kekkai_ energi. Rasanya semua itu ingin membuatku melayang, tanpa sadar aku membuat _Kekkai_ menyelubungi sepatuku dan aku pun melayang sedikit, aku langsung menghilangkannya sebelum ada yang melihat. "Rasanya malam ini sangat meriah bukan?" Tanya Kaito-kun kepadaku, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mengambil minuman dulu, aku haus." Kataku.

"Akan aku temani." Kata Kaito-kun mengikutiku, aku pun melihat ke arah meja makanan, dimana ya tempat minumnya, ah itu dia, es teh lemon. Aku mengambil satu gelas dan meminumnya, segar sekali. Dan entah darimana Kaito-kun sudah membawa eskrim dengan 4 _scoop_ diatasnya. "Mau?" Tanyanya kepadaku. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, kau sungguh suka sekali yah dengan eskrim Kaito-kun?" Kataku kepadanya.

"Yah, rasa dinginnya sungguh melegakan badanku." Katanya sambil terus memakan eskrim itu. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya musik berhenti dan dansa para pengguna _Kekkai_ energi itu turun dengan perlahan, dan ketika mereka saling membungkuk, mereka kemudian di hadiahi tepukan hebat yang ramai, aku pun meletakkan gelas es teh lemon itu dan segera bertepuk tangan juga. Kaito-kun masih sibuk dengan eskrimnya tidak mungkin bisa bertepuk tangan.

"Baiklah, saat yang di nanti-nantikan tiba, mari kita semua berdansa!" Kata Meiko-san lagi, dia kali ini ikut berdansa, tetapi dengan siapa aku tidak tahu.

"Miku, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" Tanya Kaito-kun ketika eskrim-nya sudah habis.

"Kemana?" Tanyaku, tetapi tanganku di tarik lembut olehnya.

"Sudah ikut saja." Katanya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan menuruti kemana Kaito-kun pergi, kami sampai di sebuah balkon yang cukup terhindar dari keramaian itu. "Miku.." Panggilnya sambil membuat tanganku menyentuh pipinya yang hangat.

"Ya, ada apa Kaito-kun?" Tanyaku. Kini kami di sinari cahaya rembulan yang lembut.

"Miku, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanyanya, aku merasakan jantungku sempat terhenti, tetapi kemudian berdetak sangat keras. Aku merasakan mukaku memerah.

'Ayo terima saja! Terima saja!' Kata diriku yang lain. Dia ini ribut saja. Tetapi, aku juga menyukai Kaito-kun sudah lama, akhirnya aku mengangguk, akhirnya dia mencium punggung tanganku.

"A-aku, mau jadi pacarmu." Kataku, dia kemudian memelukku erat, bau _Cologne_ maskulin memasuki indra penciumanku, rasanya aku tidak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik.

"Aku senang sekali Miku! Aku senang!" Katanya sambil terus memelukku.

"Walaupun aku hanya gadis biasa dengan _Kekkai_ biasa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku menerimamu apa adanya Miku, meskipun kau adalah anak pemulung pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Katanya terus memelukku, perasaan senang meledak-ledak di dadaku. "Kau seperti hadiah ulang tahun untukku." Katanya kepadaku. Aku melepas pelukannya, tetapi kedua tangannya masih berada di lenganku.

"Jadi ini ulangtahun mu?" Tanyaku, dia hanya mengangguk.

" _Tanjoubi omedeto_ , Kaito-kun." Kataku, sambil memeluk lehernya, dia sedikit mengangkatku karena tinggi yang berbeda di antara kami.

"Mau berdansa lagi, atau kita menyerbu makanan disana?" Tawar Kaito-kun kepadaku, aku pernah tanding makan dengannya dan dia lah yang menang.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Rin-chan." Kataku, aku yakin, Rin-chan akan heboh dengan berita yang akan aku sampaikan ini.

"Baiklah, akan aku antar gadisku ini kepada sahabatnya." Kata Kaito-kun menggodaku.

"Kaito-kun, berhenti menggodaku." Kataku, aku merasakan mukaku sungguh memerah saat ini. Kami pun mencari pasangan jeruk dan pisang itu. "Rin-chan!" panggilku, dia sedang sendirian. "Dimana Len-kun?" Tanyaku setibanya disana.

"Dia sedang lomba makan dengan Kamui- _Senpai_. Memangnya ada apa Miku-chan?" Tanya Rin-chan. Kaito pun ikut lomba makan disana. Aku bingung harus bilang bagaimana.

"A-aku jadian dengan Kaito-kun." Gumamku, aku masih malu saat ini.

"Hah? Yang jelas dong!" Kata Rin-chan.

"Aku jadian dengan Kaito-kun, Rin-chan!" Kataku keras akhirnya, pertamanya Rin-chan hanya ber-oh ria sambil mencoba mengupas jeruk yang aneh.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

"Uapaaahh!" Rin-chan langsung berteriak. "Kau jadian dengan si eskrim berjalan itu!" Kata Rin-chan, ternyata dia cukup lola rupanya. "Selamat!" Kata Rin-chan sambil berbinar kearahku. "Kapan tepatnya!" Kata Rin-chan sambil heboh kepadaku.

"Tadi, setelah pertunjukan dansa dari para pengendali _Kekkai_ energi. Dia membawaku ke balkon yang sepi kemudian menyatakan cintanya kepadaku." Katanya kepadaku.

"Aku sungguh bangga denganmu Miku-chan!" Kata Rin-chan sambil menangis.

"Ja-jangan menangis Rin-chan." Kataku.

"A-aku menangis karena mengupas jeruk ini sangat susah sekali!" Katanya sambil terus mencoba mengupas jeruk itu.

"Memangnya itu jeruk apa?" Tanyaku. "Aku belum pernah melihat jeruk dengan kulit setebal kulit badak ini." Kataku.

"Ini dari Neru-chan sepupuku, dia habis dari Indonesia, lebih tepatnya ke daerah bernama Bali, kemudian dia melihat jeruk dan menghadiahkan kepadaku, ternyata jeruk ini aneh!" Katanya masih mencoba mengupas itu. "Kulitnya tidak seperti jeruk kebanyakan!" Kata Rin-chan frustasi, aku pernah dengar kalau jeruk dari sana memang aneh bin ajaib, bagaimana tidak, kulitnya sangat tebal dan keras belum lagi. "Huaaaa.. Jeruknya keras banget ini mah apel, bukan Jeruk.." Kata Rin-chan, dan belum lagi buahnya yang keras. "Tetapi enak! Wah, ternyata di balik usaha ada hasil yang manis! Miku-chan mau?" Tanya Rin-chan sambil menyerahkan jeruk yang sudah di kupas sempurna itu.

"Tidak usah Rin-chan, itu adalah kesukaanmu, kau bisa memuaskan dirimu atas kerja kerasmu sendiri Rin-chan." Kataku kepada Rin-chan, dia hanya tersenyum senang sambil memakan buah itu lagi. Aku mengambil satu Macaroon di sana dan memakannya, enak sekali.

"Huft, aku tidak kuat lagi." Kata Kaito-kun di sampingku dia menyeka dahinya.

"memang kau memakan berapa banyak?" Tanyaku.

"10 macaroon, 15 potong kue, 7 cupcake, 15 potong buah, dan 19 coklat." Katanya kepadaku. Tetapi anehnya perutnya tetap datar. "Kau mau pulang, aku sungguh capai rasanya." Kata Kaito-kun. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Rin-chan, aku pulang dulu ya!" Kataku. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil membuka lagi Jeruk Bali yang baru.

Kami berjalan beriringan dengan suasana malam yang lumayan sepi itu, Kaito-kun kembali menaruh tanganku di gandengannya. Akhirnya aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi, sepatu ini sungguh kejam dengan kakiku yang tidak pernah memakai Stilleto. Kalau aku paksakan, kakiku bisa bengkak dan bisa menghambat besok.

"Kau kenapa Miku?" Tanya Kaito-kun melihat aku terduduk di jalanan itu.

"Kakiku rasanya sakit, aku tidak pernah memakai Stilleto sih." Kataku.

"Lepaskan sepatumu itu." Perintah Kaito-kun, aku langsung menurutinya dan melepaskan kaitan di sepatu cantik nan menyiksa itu. Kaito-kun melepas jasnya dan menyelimuti bahuku yang tidak di tutupi sehelai kain-pun, karena aku memang memilih yang tanpa lengan, sedangkan Kaito-kun hanya memakai kemeja _Beige_. Kaito-kun langsung berjongkok membelakangiku dan kedua tangannya mengarah ke belakang. "Ayo, naiklah." Kata Kaito-kun kepadaku, akhirnya aku meraih punggungnya dan dia mengangkatku.

"Apa kau tidak kerepotan menggendongku seperti ini? Bukankah katamu kau capai tadi?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, gadisku ini sedang kesakitan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkannya." Katanya, aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku di lehernya, salah satu tanganku membawa sepatu yang menyakitkan itu.

"Jadi teringat saat aku baru selesai latihan itu ya?" Tanyaku mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu.

"Sudah satu tahun ya? Tidak terasa ya? Kini kau sudah ada di pelukanku." Kata Kaito-kun jahil. Mukaku mau tak mau bersemu merah.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Balasan review :**

 **Fujita Mari :** Makasih udah ninggalin review, kalau soal kasusnya kurang greget, maaf, karena clara juga newbie, jadi fanfic awal-awal jadi korban percobaan. Hehehe. Terima kasih sudah mau mereview dan terus membaca cerita Clara.


	7. 7 Misi Pertama

Boku wa Exorcist

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya

Warning : Typo, Normal Pov

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Misi pertama

Pagi itu, gadis berambut tosca itu terbangun karena ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

" _Hai, Moshi-Moshi_?" Jawab Miku setengah sadar.

" _Kalian ini niat tidak sih di misi pertama kalian! Yang lain sudah mengambil misinya, hanya kelompokmu saja yang belum mengambilnya!"_ Marah orang yang menelpon Miku.

"EEEEhhh! Meiko-san!" Kata Miku langsung bangkit duduk.

" _Jangan hanya Eh saja! Cepat ke bagian pengambilan misi atau kalian tidak akan pernah melaksanakan misi pertama kalian!"_ Kata Meiko sambil menutup ponselnya, Miku segera bergegas menuju gedung utama. Bahkan dalam perjalanan dia terus berlari. Dia meruntuki kelompoknya yang malah molor pagi itu.

"Ini dokumen misinya, tempat dan jenis yokai ada di dalamnya, pelajari dan kalahkan!" Kata Meiko.

" _Ha-Hai!_ " Kata Miku langsung menuju kompleks rumah mereka lagi. Sesampainya di lorong gedung dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. "A-ah, maaf!" Kata Miku sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Sialan! Ternyata si miskin yang hendak meraih kemuliaan rupanya!" Hina seseorang, Miku pun mengenali rambut _Galactic_ itu.

"Ritsu Namine-san! Maafkan aku!" Kata Miku sambil membungkuk.

"Lebih baik kita apakan dia ini Ritsu-chan?" Tanya seseorang dengan rambut putih yang sangat di kenali Miku. Zhanyin Lorra.

"Menurutmu apa Zhanyin-chan? Bukankah dia juga sudah merebut Kaito-kun dariku?" Tanya Ritsu.

"Kalau menurut Kiku-chan? Hanya kau yang belum memberi hukuman anak ini." Kata Zhanyin kepada gadis berambut merah itu. Sementara itu Zhanyin terus menarik rambut panjang Miku hingga tidak bisa kabur.

"Hhhmm.. bagaimana kalau kita buat saja jadi adonan?" Tanya Kiku sambil mengeluarkan sekarton penuh telur.

" _I-iie! Gomenasai!_ Tolong lepaskan aku!" Pinta Miku, tetapi kelompok dari bangsawan itu tidak menghiraukan Miku.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama, ikat dia di tiang!" perintah Ritsu selaku ketua kelompok itu. Mereka kemudian mengikat Miku di tiang bangunan disana.

"Tidak! Kumohon lepaskan aku!" Kata Miku meronta.

"Kemudian lempari dengan _Tamago_." Kata Ritsu lagi sambil mengambil telur dari karton itu dan telur itu pecah ketika sudah sampai di badan Miku. "Jangan lupa, tuang adonannya." Kata Ritsu lagi sambil mengambil tepung dan menuangkan semua isi dari karton tepung itu ke kepala gadis yang telah terlumuri telur itu.

" _Hora!_ Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Teriak seseorang langsung datang.

"Cih, pengganggu, ayo kita pergi kawan-kawan." Kata Ritsu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Miku-chan?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata Yuuma.

"Hiks, hiks Yuuma-senpai.." Miku sekarang merasa sangat kotor, Yuuma kemudian membantu Miku melepaskan ikatan di tubuhnya.

"Ayo, kita ke tempat Merli dan Luka, mereka akan membantumu membersihkan semua ini." Kata Yuuma sambil mengambil map yang tergeletak di lantai itu.

Di tempat lain.

"Bagaimana Uni-chan? Kau sudah menukarnya?" Tanya Ritsu.

"Tentunya sudah _Kaichou_ , seperti perintahmu!" Kata gadis berambut pink itu dengan senang.

"Haha.." Ritsu mulai tertawa.

"Kali ini si anak yang telah merebut Kaito darimu itu akan mati Ritsu-chan!" Kata Kiku kemudian ikut tertawa.

"Dengan ini kau tidak perlu khawatir dia akan mengganggu kedekatanmu dengan Kaito-kun lagi, Ritsu." Kata Zhanyin kemudian juga ikut tertawa.

-skip time-

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Miku.

"Miku, kau di dalam?" Tanya gadis bersurai madu itu.

"Ah, maaf, sudah saatnya berangkat ya?" Kata Miku, dia telah selesai membersihkan badannya yang terlumuri telur dan terigu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Miku?" Tanya laki-laki bersurai madu dengan sedikit rambut yang diikatnya kebelakang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Len-kun, Rin-chan, dan Kaito-kun! Sudah aku bilang, semakin kau melabrak mereka, aku akan semakin disiksa mereka tahu!" Kata Miku kepada ketuanya itu.

"Ha-habis mereka sungguh keterlaluan kali ini. Lagipula yang bersenang-senang di sini malah si maniak jeruk dan maniak pisang tuh!" Kata Kaito-kun sambil menunjuk Len dan Rin.

"Heeehh! Bukannya kau juga menikmatinya hah!" Kata Len tidak terima.

"Sudahlah kalian semua, segera berangkat, nanti terlambat loh." Kata Luka dari belakang mereka. Mereka pun langsung berangkat, setelah kejadian tadi Luka dan Merli sungguh kaget dengan kondisi Miku saat diantar Yuuma ke tempat mereka berkumpul, Gakupo segera mengabari hal ini kepada anggota kelompok Miku yang lainnya dan melaporkannya kepada Meiko, sang kepala sekolah. Sedangkan Luka dan Merli kelabakan mencari shampo dan sabun, di bantu Yuuma untuk berlari ke rumah Miku dan di bantu Rin yang mengambilkan baju-nya Miku akhirnya kembali bersih. Kelompok itu pun di panggil kepala sekolah.

"Huh, pem- _Bully_ -an masih ada rupanya, kukira hanya ada di jaman kuno saja." Gerutu Gakupo.

"Aku kasihan dengan Miku, padahal dia adalah orang penting di negeri ini." Kata Luka.

"Orang penting?" Tanya Gakupo, Luka langsung membekap mulutnya, dia masih belum memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang siapa jati diri Miku Zatsune.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Kata Luka.

"Kau pembohong yang payah Luka." Kata Gakupo.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan, ke rumahku saja yuk, tidak enak mengobrol di rumah orang." Kata Luka mengingat mereka masih di rumah Miku.

-di tempat lain-

"Kelompok kita kebagian di daerah gorong-gorong, Yokai yang akan kita basmi berjenis air." Kata Kaito membuka map-nya. "Dan dia di percaya, darahnya merupakan air kejujuran, dimana akan mengungkapkan semua yang berusaha di tutup-tutupi oleh seseorang. Dan Yokai jenis air, akan susah mengalahkannya karena dia akan menyatu dengan air, apa lagi ini adalah gorong-gorong." Kata Kaito lagi.

"Jadi tempatnya tepat di bawah kita ini?" Tanya Len sambil menunjuk penutup gorong-gorong itu. Kini mereka memakai pakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk bergerak leluasa dan mereka membawa tas kecil berisi peralatan mereka. Sedangkan Kaito memakai sebuah perisai kecil di tangan kirinya, perisai itu bisa menyimpan banyak sekali senjata yang di gunakan Exorcist tipe 1, dan perisai itu bisa melebar.

"Gorong-gorong di tempat ini luas loh, memang kita akan mencarinya dimana? Di sini hanya tertulis gorong-gorong, tidak menentukan koordinat tepatnya." Kata Rin sedikit frustasi.

"Lebih baik segera mencari, hari sudah semakin siang, atau kita akan ketinggalan dengan kelompok lain." Kata Miku sambil membuka pintu gorong-gorong di jalan itu dan mulai meloncat masuk ke dalam saluran itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita cari bersama-sama, jangan sampai ada yang berpencar, ayo kita telusuri saja." Kata Kaito menyemangati kelompoknya, mereka kemudian menyalakan senter mereka dan melihat berbagai penjuru. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah jurang tak berdasar. Air yang mengalir di sekitar mereka terjun bebas kearah lubang besar itu, juga di temukan beberapa saluran yang langsung membuat airnya jatuh ke jurang yang tidak terlihat dasarnya itu.

"Ini aneh." Kata Miku sambil memutar-mutar kertas di hadapannya. "Di peta tidak ada tempat ini." Kata Miku lagi. Kaito mengambil kertas darisana dan melihatnya. "Nih, kita sekarang ada di sini di saluran 401, seharusnya di sini hanyalah lorong, tetapi kenapa menjadi tempat seperti ini?" Kata Miku sambil menunjukkan gambar berupa gambar lurus tidak ada keterangan lubang penampungan banjir atau apapun.

"Yah ini cukup aneh, mau melihat ke tengahnya?" Tanya Len.

"Memangnya bagaimana kita kesana. Kalau kita berjalan, kita bisa mati di jurang tidak berdasar ini." Kata Kaito.

"A-aku bisa menggerakkan tumbuhan rambatku kearah sana, kebetulan aku membawa biji tumbuhan rambat sangat banyak, dengan sebanyak ini dia bisa menopang tubuh kita semua dari sebrang sini hingga sebrang sana." Kata Rin sambil mengeluarkan setangkup biji, dia kemudian menanam dengan tanah yang ada di sana kemudian Rin melakukan sihirnya, dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas gundukan tanah itu. "Lebih baik kalian menepi." Kata Rin. Miku, Len, dan Kaito kemudian minggir, sinar hijau keluar dari tangkupan tangan Rin. "Ayo.. Ayo.." Kata Rin, kemudian tanaman rambatnya mulai keluar dari tanah dan Rin mengarahkan tangannya kearah sebrang dari lingkaran luas itu. Jadilah sebuah jembatan menuju gorong-gorong di seberang lubang itu.

"Ayo kita cek ke tengah, hati-hati." Kata Kaito, semua hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan melewati jembatan tanaman rambat itu. Kemudian terdengar geraman di bawah mereka.

"Kalian dengar itu?" Tanya Len, semuanya mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya aku mengecek ke bawah." Kata Kaito.

"Aku ikut, Rin, buat beberapa tali dari tanamanmu untuk kami berdua. Kalian tunggulah disini." Kata Len. Rin hanya mengangguk dan mulai menangkupkan tangannya di dahan kecil disana dan kemudian ujungnya menjadi simpul untuk kaki mereka. "Kalian peganglah ini, kita akan terus berkomunikasi." Kata Len sambil menyerahkan _walkie talkie_ kearah Rin dan Miku. Miku pun menerimanya.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Rin, kedua laki-laki yang sudah posisi menggantung itu mengangguk, Rin kemudian menggenggam kedua sulur yang menjulur kebawah itu. Sulur itu memanjang.

" _SSssrrrhhss.. disini Len, kondisi baik-baik saja!"_ Kata Len lewat _walkie talkie_ itu. Sementara Miku melihat-lihat dokumen itu, dia akhirnya menelan ludah.

" _Minna_ , kita berhadapan dengan Yokai tingkat 6!" Kata Miku lewat _walkie talkie_ itu.

"Apa!"

" _Apaa!"_ Kata mereka berbarengan.

"Kaito-kun, Len-kun, akan aku naikkan kalian lagi!" Kata Rin sambil kembali menggenggam sulur itu.

"Rin-chan awas!" Teriak Miku sambil memeluk Rin untuk menunduk, otomatis cengraman Rin di sulur itu terlepas dan Rin dan Miku jatuh bertumpukan. Sebuah saluran air tiba-tiba menyemprot mereka dari sebrang jembatan itu.

" _Kalian di atas ada apa?"_ Tanya Kaito lewat _walkie talkie_ itu.

"Bisa tidak kalian keatas memanjat sulurnya! Aktivitas Yokai mulai terdeteksi!" Kata Miku sambil terus mencoba melindungi Rin dari semburan air deras itu. Setiap Exorcist memiliki jam untuk mendeteksi aktifitas _Yokai_ , _Bakemono_ , dan Hantu. Juga alat ini sungguh serbaguna untuk melacak sejauh apa kalian berjalan. Akhirnya para laki-laki sudah sampai di jembatan buatan itu.

"Miku, sebaiknya kita ke seberang, kalau kita terus di tengah sini, kita bisa jatuh ke dalam jurang itu." Kata Rin, mereka pun merangkak ke seberang, ke tempat mereka tadi. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di seberang dimana mereka di suguhkan pemandangan tidak mengenakkan.

"Ki-kita di jebak?" Tanya Rin ketakutan.

"Jadi, kita harus melawan heh?" Tanya Kaito sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dari balik perisainya. Len mengeluarkan bukunya dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah jurang tak berdasar itu, bahkan atasnya pun sudah tidak terlihat. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa melihat ujung dari lingkaran besar itu di atas mereka, padahal mereka tidak masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam tanah.

"Jadi kalian masuk berapa meter?" Tanya Miku. Len mengecek jamnya.

"180 M masih tidak menemukan dasarnya!" Kata Kaito dengan muka sedikit takut, Yokai level ini sungguh di luar kekuatan mereka.

"Apa? Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Rin.

"Tenang Rin-chan, kalau kau kalut seperti itu, kau akan gagal." Kata Miku. Akhirnya Len berjalan ke arah saluran air dibawah mereka itu.

" _Et De Klaryra!_ " Kata Len sambil meregangkan semua jari tangan kirinya. "Sudah aku duga." Kata Len.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Kita sudah berada di dimensi lain, kita sudah berada di dimensi keberadaan Yokai itu!" Kata Len, kemudian dia menyentuh dinding air itu, dinding itu sungguh keras, airnya tidak bisa di tembus, Len kembali membaca mantra. " _Seal! Kyoruku De!_ " Kata Len, kemudian sebuah listrik merambat tangan Len yang menyebabkan pemuda itu terhempas ke belakang. Miku dengan sigap menangkap Len sebelum pemuda itu jatuh ke jurang tak berdasar itu. " _Sankyu_ , Miku." Kata Len, dia kembali ke tempat kering. Sepatu dan sebagian celananya basah. Tetapi sebuah aliran air datang sebelum Miku sempat keluar dari jalur air, mau tidak mau Miku terhempas ke jurang tidak berdasar itu.

"Miku-chan!"

"Miku!" Teriak mereka melihat rekan mereka terdorong arus ke jurang tidak berdasar itu.

'Apa? Tidak mungkin!' Batin Miku, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan _Kekkai_ miliknya, dia terus jatuh dan jatuh di jurang tidak berdasar itu, Miku memejamkan mata, bahkan lorong tempat teman-temannya berada sudah tidak terlihat, Miku sungguh ketakutan saat itu hingga ada yang meraih tangannya.

"Kaito?" Tanya gadis itu tidak percaya. Kaito langsung memeluk Miku dan menempatkan dirinya di bawah Kaito, tangannya melindungi kepala Miku dari benturan yang terjadi. " _Ba-baka!_ " Hina Miku. "Kenapa kau ikut melompat!" Kata Miku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran ketuanya itu.

"Diam saja kau!" Kata Kaito, kemudian mereka mendarat si sesuatu, air?

"A-ada kolam?" Tanya Miku sambil menyembul ke permukaan.

"680 meter, jauh juga kita jatuhnya. Apalagi air ini tidak terlihat dasarnya." Kata Kaito yang membuat Miku bergidik. Kaito tahu kalau Miku phobia dengan air yang dalam, apalagi tidak terlihat sekelilingnya. Miku mulai merasa terancam di air yang gelap itu. Bukan karena Miku tidak bisa berenang, kenangannya dengan sungai deras yang tidak terlihat ujungnya tempat dia hendak mati ketika keluar dari kediamannya dan berlari ke arah hutan membuatnya takut akan air yang tidak terlihat sekelilingnya.

"Ka-Kaito!" Kata Miku sambil mencengram baju Kaito. Kaito mengeluarkan _walkie talkie_ -nya.

"Maniak pisang! Jawab aku!" Kata Kaito.

" _Di sini Len, eskrim berjalan, kalian selamat!"_ Kata Len lega.

"Yah, kami mendarat di air, menurut jam-ku tadi, aku sudah jatuh sejauh 680 meter tingginya! Bahkan kolam tempatku mendarat, tidak ada tepi, kelihatannya masih satu lorong dengan yang kita tadi. Apalagi air ini tidak memiliki kedalaman, Miku mulai ketakutan dibawah sini, Rin, bisa kau ulurkan tumbuhanmu untuk kami?" Kata Kaito berusaha menenangkan Miku.

" _Tidak bisa Kaito-kun! Air yang di serap tumbuhanku menjadi air beracun dan membuat tumbuhanku mati, bahkan jembatan itu sudah jatuh!_ " Kata Rin. Seketika Kaito menyadari ada sesuatu yang berat kearah mereka, Kaito menarik Miku dari kemungkinan kejatuhan jembatan besar itu. Jembatan itu menghempas air membuat sebagian air menyiram mereka berdua. Akhirnya jembatan itu jatuh ke dalam, semakin dalam, semakin tidak terlihat. Miku bertambah takut. Beberapa air yang bersumber dari lorong-lorong yang mereka lihat ketika jatuh itu tiba-tiba di dasarnya mulai mengeluarkan semburan.

"Ka-Kaito, ada semburan disana!" Kata Miku mulai paranoid.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kaito, tiba-tiba saja ada gelombang yang menghentakkan Miku dan Kaito ke arah air terjun tempat mereka jatuh tadi, seketika dia terbawa arus, Miku semakin erat memeluk Kaito dan akhirnya Miku sadar, dia tidak bertambah turun di kegelapan air itu. Tetapi dia malah ke atas!

Mereka terus ke atas, terus, dan terus, hingga sampai di mana sumber air itu. Lorong tempat mereka tadi.

"Kalian selamat!" Kata Rin menyambut dua pasangan yang basah kuyup itu.

"Ka-Kaito Lihat!" Kata Miku ke arah lingkaran jurang itu, sang Yokai menampakkan diri.

' _Makanan lezat datang kepadaku_!' Katanya, yokai itu membentuk sesosok naga!

" _Arch! Water!_ " Kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan busurnya yang mengeluarkan panah tidak habis untuk memanah sosok naga itu.

" _Chainna garagona rope!_ " Ucap Len, sebuah tulisan panjang menjadi sulur yang menjerat naga yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Tulisan itu seketika membakar sang naga.

Miku langsung mengerahkan kertas segelnya untuk mengurung naga itu ke dan mengecilkannya.

' _Grraaaggghh!_ ' Teriak Naga itu. Seketika kembali terjadi semburan dari segel air itu, Miku tidak mau ke dalam air yang menakutkan itu. Akhirnya Miku membuat pilihan sulit, dia merentangkan tangannya sehingga _Kekkai_ energinya membendung mereka dari derasnya air itu, semua rekan Miku terdesak di segel buatan Miku di tengah semburan air yang dahsyat itu. Semuanya terkejut melihat Miku kecuali Rin. Rambutnya yang di cat hitam, seketika catnya memudar dan akhirnya tinggal warna Tosca di rambutnya. Warna yang menandakan dia adalah keturunan Hatsune. Akhirnya, air itu mereda, dan Miku melepaskan segelnya, rasanya kekuatannya cukup terkuras, karena semburannya sangat keras tadi.

"Jadi, selama ini Miku..." Tanya Len tidak percaya. Ternyata air itu adalah darah sang naga, air kebenaran. Miku hanya memandangi rambutnya yang sudah kembali ke warna rambutnya dulu, Tosca.

"Miku Zatsune, adalah Miku Hatsune?!" Kata Kaito tidak percaya. Miku langsung terduduk di tengah-tengah saluran air sambil menutup mukanya menangis.

" _Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Minna_ , aku membohongi siapa jati diriku sebenarnya! Aku membohongi kalian semua!" Kata Miku. Kemudian bahu Miku di tepuk seseorang dan kemudian di peluk oleh orang itu.

"Tidak peduli kau ini Miku Zatsune, atau Miku Hatsune sang keturunan asli, kau sudah menyelamatkan kami!" Kata seseorang disana. Kaito.

"Benar, setidaknya, jangan sembunyikan identitasmu lagi Miku Hatsune-san, kau adalah keturunan dari keluarga yang paling di agungkan Hatsune." Kata Len.

"Akhirnya terbongkar deh." Siul Rin pelan, Len menatap Rin penuh tanya.

' _Sang energi murni! Aku akan semakin kuat!_ ' Kata Naga yang sudah beregenerasi itu.

"Miku, ini hanya firasatku saja sih, bisakah kau membuat alas untuk kami dan ke bawah tempat air itu tadi.? Kelihatannya aku melihat sedikit cahaya dari bawah tadi." Kata Kaito, Miku hanya mengangguk, asalkan dia tidak di suruh berenang di air itu, dia akan menyanggupi. Miku membuat segel dari kakinya berbentuk lingkaran dan semua orang naik ke lingkaran itu dan Miku mengarahkan ke kolam air tadi.

' _Tidak!_ ' Teriak naga itu.

"Len, hambat gerakannya!" Kata Kaito.

"Anggap saja beres!" Kata Len bersemangat, dia bersemangat orang kuat ada di pihaknya, dia tidak perlu takut lagi.

"Aku juga akan membantu!" Kata Rin, dia membuat tembok dari rumbuhan rambatnya dan kemudian membuat tembok itu menutupi lingkaran besar itu.

" _Sign, garagona rope!"_ Ucap Len sambil membuat jarinya membentuk pistol tetapi yang di acungkan ke depan tidak hanya jari telunjuk, tetapi jari tengahnya juga. Erangan sang naga kembali terdengar hingga akhirnya banyak sekali semburan dari lorong-lorong sekeliling Miku. Miku membuat _Kekkai_ Kotak membungkus mereka semua, semua mantra dan pengendalian itu masih tetap berjalan karena tidak membuntu aliran sihir yang sebenarnya masih ada di setiap tipe Exorcist. Miku menahan kerasnya air itu hingga dirinya merasa melemah.

'Tidak aku harus kuat! Diriku yang lain, bisakah kau membantuku?' Batin Miku kepada dirinya yang lain.

'Tenang saja Miku!' Jawab diri Miku yang lain. Kekuatannya mulai bertambah.

"Sekarang buat lubang Miku! Aku butuh semua kekuatan kalian untuk anak panahku ini." Kata Kaito sambil menjulurkan anak panah yang tidak terlihat seperti panah biasa. Ternyata kolam tadi sudah menjadi pusaran air dengan cahaya terang sekali di dasarnya. Rin menyentuh panah itu, dan panah itu terselimuti tumbuhan rambat berduri.

" _Army! Rouken Da Scala!"_ Ucap Len hingga sebuah mantra mengelilingi anak panah itu. Miku menyentuhnya lagi hingga sebuah _Kekkai_ membungkus erat panah itu.

" _Arrow! Thunder Max!"_ Teriak Kaito ketika melepaskan anak panah itu ke arah pusaran yang semakin terlihat jelas itu.

' _Tiiidaaaakkk!'_ Teriak sang naga, akhirnya keluar aliran listrik dari inti itu dan membutakan semua orang.

"Uugghh, kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Bisakah aku berbaring sebentar, aku merasa kelelahan." Kata Len.

"Aku juga." Kata Rin.

"Tenagaku terasa terkuras habis." Kata Miku.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian tidak apa-apa, serangan tadi juga membuat tanganku sakit. Itu adalah kekuatan terbesar yang pernah aku keluarkan." Kata Kaito ikut berbaring, kini mereka di sebuah tempat penampungan banjir yang asli. Mereka berempat tidur terlentang di dasarnya yang sedikit ada airnya.

"Darimana kau tahu Kaito, soal inti Yokai itu?" Tanya Len.

"Ketika aku berusaha menenangkan Miku, aku menyadari, lorong itu adalah Yokai itu sendiri!" Kata Kaito yang di iringi kekagetan semua anggotanya. "Segel itu bukanlah segel, tetapi kulit dalam Yokai itu. Sedangkan semua aliran gorong-gorong itu adalah denyut nadinya. Aku tadi sama sekali tidak merasakan air yang meninggi walaupun banyak sekali air dari Gorong-gorong di atasnya, sedangkan saat tadi dia menyemburkan air dari salah lorong tempat kita tadi, seperti kita melukai beberapa bagian naga itu. Saat itulah, aku melihat di balik segel Miku, beberapa aliran air tidak sederas itu, ada beberapa yang deras ada yang tidak, saat naga itu beregenerasi, semua aliran dari lorong yang sebelumnya deras itu mulai normal, maka dari itu lah aku menyadari sebuah 'tubuh'. Dan kolam tempat aku dan Miku terjatuh, adalah jantungnya! Ingat aku tiba-tiba terangkat oleh arus keatas bersama Miku? Sama seperti kerja jantung manusia, ada darah yang masuk, ada darah yang keluar. Maka dari itu aku pun melihat seberkas cahaya saat terdesak air itu. Aku awalnya tidak yakin dengan pemikiranku sendiri, tetapi untungnya kalian mau menemaniku. Kalau Yokai itu membentuk 'tubuh' yang kita lihat, tentunya memerlukan air, dan airnya dari 'jantungnya' itu sendiri, dan ketika dia membentuk 'tubuh' maka jantung itu bekerja lebih keras, sama seperti kita ketika kita sedang berlari. Dan akhirnya Intinya akan terlihat dengan logika, naga itu tadi adalah Yokai yang sebenarnya. Dan kita akan kelelahan dengan semua energi untuk menyerang tubuh tidak asli itu." Jelas Kaito panjang lebar.

"Syukurlah! Kalian di sini rupanya! Kalian! Cepat bawa tandu kemari!" Kata seseorang membuat semua remaja yang berbaring di genangan itu bangkit untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Meiko-san!" kata mereka terkejut.

"Jadi, mitos kalau darah Yokai Air adalah air kebenaran ternyata benar yah." Kata Meiko. Para remaja yang sedang berbaring itu di pindah ke tandu dan mulai di angkut lewat ambulans karena kemungkinan mereka terkena hiportemia. "Asal kalian tahu, berkas misi kalian tertukar dengan kelompok senior kalian, kelihatannya ada yang menukarnya ketika kau sedang di bully oleh kelompoknya Ritsu Namine-san." Kata Meiko kepada para remaja itu. "Dan kelompoknya juga sudah mengaku kalau dia yang menukarnya." Kata Meiko lagi

"Di-dia kan! Miku Hatsune! Sang anak yang di kabarkan mati oleh pamannya sendiri itu!" Kata salah satu petugas paramedis itu.

"Bisa tidak, tidak membahas hal itu dahulu Oji-san.. Aku capek nih." Gerutu Miku yang sudah berbaring di tandu itu.

"Ha-Hai!" Kata petugas paramedis itu.

Tetapi apa mau dikata, kemunculan Miku Hatsune yang dulu sempat di kabarkan meninggal oleh pamannya sendiri disebabkan penyerbuan rumahnya pun membuat media massa heboh. Para polisi juga berduyun-duyun ke rumah sakit tempat Miku di rawat untuk mendapatkan keterangan penyerangan di rumahnya 4 tahun yang lalu itu. Dan sang pendamping setia Miku, Hiyama Kiyoteru pun kembali muncul untuk mengawal sang majikannya yang sangat dia sayangi seperti anak sendiri itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Hyaaann! Kembali lagi sama Clara-desu.. setelah ini kehidupan Miku bakalan berubah 36000(kebanyakan -_-). Apa yang akan di lakukan keluarga Lorra mengetahui kalau Miku yang sudah di anggap mereka bunuh dan mati tiba-tiba muncul dengan stempel asli miliknya sendiri? Lihat terus di kelanjutan Chapternya yah! Clara pamit duluuuu..

 **Balasan review:**

 **Fujita Mari :** _Gomenasai-desu_ kalau msih kurang greget konfilknya, maklumlah, author baru, ini pun di ambil dari sekian banyaknya karya yang aku timbun-desu.. Yosh! Clara bakalan usaha supaya konfliknya greget-desu! Terus RnR ya.. Mari-Senpai.


	8. 8 The Truth of The Case

Boku wa Exorcist

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.

Warning : Typo, alur agak maksa, OC

.

.

.

Chapter 8

The Truth of The Case

Akhirnya Miku menyerahkan stempel miliknya untuk menjadi bukti untuk kalau dia adalah pewaris Hatsune yang asli dan semua harta milik Miku pun kembali. Tetapi Hideki Lorra pun tidak mau kekayaannya berpindah semudah itu.

"Tidak! Itu pasti hanya stempel yang di buat-buat olehnya untuk mendapatkan kekayaan keluarga Hatsune!" Kata Hideki Lorra tidak mau mengakui Miku.

"Tetapi menurut data Stempel negara, milik Miku memang terlihat tidak resmi, tetapi itu telah terdaftar sebagai stempel resmi milik Miku Hatsune." Kata Hakim disana.

"Tidak! Aku menginginkan tes DNA! Walaupun ada anak Hatsune yang asli selama ini bersama kami! Dia memang hilang ingatan, dan dia menjadi anak kami selama ini." Kata Hideki Lorra.

"Tetapi di data kependudukan ini, anda memiliki seorang anak. Berarti dimana anak anda itu?" Tanya Hakim.

"A-anak kami sudah meninggal ketika kejadian itu, untuk menghindari biaya data kependudukan untuk mengubah status anak kami, akhirnya kami merubah Miku Hatsune sebagai anak kami!" Kata Hideki Lorra. Zhanyin Lorra sungguh terkejut dengan perkataan ayahnya itu, tetapi dia telah di suruh hanya diam oleh ibunya dan mengikuti apa yang akan di katakan Hideki Lorra nantinya.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengetes DNA milik Miku-san dan Zhanyin-san, mana yang DNA-nya sama seperti milik kedua orangtuanya." Kata Hakim disana. Ini pun sulit bagi Miku, karena Zhanyin telah mengambil daging milik orangtuanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Exorcisme. "Tetapi, kami juga meminta kepada anda dan istri anda untuk membandingkan, mana yang lebih ke arah anak anda!" Kata Hakim disana.

Akhirnya mereka berempat, Hideki Lorra beserta istri dan anaknya, serta Miku menjalani tes DNA.

"Hasilnya sungguh di luar dugaan kami, antara Zhanyin-san dan Miku-san hampir sama dengan DNA Riku Hatsune dan Yuka Hatsune, tetapi milik Zhanyin terlihat ada DNA milik Hideki Lorra dan istrinya juga, akhirnya kami meneliti lagi, siapa yang lebih banyak mengandung DNA Riku dan Yuka, dan akhirnya, dia adalah Miku Hatsune, dia adalah anak dari Riku Hatsune dan Yuka Hatsune!" Kata dokter disana memberikan pernyataan kepada pers. Miku sekarang sungguh kelelahan menghadapi pers, menghadapi sidang-sidang, dan tes DNA. Dan tes ini adalah finalnya, sudah satu bulan setelah dia menyelesaikan misi pertamanya itu. Sekarang, dia sudah mendapatkan kembali haknya, rumahnya di Rainy Forest pun kembali, semua hartanya kembali. Sebenarnya hanya Miku menunjukkan stempelnya ke kepolisian, maka tidak akan terjadi sampai seperti ini. Tetapi Hideki Lorra yang bersihkeras untuk melakukan semua sidang dan tes itu.

"Jadi sekarang kau Miku Hatsune huh?" Tanya Kaito kepada Miku, sekarang Miku, Kaito, Rin dan Len berdiam di danau tahun. "Jadi selama ini kau menyamar menjadi Miku Zatsune dengan rambut hitammu dan mengatakan kalau kau hanya menguasai _Kekkai_ kertas. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak apa-apa dengan semua kebohonganmu itu." Kata Kaito.

"Habisnya memang melelahkan begini, tetapi kalau masalah ini di biarkan satu tahun lagi, maka kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan namamu kembali Miku, kau adalah anak dari keturunan Hatsune." Kata Len.

"Jadi nanti ada sidang pemberian keteranganmu soal kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu ya?" Tanya Rin, Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah cukup Lorra-san berbahagia dengan kekayaanku. Sudah cukup Lorra-san berdiri semena-mena sambil terus menghancurkan nama baik keluarga Hatsune disaat dia sangat gagal." Kata Miku kesal.

"Jadi, orangtuanya telah menggali kuburan orang tua mu itu benar?" Tanya Kaito kepada kekasihnya itu, Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Mereka sungguh kejam kalian tahu! Untungnya Hiyama-san mengaturnya untukku, jadi aku hanya perlu menjawab dan menjawab saja. Soal apapun sudah di urus Hiyama-san." Kata Miku. "Hiyama-san entah dapat dari mana, dia mendapat pengacara terbaik di negeri." Kata Miku.

"Itu karena aku." Kata seseorang di belakang mereka, kemudian pemuda dengan surai ungu datang dengan ketiga temannya.

"Apa maksud Gakupo-senpai?" Tanya Rin.

"Luka memberitahuku tentang Miku, aku sungguh tidak terima, aku sudah menganggap kalian adikku sendiri, jadinya aku berbicara kepada ayah, dan ayah mencari Hiyama-san." Kata Gakupo sambil ikut duduk disana. Tanpa di duga, ayah Gakupo adalah pengacara paling berpengaruh, karena ayahnya bisa berbicara dengan Yokai kebenaran. Yokai kebenaran sungguh susah di cari, mereka dapat memberitahu tentang semua kebenaran apa yang di lakukan umat manusia di muka bumi.

"Ayahnya Gakkun adalah pengacaramu loh Miku-chan!" Kata Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Tenang saja untuk sidang nanti, tidak akan aku biarkan Hideki Lorra-san bertindak semaunya saja. Dia akan bungkam kecuali waktu di tanya oleh hakim." Kata Yuuma. Keluarganya adalah agensi bodyguard tersohor.

"Ayahku pasti sangat bijaksana kok Miku-chan." Kata Merli-san, ayahnya adalah hakim di persidangan itu.

"Terima kasih kalian semua!" Kata Miku sedikit menangis.

"Jangan begitu Miku, kami melakukannya karena kami sudah muak dengan perbuatan lorra-san, kau mungkin tidak tahu, tetapi mereka telah mencemarkan keluargamu begitu dalam di luar sana." Kata Luka. Ayahnya adalah pemilik koran tersohor di negeri. "Para orangtua kami pun berkata 'kemana perginya status terhormat keluarga Hatsune?' Bahkan hakim yang telah di sogoknya itu telah kabur ke luar negeri." Kata Luka. "Hakim itu tidak akan bisa mengganggu peradilan ini lagi, setelah peradilannya selesai, maka Lorra-san akan di hukum seberat-beratnya." Kata Luka lagi sambil menerawang langit biru.

"Banyak juga yah kasusnya? Yah untungnya bukan ayahku yang di sogok orang itu." Kata Merli sambil menghela nafas lega. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana bertemu denganmu Miku kalau ayahku yang membuatmu kehilangan segalanya." Kaya Merli lagi. "Kami sungguh menghormati keluarga mu loh Miku, mereka adalah panutan dari bangsawan yang terbaik, bahkan mengenyahkan harta untuk hidup damai di tengah masyarakat, seperti itulah seharusnya kami bersikap." Kata Merli sambil menatap Miku.

"Keluarga kami sepakat untuk mendukungmu Miku, dukungan para bangsawan tidak akan bisa di anggap remeh oleh rakyat." Kata Len membuka suara.

"Tenang saja Miku-chan! Aku akan mengikutimu dalam persidangan nanti." Kata Rin.

"Kami juga!" Kata yang lain kecuali Miku dan Rin.

"Terima kasih semuanya!" Kata Miku terharu, ada orang yang sepeduli ini dengan dirinya selain Hiyama-san.

-skip time-

"Baiklah, sidang dibuka dengan terdakwa Hideki Lorra-san sekeluarga dengan narasumber kita kali ini, sang keluarga yang selamat dari kejadian itu. Miku Hatsune-san, dia telah di konfirmasikan kalau dia lah anggota sebenarnya Hatsune." Kata hakim ketua disana. Dan yang menjadi hakim ketua adalah ayahnya Merli. Sedangkan Merli sendiri berada di bangku penonton. Hideki Lorra telah di pegangi oleh beberapa orang disana karena dia terobsesi membunuh Miku sekarang. Di samping kanan dan kiri Miku ada Bodyguard menjaga Miku agar dia tidak di serang lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sekarang, bagi narasumber silahkan maju ke kursi depan, kita akan mendengarkan penuturan dari anda soal penyerbuan 4 tahun yang lalu di kediaman anda." Kata hakim pengiring disana. Miku hanya terdiam dan maju ke arah kursi yang di sediakan dengan _mic_ disana.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama perkenalkan, nama saya Miku Hatsune, saya adalah keluarga yang selamat dari penyerbuan 4 tahun yang lalu, dan tentunya masih ada yang hidup lagi selain saya. Sebenarnya hampir semua orang di penyerangan itu hanyalah berpura-pura mati karena pengasuh saya, Hiyama-san telah mengetahui rencana _busuk_ Lorra-san. Malam itu saya masih bersedih atas kepergian kedua orangtua saya, kemudian terdengar ketukan di pintu dan muncul lah Lorra-Ji, Lorra-Ba-san, dan anak mereka Zhanyin Lorra. Lorra-Ji langsung mengatakan kepada saya, saya harus menyerahkan stempel saya kepadanya, tetapi saya tidak mau, semua orang yang terbunuh disana adalah mati berpura-pura. Semua orang suruhan Lorra-Ji membunuh mereka dan mengira mereka telah mati, padahal belum, aku terus berlari hingga sampai di kamar almarhum kedua orangtuaku, saat itu aku menggenggam stempelku erat, dan mereka menerobos masuk dan mengambil stempel itu dariku. Saat itu Hiyama-san yang menyamar menjadi salah satu anak buah Lorra-Ji di suruh untuk membunuhku di hutan." Kemudian terdengar suara terkejut di bangku penonton.

"Bohong! Miku sendiri yang memberikannya kepadaku! Miku merasa ada penyerangan itu sehingga menyerahkannya kepadaku! Kau bukanlah Miku yang asli!" Bantah Hideki Lorra untuk kesekian kalinya. Para bodyguard yang memegangi tangan orang itu mulai menutup mulutnya juga.

"Saudara Hideki-san, dimohon untuk tetap tenang, Miku-san dimohon untuk meneruskan keterangan anda." Kata hakim pengiring itu.

"Baiklah, tuan Hakim. Saat Hiyama-san harus membuktikan aku sudah terbunuh, Hiyama-san mengatakan kepadaku untuk meminjam pita yang saat itu aku kenakan dan dia melukai lengan kiri-ku untuk membuktikan kepada Lorra-Ji kalau Hiyama-san telah membunuh saya. Untungnya saat itu saya hampir terpeleset di sungai Yatsu dan saya tidak tercebur, dan yang tercebur adalah sebelah sepatu saya. Maka dari itu Lorra-Ji mengatakan kalau aku terbunuh disana. Sekian kesaksian dari saya." Kata Miku formal. Kini rambut tosca nya tidak di tutupi cat rambut berwarna hitam.

"Jadi bagaimana anda bisa terus memegang stempel anda, kalau saat itu anda yang memegang stempel yang kemudian di rebut dari genggaman anda? Itu stempel siapa?" Tanya Hakim ketua.

"Itu adalah stempel milik ayahku, Hakim ketua, aku mengambil stempel dari lemari dan menggenggamnya, berusaha untuk mengecoh, sebenarnya stempel asli saya, selalu saya taruh di saku saya." Kata Miku sambil menunjukkan stempelnya yang asli.

"Kau menipuku bocah! Jadi itu bukan stempelmu! Kau tahu berapa banyak yang aku keluarkan karena bersihkeras kalau itu stempelmu!" Kata Hideki yang membuat semua orang di sana terbelalak.

"Jadi terdakwa Hideki-san telah mengakui kalau anda yang menyerbu rumah Hatsune-san malam itu?" Tanya hakim ketua.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak berkata begitu maksudku adalah.." Kata Hideki mencoba mencari alasan.

"Hideki-san kau terbukti melakukan kejahatan penggalian makam, dan perencanaan pembunuhan besar-besaran. Hukuman untuk Lorra-san adalah 25 tahun penjara tanpa ada ijin untuk banding atau pembebasan bersyarat! Dan semua saham, kekayaan, tanah, bangunan yang menggunakan nama anda akan di pindahkan kepada Miku-san" Kata hakim ketua mengetukkan palu. Keputusan sudah final! Miku bersorak kegirangan.

Kemudian Miku melihat ke arah bangku penonton dimana istri Hideki dan anaknya Zhanyin, sedih, Zhanyin yang paling keras menangisnya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa sekolah lagi! Aku tidak akan bisa sekolah di situ!" Kata Zhanyin sambil menangis sesegukan.

"Zhanyin-san, kau tetap akan bisa bersekolah disana kok." Kata Miku menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Untuk apa kau kemari! Kau mau membunuhku! Silahkan bunuh saja!" Kata istri Hideki itu.

"Lorra-Ba-san, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan begitu. Memang benar kalian sungguh kejam kepadaku, tetapi aku di ajarkan oleh ayahku, aku tidak boleh membalas keburukan dengan keburukan. Ba-san bisa tinggal di villa keluarga kami. Dan Zhanyin-san bisa tetap bersekolah." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Padahal kami sudah melakukan hal keji kepadamu Miku! Maafkan bibi-mu yang kejam ini!" Kata istri Hideki berlutut di hadapan Miku.

"Aduh, berdiri-berdiri, jangan seperti itu." Kata Miku, tetapi semuanya di telan air mata, mau tak mau Miku ikut menangis.

-skip time-

"Ini adalah berita terbaik dalam Negeri! Chichiue! Aku datang!" Kata Luka sambil mengendarai sebuah mobil dengan para kru surat kabar dan kru televisi. Gakupo pulang bersama ayahnya. Semuanya pulang dengan ayahnya masing-masing. Tinggal Miku sendirian di gedung persidangan itu. Tidak sepenuhnya sendirian karena dia sedang bersama dengan Hiyama-san, pelayan tersetia. Mereka ada di peradilan kota Rainy Forest, Miku dapat tinggal selama seminggu disini sebelum kembali ke sekolah.

"Saya akan selalu siap menemani anda Miku-sama." Kata Hiyama-san masih loyal.

"Baiklah, perintah pertama, kembalikan semua maid ke rumah! Dan buat rumah seperti dulu!" Kata Miku bersemanat, Hiyama-san hanya mengangguk dan mengotak-atik ponselnya. "Sebelumnya aku mau makan, aku lapar." Kata Miku sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Anda ingin apa Miku-sama?" Tanya Hiyama-san.

"Coklat." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum lebar, dia lega akan semuanya, Hiyama-san juga hanya tersenyum.

"Anda sebaiknya tidak terlalu memakan coklat Miku-hime." Kata Hiyama-san sambil tersenyum dan membukakan mobil milik keluarga Miku yang secara mengejutkan masih ada. Mereka berkendara menuju rumah mereka. Bahkan rumah itu tidak tersentuh karena tempatnya sungguh terpencil, kelihatannya keluarga Lorra-san membeli rumah di kota yang lebih elit. Dan rumah ini di biarkan.

"Aku mau mengecek apakah ruangan rahasia itu masih ada!" Kata Miku menuju perpustakaan, semuanya sudah di perbaiki semenjak kerusakan parah malam penyerangan itu. Miku berjalan ke lantai dua dan menemukan sebuah ruang perpustakaan dan menarik ujung buku bertuliskan 'teori pembangunan rumah' dengan telunjuknya dan sebuah pintu terbuka di sebelahnya. Miku segera masuk dan bersin karena banyaknya debu yang berkumpul disana. "Astaga, ruangan ini bahkan tidak terjamah!" Kata Miku.

Dia menemukan catatan ibunya. Miku pun membacanya dan tidak percaya.

' _Kepada Miku-chan ibu harap kau menemukan buku ini cepat atau lambat, ibu dan ayah sudah bersusah payah menjadi exorcist yang menguasai kemurnian nirvana untuk mengalahkan Lucifer, kau tahu sendiri kan? Kalau Lucifer tidak di hentikan maka semua keburukan akan turun. Atau bisa di bilang Malam Darah. Para exorcist akan di paksa untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya secara permanen, dalam artian, kita tidak menjadi exorcist lagi dan mereka akan terbunuh, jiwanya akan tetap melayani sang Lucifer hingga hari akhir. Tetapi kau tahu kan Miku, bagaimana pentingnya exorcist di dunia?_.' Miku pun mengangguk. Dia sangat paham akan artian exorcist yang dulu sering di beritahukan kedua orangtuanya.

"Ya, kita adalah penyeimbang neraca! Neraca keburukan dan kebaikan! Lucifer adalah pembangkit _Yokai_ dan sebagainya dia adalah pihak neraka, exorcist di tantang untuk mengalahkan Lucifer dalam waktu 200 tahun, dan sekarang sudah 180 tahun semenjak terakhir kali Lucifer di kalahkan, setiap kita berhasil mengalahkan Lucifer, dia akan mati, tetapi dia akan bereinkarnasi lagi tanpa melupakan masa lalunya." Kata Miku sambil sedikit menangis, dia merasa mendengar suara ibunya ketika membaca catatan ibunya.

' _Kalau kau tahu, syukurlah. Tenggat waktunya sudah dekat, atau malam darah akan kembali. Memang berat rasanya, tetapi mengingat kita bisa mengalahkan Lucifer sebelum Malam Darah hingga 600 tahun yang lalu membuat kita bersemangat, sebelumnya setiap Malam Darah, hampir semua populasi Exorcist hilang dimuka bumi. Sudah lama semenjak Malam Darah yang terakhir. Sekarang sudah mendekati Malam Darah, sebenarnya setiap kita bisa menggapai Nirvana, dan kita membunuhnya, maka Lucifer akan menghitung kembali dari 0. Sayangnya, sudah 600 tahun tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Lucifer, apa yang membuat kita kesulitan kali ini, kali ini ibu sudah punya jawabannya._

' _Lucifer tidak berada di singgasananya di dunia bawah tanah! Dia bersama kita selama ini, tanpa bisa kita ketahui._

' _Ibu dan ayah bisa mengungkapkan ini semua dan membawanya pulang dengan selamat sebelum akhirnya sang Lucifer datang mengikuti kami. Mengingat kau belum bangun, maka dari itu, ibu dan ayah tidak tega membangunkanmu untuk bersembunyi. Akhirnya, kami menyerah dan kami di bunuh oleh Lucifer agar dia bisa melepaskanmu. Anakku, meskipun kau tidak memiliki kekuatan exorcist apapun, ayahmu yakin suatu saat kekuatanmu akan muncul. Tetapi maafkan kami, karena kami tidak akan bisa melihatmu mendapatkan kekuatanmu itu, maafkan ibumu dan juga ayahmu. Tenang saja, selama bukan Malam Darah, jiwa kami tetap akan menjadi tenang dan menjadi penghuni Nirvana atau surga. Kau akan terkejut, siapa sebenarnya Lucifer itu...'_ Tulisan terakhir terhapus. Aku kembali menangis mengingat orangtuaku.

Tunggu, jadi orangtuaku tidak terbunuh di Nirvana, melainkan di sini?! Dan mereka sudah menghampiriku yang tertidur sebelum mereka meregang nyawa! Jadi, jadi semua bohong kalau mereka meninggal di Nirvana? Benar juga, kalau mereka meninggal disana, mayat mereka tidak akan bisa di ambil lagi! Mayat itu akan menjadi penghuni Nirvana! Makanya Lorra-Ji bisa mengambil potongan daging kedua orangtuaku! Karena di dalam peti yang tertutup rapat itu, ada jasad ayah dan ibu! Tunggu dulu! Apakah dia sudah tahu kalau ibuku tidak meninggal di Nirvana sehingga nekat menggali dan mengambil potongan daging kedua orangtuaku? Ada satu hal yang harus aku tanyakan.

"Hiyama-san!" Teriakku.

"Ya, ada apa Miku-sama?" Tanya Hiyama-san.

"Bisakah kita ke penjara tempat dimana Lorra-Ji di tahan?" Tanya Miku.

"Ke-kenapa kita kesana? Tentunya masih belum boleh, minimal seminggu tahanan baru boleh di ajak berbicara." Kata Hiyama-san.

"Sial!" Kata Miku mencengkram teralis lantai dua.

"Ada apa Miku-sama?" Tanya Hiyama-san.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Miku, berjanji akan mengungkap siapa orang yang di maksud ibunya di catatannya. Harus Miku sendiri yang menyelesaikan, dia tidak ingin kasus ini di ambil orang lain!

"Makanannya sudah siap Miku-sama." Kata Hiyama-san, Miku pun turun dan menuju ruang makan. Begitu terkejut dia mendapati hidangan dengan penataan yang belum dia lihat selama 4 tahun ini. Makan malam ala bangsawan.

"Kalian, ikutlah makan!" Kata Miku.

"Baiklah, tetapi kami hanya akan makan dari meja kami sendiri." Kata Hiyama-san sambil mengambil makanan dan duduk di meja bundar disana. "Meja ini hanya boleh di gunakan keluarga inti, bukan kami para pelayan."Jelas Hiyama-san, Miku hanya mengangguk. Dia kemudian makan dengan lahap. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan makanan seenak ini! Semenjak dia harus hidup di jalanan! Akhirnya Miku selesai.

"Tidak kusangka, kehidupan ini sungguh menakjubkan." Kata Miku sambil menggosok perutnya yang kekenyangan. Tetapi dia mulai memandangi buku catatan peninggalan ibunya itu. "Otou-san, Okaa-san, apakah kalian melihatku mengalahkan Yokai level 6 di saat aku baru memulai misi?" Tanya Miku sambil melihat kearah jendela yang menampilkan langit yang hendak hujan lagi. "Aku sudah hebat kan Otou-san, Okaa-san." Kata Miku lagi, dia kemudian menyeka matanya. Saatnya penyelidikan.

.

.

.

TBC

Clara kembali-desu. Kali ini agak maksa ya? Karena Clara hampir enggak paham lagi gimana supaya kasusnya lebih greget-desu. Semoga kalian suka yah..

 **Balasan Review**

 **Fujta Mari :** Kalau begitu Mari-chan boleh-desu? Wah, iya, Clara juga tidak mengecek yang itu-desu, habisnya Clara ngetik sambil lihat karya Clara yang aslinya di tab-desu. Nanti Clara edit lagi setelah karya ini selesai-desu, _Arigatou_ juga' karena jadiin karya Clara ini jadi favorit-desu, terus baca dan review yah.


	9. 9 1 Year later Reincarnation

Boku wa Exorcist

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya

Warning : Typo, alur sedikit maksa, Miku Pov

.

.

.

Chapter 9

1 Year Later. Reincarnation

"Haaaahh. Capeknya!" Kataku sambil duduk di taman sekolah itu. Setelah ini ada liburan musim panas selama satu bulan.

"Memang siapa sih yang menukar dokumen kita lagi? Yang tadi itu sudah ada 2 semua level 6 lagi!" Kata Kaito mengeluh. "Sudah sering dokumen misi kita di tukar, dan yang menukar selalu kelompoknya Ritsu sialan itu! Apa kali ini mereka lagi yang menukarnya." Kata Kaito frustasi, kami telah menjalankan misi dengan _Bakemono_ sebagai target kami.

"Mereka sungguh menyebalkan! Untung saja kita bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sarang mereka!" Kata Rin-chan juga ikut kelelahan. Sedangkan Len-kun diam saja, sepertinya setelah ini suaranya akan serak karena sering meneriakkan mantra-nya, kekurangan exorcist tipe perapal mantra ini adalah suara mereka adalah kekuatan mereka. Jika mereka tidak memiliki suara yang kuat maka kekuatan mantra-nya juga tidak maksimal.

"Jadi menurut buku peninggalan ibumu, sang Lucifer itu tidak ada di singgasana-nya?" Tanya Kaito sambil memelankan suaranya. Aku hanya mengangguk, aku sudah menceritakan semua yang aku temukan di rumahku kepada anggota kelompokku, dan aku meminta mereka merahasiakannya karena aku ingin aku sendiri yang membunuh Lucifer di tanganku, sudah menipu semua orang selama 600 tahun terakhir ini, mereka juga membuatku hampir menyaksikan terbunuhnya orangtuaku di depan mataku. Maka dari itu aku harus lebih kuat! Aku harus lebih kuat untuk membunuh Lucifer itu.

"Kami akan membantumu membunuh iblis sialan itu! Dia telah mempermainkan Exorcist seperti mainannya saja." Kata Len akhirnya, sepertinya dia telah memulihkan suaranya.

"Tapi, kita bahkan masih jauh dari para senpai kekuatannya, apalagi Luka-senpai dan kelompoknya yang menjadi kelompok terkuat disini." Kata Rin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta Luka-senpai untuk melatih kita sekuat mereka?" Tanya Kaito.

"A-aku masih harus ke rumah, banyak sekali ruangan rahasia disana, dan hanya satu yang aku ketahui, dan 2 lainnya baru aku temukan setelah satu tahun mencari dan dua-duanya hanya berisi trophy dan piagam penghargaan orangtuaku, aku masih belum menemukan sisanya, kata Hiyama-san sih masih ada 10 ruangan tersembunyi lagi, aku yakin pasti orangtuaku telah meninggalkan jejak lainnya untuk kita!" Kataku mantab.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahnya Miku saja di Rainy Forest! Bukankah sekarang dengan Miku sebagai pemimpin disana, di sana hampir seperti kota-kota besar lainnya loh!" Kata Rin-chan memujiku, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ide bagus, aku akan beritahu orangtuaku dulu!" Kata Kaito dan Len bersamaan sambil mengambil ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Aku juga!" Kata Rin-chan, aku pun ikut mengambil ponsel untuk memberitahu Hiyama-san.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ ada apa _Ojou-sama?_ " Kata Hiyama-san.

"Hiyama-san! Teman-temanku akan kesana! Tolong di persiapkan yah segala keperluan untuk orang banyak, dan bersihkan kamar tamu." Kataku.

" _Memang siapa yang akan menginap kesini Miku-sama_?" Tanya Hiyama-san.

"Kaito, Len dan Rin tentunya! Para senpai-ku tidak mungkin ikut dalam acara ini." Kataku lagi.

" _Baiklah, kapan anda akan kemari?_ " Kata Hiyama-san.

"Hei, kita kesana kapan?" Tanyaku kepada mereka bertiga.

"Sehari setelah pengumuman liburan dong." Kata Kaito dengan ponselnya masih menempel di telinga.

"Terus kita disana berapa hari?" Tanya Rin dengan posisi sama seperti Kaito.

"Seminggu saja cukup, selebihnya kita cari sumber-sumber dari para peraih kemurnian nirvana lainnya." Kata Len juga masih menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Baiklah Hiyama-san, kami akan kesana sehari setelah pengumuman liburan, kelihatannya dua hari lagi!" Kataku kepada Hiyama-san.

" _Baiklah, Ojou-sama akan kami persiapkan. Kalau anda dan teman anda berangkat kemari bilang kepada kami lagi_." Kata Hiyama-san formal lagi.

"Hiyama-san. Bukankah aku bilang jangan formal! Aku benci itu!" Kataku sambil sedikit marah kepada Hiyama-san.

" _Ma-maafkan aku Miku-hime_." Kata Hiyama-san. Aku kemudian memencet tombol merah disana sambil kesal.

"Jadi, besok pengumumannya dan lusanya kita ke rumah Miku yah?" Tanya Len. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kuharap kalian tidak terlalu aneh dengan suasana disana. Disana tidak seperti di sini loh, semuanya serba dingin walaupun sekarang musim panas, musim dingin apa lagi." Kataku sedikit curcol. Mereka hanya mengangguk paham.

"Miku-chan, kalau tidak salah kakekmu dari ayahmu yang sudah meninggal itu Mikuo Hatsune kan?" Tanya Rin-chan kepadaku.

"Ah iya, aku pernah di ceritakan tentang beliau dari Otou-san, memangnya ada apa dengan Mikuo-Jii?" Tanyaku.

"Aku pernah ke kediaman Luki-san, ayahnya Luka-senpai, katanya kakekmu itu adalah salah satu peraih kemurnian nirvana yang berhasil keluar hidup-hidup, tetapi kakekmu meminta untuk tidak menyebarluas-kan berita itu." Kata Rin-chan.

"Benar juga, aku juga pernah mendengarnya dari Lenka-Baa-san. Katanya sih memang kakekmu adalah salah satu peraih kemurnian nirvana sama seperti almarhum. Artinya! Lenka-Baa-san juga berhasil keluar dari Nirvana juga?" Kata Len-kun.

"Len-kun! Kau ini memiliki garis keturunan sepenting itu masa' kau lupa sih." Kata Kaito sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Berarti mungkin di rumah Len-kun juga ada petunjuk!" Kataku bersemangat.

"Berarti setelah ke rumah Miku-chan, kita menginap di rumah Lenny?" Tanya Rin-chan. Aku kemudian berfikir-fikir sejenak.

"Kalau kau tidak kerepotan Len-kun." Kataku. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak salah, bukankah kita semua memiliki keturunan peraih kemurnian nirvana? Aku tidak salah mengajak Miku di kelompok kita!" Kata Kaito sambil menggosok kepalaku.

"Benar juga. Aku kepada Rinto-Baa-san, dan Kaito-kun kepada Akitou Shion! Para kakek dan nenek kita satu kelompok dulu!" Kata Rin-chan kepada kami.

"Lalu yang meneruskan peraih kemurnian hanya anak dari Mikuo Hatsune, sedangkah ayahku lebih memilih untuk tidak mengikutinya karena resiko yang sungguh besar." Kata Len-kun, Kaito pun juga mengangguk. "Ayo kita ke bagian gudang data! Kita lihat apakah benar kakek dan nenek kita satu kelompok dulu. Kalau tidak salah mereka di sekolah ini tahun 19xx kan? Ayo kita cari di tahun itu." Kata Len-kun, kami segera bangkit dari tempat duduk kami dan segera menuju gudang data, gudang data boleh di akses siapapun kecuali di beberapa bagian. Dan kami tidak boleh membawa keluar data-data itu, kami berlari karena tidak sabar dengan kenyataan ini. Kenyataan kalau kami adalah kelompok yang di bentuk karena takdir.

Setelah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang kami maksud, kami segera masuk dan menuju di dokumen siswa tahun 19xx.

" _Minna!_ Aku menemukannya!" Kata Rin-chan, sambil membawa dokumen. Kelompok 10 tertera di atas map itu, sedangkan kami kelompok 8. Kami segera mencari meja di sana dan membacanya.

"Wah, banyak sekali prestasi mereka." Kata Kaito, benar juga di antara para tropi dan penghargaan itu ada milik Jii-san juga.

"Ini dia Lenka-Baa-san saat masih seumuran kita, dia memiliki rambut yang sama denganku!" Kata Len menunjuk gadis yang ada di foto.

"Ini Rinto-Baa-san juga!" Kata Rin menunjuk gadis yang hampir mirip seperti Lenka itu. Tetapi bedanya adalah Lenka berambut panjang dan Rinto berambut pendek hampir seperti laki-laki, yang membuatnya tampak seperti perempuan adalah jepit di poninya, persis seperti Rin-chan. "Dia ternyata hampir mirip denganku." Kata Rin-chan. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya karena dia sudah meninggal ketika aku bayi, sedangkan foto-foto-nya aku tidak tahu tersimpan dimana." Kata Rin-chan lagi.

"ini Akitou-Jii-san, dia seperti kakakku rupanya." Kata Kaito menunjuk sosok laki-laki yang berambut merah.

"Ini pasti Mikuo-Jii-san, rambutnya hampir mirip denganku, dan Rin-chan benar! Mereka satu kelompok sedari dulu." Kataku tidak percaya akan semua kebetulan ini.

"Apakah ini yang namanya takdir? Kaito-kun yang langsung membawa Miku yang baru masuk hari itu dan masih menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya, dan ternyata semua memiliki kakek dan nenek yang satu kelompok dahulu? Kita pasti sudah di gariskan." Kata Rin-chan.

"Kurasa itu masuk akal Rinny, lihatlah aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." Kata laki-laki berkuncir itu kepada yang lainnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku, dia membukanya dan mencari-cari di halaman. "Lihatlah! Para peraih Nirvana tidak bisa keluar dari lingkaran Reinkanasi, dan para kakek dan nenek kita berenkarnasi menjadi kita?" Tanya Len-kun sambil melihat foto kakek dan nenek kami di foto tua itu.

"Tetapi Len, aku pernah dengar, kalau kita mengetahui siapa kita di kehidupan yang dulu itu sudah melanggar peraturan reinkarnasi? Memang sih kita tidak ingat kita yang dulu, tetapi benarkah ini semua reinkarnasi? Atau hanya garis takdir kita? Lagipula kalau kita memang reinkarnasi dari kakek dan nenek kita, kita tidak mungkin di biarkan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya kita di jaman dulu, bukan? Itu sudah aturan reinkarnasi, hanya orang lain yang boleh tahu kalau kita adalah reinkarnasi siapa." Kata Kaito. "Lihatlah ini, di baris ini, di sebutkan bahwa tidak tentu manusia dapat bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia lagi, bisa jadi mereka menjadi binatang." Kata Kaito lagi.

"Jadi, ini sudah takdir bahwa kita akan di satukan lagi?" Tanyaku kepada Kaito. Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah tentu ini takdir bukan hal reinkarnasi, kalaupun reinkarnasi, jarak kita terlalu dekat." Kata Kaito lagi. Aku kemudian berfikir dan mulai mengotak atik ponselku.

"Bukankah menurut perputaran reinkarnasi Lucifer, dia sebenarnya sudah terlahir kembali dalam 100 tahun pertama, tetapi dalam waktu 100 tahun setelahnya dia mengumpulkan kekuatan lagi. Jadi sudah 600 tahun Lucifer mengumpulkan kekuatan, kekuatannya akan jauh lebih kuat daripada yang dulu." Kata Kaito. Aku kemudian mengangguk, semuanya sungguh benar.

"Apalagi Otou-san dan Okaa-san bisa keluar hidup-hidup, sama seperti para kakek kita! Artinya, masih ada kemungkinan kalau kekuatan Lucifer masih sama, lalu, yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah, kenapa terjadi Malam Darah? Sebenarnya apa yang di tunggu dalam Malam Darah itu?" Kataku. Mereka kemudian memikirkannya juga. "Ah, aku merasakan pemikiran ku buntu!" Kataku sambil membenamkan mukaku di lipatan tanganku di meja. Aku merasakan kepalaku di gosok seseorang, setelah aku mengintipnya, ternyata Kaito, dia kemudian tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang sangat aku sukai.

"Tidak apa-apa, hal itu memang masih menjadi misteri. Omong-omong soal pemikiran buntu, aku jadi lapar." Kata Kaito yang di jawab suara konser dari perut Rin-chan dan Len-kun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai pancake yang biasanya aku jadi ingin yang manis-manis." Kataku sambil ikut memegangi perutku yang ikut keroncongan. Akhirnya semuanya pun berjalan menuju luar ruangan data setelah menaruh semua yang kita ambil tadi dan berjalan menuju kantin, kantin di tempat ini lebih seperti _Food Court_ , hampir semua makanan memiliki kedainya tersendiri dan kokinya tersendiri. Hampir seperti ketika kau mengunjungi sebuah mall besar dan berada di _Food Court_ di sana.

"Kantinnya sedikit sepi yah?" Tanya Len-kun.

"Banyak yang belum kembali dari misi-nya Len-kun, ini kan misi terakhir sebelum liburan musim panas." Kataku.

"Jadi, kita akan Tour rumah nih ceritanya?" Tanya Rin-chan tiba-tiba.

"Benar juga, seminggu pertama kita ke rumahnya Miku, seminggu setelahnya ke rumahnya siapa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kalian putuskan saja sendiri, toh aku bebas." Kataku memandangi menu yang menggiurkan disana, setelah misi memang enak untuk langsung mengisi perut.

"Baiklah, kita Jan-ken-po saja." Kata Len-kun sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, aku langsung memegangi tangannya itu.

"Pesan dulu, lihat, antriannya sudah banyak loh." Kataku, mereka bertiga langsung melihat ke belakang mereka dan benar, sudah ada antrian di sana. Setelah memesan dan mengambil nomor, kami kemudian mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk kami, sebuah tempat duduk berisi empat orang di dekat jendela di lantai 5 gedung sekolah ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jan-ken-po untuk memutuskan siapa yang selanjutnya!" Kata Len-kun lagi, Rin-chan dan Kaito kelihatan sangat bersemangat dengan acara ini, semoga saja kami bisa lebih menemukan petunjuk lagi. Aku yang duduk di samping cendela itu melihat beberapa anak mulai memasuki kawasan sekolah, rumah-rumah kecil tempat tinggal para murid dan guru di sini terletak di belakang gedung sekolah ini. Kemudian ada sebuah tangan melambai di hadapanku yang membuatku kaget. Ketika aku menoleh ternyata Kaito.

"A-ada apa Kaito?" Tanyaku.

"Kau sedang melamun yah?" Tanyanya, aku hanya menggeleng. "Jangan bohong deh, kalau kau tidak melamun, coba beritahu aku siapa yang kebagian giliran setelah ke rumahmu?" Tanya Kaito lagi, akhirnya aku menyerah, aku tidak tahu hasil Jan-ken-po tadi. "Tuh kan melamun lagi." Kata Kaito sambil mencubit pipiku pelan.

"Setelah Mi-chan, kita ke rumahku Yeay! Kemudian ke rumah Kaito-kun dan terakhir ke rumah Lenny." Kata Rin-chan dengan senang hati menjelaskan kepadaku.

"Jangan mengeluh ya kalau rumahku lebih kecil daripada kalian." Kataku kepada mereka, mereka hanya mengangguk, dan pesanan kami akhirnya datang juga, kami pun memakannya dengan diam, salah satu ciri khas tata cara makan di keluarga bangsawan. " _Minna_ , _Gomenasai_ , aku rasa aku sedikit tidak enak badan, aku akan kembali ke rumahku dulu." Kataku sambil memegangi leherku dan pergi dari bangku mereka.

"Akan aku temani. Maaf yah, Rin, Len, aku akan mengantar Miku dulu." Kata Kaito sambil menyusulku, dia kemudian merangkul leherku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Haduh Kaito, jangan seperti ini." Kataku menyingkirkan tangannya dari atas pundakku, kepalaku mulai pusing.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Miku, lagipula memang salah memeluk kekasihku ini?" Tanyanya, aku hanya menjawab dengan menggeleng. Dia kemudian kembali merangkul leherku. Padahal tadi badanku masih biasa-biasa saja. Kenapa sekarang rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali dan badanku mulai terasa remuk sekali. Padahal misi tadi tidak sampai menguras tenaga-ku. Apa yang terjadi denganku? "Ada apa Miku?" Tanya Kaito kepadaku.

"Aku rasa aku hanya kecapaian Kaito, tidak ada apa-apa kok." Kataku. "Aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan lingkaran reinkarnasi itu Kaito." Kataku.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan dulu, nanti saja ketika kau sudah sehat baru pikirkanlah soal itu." Kata Kaito sambil menggosok kepalaku dengan tangan yang tadinya memeluk leherku.

-skip time-

"Jadi, memang ada yang aneh dengan lingkaran reinkarnasi itu?" Tanyaku kepada bayanganku sendiri di kaca. Aku telah menjelaskan semua yang aku dengar itu kepada diriku yang lain.

' _Benar sekali, aku merasa, bukan kakek mu yang bereinkarnasi menjadi dirimu, orang yang bereinkarnasi menjadi dirimu adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganmu, dan memiliki waktu lebih lama dari beberapa puluh tahun. Aku bisa merasakannya._ ' Kata Mikuri, kini aku menamainya menjadi Mikuri.

"Ada apa Mikuri-chan? Kau merasakan sesuatu yang buruk?" Tanyaku melihat raut muka Mikuri-chan.

' _Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu Miku-chan, aku merasakan hal aneh. Kelihatannya setelah kau sampai ke rumahmu kau tidak akan bisa berkeliling bersama mereka dulu untuk satu atau dua hari.'_ Kata Mikuri sambil mengigit kuku ibu jarinya.

"Baiklah, akan aku ingat-ingat Mikuri-chan." Kataku.

' _Entah mengapa aku merasakan telah menjadi temanmu sudah 600 tahun yang lalu, padahal aku baru tercipta saat kau berumur 10 tahun. Rasanya sudah lama aku mengenalmu Miku-chan_.' Kata Mikuri-chan, aku kemudian menghela nafas.

"Jadi setiap kekuatan pada jaman dahulu masih ada sampai sekarang?" Tanyaku. Mikuri-chan hanya mengangguk.

' _Rin-chan bisa melihat masa lalu, Len-kun adalah perapal mantra terkuat di angkatan ini, Kaito juga dengan kemampuan analisisnya yang luar biasa, Luka-senpai bisa melihat kebohongan, aku merasa sudah sering melihat mereka dulu._ ' Kata Mikuri-chan, aku sedikit terkejut mendengar yang terakhir.

"Tunggu kau juga melihat Luka-senpai yang bisa melihat kebohongan?" Tanyaku, Mikuri-chan hanya mengangguk.

' _Miku, ini mungkin sedikit berbahaya, tetapi, bisakah kau melepaskanku di Danau Tahun? Aku merasa danau itu menjadi saksi banyak sekali peristiwa, kita memang belum pernah mencoba di air, tetapi apa salahnya mencoba, aku yakin aku pasti bisa melakukan penjelajahan disana_.' Kata Mikuri-chan. Aku sedikit ragu. ' _Miku-chan, jangan ragu, ayo! Ini untuk kebebasan kita, apa kita bisa mengulang beberapa tahun lagi untuk mengalahkan Lucifer?'_ Tanya Mikuri-chan, akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk dan menyentuh kaca itu Mikuri-chan sudah kembali ke dalamku. Aku mencari _Air Board_ milikku dan meluncur menuju danau tahun. _Air Board_ seperti _Skateboard_ kebanyakan, tetapi dia melayang di udara.

Setelah sampai aku mulai memandangi Danau Tahun itu.

"Kau yakin Mikuri-chan?" Tanyaku.

' _Seratus persen yakin Miku-chan, tetapi mungkin menyelami danau tahun akan memerlukan sedikit tenaga, aku akan segera kembali begitu kau merasa kehabisan tenaga, tenang saja_.' Kata Mikuri-chan, akhirnya aku berjngkok di tepian danau dan melihat bayanganku disana, aku kemudian menyentuhkan tanganku di air di sana dan Mikuri-chan langsung terlepas disana. ' _Aku akan menyelam dulu untuk meraih informasi, kau tunggulah di tepian.'_ Perintah Mikuri-chan kepadaku, wujudnya berubah seperti putri duyung. Aku merasakan badanku sedang berenang tetapi aku kemudian merasakan silau. Ada apa? Kemudian sebuah informas mengalir di kepalaku.

Danau Tahun sebenarnya adalah danau sihir dimana airnya adalah air penangkap riwayat hidup, setiap orang yang kemari akan otomatis akan terekam semua riwayatnya, danau ini terbentuk dari air mata sang penemu Exorcisme yang selalu tersiksa akan perkataan orang-orang kalau dia orang gila yang hanya menghayal, sekarang, sudah berabad-abad berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, sebelum kematiannya, dia bersumpah danau ini akan menjadi saksi hidup perjalanan Exorcist di muka bumi. Dan hanya exorcist dengan kemampuan sepertiku yang bisa menemukan kebenaran yang di cari lewat danau ini. Setiap generasi memiliki satu yang seperti ini dan generasi sebelumku, Merli-senpai.

Aku merasakan otakku mau meledak atas semua informasi itu.

"Mikuri-chan! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi!" Kataku.

' _Cepat sentuh airnya! Agar aku bisa kembali, semakin aku di sini semakin banyak informasi yang aku serap! Ayo Miku-chan!'_ Kata Mikuri-chan lewat pikiranku. Aku merangkak ke arah danau dan segera menyentuh air disana, semuanya terasa memenuhi otakku sekarang ini.

"Haaah, Haahh, jadi kita harus bertemu Merli-senpai?" Tanyaku kepada Mikuri-chan.

' _Tidak di ragukan lagi, sebenarnya informasi yang aku dapatkan lebih banyak lagi, tetapi aku menyimpannya di memoriku, karena kalau aku menaruh semuanya kepadamu, kepalamu akan meledak dan kau akan mati, maka dari itulah, hanya orang dengan kekuatan seperti kita yang bisa menggali informasi dari sini, semuanya langsung berada di sekelilingku semua fakta itu! Akan aku beritahu kau Miku-chan, tenang saja, dan menurut informasi bila kekuatan kita sama-sama di taruh di kaca atau air yang sama, kita bisa saling membaca pikiran orang itu. Tetapi hanya yang diinginkan saja.'_ Kata Mikuri-chan, aku hanya berbaring menatap langit yang cerah itu menunggu pusingku mereda. Setelah reda, aku langsung berlari menuju rumah Merli-senpai.

"Hhhmm.. jadi kau juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama yah denganku, Merliana juga mengatakan kepadaku sih, memang siapa punyamu?" Tanya Merli-senpai sambil menyentuh kaca besar di dekat kursinya, dan muncul sesosok orang persis sama seperti Merli-senpai.

"Namanya, Mikuri." Kataku sambil ikut menyentuh kaca itu dan mereka berdua berada di sana. Merli-senpai seperti mendapat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Miku-chan, jangan coba-coba menaruh kekuatanmu di Danau Tahun! Itu berbahaya Miku! Beruntung Mikuri-chan bisa mengendalikan informasi berhenti di dirinya, kalau semuanya mengalir ke kepalamu? Kita memang bisa menyerap semua informasi itu, tetapi banyak sekali informasi di saat bersamaan bisa membuat kepalamu pecah Miku-chan!" Kata Merli-senpai kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku Merli-senpai, aku tidak tahu." Kataku sambil menunduk, aku bisa merasakan Merliana-senpai juga memarahiku.

"Informasi soal yang kelompokmu selidiki itu penting, tetapi jangan lalaikan keselamatanmu, Yuuma saja bila mengetahui aku melakukan hal itu dia sangat memarahiku, aku juga pernah melakukan apa yang kau lakukan, tujuannya sama, dan ini yang aku dapat." Kata Merli-senpai memperlihatkan sebuah foto kepadaku.

"I-ini Senpai?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, itu kelompokku 180 tahun yang lalu, aku mengambilnya dari dokumen di ruang dokumen, jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah." Kata Merli-senpai, memang benar, foto di sana memperlihatkan kelompok Merli-senpai dengan pakaian jaman dahulu. "Ketika semua terkuak, berarti garis reinkarnasi kita akan terputus sampai ini, lumayan melelahkan kau tahu mengulang setiap 200 tahun selama 600 tahun, artinya kau sudah 3x di bangkitkan." Kata Merli-senpai.

Aku menatap foto itu lama dan mengembalikannya kepada Merli-senpai.

"Apakah kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi?" Tanyaku. Merli-senpai hanya mengangguk.

"Dari pertama kali manusia menjadi peradaban dan sang penemu exorcisme pertama kali lahir, sudah 3 kali, termasuk saat sang penemu itu lahir kedunia. Dia gagal di Malam Darah dan voila, dia mengulang lagi 200 tahun setelahnya. Aku mengetahuinya dari danau tahun." Kata Merli-senpai.

"Baiklah Merli-senpai, terima kasih atas informasinya!" Kataku sambil menyentuh kembali kaca itu dan Mikuri-chan kembali kepadaku lagi dan meninggalkan rumah Merli-senpai, jadi kelompok Merli-senpai juga mengulang..

.

.

.

TBC

Holaaa.. Clara kembali-desu, bertele-tele kah chapter yang ini-desu? Habisnya Clara bingung gimana supaya kasusnya tambah greget-desu.. Maaf telat-desu, akhir-akhir ini yang selalu hujan membuat Clara sedikit pilek-desu(curcol).. apalagi tinggal di pegunungan itu ngebuat suasana tambah dingin semua-desu.. akhir kata.. RnR nya-desu.. (^_^)

 **Balasan review**

 **Fujita Mari :** _Gomenasai_ -desu kalau chapter kemaren bertele-tele-desu, semoga yang ini tidak terlalu bertele-tele-desu, semoga Mari-chan suka-desu.. terus baca karya Clara yah.. (^_^)


	10. 10 Rumah Miku

Boku wa Exorcist

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.

Warning : Typo, OC

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Rumah Miku

Akhirnya kami berangkat menuju rumahku di minggu pertama Liburan musim panas ini. Setelah pesawat yang kami tumpangi mendarat di kota kelahiranku, _Rainy Forest_.

"Miku-chan! Lihat! Cuacanya sungguh cerah!" Kata Rin-chan kepadaku, aku pun melihat ke arah jendela.

"Mikuri-chan.." Kataku pelan. Semua kelompokku mengetahui tenang kekuatanku ini.

' _Hai Miku-chan ada apa?'_ Jawab Mikuri-chan di kepalaku.

"Jadi ini maksudmu kita tidak akan bisa jalan-jalan selama sehari dua hari?" Kataku pelan lagi.

"Jadi ada apa Miku?" Tanya Kaito di belakang kami.

"Cuacanya, bila cuacanya cerah seperti ini pertandanya badai yang paling dahsyat akan segera tiba, sebaiknya kita berlari di bandara." Kataku. Setelah tanda sabuk di pasang padam, aku segera mengambil tasku di bagasi atas dan segera mengajak teman-temanku turun. Aku kemudian menunggu di bagian penurunan bagasi, sambil menunggu aku menelpon Hiyama-san.

" _Moshi-moshi, apa anda sudah sampai bandara Miku-hime?_ " Tanya Hiyama-san.

"Sudah, tolong cepat kemari, apa sudah kau pasang perlindungan di rumah?" Tanyaku.

" _Sudah Miku-hime, tidak aku sangka badainya muncul di saat teman anda berkunjung, persediaan selama badai juga sudah beres. Saya akan kesan secepat yang saya bisa_." Kata Hiyama-san sambil menutup telepon-nya.

"Memangnya badainya seburuk itu sehingga banyak sekali plat besi di jendela Miku?" Tanya Len. "Orang-orang juga terlihat sangat terburu-buru." Kata Len lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Di sini menyebutnya badai musim panas, badai itu datang di salah satu hari di musim panas, badai itu datang setiap tahun, badai itu memang termasuk badai biasa, tetapi anginnya sungguh kencang dan tidak jarang beberapa ranting pohon terlempar di kaca rumah dan itu sungguh berbahaya bagi orang di dalam rumah, maka dari itu di balik tembok terluar ada rangka dari baja. Dan hanya bagian kaca yang rawan di setiap rumah. Itu sebabnya setiap rumah di sini tidak memiliki genting. Bahkan saluran listrik dan saluran telepon di tanam di dalam tanah. Sedangkan plat itu di desain agar dengan satu tombol di sini untuk menutup dan membuka." Jelasku, akhirnya semua kopor kami berada di tangan kami dan kami segera berlari menuju pintu depan, semua toko sedang tutup dan menuju rumah masing-masing untuk mengamankan rumah mereka, sedangkan pesawat terakhir yang merupakan pesawat kami telah lepas landas. Tidak boleh ada pesawat di sini selama badai itu sudah peraturan dari dulu.

Kami segera masuk ke mobil yang di kendarai Hiyama-san dan mulai memasuki wilayah kota, terlihat beberapa warga yang berjemur.

"Miku, lalu kenapa mereka berjemur disana?" Tanya Kaito.

"Oh, memang siapa yang akan melewatkan matahari di kota yang nyaris tidak bisa di tembus sinar matahari ini?" Kataku. "Mereka akan aman selama langit masih cerah dan mereka di dekat rumah mereka. Kalau langit sudah mulai menunjukkan awan mendung, baru mereka harus segera masuk dan memasang pengaman di pintu. Bagian pintu juga berbahaya." Kataku.

"Kelihatannya masih ada satu, dua jam lagi badainya datang, kalian ingin bermain di sekitar rumah Miku-sama? Pencariannya bisa menunggu nanti." Tawar Hiyama-san, mereka bertiga mengangguk. "Baiklah, pegangan, aku akan mengebut." Kata Hiyama-san mulai menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam.

Setelah sampai para maid di rumah langsung menyerbu bagian bagasi dan membawa semua barang ke tempat yang sudah aku suruh.

"Ayo Lenny! Tangkap!" Kata Rin yang melempar piringan plastik, aku lebih memilih duduk di tengah lapangan di rumahku dan menikmati matahari.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Kaito yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku menghemat tenagaku, nanti setelah badai ini aku masih harus membenahi kota." Kataku.

"Kuharap kau tidak merasa risih ketika di rumahku." Kata Kaito.

"Memangnya kenpa?" Tanyaku. Aku masih belum terlalu mengenal keluarga Kaito.

"Di keluargaku hanya ada dua perempuan, ibuku dan adik perempuanku, Kaiko, lainnya adalah saudara laki-lakiku, Kakak tertuaku, Taito, kemudian kakak keduaku Akaito, kakak ketigaku Kageito, dan adik laki-lakiku, yang terkecil, di keluarga kami Nigaito." Kata Kaito. "Kalau kakakku Kageito pasti kau sudah sering bertemu kan?" Kata Kaito, aku kemudian mengingat-ingat laki-laki dengan rambut coklat yang selalu memandang dengan pandangan sendu, aku mengangguk.

"Senang yah memiliki saudara yang banyak? Tidak kesepian sepertiku." Tanyaku.

"Tidak terlalu sesenang itu, tapi lumayan lah, bisa ada yang membantumu ketika kau kesulitan, lagipula saat aku kecil ketiga kakakku itu sangat overprotektif kepadaku." Kata Kaito, aku kemudian membayangkan begitu senangnya memiliki saudara. "Nanti juga mereka akan menjadi saudaramu ketika kau sudah menikah denganku." Goda Kaito kepadaku, aku memukul lengannya pelan.

"Apaan sih." Kataku, aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang sekarang memerah, aku kemudian melihat bayangan melintas, dan aku menatap angkasa, awan hitam sudah terlihat! Aku langsung bangkit berdiri. "Hiyama-san! Bunyikan alaram! Badainya akan datang!" Kataku kepada Hiyama-san, dia kemudian berlari menuju rumah, rumahku telah di salurkan alaram ke seluruh kota untuk memberitahukan kalau badai datang. " _Minna!_ Ayo masuk badainya sudah mau datang!" Kataku. Kemudian terdengar sirine di seluruh kota, angin mulai berhembus, cuaca yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi gelap secara perlahan. " _Hayaku!_ " Teriakku. Mereka kemudian berlari mengikutiku ke dalam rumah, setelah itu sebuah palang besi melintas di tengah pintu untuk mengganjal pintu agar tidak terbuka. "Fyuh, syukurlah." Kataku.

"Permisi, apa nona dan tuan ingin minum coklat hangat dengan marshmallow bakar?" Tanya salah satu Maid di sana, beberapa dari mereka memang orang yang dulu melayaniku, sekarang di tambah beberapa maid baru.

"Baiklah, buatkan 4 yah." Kataku, "Ayo kita tur rumah." Kataku. Mereka kemudian berkeliling rumahku yang tidak terlalu besar ini.

"Wah, rumahmu termasuk besar loh Miku-chan." Kata Rin-chan kepadaku, aku hanya tersenyum berterima kasih.

"Jadi dimana ketiga ruangan yang sudah kau temukan?" Tanya Kaito, aku kemudian menuju perpustakaan.

"Ketiganya ada di sini." Kataku. Suara petir mulai terdengar.

"Keras sekali. Menurutmu mungkinkah seperti di film-film, ada tuas lainnya di luar perpustakaan ini untuk ke ruangan rahasia? Mungkin di kamar atau apapun?" Tanya Len.

"Mari kita mulai dari kamar orangtuaku." Kataku. Kami kemudian menuju kamar orangtuaku dan memegang semuanya yang mungkin menjadi tombol untuk ke ruangan rahasia lainnya.

" _Minna!_ Aku menemukannya!" Kata Kaito memperlihatkan jendela yang terbuka tetapi jendela itu ternyata ada sebuah gudang.

"Aku kira itu memang jendela yang mengarah ke luar, habisnya dari luar juga terlihat seperti itu, dan kata Okaa-san tirainya memang tidak bisa di buka, jadi ternyata bisa-ya?" Kataku. Kami kemudian melihat jendela lain di sana yang memiliki tirai sama seperti pintu itu, ketika aku buka, jendelanya sudah di lindungi plat besi. Kami menarik sesuatu yang ternyata membuat lampunya menyala. Ruangan itu berisi banyak sekali berkas.

"Lihat ini." Kata Rin-chan sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku. "Sejarah sekolah kita." Kata Rin-chan sambil membukanya. "Di sini tertuliskan kalau sekolah itu di bangun oleh Keichiro Sakine, jadi keluarga Meiko-san dong." Kata Rin.

"Lihat, ini foto anak mereka! Dia sungguh mirip dengan Meiko-san!" Kata Len.

"Apa dia juga ikut dalam andil reinkarnasi ini juga?" Tanya Kaito.

"Mungkin saja orang yang sama Kaito, Meiko-san pernah berkata kepadaku kalau dirinya tidak pernah meraih kemurnian nirvana." Kataku. "Tapi ini juga bisa menjadi petunjuk penting." Kataku sambil menulis fakta itu di catatanku.

"Jadi ayo kita cari lagi." Kata Len.

Kami pun akhirnya mencari dan mencari hingga jam di rumahku berdenting 5 kali.

"Sudah malam, cepat sekali." Kata Kaito, badainya pun masih terdengar keras, kelihatannya masih belum berhenti. Dan cuaca semakin dingin.

"Miku-sama, makan malam sudah siap." Kata Hiyama-san.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita makan dulu." Kataku. Setelah makan, tiba-tiba saja Mikuri-chan memanggilku. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

' _Bagaimana kalau kita menceritakan yang kita temukan di rumah Merli-senpai?'_ Kara Mikuri-chan, aku kemudian mengangguk.

" _Minna_ , ada yang ingin aku katakan kepada kalian." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan foto kelompok Merliana-senpai. Mereka bereaksi biasa saja.

"Memang ada apa dengan foto itu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ini adalah foto kelompok Luka-senpai, di kehidupan yang sebelumnya 200 tahun yang lalu." Kataku hingga membuat semua orang di sana terkejut. "Sebelum kemari aku sempat melakukan penelitian, aku menaruh Mikuri-chan di Danau Tahun, hasilnya lumayan membuatku kesakitan, tetapi aku menemukan temuan penting, kita memang bereinkarnasi, tetapi 200 tahun sekali. Kita selama ini bereinkarnasi 200 tahun sekali dalam 600 tahun ini." Kataku.

"Apa? Jadi kita sudah bereinkarnasi selama 200 tahun sekali selama 600 tahun? Berarti kita sudah sangat tua?" Kata Rin-chan, aku hanya menggeleng.

"Kita yang dulu telah meninggal dan terlahir kembali menjadi anak muda baru lagi, dan kata Mikuri-chan, dia sudah melihat kenangan kita 200 tahun yang lalu." Kataku sambil menyentuh cermin raksaksa disana, sebuah cermin dengan bentuk yang panjang disana, dan Mikuri-chan membelah bayangannya menjadi bayangan kami berempat. "Itu adalah kita, berumur 37 tahun 200 tahun yang lalu, itu adalah kita saat mengalahkan Lucifer. Kita kembali kesini karena kita gagal" Kataku kembali. Mereka bertiga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Yang masih membuatku penasaran, kenapa kita harus mengalahkan Lucifer pada Malam Darah?" Kata Len akhirnya.

"Mungkin karena Lucifer hanya muncul saat itu." Kata Kaito.

"Tidak, kalau begitu bagaimana bisa orangtuaku tahu kalau Lucifer bersama kita selama ini? Padahal mereka kan kesana sebelum malam darah." Kataku.

' _Sebenarnya, Malam Darah itu adalah hari lahir sang penemu exorcisme_.' Kata Mikuri-chan kembali ke bentuk bayanganku. ' _Aku masih belum menemukan kenapa saat itu Lucifer mengamuk_. _Oh iya satu lagi, kalian di jaman dahulu tidak bersatu, makanya bersatunya kalian mungkin adalah pertanda perputaran membingungkan ini akan selesai._ ' Kata Mikuri-chan lagi.

"Setidaknya kita memiliki fakta ini sekarang, kita bereinkarnasi mengikuti masa reinkarnasi Lucifer." Kata Rin-chan. "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja pencarian." Kata Rin-chan lagi. Kelihatannya dia sedikit frustasi. Aku kembali menyentuh cermin itu lagi dan Mikuri-chan kembali ke dalam tubuhku.

"Rin-chan, lebih baik kita teruskan saja besok, bukankah kita sudah membuka 3 pintu rahasia lagi." Kataku. Rin-chan hanya mengangguk. "Sebaiknya aku juga mengantar kalian ke kamar kalian." Kataku. Kamar mereka ada di lantai 3, semua kamar ada di lantai 3.

"Miku?" Panggil Kaito, kini aku tinggal mengantarnya ke kamarnya, Cuacanya memburuk dan semakin dingin. Dia kemudian melinkarkan syalnya di leherku.

"Kau nanti kedinginan Kaito." Kataku dia hanya tersnyum.

"Aku lebih kuat darimu soal cuaca dingin Miku, lebih baik kau pakai saja, selimut darimu sudah cukup untuk malam ini." Kata Kaito seketika mencium dahiku dan masuk ke kamarnya. " _Oyasumi_." Kata Kaito.

" _Oyasumi_." Kataku kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu, Kyaaa! Syal milik Kaito! Entah mengapa rasanya hangat sekali! Aku kembali ke kamarku untuk berganti piama.

Aku merasakan insomnia-ku kembali, akhirnya aku kembali ke perpustakaan dan membaca buku di sana.

-Skip time-

 **Normal Pov**.

Malam itu Kaito terbangun karena dia lapar, dia ingin mengambil makanan di dapur, ketika dia melintasi lantai dua, dia kaget kenapa lampu perpustakaan kembali menyala, dia ingat betul ketika mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan Miku telah mematikan lampunya.

"Halo? Ada orang di dalam?" Kata Kaito sambil masuk, Kaito menebak mungkin ada hantu disini, kan rumah ini sudah lama tidak di tempati semenjak Miku terusir dari sini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kaito kemudian mendapati kekasihnya tertidur di kursi sambil masih mengenakan syal-nya, Kaito pun tersenyum melihat wajah damai Miku, dia mengusap rambut Miku yang sudah terurai itu dengan lembut. "Dasar bagaimana bisa kau ketiduran di sini, berarti selama ini ketika kau di rumah kau tidak pernah tidur di kamarmu sendiri yah?" Kata Kaito bermonolog. Kaito mengambil buku dari pangkuan Miku dan mulai menggendong Miku membopongnya kembali ke kamarnya. Ketika dia keluar dia bertemu dengan Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"Jadi Nona ketiduran di perpustakaan lagi ya, biar saya yang menggendongnya." Kata Hiyama sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak usah Hiyama-san, aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkannya ke kamarnya." Kata Kaito membopong tubuh Miku yang sudah tertidur itu. Setelah sampai Hiyama membukakan pintu untuk Kaito dan Kaito meletakkan tubuh Miku di kasurnya dan menyelimutinya.

"Kenapa anda terbangun, Shion-sama?" Tanya Hiyama-san ketika Kaito menutup kamar Miku.

"Ah, maaf aku terbangun karena kelaparan." Kata Kaito sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Akan kami siapkan Shion-sama, anda ingin makan apa?" Tanya Hiyama.

"Ti-tidak usah aku akan mencarinya sendiri di kulkas lagipula aku tidak mau membangunkan para Maid." Kata Kaito. "Lagipula panggil Kaito saja." Kata Kaito lagi.

"Itu sudah biasa Kaito-sama, nona Miku sering tidur larut malam bila di sini dan selalu makan di malam hari, jadi kami masih terjaga sekarang, tapi anehnya nona seperti tidak bisa gemuk, tentu saja mengingat kekuatan untuk _Kekkai_ sangat besar." Kata Hiyama.

"Baiklah, aku minta pancake dengan eskrim di atasnya." Kata Kaito.

"Anda ingin makan di ruang makan atau di kamar anda?" Tanya Hiyama lagi.

"Di ruang makan saja, aku tidak ingin mengotori kamarnya." Kata Kaito, kemudian Hiyama turun dengan diikuti Kaito.

Waktu berselang dan Kaito berbincang-bincang Hiyama soal Miku, bagi Hiyama, Miku sudah di anggap anak sendiri.

"Hiyama-san! Aku lapar, bisa buatkan okonomiyaki dengan isi banyak Negi?" Kata Miku tiba-tiba di ruang makan, Hiyama segera menuju dapur untuk memasakkan pesanan nona muda-nya yang hobi sekali makan tetapi tidak bisa gemuk. "Kaito? Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Miku.

"Tidak, aku sudah tidur tetapi aku terbangun lagi karena lapar, hehehe." Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum. Miku hanya ber-oh ria dan menuju dapur.

"Hiyama-san, apa Hiyama-san yang memindahkanku ke kamar?" Tanya Miku sedikit berbisik.

"Bukan saya, Miku-sama, Kaito-sama yang membawa anda ke kamar." Kata Hiyama-san juga berbisik, Miku merasakan mukanya memerah. "Tidak ada yang membuat malu bukan isi kamar Miku-sama." Kata Hiyama-san.

"Bukan begitu, a-aku jadi merepotkannya, dan juga aku jadi malu kebiasaan tidurku jadi ada yang tahu." Kata Miku sambil menunduk.

"Miku-sama tidak perlu malu, Kaito-sama menerima Miku-sama apa ada-nya kok, jadi tidak perlu malu." Kata Hiyama-san, akhirnya Miku kembali ke ruang makan sambil melepas syal Kaito, dia malu karena kedapatan senang memeluk syal itu. Akhirnya Miku memasangkan kembali syal itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Eh, Miku rupanya." Kata Kaito.

"Terima kasih atas pinjaman syal-nya." Kata Miku sambil duduk di samping Kaito.

"Bagaimana, hangat bukan syal ini?" Goda Kaito, Miku hanya memalingkan muka malu.

" _Urusai na_." Kata Miku lirih, Kaito tiba-tiba memeluk Miku.

"Bagaiman kalau begini." Kata Kaito, muka Miku semakin memerah.

"Berhenti menggodaku Kaito." Kata Miku.

"Ehm, maaf mengganggu tetapi makanan Miku-sama sudah siap, apa Kaito-sama ingin makanan lagi? Persediaannya masih banyak kok." Kata Hiyama-san.

"Baiklah, beberapa scoop eskrim saja sudah cukup." Kata Kaito, Hiyama segera mengambilkan eskrim Kaito dan langsung meninggalkan sejoli itu di ruang makan. Akhirnya kedua pasangan itu mulai makan dengan tenang tanpa ada suara di malam yang sunyi itu.

-skip time-

Setelah badai selama dua hari itu, akhirnya Miku membawa ketiga temannya itu berjalan mengelilingi kota Rainy Forest, kota dimana hujan setiap waktu. (Kecuali ketika musim dingin, air hujannya jadi salju).

Rin pun bersemangat mencicipi setiap makanan khas Rainy Forest, tentunya masakan yang hangat dan sedikit pedas. Mereka kembali menemukan 7 sisanya dalam waktu 4 hari selama di sana.

"Tuh kan, kalau ada kita pencariannya cepat kan?" Kata Len. Ketiga remaja lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa rumahku sebesar itu." Kata Miku.

"Jadi mari kita telaah lagi, apa yang telah kita temukan." Kata Kaito.

"Bukti bahwa ada orang selain kita yang ikut dalam putaran reinkarnasi itu, kemudian bukti kalau Lucifer bisa di kalahkan tanpa menunggu Malam Darah, dan Malam Darah adalah hari kelahiran sang penemu exorcisme, dan ternyata sekolah itu berdiri lebih dari 600 tahun yang lalu, bahkan mungkin itu adalah bangunan prasejarah. Tetapi kita bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa yang adalah Lucifer yang sebenarnya." Kata Rin sambil mengambil catatan Miku.

"Tidak mungkin pada saat prasejarah juga kali Rinny, paling juga pada masa abad perawalan." Kata Len semakin ngelantur.

"Memang ada abad perawalan?" Kata Miku _sweatdrop_.

"Habisnya kan ada abad pertengahan, dan kemungkinan abad sebelumnya adalah abad perawalan!" Kata Len masih bersikukuh dengan jawabannya.

"Kau tahu Miku, baru aku tahu kalau eskrim dengan campuran roti ini sungguh enak!" Kata Kaito yang sedari awal masih memakan eskrim roti-nya.

"Tuh kan, jadi besok ke rumahmu yah Rin-chan?" Kata Miku.

"Tentunya! Tenang saja, di sana tidak akan ada badai kok, Hehehe, aku bercanda Miku-chan." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum 3 jari.

"Kalau di ingat-ingat, hanya Miku yang belum pernah ke rumah kami bertiga yah? Dan kami pun belum pernah kerumahmu." Kata Len. Miku hanya mengangguk. "Jadi perjalanan ini memang bisa mengeratkan kita." Kata Len.

"Tentunya, kita kan satu kelompok, jadi kita harus saling mengakrabkan diri." Kata Kaito.

"Iya, tetapi tidak dengan kau harus menyelinap ke kamarku Kaito." Kata Miku mengingat malam badai kedua, Rin datang ke kamarnya untuk meminta tidur bersama karena dingin, ketika mereka berdua bangun mereka menyadari makhluk biru itu juga ikut tidur di kamar Miku yang membuat kedua gadis itu langsung menjadi petinju wanita dan Kaito adalah sasakan tinjunya. Len yang datang saat itu setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Rin juga ikut memukuli Kaito.

"Aku kan sudah bilang! Aku tidur sambil berjalan kau tahu!" Kata Kaito mengingat dirinya harus menjadi sasak tinju mereka bertiga.

"Selama aku mengenalmu aku belum pernah tahu kau itu tidur sambil berjalan Kaito!" Kata Len.

"Sudah aku bilang, kau sendiri yang tidak tahu cara tidurku!" Kata Kaito, kemudian kedua pemuda itu sudah terbungkus _Kekkai_.

"Berisik kalian itu!" Kata Miku, kemudian dia melepaskan kedua pemuda itu.

"Rumah kami berdekatan kok, hanya beda kota, tetapi masih bersebelahan, kau tidak akan perlu bolak-balik menggunakan pesawat yang akan membuat lelah." Kata Len.

"Aku jadi penasaran rumah kalian seperti apa." Kata Miku sambil berangan-angan.

"Rumah Kaito yang perlu persiapan mental, dia kan tinggal di _Halloween City_." Kata Rin. "Sedangkan rumahku di _Easter City_."

"Rumahku di _Clover City_." Kata Len.

"Tidak tanya." Kata Miku menggoda Len, Len langsung menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku hanya bercanda Len, jangan mengambek begitu." Kata Miku sambil tertawa.

" _Kyaa! Kawaiii!_ Lenny ketika ngambek imut!" Kata Rin sambil mencubit pipi Len dan melebarkannya.

" _Ittai yo_ , Rinny." Kata Len.

Akhirnya seminggu di rumah Miku telah selesai, Miku sungguh menantikan ke rumah ketiga sahabatnya itu, ralat, dua sahabatnya itu dan rumah kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Holllaaaa.. Clara kembali-desu, agak GJ? _Gomenasai_ kalau begitu-desu, Clara habisnya bingung bagaimana meringkas satu minggu dalam satu chapter ini. Akhir kata RnR _Minna_. (^_^)

 **Balasan Review**

 **Mitsuha68Ageha :** Terima kasih udah membaca karya Clara-desu, _Gomenasai_ Kalau alurnya terlalu cepat-desu. Terima kasih masih mau membaca karya Clara walaupun alurnya terlalu cepat-desu.


	11. 11 Rumah Rin, Pondok Labirin Part 1

Boku wa Exorcist

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.

Warning : Typo,

.

.

.

Chapter 11

Rumah Rin. Pondok labirin part 1

"Baiklah, selamat datang di rumahku!" Kata Rin-chan sambil melebarkan lengan dan mengangkatnya di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat megah.

" _Ara_ , Rin-sama sudah pulang, Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu anda. Mereka ingin berbicara secara pribadi dengan anda, para teman-teman Rin-sama silahkan ikut kemari," Kata seorang Maid disana. Aku kok jadi merasa tidak enak begini yah? Akhirnya Rin menuju rumah itu dan berpisah dengan kami, sedangkan kami di antar ke kamar kami, aku mengeluarkan buku-ku dan mulai membaca hingga ada ketukan disana.

"Len-kun, Kaito? Silahkan masuk." Kataku sambil membiarkan keduanya masuk.

"Kira-kira apa yah yang akan orangtua Rin katakan kepada Rin?" Kata Len-kun sedikit cemas.

"Apa mereka akan marah karena kita akan menginap selama seminggu di sini?" Tanya Kaito. Kini kami sedikit khawatir dengan 'rapat' rahasia itu.

"Perasaanku juga tidak enak. Bagaimana nih?" Kataku. "Apa kita memang mengganggu yah di rumah ini?" Kataku lagi.

"Tidak kok kalian tidak mengganggu." Kata sebuah suara di belakangku.

"Rinny?" Kata Len. Rin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi kenapa orangtuamu memanggilmu secara pribadi?" Tanya Kaito.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, mereka hanya memperingatkanku agar tidak menjadikan rumah menjadi 'fun house' kok. Dan juga cuman mengatakan agar tidak sembarangan ke kamar Chichiue, begitu saja kok." Kata Rin enteng. Aku kemudian berfikir sebentar.

"Apa itu 'fun house'?" Tanyaku. Ketiga temanku mulai menatapku dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan kepadamu Miku, jadi kita akan melakukan penyelidikan dimana nih?" Tanya Kaito.

"Pertama kita akan mencari di pondok terlebih dahulu. Rinto-baa-san dulu sering tinggal di sana kata orangtuaku sih." Kata Rin-chan.

"Pondok menyeramkan itu? Apa boleh buat deh." Kata Len sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menekuknya di belakang kepalanya dan bersandar di sofa itu.

"Itu tidak menyeramkan Lenny, hanya sedikit gelap saja." Kata Rin.

"Jadi ayo kita kesana." Kataku sambil berdiri.

"Tidak bisa sekarang Mi-chan, orangtuaku memberitahu kalau acara minum tehnya akan di mulai." Kata Rin-chan. Acara minum teh yah, semoga aku tidak membuat malu Rin-chan. Kan sudah lama aku keluar dari lingkungan bangsawan, keluarga Rin-chan juga baru masuk bangsawan beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Mi-chan ikut aku, akan aku pinjami kau gaun untuk persiapannya! Lenny, Kaito-kun, kalian kan sudah bawa kan?" Kata Rin-chan sambil menarik tanganku, Kaito dan Len-kun hanya mengangguk, apa mereka juga membawa baju formal? Benar juga mereka kan bangsawan.

"Wah, bau kamarmu menyegarkan Rin-chan." Kataku ketika bau jeruk yang menyegarkan tercium olehku.

"Terima kasih, jadi silahkan pilih sesuka hatimu Mi-chan!" Kata Rin-chan sambil mebuka lemari yang hampir memakan satu tembok penuh itu, sebuah lemari dengan semua baju yang di gantung dengan 5 tingkat! Aku merasakan kepalaku pusing, aku paling bingung kalau di suruh memilih.

"Rin-chan, bolehkan aku memintamu untuk memilihkannya untukku? Aku bingung." Kataku. Rin-chan kemudian bersemangat dan mulai menaiki tangga di sana untuk mengambil salah satu baju, bukan beberapa baju karena dia mulai melemparkannya kebawah, sedangkan aku menangkapnya di bawah. "Ya ampun banyak sekali Rin-chan?" Kataku.

"Itu juga buatku kok, jadi ayo kita _make over_.." Kata Rin-chan dengan menyeramkan, dia sangat menyukai _make over_ , bahkan memiliki channel _Toutube_ sendiri tentang tutorial _make over_ , dari baju hingga riasan.

-skip time-

Akhirnya setelah proses yang melelahkan itu aku dan Rin-chan sudah siap. Aku melihat Kaito memakai baju berwarna putih, sedangkan Len memakai baju yang hampir bisa di bilang tidak formal sih.

"Jadi, setelah pamanmu keceplosan kau jadi kembali mendapatkan harta kekayaanmu yah Miku-san?" Tanya ibu Rin-chan.

"Iya, seandainya saja Paman tidak keceplosan mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan namaku kembali, bibi." Kataku mencoba sopan.

"Kau adalah bangsawan berpengaruh Miku-san, kau harus mempertahankan namamu itu, tidak seperti kami yang baru mendapatkannya sekarang, usahamu untuk meneruskan lah yang lebih berat dari pada Rin." Kata ayah Rin-chan. "Dan Len-kun, tolong jaga Rin yah?" Kata ayah Rin-chan kepada Len-kun, dia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku akan menjaganya paman, serahkan saja kepadaku." Kata Len dengan sombongnya, aku hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Rin-chan yang memerah.

Acara itu berjalan sungguh lambat, tidak apa-apa kami masih memiliki waktu satu minggu di sini. Lagipula tehnya sungguh enak sekali, aku baru kali ini merasakan teh seenak ini, yang katanya Rin-chan itu teh dari perkebunannya sendiri. Akhirnya setelah acara selesai, kami berempat berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian santai dann menuju pondok yang aku lihat dari kejauhan saat acara minum teh di kebun bunga mawar itu tadi, kelihatannya memang sedikit menyeramkan sih. Kami kesana dengan berjalan kaki karena lokasinya lumayan dekat. Meskipun begitu, kami masih takut dengan hantu, bakemono dan yokai lebih berbentuk monster daripada manusia dengan anggota tubuh tidak lengkap atau dengan bau anyir darah. Dari semua misi, kami paling takut bila berurusan dengan hantu. Melihat kematian itu seperti apa lebih menyeramkan daripada kau harus menghadapi monster buruk rupa.

"Kau dulu yang membuka!" Kata Rin-chan sambil mendorong Kaito ke depan.

"Hei, ini kan pondokmu! Bagaimana bisa aku duluan yang membukanya hah?" Kata Kaito, aku juga mendorong Kaito untuk membuka pintu itu, dia kan tinggal di _Halloween_ _City_ , jadi mestinya dia tidak takut dong dengan hal-hal berbau hantu.

"Kaito.." Kataku akhirnya berhenti mendorongnya. " _Ganbatte.."_ Kataku sebelum kembali mendorongnya lagi.

"Miku! Bukan begitu caranya memberi semangat!" Kata Kaito.

"Kalian itu berisik sekali sih, biar aku saja yang membukanya." Kata Len-kun akhirnya, dia mulai mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, kemudian dia menarik kembali tangannya dan berjalan di belakang Kaito. "Kau saja yang membukanya! Kau kan ketua!" Kata Len-kun akhirnya, aku dan Rin-chan pun _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan Len-kun yang sok keren di awal.

"Berhenti mendorongku! Baiklah, aku akan membukanya!" Kata Kaito akhirnya, kami bertiga mendesah lega, akhirnya Kaito mulai menyalakan senter dan mulai membuka pondok itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa yang perlu di takutkan disini!" Kata Kaito sambil membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. "Kau ini Rin, bagaimana sih? Kau kan yang memiliki pondok ini, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mau membukanya!" Kata Kaito sambil menjitak kepala Rin-chan pelan. Pondok itu hanya terlihat tua saja dengan banyak sekali jaring laba-laba disana, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda hantu dimanapun.

"Hehehe, habisnya kata orangtuaku, dulu sebelum kematiannya, agar Obaa-san tidak terlalu takut menghadapi kematian, dia mulai menggumpulkan para arwah yang masih belum bisa meninggalkan dunia dan menanyai mereka bagaimana kematian itu di pondok ini, jadinya aku takut!" Kata Rin-chan sambil tersenyum tiga jari.

"Lebih baik kita memeriksanya saja dulu." Kataku sambil mengarahkan senter ke dalam, walaupun di luar sedang panas terik di dalam sini sangat pengap dan gelap. Akhirnya Kaito dengan _gentle_ -nya memimpin kami para pengecut ini masuk lebih dalam. "Jadi kita menyelidiki darimana, Rin-chan?" Tanyaku.

"Mungkin dari kamar, dulu Obaa-san sering menggunakannya." Kata Rin-chan. "Jadi pasti ada petunjuk disana." Kata Rin-chan lagi. Kami kemudian masuk lebih dalam dan menaiki tangga yang sudah rapuh. Suara ketika tangga itu di pijak membuat suasana semakin menyeramkan, setidaknya bakemono atau yokai akan langsung menyerangmu, atau memasukkanmu ke dalam tubuhnya seperti misi pertama kali itu, sedangkan hantu, mereka lebih suka 'bermain' dengan barang-barang di sekitar kita sebelum akhirnya membuat wajah buruk rupa untuk mengagetkan kami. Kami akhirnya sampai di lantai dua.

"Lebih baik kita saling bergandengan saja supaya tidak tersesat." Kataku seketika menoleh ke belakang kami, Rin-chan dan Len-kun sudah tidak ada! "Kaito!" Panggilku, dia kemudian menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Rin-chan dan Len-kun.." Kataku sambil menyorot jalanan di belakang kami. Aku yang sedari tadi menggenggam jaket Kaito untungnya masih bersamanya. Kaito juga mengarahkan senternya.

"Oooii! Rin! Len! Kalau kalian ingin bercanda sekarang bukan saat yang tepat!" Panggil Kaito juga. Kemudian hawa dingin mulai terasa di kulitku, aku semakin gemetaran mengingat, baru saja tadi kami menaiki tangga dan ketika aku berbalik, tangga itu berubah menjadi lorong.

"Kaito, ini hanya perasaanku saja sih, apa kita sekarang masuk ke arena tempat hidup hantu labirin?" Kataku. Hantu labirin bukanlah hantu yang muncul di dalam labirin, tetapi hantu itu selalu mengalami kebuntuan dan keputus asaan ketika hidup sehingga ketika hantu itu nyaman di sebuah rumah, mereka tidak akan menyukai orang yang masuk tanpa seijinnya. Dan akhirnya, dia akan membuat labirin yang menjebak, hanya satu cara untuk keluar, menemukan temanmu yang lain kalau kau membawa teman. Tetapi, menemukan temanmu tidak akan semudah itu. Dan hantu labirin bukanlah orang yang suka 'bermain' sendiri, melainkan hantu itu senang bila ada hantu lain yang berpartisipasi. Hantu hanya mempan dengan exorcist tipe perapal mantra, karena hanya mereka yang menguasai teknik pemurnian roh.

"Huh, namanya juga bangunan tua, dan hantu labirin sungguh suka nuansa ini." Kata Kaito tertawa ironis.

"Kaito, jadi kita harus menemukan Rin-chan dan Len-kun dong?" Kataku.

"Sebaiknya bergegas, aku tidak ingin berada di sini lebih lama, setelah keluar akan aku suruh pisang berjalan itu untuk mensterilkan rumah ini." Kata Kaito, dia kemudian menggenggam tanganku. "Jangan lepaskan, aku tidak mau kau ikut menghilang juga." Kata Kaito, aku kemudian hanya mengangguk. Aduh! Kenapa sih baru juga liburan musim panas! Masa harus merasakan dinginnya berada di labirin hantu begini sih!

"Kaito, lihat!" Kataku sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto disana, sebuah foto yang kelihatannya lama berada di sebuah figura berbentuk oval klasik dengan seorang wanita yang tersenyum lembut. "Apa dia neneknya Rin-chan?" Tanyaku, Kaito pun juga ikut menyorot foto itu.

"Mungkin, wajahnya sungguh mirip dengan Rin." Kata Kaito, seketika aku melihat foto itu berkedip. "Miku, kau lihat itu?" Tanya Kaito, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sebelum dia membuat gerakan lain, foto itu sudah di masuki." Kataku, Kaito kemudian menarikku perlahan menjauhi foto itu, aku tidak tahu sekarang aku di lantai dua atau lantai satu, kami naik dan turun tangga terus menerus. Aku kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Kaito, bisa tidak kita sekarang ambil arah kanan?" Tanyaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kita sedari tadi mengambil jalan kiri, dan lihat." Kataku tidak memandang foto itu tetapi menyorotinya dengan senterku. "Kita berputar." Kataku singkat.

' _Miku-chan, para arwah di sini terus menerus memanggilku untuk bergabung dengan mereka, untuk sementara aku akan menghilang dulu daripada aku di tarik paksa oleh mereka.'_ Kata Mikuri-chan, aku hanya mengangguk, dan aku merasakan Mikuri-chan sudah hilang dari tubuhku. Dengan artian, dia menonaktifkan keberadaannya.

' _Apa yang di lakukan anak-anak di malam-malam seperti ini?'_ Kata orang lain, itu bukan suara Mikuri-chan.

"Ka-Kaito.." Kataku ketakutan, aku kemudian memeluk lengannya.

"Lebih baik jangan hiraukan nanti dia akan terus mengganggumu, ayo kita ambil kanan di belokan itu." Kata Kaito, aku kemudian mengangguk. Selama ini kami sama sekali tidak menemukan sebuah pintu untuk ke ruangan atau apapun. Padahal kami harus mencari. Seketika aku penasaran dengan yang hantu itu katakan aku kemudian mengecek ponselku, masih jam 10 pagi. Tunggu, bukankah tadi ketika aku memasuki rumah ini pukul 10 pagi? Aku tahu karena tiba-tiba ada notifikasi game-ku yang muncul, dan sekarang masih jam 10?

"Kaito, lihatlah jammu." Kataku, dia kemudian melihat jam tangannya.

"Hei, hei, ada apa dengan jam ini? Padahal kan baru aku belikan batere baru kemarin!" Kata Kaito.

"Bukan jammu yang rusak Kaito-kun. Lihatlah." Kataku sambil menyodorkan ponselku di sana, ada aplikasi seperti jam dengan jarumnya yang seharusnya berputar kini tidak berputar.

"Oke, kini hantu itu membuatku benar-benar muak! Miku, ayo kita harus segera menemukan yang lainnya, bagaimana kita bisa menemukan petunjuk bila seperti ini?" Kata Kaito, aku juga setuju dengan Kaito. Kemudian ada sebuah pintu, tidak ada jalan lagi, jalan di belakang kami tertutup tembok. "Kelihatannya kita harus ke ruangan itu, Miku kau siap?" Kata Kaito, aku hanya mengangguk. Aku menyiapkan kotak dari _Kekkai_ untuk menimpuk hantu yang datang tiba-tiba. Kaito langsung membuka pintu itu, dan melihat ke dalam. Aku kemudian sedikit heran dengan ruangan itu. "Ini kan.." Kata Kaito sedikit tercengang. Aku kemudian mengangguk.

"Ruangan rahasia pertama yang kita temukan di rumahku." Kataku, aku kemudian melihat ke sekeliling dan melepaskan tangan Kaito.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Menemukan petunjuk, bukankah kita kemari untuk menemukan petunjuk, mungkin kita juga bisa menemukan petunjuk disini." Kataku, Akhirnya Kaito mengikatkan sesuatu di lenganku. Ini kan syal Kaito, dia juga mengikat ujung yang lainnya di lengannya.

"Jangan lepaskan, atau kau akan terbuang di dimensi lain seperti Len dan Rin." Kata Kaito, aku hanya mengangguk. Dan mulai menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa di buat petunjuk. "Miku, kemari." Panggil Kaito, aku kemudian menghampirinya. "Lihat." Katanya.

"Ini foto kita sebelum kehidupan kita masa kini?" Tanyaku. Kaito hanya mengangguk. "Lihatlah tulisan yang di beri garis tebal ini." Kataku menunjuk buku yang di pegang Kaito.

"Hari kelahiran Sang penemu exorcisme, 29 Februari? Dia ulang tahun 4 tahun sekali?" Tanya Kaito. "Kalau di lihat-lihat sih memang benar, malam darah selalu terjadi tanggal 29 Februari." Kata Kaito, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Okaa-san dan Otou-san melakukan perjalanan ke Nirvana pada hari itu!" Kataku teringat.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi antara Lucifer dengan hari kelahiran ini?" Kata Kaito lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng tidak tahu, seketika ada yang menyentuh lenganku dingin. Ketika aku melihatnya, sebuah tangan dengan cakar hitam tidak bertuan disana.

"Kyaaaa!" Jeritku sambil membuat kekkai untuk tangan itu dan membanting-bantingnya sebelum tangan itu aku lenyapkan. Aku langsung berlari ke belakang Kaito.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Kaito di hadapanku, tunggu, aku kemudian melihat syal di tanganku juga terhubung dengan Kaito di sana, lalu Kaito di hadapanku tempatku bersembunyi ini siapa? "Miku, perlahan lah kemari, jangan mebuat gerakan mengejutkan." Kata Kaito sambil mengisyaratkan agar aku kesana. Aku langsung berjalan berjingkat melewati Kaito palsu dan menuju Kaito yang asli. Kaito langsung memegangi tanganku erat, seketika Kaito yang palsu itu mulai berjalan mendekat dan bau anyir darah tercium, wajahnya! Tidak ada!

"Gyaaaa! Kyaaaa!" Jeritku dan Kaito bersamaan sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Haahh, Haahh, capek sekali." Kataku sambil terduduk dengan Kaito di sebelahku.

"Lihat, ada almari, mungkin kita bisa melihatnya?" Kata Kaito sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju almari dengan pintu putih dengan rongga-rongga. Aku pun ikut berdiri dan ikut membuka almari putih itu, kemudian ada robot rubah yang sudah rusak di sana dan datang mengejutkan kami dengan dia juga berteriak membuat suasana kembali runyam.

"Gyaaaaa! Kyaaaa!" Jeritku dan Kaito bersamaan lagi. Kami kemudian berlari dan kembali berhenti, untuk mengatur nafas.

"Kenapa ada Foxy dari fandom sebelah ikut nongol? Ngagetin aja." Kataku, aku paling tidak suka permainan itu karena terlalu banyak _jumpscare_ -nya. Aku kemudian mencari keberadaan Kaito di sana. "Eh, Kaito! Kau dimana!" Panggilku. Syal yang melilit di tanganku pun tidak tertarik kemanapun, Mungkin kaito ada di sana, aku pun mengikuti syal itu sambil menggulung syalnya. Setelah seberapa lama aku kemudian teringat, syal milik Kaito memang panjang, tetapi tidak mungkin sepanjang ini! Aku melihat gulungan syal itu semakin membawaku tak tentu arah. Aku pun berniat kembali ke jalan tadi, tetapi syal itu kemudian menegang dan aku terjatuh karena tanganku tertahan syal itu, aku mencoba melepas syal itu tetapi tidak bisa, seolah-olah ini tali yang di ikat dengan simpul mati! Tidak! Aku tidak akan bisa keluar! Sementara senterku terus menerus menangkap sekelebat bayangan. Aku kemudian terduduk dan mulai menangis.

" _Minna,_ Kalian dimana!" Kataku, aku sungguh lemah bila berurusan dengan hantu, apalagi hantu sungguh menyukai orang yang pernah melihat kematian, dan itu adalah aku dalam kelompok ini. "Siapapun Kau yang menjadi hantu labirin, aku minta maaf! Bukan maksud kami untuk memasuki rumahmu tanpa ijin, tetapi kami tidak tahu kalau kau mendiami rumah ini, aku minta maaf!" Kataku sambil menangis, kemudian ada cahaya dari belakangku, aku kemudian menoleh takut, takut kalau itu hantu yang lainnya. Setelah melihat siapa itu aku langsung berlari memeluknya.

"Miku-chan! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Kata Rin-chan.

"Rin-chan, sebaiknya kau tinggalkan saja aku dan lebih baik kau cari yang lain, aku terjebak di sini." Kataku sambil kembali terduduk.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Rin-chan.

"Syal ini seharusnya menghubungkanku dengan Kaito, tetapi aku berpisah, dan syal ini menuntunku semakin dalam ke labirin." Kataku sambil menangis.

"Tidak! Aku sudah tidak mau sendirian Miku-chan, Aku terlalu takut, aku akan ikut, semoga saja yang lainnya dapat menemukan kita, ayo kita cari dimana ujung dari Syal ini." Kata Rin. Akhirnya aku ikut mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana syal itu akan mengantar kami. "Jadi kau bertemu hantu apa saja?" Tanya Rin memecah suasana sambil membantuku menekuk syal yang sangat panjang itu.

"Pertama sih aku terjebak di lorong tempat lukisan Nenekmu itu, ternyata tempatnya sudah di rasuki. Lalu aku menemukan sebuah ruang, ada petunjuk di sana, ruangan itu mirip dengan ruangan rahasia di kamar orangtuaku Rin, dan di situlah aku bertemu hantu pertamaku, aku bersembunyi di belakangnya ternyata Kaito yang asli yang ada di ujung syal ini yah langsung saja aku pergi, lalu aku bertemu _animatronics_ dari fandom sebelah. Mana aku takut main game itu." Kataku sedikit curcol kepada Rin-chan, dia hanya tersenyum. "Lalu kau?" Tanyaku.

"Lebih tepatnya kalau aku sih, semua hantu dari masa peperangan, itu yang membuatku tidak suka mereka selalu mengikutiku selama setengah jam lebih, akhirnya mereka menghilang, lalu aku juga menemukan sebuah petunjuk, mau aku jelaskan?" Tanya Rin-chan, aku hanya mengangguk. "Aku menemukan, kalau Lucifer dan penemu exorcisme dulu pernah bertemu loh! Dan entah apa yang dia bicarakan hingga terjadi Malam Darah pertama kalinya." Kata Rin-chan, sambil menggeleng. "Lalu kau, Miku-chan kau menemukan petunjuk apa?" Kata Rin-chan, aku kemudian berfikir sebentar.

"Aku bertemu dengan sebuah buku yang menyatakan kalau Malam Darah terjadi pada tanggal 29 Februari, dan itu terjadi 4 tahun sekali, itu adalah hari lahir sang penemu itu!" Kataku, Rin-chan hanya terkejut.

"Ulang tahun orang itu 4 tahun sekali? Kasihan juga sih." Kata Rin-chan, aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana syal ini akan menuntunku.

.

.

.

TBC

Haaii. Clara disini-desu. Yang chapter ini Clara buat bersambung-desu, karena apa? Karena aku sayang kamu-desu.. (di bunuh). Hahahaha, enggak kok-desu, karena pengumpulan petunjuk paling banyak di rumah Rin-chan-desu, apalagi masa tega Clara memotong adegan semenarik ini-desu? _Gomenasai_ , kalau horornya malah terkesan lucu-desu. Akhir kata RnR pleasee.. (^_^)


	12. 12 pondok labirin part 2

Boku Wa Exorcist

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya

Warning : Typo.

.

.

.

Chapter 12

Pondok Labirin-Part 2

 **Di tempat lain**

 **Len POV**

Kenapa aku bisa sampai terpisah dengan Rinny? Bagaimana ini, aku harus menemukan yang lain untuk dapat keluar dari hantu labirin ini.

Kenapa aku menjadi berputar begini? Tadi kan aku sudah melewati ini. Lukisan seorang wanita tua yang berambut sama seperti Rinny persis. Apa ini nenek Rinny, Rinto.

"Rinny! Miku! BaKaito!" Panggilku, tetapi masih tetap tidak ada jawaban. Mereka kemana sih? Ini salahku, kenapa aku tidak memberitahukan tentang _sense_ hantu ini kepada semuanya. Habisnya, aku kira tidak mungkin karena rumah ini ada penghuninya masih belum terlalu lama di tinggal. Biasanya hantu labirin menghuni rumah yang sudah lebih dari 20 tahun di tinggal.

Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa melakukan penyucian tanpa buku suci. Seharusnya kami tidak memasuki pondok ini, tetapi unuk memutus garis reinkarnasi ini, bagaimana lagi.

Seketika aku mendengar sebuah teriakan yang sangat aku kenali.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Rinny! Kau dimana?" Teriakku. Tetapi kembali tidak ada jawaban. "Sialan hantu labirin ini, haaahh, aku harus kemana?" Kataku frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan sebuah ruangan, jalan belakang sudah tertutup tembok. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain aku memasukinya. Tetapi ini kan, perpustakaan milikku. Bagaimana aku bisa disini?

Aku memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam untuk melihat apakah aku bisa mendapatkan petunjuk di sini. Aku membongkar-bongkar buku di sana sambil memanjat tangga yang biasa aku gunakan di perpustakaan rumahku untuk melihat apakah ada buku yang tidak ada di perpustakaan milikku yang sebenarnya. Akhirnya aku menemukannya, sebuah buku dengan sampul beludru merah dan ada pengamannya seperti sabuk. Aku kemudian berbalik sudah ada Miku dan BaKaito berdiri disana.

"Wah syukurlah aku bertemu dengan kalian." Kataku sambil turun dari tangga dengan kedua kakiku dan tanganku berada di sisi pinggir dan aku meluncur turun dan buku itu sudah aku simpan dengan aman. Tetapi mereka tidak bereaksi apapun, mereka terus saja mematung. "Woooiii! Kalian memperhatikanku?" Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan di hadapan mata mereka untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka, tetapi nihil.

Akhirnya aku menarik syal Kaito untuk menarik perhatiannya, tiba-tiba kepalanya langsung lepas dari badannya dan menggelinding kearahku. Jadi mereka..

"Ha-hantu.." Kataku lirih, kepala itu mulai mengalirkan darah, dan Miku mulai menangis darah. Akhirnya aku mendengar suara teriakan lagi, kali ini suara barriotine dengan suara yang nyaring.

"Gyaaaa! Kyaaaaa!" Aku juga mendengar derap kaki berlari, jangan-jangan itu mereka.

"BaKaito! Mikuu!" Teriakku sambil keluar dari ruangan itu dan untuk menghindari kedua hantu itu. Tetapi kembali tidak ada jawaban. Ketika aku berbalik, ruangan itu lenyap dan aku seperti berada di sebuah aula. Sebuah aula yang sangat besar. Aku berjalan sambil mundur untuk memastikan, apakah benar ini aula rumah orang itu atau bukan, tetapi aku kemudian menabrak sesuatu, ketika aku berbalik, ada sosok laki-laki dengan rambut biru samudra.

"Kyaaaaa!" Kataku sambil berlari tetapi tanganku di pegangi olehnya.

"Len! Ini aku!" Katanya. Aku kemudian berbalik.

"Ini benar kau BaKaito?" Tanyaku sedikit takut. Dia hanya menghela nafas.

"Ini memang aku _Baka_! Dan aku tidak _Baka_!" Katanya sambil menjitak kepalaku.

" _Ittai_! Habisnya kau tidak memakai syal mu itu, tadi aku melihat hanu menyerupaimu tahu, makanya aku tidak yakin ini kau, lagipula kemana syal mu hah? Bukankah kau tidak bisa keluar tanpa syal mu itu." Kataku menggosok kepalaku yang di jitaknya.

"Aku mengikatnya di lenganku dan Miku, tetapi aku dan dia akhirnya tetap berpisah." Kata Kaito sedikit curcol. "Miku menghilang bersama dengan Syal ku, tadinya dia masih bersamaku dari awal, akhirnya kami berlari dan terpisah juga." Kata Kaito curcol lagi.

"Jadi kita harus menemukan mereka dong, mereka kan sangat takut dengan beginian." Kataku, Kaito hanya mengangguk. "Kaito.. bukankah ini.." Kataku tidak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku. Dia mulai melihat ke sekeliling.

"Iya, ini aula rumahku." Kata Kaito mengangguk. "Tadi aku dan Miku juga sampai di ruangan rahasia di rumah Miku." Tambah Kaito lagi, aku kemudian menatapnya heran.

"Jadi, kita semua ke tempat dimana kita mendapatkan petunjuk?" Kataku.

"Mungkin di aula rumahku ada petunjuk, memangnya kau habis kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Dari perpustakaan rumahku." Kataku. "Ayo kita baca dulu buku ini, kelihatannya di sini bebas dari para hantu." Kataku sambil menunukkan buku yang aku bawa. Aku kemudian membukanya.

"Kau bisa membacanya? Itu tulisan _svet_ kuno loh." Kata Kaito di balik punggungku, aku hanya menganguk mengiyakan, aku sudah belajar huruf ini.

"Disini di katakan tentang kekuatan Lucifer!" Kataku terkejut, aku membacanya dengan duduk di tengah aula itu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Di sini di sebutkan kekuatan Lucifer dulu setara dengan iblis-iblis lainnya, setelah beberapa tahun di dunia manusia, Lucifer semakin bertambah kuat. Entah apa yang di lakukannya di dunia manusia. Tetapi, Lucifer kemudian mengumumkan kepada semuanya, dia akan membantai semua orang yang memiliki kekuatan exorcisme, dan ketika saat itu datang, Lucifer membunuh hampir semua exorcist." Bacaku sambil menerjemahkan bahasa kuno itu.

"Jadi Lucifer ke dunia manusia saat itu entah melakukan apa yang pasti membuatnya bertambah kekuatannya? Apa dia memiliki dendam tersendiri yah dengan para exorcist sehingga membuat pernyataan itu?" Kata Kaito berspekulasi.

"Masih banyak di sini Kaito, tetapi lebih baik kita temukan dulu para gadis, aku merasa kasihan dengan mereka, kemungkinan apa yang terjadi jika mereka terjebak lebih dalam." Kataku sambil berdiri diikuti anggukan kepala Kaito, kami keluar dari aula itu dan di suguhi sebuah tangga ke atas. Kami menaikinya tanpa berfikir panjang.

Tangga ini seperti tidak memiliki ujung, dan banyak sekali tangga-tangga lainnya di sekitar kami, kami berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dimana banyak sekali tangga entah menuju kemana, apa kita masuk ke labirin tangga? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, tetapi siapa yang menjadi hantu labirin ini dan kebuntuan apa yang di alaminya? Kemudian ada yang menepuk pundakku.

"Len, kita ambil tangga sebelah sini saja yuk, daripada tangga ini, lihat tidak ada ujungnya." Kata Kaito sambil menunjuk ke atas, aku hanya mengangguk dan meloncat ke tangga yang memiliki teralis di sisinya itu, banyak sekali tangga yang kelihata terbalik, berbentuk spiral, bahkan dari ruangan yang tidak kami ketahui. Akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah ruangan. "Terlihat seperti stasiun." Kata Kaito lagi sambil melihat ke arah ruangan itu. aku hanya mengangguk, di sini ada sebuah peron stasiun kereta dengan kereta yang terkadang melintas dengan cepat.

Lalu ada kereta yang berhenti di hadapan kami dan membuka pintunya, seketika ada sebuah sulur yang memaksa kami masuk ke kereta itu. Dan kami menabrak pintu di seberang itu dengan keras.

" _Ittai_ , _cho-chotto.."_ Kataku ketika pintu kereta itu mulai menutup, aku dan Kaito berusaha keluar dengan membuka paksa pintunya. Tetapi kereta itu langsung berjalan di ruangan kosong itu, tidak ada rel, tidak ada apapun, hanya ada kegelapan, kereta itu pun mulai berjalan.

"Lalu, kita akan di bawa kemana oleh kereta hantu ini?" Tanya Kaito. Aku hanya menggeleng, di lingkungan hantu labirin semuanya bisa terjadi. Kini kita hanya harus menunggu kereta ini berhenti. Entah dimana nanti kita akan berhenti.

 **Beberapa saat sebelumnya.**

 **Miku POV**

"Rin-chan, lihat, kita ada dimana?" Kataku sambil memasuki pintu yang aku buka tadi. Rin-chan masuk dan melihat ke sekeliling.

"I-ini, kamar Obaa-san yang dulu di tinggali Obaa-san dulu ketika di pondok ini! Kita menemukannya!" Kata Rin-chan sambil melompat kegirangan.

"Ayo kita cari petunjuk." Kataku bersemangat, syal yang mengikat tanganku kembali mengendur, jadi aku boleh kemari sementara waktu. "Sebainya kita bergegas, kita tidak tahu kapa syal ini akan menarikku lagi." Kataku, Rin-chan hanya mengangguk dan mulai membongkar semua barang di sana untuk mencari petunjuk. Aku melihat ke luar, masih panas seperti masih satu hari.

"Rin-chan, lihat, di luar begitu terang. Apa kita bisa keluar dari sini?" Kataku. Rin-chan hanya menggeleng.

"Kau tidak kasihan dengan Kaito-kun dan Lenny? Lagipula ada _borgol_ di pergelangan tanganmu. Aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan kalian bertiga." Kata Rin-chan. Aku kemudian hanya terkekeh.

"Kau tahu kan maksudku aku tidak ingin melompat dari jendela ini?" Kataku. Rin-chan hanya terkekeh.

Dunia luar begitu mudah di jangkau sekaligus begitu sulit untuk di jangkau. Bahkan Mikuri-chan tidak berani untuk keluar menuntunku.

"Miku-chan! Bisa kemari sebentar dan bantu aku, aku menemukan _Jackpot_." Kata Rin-chan sambil berusaha menarik sesuatu dari bawah ranjang itu. Kelihatannya sebuah peti, aku membantu Rin-chan menariknya. Sebuah peti seperti peti harta karun.

"Ayo kita buka." Kataku sambil membuka peti itu di bantu Rin-chan.

"Wow.. album tua." Kataku melihat salah satu album disana, kemudian ada beberapa foto yang membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Ini.." Kataku. Rin-chan mengambilnya dariku. Itu adalah foto, seperti foto pernikahan.

"Ini.. Kau dan Gakupo-senpai? Lalu, aku dan Rui-san, dan Len-kun dengan Neru-san? Dan lihat ini Kaito dengan Luka-senpai? Wah, kita dulu sangat berpencar, kita di kehidupan yang dulu menyukai seseorang tetapi kita sekarang menyukai teman satu kelompok kita? Jadi benar yah garis tanpa ujung ini akan berhenti." Kata Rin-chan. Album itu bisa saja sungguh berharga.

"Rin-chan, lihat ini." Kataku sambil menunjuk halaman sebelumnya. Ada sebuah tulissan dengan bahasa yang tidak aku ketahui. Rin-chan kemudian melihatnya.

"Ini bahasa tumbuhan, Obaa-san dulu juga Exorcist tumbuhan. Sebentar yah, akan aku bacakan." Kata Rin-chan, aku hanya duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengangguk.

" _Rin, ketika kau membaca tulisan ini, mungkin aku sudah tiada, aku sungguh senang ketika orangtuamu mengabarkan ibumu sedang mengandung dirimu, mereka juga sudah mengatakan akan menamaimu Rin, tetapi maafkan aku, umurku tidak lama lagi, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu, tetapi aku sudah melihatmu ketika dewasa di masa lalu, kau pasti mirip dengannya. Tentunya karena kau adalah reinkarnasinya, menurut perhitunganku, cocok dengan waktu kematiannya, aku yang mengumpulkan foto-foto dalam album ini, simpanlah, mungkin kau bisa menggunakannya untuk menadi petunjukmu untuk mengalahkan Lucifer, dia sudah mempermainkan kita selama 600 tahun terakhir ini, aku sengaja tidak membocorkan siapa yang menjadi Lucifer itu, karena kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa menikmati masa tuaku dengan tenang, aku mengumpulkan semua hantu untuk membagi pengalaman mereka, ttetapi ada yang menarik dari salah satu 'temanku' itu, dia adalah hantu labirin. Hidupnya sangat memprihatinkan kau tahu, kuharap kau juga berteman dengannya dan dia tidak menyesatkanmu. Rinto Kagime."_

"Jadi album ini ada petunjuknya yah?" Kataku, Rin-chan hanya mengangguk.

"Kita simpan dulu ini, album ini adalah petunjuk kita!" Kata Rin-chan sambil tersenyum, aku mulai tersenyum juga. Lalu seketika aku merasakan syal yang mengikat tanganku mulai menegang, dan langsung menarikku hingga aku terjatuh, tidak pernah syal ini menarikku hingga seperti ini. Aku mulai tertarik dengan posisi berbaring. "Miku-chan!" Panggilnya sambil berlari mengikutiku.

"Rin-chan!" Panggilku juga memanggilnya, dia kemudian melompat dan mendarat di atas tubuhku, dia mulai memeluk tubuhku erat mencoba mencegahku di tarik lebih jauh oleh syal itu. "Kyaaa!" Jeritku kesakitan ketika syal itu semakin menarikku kuat sedangkan Rin-chan menahan tubuhku di tempat.

"Kyaaa! Tidaaakk!" Jerit Rin-chan ketika dia kalah dan ikut terbawa tubuhku yang di tarik syal itu. Aku dan Rin-chan mulai terseret, aku mulai mengatakan sesuatu kepada Rin-chan, kalau begini terus kita berdua bisa terluka karena tergesek lantai kayu yang lumayan kasar ini.

"Rin-chan! Peluk aku erat, jangan lepaskan! Aku akan membuat _Kekkai_ unuk melindungi kita dari gesekan ini dan kemungkinan terbentur! Pegang juga albumnya! Jangan sampai terjatuh!" Kataku, Rin-chan kemudian menjulurkan sulur tumbuhan yang kelihatannya kuat membungkus kita berdua dan aku mulai menjulurkan tanganku yang bebas untuk membuat _Kekkai_ yang cukup besar agar aku dan Rin-chan melayang di dalamnya, aku terus di terik syal itu, dan seketika syal itu langsung berbelok dan membuatku dan Rin-chan terbentur cukup keras, untungnya di dalam _Kekkai_ ini kami terlindun dair benturan itu.

Kami langsung menemui seseorang, bukan dua orang.

"Lenny! Kaito!" Panggil Rin-chan.

"Rin! Miku!" Panggil Kaito, aku langsung membuat _Kekkai_ lagi yang menyelubungi mereka berdua dan mengikuti kami.

"Ini gawat!" Kata Len-kun dengan wajah panik. "Hantu labirin itu marah kalian bisa menemukan kamar temannya!" Kata Len-kun lagi. Kami kembali terpukul di tembok.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan jelaskan kepadanya nanti ketika bertemu! Kalau aku menjelaskannya, dia mungkin akan bisa mengerti!" Kata Rin-chan, banyak sekali hantu hendak menangkap kami, unungnya aku sudah memasang _Kekkai_ sehinga kami semua terlindungi dari 'sentuhan hantu'.

Kalau mereka menyentuh kami saja, bagian tubuh yang tersentuh akan menjadi bengkak dan berdarah. Kami terus saja di tarik syal itu dan terus menerus menabrak dinding. Aku merasakan kekuatanku mulai habis, memang menjaga kepadatan ini dengan waktu yang lama sementara aku masih tidak terlalu terlatih menguras banyak tenaga! Kita harus segera berhenti atau Kaito dan Len-kun harus berlari mengikuti kami sedangkan aku dan Rin-chan akan mengalami luka parah karena tergores terus oleh lantai kayu ini, tidak, sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi aku bisa melakukannya, walaupun aku harus benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Setidaknya mereka selamat, setidaknya aku tidak melepaskan _Kekkai_ ini sebelum syal ini berhenti dan kerumunan hantu itu pergi.

Akhirnya kami berada di sebuah aula yang sedikit menyeramkan, aula itu penuh dengan warna ungu dan warna hitam, beberapa lilin menyala disana. Aku menghela nafas lega dan menghilangkan _Kekkai_ itu, aku merasakan pandanganku menggelap.

"Miku-chan? Miku-chan!" Kata Rin-chan.

 **Normal POV**

"Miku!" Kata Kaito ketika melihat kekasihnya itu kehilangan kesadaranya, dia paham, untuk menjaga _Kekkai_ sekuat itu pasti memerlukan tenaga yang tidak seidkit juga. Rin langsung melepaskan sulurnya dan membiarkan Miku di sangga Kaito kepalanya.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Len, Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan saja." Kata Kaito kemudian memposisikan Miku menadi di gendong di punggungnya.

' _Kalian sungguh lancang! Kalian masuk tanpa ijin di tempatku, kalian juga para gadis, lancang dengan memasuki kamar teman baikku yang sudah aku jaga selama bertahun-tahun!"_ Kata sebuah suara yang sangat halus sekaligus sangat menyeramkan itu.

"Apa kau hantu yang mengendalikan Labirin tadi?" Tanya Len lantang di aula itu. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Maafkanlah kami, kami tidak sengaja masuk ke rumah ini, lagipula ini rumah nenekku, kami kemari untuk mengambil peninggalan nenekku, kami tidak tahu kalau kau menjaga rumah ini, kami minta maaf!" Kata Rin-chan sambil membungkuk entah kemana diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Kaito menjaga agar Miku tidak terjatuh.

' _Apa benar slaah satu dari kalian yang ada di sini adalah cucu dari Rinto-san?'_ Tanya hantu itu. Rin mengangguk mantab.

"Aku, Rin Kagime! Cucu dari Rinto Kagime!" Kata Rin-lantang. Seketika gadis yang ada di gendongan Kaito bergerak.

"A-ada apa di sini?" Tanya Miku yang mulai sadar.

"Miku! Kau sudah sadar?" Kata Kaito sambil menurunkan Miku.

' _Bohong! Kalian bohong kalau salah satu dari kalian adalah cucu dari Rinto-san!"_ Kata hanu itu, suasana semakin muram disana. Rin bersembunyi di balik Len, begitu juga dengan Miku yang bersembunyi di balik Kaito.

"Benar! Aku adalah cucu dari Rinto-baa-san!" Kata Rin berteriak. Seketika syal yang membelit pergelangan tangan Miku langsung membelit tubuh Miku seluruhnya, bahkan juga membekap mulut Miku yang langsung membuat Miku bergelantungan di langit-langit itu.

"Hhhhmmmppp, Hhmmpp!" Miku berusaha berkata sesuatu tetapi tidak bisa.

"Miku!/Miku-chan!" Panggil ketiga temannya di bawah.

' _Kalau benar diantara kalia ada yang merupakan cucu dari Rinto-san! Kalian ahrus mencari hal yang sangat di sukai oleh Rinto-san di rumah ini. Waktu kalian satu jam, atau kalian harus mengucapkan 'sayonara' kepada teman kalian ini, dia akan menjadi temanku di labirin yang tak ada ujungnya ini. Kyahahahaha!'_ Kata hantu itu sambil menunjukkan wujudnya, dia seorang wanita dengan baju abad pertengahan.

"Bagaimana kami bisa menmukannya dalam waktu satu jam? Pondok dan labirinmu ini berbeda dimensi! Bagaimana kami menemukan hal yang ada di pondok asli?" Kata Kaito, dia sungguh ingin kalap bila Miku dalam bahaya yang seperti ini.

' _Aku akan mengirim kalian ke pondok yang asli, tetapi, ingat kata-kataku ini, ketika kalian kembali, kalian bisa kembali ke luar, tetapi jangan harap kalian akan menemui teman kalian ini lagi ketika kalian melangkah keluar, karena walaupun kalian memasuki labirin ini lagi, kalian akan menemuinya dan dia akan memberikanmu 'sentuhan hantu'. Kyahahahaha!'_ Kata hantu wanita itu sambil melayang disana. Miku mulai menatap ketiga temannya itu dengan pandangan bertanya, karena dirinya tadi juga hendak meninggalkan mereka.

"Kami terima! Karena kami tidak akan meninggalkan teman kami di belakang!" Kata Len matab.

' _Hooo. Benarkah? Bahkan teman kalian ini sudah berencana untuk keluar sendiri ketika sampai di kamarnya nenek gadis itu, karena hanya itu yang berada di pondok sebenarnya. Baiklah, waktu kalian sampai pasir ini habis. Kalau habis, temanmu ini akan terkubur hidup-hidup.'_ Kata hantu itu sambil membuat Miku berada di dalam sebuah jam pasir. _'Kalau kalian berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang berharga bagi temanku itu, panggil saja 'hantu labirin, kami menyelesaikan tantanganmu.' Sambil berteriak bersamaan. Selamat menikmati berada di dimensi yang nyata.'_ Kata hantu itu. Miku mulai menatap ketiga temannya sebuah tatapan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. Antara sedih, menyesal, dan putus asa, pasir mulai berjatuhan ketika mereka di selimuti cahaya terang.

Akhirnya ketiga remaja itu berada di sebuah ruang keluarga dengan tungku perapian yang mati.

"Jadi apa maksudmu Miku berencana keluar dari labirin itu ketika di kamar nenekmu." Kata Len.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Ohayou!_ _Gomenasai_ Clara update-nya telat-desu. Clara sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini-desu, akhirnya senang sekali bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini-desu, apa Len dan teman-temannya akan meninggalkan Miku terkubur hidup-hidup di sana-desu? Tunggu lanjutannya-desu.. (^_^). Akhir kata RnR-nya-desu.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Guest** : _Arigatou_ udah suka cerita Clara-desu, terus baca cerita Clara-desu, _Arigatou_ juga sudah meninggalkan Review-desu.. (^_^)


	13. 13 Pondok Labirin part 3

Boku wa Exorcist

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.

Warning : Typo, OC.

.

.

.

Chapter 13

Pondok labirin part 3, selamat tinggal labirin.

 **Normal POV**

"Jadi apa maksudmu Miku berencana keluar dari labirin itu ketika di kamar nenekmu." Kata Len. Rin hanya memutar matanya seolah berkata 'Kau-percaya-wanita-itu?'

"Ayolah Len, Miku tidak mungkin melakukannya, aku ada di sana ketika Miku mengatakannya, dia tidak secara harfiah ingin keluar, dia hanya berkata 'Lihatlah di luar begitu terang, apa kita bisa keluar dari sini?' Itu yang di katakannya, kita, bukan hanya dia!" Kata Rin membela Miku.

"Itu benar Len, singkirkan dulu pikiran negatifmu, kita harus menemukan barang berharga nenek Rin kalau tidak Miku bisa mati terkubur hidup-hidup di dalam jam pasir itu." Kata Kaito menengahi.

"Baiklah, aku paham, ayo kita temukan petunjuknya, kita harus melakukannya bila masih ingin kelompok ini tetap utuh." Kata Len mulai mengobrak abrik tempat itu. Kaito melirik jam tangannya.

"Len? Kita masuk ke rumah ini jam berapa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Sekitar jam 10 memang kenapa?" Tanya Len.

"Kita memasuki rumah ini hanya 5 menit?" Tanya Kaito.

"Tapi, aku serasa seperti sudah dua hari di dalam sana. Mungkin memang kita kembali ke jam 10 seperti yang kemarin." Kata Rin.

"Tidak, lihat ponsel kalian Rin, Len, lihatlah, sekarang masih tanggal yang sama dimana kita masuk ke ruangan ini." Kata Kaito.

"Distorsi waktu, selama kita di labirin itu, jadi kita serasa sudah berhari-hari di sana tetapi hanya beberapa menit di sini. Ayo, batas kita sampai jam 11." Kata Len. Mereka mulai mencari.

Mereka semakin putus asa ketika melihat waktunya sudah tinggal 30 menit lagi, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk benda apa yang berharga bagi neneknya Rin itu.

"Obaa-san, bantu aku.." Gumam Rin sedikit ketakutan, ketakutan akan melihat hantu-hantu tadi tidak semenakutkan kehilangan sahabatmu. Dia kemudian mengingat apa saja yang mungkin di ceritakan kedua orangtuanya.

Tetapi tidak ada yang relevan. Rin terus memeras pikirannya hingga melihat sekelebat sesuatu yang dia lihat tadi. Rin kemudian mengeluarkan albumnya. Dan melihat di lembar belakang tulisan yang di bacakannya kepada Miku tadi.

' _Album ini sangat berharga bagiku karena ini adalah petunjuk untuk Rin, cucu ku untuk menghentikan Lucifer_.' Ini dia!

" _Minna!_ Aku sudah menemukannya!" Kata Rin kepada semuanya, Kaito dan Len pun langung mendekati Rin. "Lihat ini, album ini adalah benda yang paling berharga bagi nenek ku." Kata Rin.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Len.

"Sangat yakin, nenek ku berusaha untuk hidup tenang, dia tidak suka dengan reinkarnasi konyol ini. Ayahku pernah bercerita sebelumnya." Kata Rin.

"Semoga saja ini yang di inginkan hantu itu." kata Kaito, sedikit keputus asaan di matanya.

"Tenanglah Kaito, Miku pasti bisa di selamatkan kok." Kata Rin menyemangati Kaito.

"Jadi lebih baik kita panggil saja dia." Kata Len.

"Apa yang harus kita katakan? Aku lupa." Kata Kaito. Rin kemudian bersiap-siap untuk teriak.

"Hantu labirin! Kami sudah selesai menyelesaikan tantanganmu!" Teriak Rin. Diikuti dengan Len dan Kaito.

Mereka kembali di silaukan oleh cahaya kemudian mereka kembali ke aula gelap itu.

' _Apa kalian tahu apa yang di anggap berharga oleh Rinto-san?'_ Tanya hantu itu sementara tubuh Miku sudah terpendam hingga sebahu.

"Album ini! Ini adalah kunci untuk mengakhiri reinkarnasi konyol ini!" Kata Rin yakin, Miku terkembang senyumnya. Dia senang ketiga temannya tidak meninggalkannya.

' _Hooo, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?'_ Kata arwah itu.

"Nenekku membenci reinkarnasi ini! Dia ingin tenang di dunia setelah kehidupan!" Kata Rin lagi.

"Lagipula." Kata Len menyela. "Kau adalah temannya di kehidupan masa lalu, tidak, di kehidupan pertamanya, kau adalah teman Rinto-baa-san ketika di kehidupan pertamanya!" Kata Len lagi. Semuanya pun menoleh ke arah Len. "Kau mengalami kebuntuan dengan mencari tahu kenapa Rinto-baa-san bisa hidup lagi, tetapi dia tidak mengenalmu, begitu terus hingga 3 kali. Dulu, kau adalah temannya! Kau mati karena pembantaian Malam Darah. Kemudian, kau tidak terima dengan kematianmu sehingga membuatmu menjadi hantu, kemudian kau mendapati teman kecilmu, Rinto-san, sudah terlahir kembali, kau terus menerus mencari tahu tentang kenapa reinkarnasi terjadi, tetapi bagaimana lagi, dia tidak ingat akan dirimu dan kau terus menerus menemaninya hingga kematiannya. Kali ini Rinto-san tidak akan bereinkarnasi lagi." Jelas Len.

Hantu itu mulai menunduk, sebelumnya, dia hanya berwujud bayangan, kini bayangannya semakin jelas, semuanya menampak, bahkan sosok aslinya pun menampak.

"Karena itulah, nenekku membenci reinkarnasi karena membuatmu kebingungan dan akhirnya tetap berada di dunia ini selama 600 tahun. Karena perasaan kuatmu, kau bisa menghindari menjadi _Yokai_." Kata Rin. Hantu itu mulai menangis. Dengan rambut hijau terang, pakaiannya yang serba merah melayang-layang, bahkan matanya pun merah.

"Kau mati dalam usia muda, makanya, kau sungguh tidak terima dengan kehidupanmu. Kiki Okashine-san." Kata Kaito ikut menambahi.

' _Huwaaaaa!'_ Hantu itu, bukan, Kiki kemudian menangis keras, dia kembali teringat masa-masa dengan Rinto yang manis.

"Sekarang bebaskan Miku!" Kata Kaito. Miku sudah tidak terlihat lagi karena sepenuhnya terpendam pasir di dalam jam pasir raksasa itu. Akhirnya jam itu pecah dan Miku keluar dari timbunan pasir itu, dia terbatuk karena hampir kehabisan nafas tadi. "Miku!" Kata Kaito menghampiri Miku.

' _Seandainya saja Rinto bukanlah seorang exorcist, dia tidak perlu mati kalau dia tidak seberani itu menantang Lucifer, dia pasti dapat hidup hingga Malam Darah itu. Aku sebenarnya terkejut dia bisa hidup sampai tua di kehidupan ini, padahal kedua kehidupannya sebelumnya, dia hanya berumur 18 tahun. Semua orang yang menjadi penantang Lucifer kini menjadi satu keluarga di kehidupan yang ini. Mungkin saatnya aku menyusul Rinto-san kesana. Kalian sungguh menjaga erat pertemanan kalian.'_ Kata Hantu itu mulai bercahaya, pemurnian sedang terjadi. Ruangan itu mulai goyang, dimensi labirin ini hampir hilang.

"Tentu saja, Miku sudah seperti saudara di kelompok ini, kehilangan dia sama seperti kehilangan anggota keluarga kami." Kata Len. Hantu itu hanya tersenyum.

' _Satu lagi, sebenarnya aku di perintahkan oleh Rinto-san seperti ini, untuk mengetes keeratan hubungan kalian, karena dalam mengalahkan Lucifer nanti di perlukan kekompakan yang erat, dan saling percaya satu sama lain. Sekali saja ada keraguan di hati kalian mengenai teman kalian, kalian akan kalah, maka dari itu, kenapa Exorcist berkelompok._ ' Kata Kiki. Kemudian badannya bercahaya sangat terang dan dia kemudian terangkat ke atas. ' _Terima kasih kepada kalian, aku menjadi tenang sekarang, sekarang aku akan menyusul Rinto-san_.' Kata Kiki.

Kemudian ada bayangan lagi di atas Kiki, bayangan dengan rambut pirang madu itu. Rinto. Tetapi dia seperti berumur 18 tahun.

' _Rinto-san?'_ Kata Kiki tidak percaya.

' _Ayo, Kiki-chan!'_ Kata Rinto dengan tubuh yang sama bercahayanya. Wajahnya menampakkan senyuman yang membuat Kiki ikut tersenyum.

' _Rinto-chan!'_ Kata Kiki sambil memeluk sosok itu, kemudian cahaya-nya semakin terang hingga membuat Rin, Len, Kaito, dan Miku menutup matanya karena silau. Kemudian cahayanya menghilang dan mereka kembali ke ruang perapian.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia adalah teman masa kecil Rinto-baa-san?" Tanya Rin kepada Len.

"Dari buku ini, di sini juga ada silsilah orang yang melawan Lucifer selama 600 tahun ini, informasinya sungguh lengkap, bahkan biodata kelompok dan keluarganya tercantum semuanya di sini." Kata Len sambil menunjukkan buku yang di ambilnya tadi di perpustakaan tiruannya.

"Aku kira kalian akan meninggalkanku." Kata Miku sambil sedikit menunduk, Kaito hanya menjitak kepala Miku pelan. " _Ittai_! Kau ini kenapa sih Kaito?" Kata Miku.

"Tidak mungkin lah kami meninggalkanmu! Bukankah Len tadi sudah bilang, kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini, jadi tidak mungkin kami meninggalkan keluarga kami di belakang." Kata Kaito, Miku hanya menangis sambil memeluk Kaito.

"Miku-chan, sudahlah, yang penting kau selamat." Kata Rin. Bahkan syal milik Kaito yang sempat hilang itu, kembali bertengger dengan manis di sana, seperti tidak ada kejadian apa-apa yang melibatkan syal itu.

Akhirnya mereka mulai kembali ke rumah utama, walaupun terasa berhari-hari, tetapi mereka terhitung hanya 1,5 jam di dalam sana. Malam pun tiba, Rin dan Miku sedang perang bantal.

"Kena kau Rin!" Kata Miku sambil melempar bantal ke arah Rin.

"Tidak kena! Hweee!" Kata Rin sambil menghindar dan menujulurkan lidah. Kemudian pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka yang membuat mereka seketika menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya seseorang berambut pirang madu. Miku dan Rin segera berdiri seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa, padahal tubuh mereka terselimuti bulu-bulu dari bantal yang mereka lemparkan sehingga isinya berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Okaa-san." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Sedang bersenang-senang yah, aku kira kalian sedang apa." Kata ibunya Rin dengan tersenyum.

"Kami tidak melakukan hal yang aneh kok Kagime-san." Kata Miku.

"Yah, kalian telah membuang-buang bulu indah ini dengan sia-sia." Kata Rinri, atau ibunya Rin sambil mengambil secaup bulu di sana kemudian melemparkannya ke arah anaknya. Rin pertamanya terkejut kemudian mulai mengangkat bantal dan berteriak.

"Perang bantal!" Kata Rin sambil melepar ke arah ibunya sendiri, perang pun terjadi lagi, ternyata ibunya Rin sungguh suka dengan perang bantal seperti ini.

-skip time-

"Sudah-sudah, saatnya tidur." Kata Rinri kepada kedua gadis itu.

"Rin tidur di sini saja sama Miku-chan!" Kata Rin kepada ibunya.

"Baiklah, segeralah tidur, sudah malam." Kata Rinri kemudian mencium kening kedua gadis itu. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Miku yang penuh bulu.

"Miku-chan, ayo cerita seram!" Kata Rin tiba-tiba. Miku hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Bukankah tadi sudah berpetualang dengan hantu?" Kata Miku menyadarkan Rin atas peristiwa tadi siang.

"Ini hanya cerita, hanya cerita Miku-chan." Kata Rin.

"Tapi, kalau berdua begini tidak enak tahu." Kata Miku. Rin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Benar juga. Ayo ajak Kaito dan Lenny juga!" Kata Rin sambil keluar, mereka kini hanya memakai piama, piama Rin berbentuk dress dengan rok yang menggembung dengan sedikit renda di bawahnya berwarna oranye, sedangkan Miku memakai piama biasa dengan celana pendek dan baju atasnya sedikit lebih panjang dengan motif _Negi_. Mereka akhirnya ke kamar Len yang orangnya tidak ada di kamarnya tetapi lampu kamar mandi menyala, Rin pun tanpa mengetuk pintu langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak di kunci itu. "Lenny! Ayo cerita hantuuu~!" Kata Rin yang melihat keadaan orang di hadapannya seketika membuat Rin _nosebleeding_ kemudian pingsan di tempat. Miku pun penasaran ada apa dan melihat ke arah kamar mandi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Miku dan Len bersamaan yang membuat Len langsung menutup kembali pintu kamar mandinya. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Len masih dalam keadaan berbalut handuk di pinggangnya sehabis mandi sedangkan dia sekarang sedang menggosok giginya. Miku pun merasa kakinya melemas dan terduduk, karena tidak sengaja melihat pornografi di hadapannya, kondisi Len yang berbalut handuk yang menampakkan tubuhnya yang _Topless_ merupakan pornografi sendiri bagi Miku. Pintu pun seketika terbuka.

"Ada apa Miku?" Tanya Kaito, kemudian menghampiri kedua gadis dengan posisi aneh di depan pintu kamar mandi. Rin yang pingsan dengan darah di sekitar mukanya dengan Miku yang terduduk pucat. "Hei Miku, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kaito berjongkok di hadapan Miku dan memegangi kedua lengan Miku.

"Le-Len.. _Hentai_!" Kata Miku yang otaknya sudah sedikit rusak karena kondisi Len tadi.

-skip time-

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih, kalau masuk ketuk pintu dong!" Kata Len yang sudah memakai piama lengan panjang dan celana panjang bermotif pisang.

"Ka-Kaito.." Miku masih trauma dengan peristiwa tadi.

"Lihatlah Len, Miku sampai seperti begini nih!" Kata Kaito.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Rin tuh yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu! Miku juga ikut melihat bukan!" Kata Len tidak terima di salahkan.

"Maafkan aku Len. Hehehe." Kata Rin sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"A-aku tidak sengaja tahu!" Kata Miku terus bersembunyi di belakang Kaito.

"Sudahlah, yang sudah terjadi biarkan terjadi. Sekarang, katamu kau ingin cerita hantu, Rin?" Kata Kaito.

"Ah iya, yah, seperti permainan cerita hantu yang sudah lama kita ketahui, bagaimana?" Tanya Rin sambil berdiri mengambil 4 buah senter.

"Baiklah aku ikut!" Kata Len bersemangat.

"Aku juga." Kata Miku yang trauma-nya seketika menghilang.

"Apa boleh buat, ikut saja deh." Kata Kaito. Dia hanya memakai kaos bertuliskan ' _I Love Ice Cream_ ' dan di tengahnya ada gambar eskrim yang memiliki dua tangan dan wajah, walaupun hanya berbentuk coretan. Rin kemudian mematikan lampu di kamar Len itu dan mulai menyalakan senter masing-masing.

"Baiklah, dimulai dari aku saja yah!" Kata Rin ketika duduk di lingkaran.

"Cerita ini di mulai saat di labirin itu, aku berpisah dari kalian berempat. Aku harus berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong labirin itu sendirian, dengan suasana yang dingin dan lumayan gelap, aku kemudian menyusuri sebuah lorong misterius, sebuah lorong dengan banyak sekali _Manequin_ di kanan dan kiri jalan itu. Pose mereka beragam, tetapi mereka memakai baju yang sama, yaitu baju pengantin putih walaupun modelnya berbeda. Ada yang aneh dengan salah satu _Manequin_ di sana. Sebuah _Manequin_ perempuan dengan pose _Ballet_ lengkap dengan pakaiannya. Padahal yang lainnya memakai pakaian pengantin, _Manequin_ itu mulai berputar di salah satu kakinya yang berjinjit, kedua tangannya yang sedarinya berada di atas mulai turun ke bawah. Aku mulai beranjak pergi dari sana untuk menghindari _manequin_ itu bertindak semakin jauh, tetapi ketika aku berbalik, semua _manequin_ berbaju pengantin di sana sudah mengitariku dengan wajah mereka yang berubah mengerikan, akhirnya aku berteriak dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan menabrak semua _manequin_ di sana." Kata Rin kemudian dia mematikan senternya. Dia mulai menghitung.

"Satu." Kata Rin.

"Dua." Kata Len.

"Tiga." Kata Miku.

"Empat." Kata Kaito. Sang penghuni lain belum menampakkan diri.

"Selanjutnya aku!" Kata Miku bersemangat.

"Di Rainy Forest, ada sebuah legenda yang terkenal, di sana ada sebuah mansion tua di puncak bukit, kalian pernah melihatnya kan ketika di rumahku? Sebetulnya, rumah itu adalah rumah dari teman Chichiue, sudah lama tidak di tempati karena temannya itu memilih tinggal di tempat lain. Konon katanya, dulu anak dari istri pertama ayahnya yang masih berumur 3 tahun, terjatuh dari teralis di beranda lantai 3 rumahnya, tepatnya beranda di kamar sang anak, ibunya pun frustasi karena merasa lalai menjaga anaknya, dia pun bunuh diri di kamar anaknya, dia bunuh diri dengan cara yang sama, melompat dari lantai 3. Akhirnya suaminya pun menikah lagi dan menjadi orang tua teman Chichiue. Kejadian aneh pun terjadi, sang istri yang baru sebenarnya prihatin dengan istri lama suaminya itu, tetapi, sang istri yang baru sering melihat penampakan seorang wanita yang tengah menggendong anak kecil, ketika di hampiri, mereka mulai megalirkan darah dari kepala mereka dan terlihat sang istri yang lama menatap penuh amarah kepada sang istri yang baru, sang istri yang baru itu terus di teror hingga ternyata, sang suami yang mengajak anak kecil itu bermain di beranda dan kemudian meninggalkannya hingga terjadi kejadian itu, sang suami memang berniat untuk membunuh anak serta istrinya tersebut demi bersama si istri yang baru, akhirnya sang istri yang baru pun meninggal karena ketakutan selalu di teror, sedangkan sang suami mulai menyegel kamar tempat sang anak dan sang istri mati. Walau tak lama kemudian sang suami mati karena penyakitnya. Akhirnya teman Chichiue pun pindah dari rumah itu, konon katanya, orang yang berani masuk ke kamar yang sudah di segel itu, dia akan menjadi frustasi hingga berujung kematian." Miku mengakhiri ceritanya dan mematikan senternya.

"Satu." Kata Miku.

"Dua." Kata Rin.

"Tiga." Kata Kaito.

"Empat." Kata Len. Masih belum menampakkan diri.

"Giliranku!" Kata Len.

"Ini adalah cerita dari ayahku, di sekolah kita, ada sebuah tragedi yang menyebabkan menghilangnya seluruh kelas di sana, banyak yang menyangka Lucifer adalah dalang dari semua ini, tetapi tidak, karena Lucifer hanya menyerang ketika dirinya di tantang ataupun saat itu adalah Malam Darah. Sedangkan kelas itu tengah mempelajari tata bahasa, sehingga tidak mungkin Lucifer menyerang. Kalian tahu kan, kelas yang di segel di sekolah kita? Di situlah tempatnya terjadi, semua Exorcist di kerahkan guna menyelidiki apa yang terjadi di sana, ternyata benar, bukan Lucifer yang membuat seluruh kelas itu menghilang, melainkan ada seorang siswa yang dulunya menjadi objek penindasan di kelas itu tiba-tiba menjadi gila dan membunuh semua teman-temannya, tetapi anehnya, hanya jasad sang siswa pembunuh yang di temukan, sementara, guru yang sedang mengajar saat itu dan seluruh kelas tidak ada! Yang ada hanya bekas darah yang banyak di kelas itu, bahkan hantu-hantu para siswa di sana tidak mau meninggalkan ruangan itu, tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengorek informasi dari hantu tersebut karena mulut mereka di jahit, tentu si pembunuh lah yang menjahitnya, bila ingin tahu apa yang terjadi para exorcist harus menemukan jasad mereka dimana dan membuka jahitan itu, hantu di sana semakin liar karena tidak bisa berbicara, mereka pun terikat oleh sesuatu hingga membuat gerakan mereka terbatas. Para exorcist pun kewalahan memurnikan mereka. Mereka mulai membunuh siapapun yang masuk ke kelas itu, akhirnya kelas itu di segel guna menghindari korban siswa lainnya." Cerita Len pun berakhir dan Len mematikan senternya.

"Satu." Kata Len.

"Dua." Kata Rin.

"Tiga." Kata Kaito.

"Empat." Kata Miku. Semuanya pun bernafas lega karena penghuni tambahan masih belum muncul, sebuah pikiran kalau penghuni tambahannya tidak akan muncul berada di benak mereka.

"Selanjutnya aku." Kata Kaito.

"Halloween City merupakan tempat dimana kejadian mistis banyak sekali terjadi. Tetapi, ada sebuah legenda hebat di kotaku. Hampir sama ceritanya seperti Miku, tetapi ini bukanlah Mansion, tetapi sebuah lautan, ada pulau kecil yang di huni satu keluarga di seberang lautan keluarga Maroon , bila pagi menjelang, air laut yang surut akan membuka jalan menuju pulau itu, akhirnya satu persatu anak mereka tewas karena sebuah wabah penyakit di tempatku dulu, melihat kondisi mereka yang mengerikan lah yang membuat kota tempat tinggalku di namakan Halloween City, tempat tinggal para monster. Konon katanya penyakit wabah itu berasal dari pulau di seberang lautan itu. Semua orang mulai menghakimi sepasang orangtua itu karena penyakit itu, padahal anak mereka lah yang pertama kali mati karena wabah itu, sepasang orang tua itu akhirnya di hukum di alun-alun kota. Sang perempuan pun di ikat di tiang dan di bakar hidup-hidup, layaknya seorang penyihir pada jaman dulu, tetapi sebelumnya, dia di paksa melihat suaminya yang di hukum dengan pisau _guillotine_. Sebelum mati sang istri meneriakkan kata-kata yang kemudian menjadi peraturan di kotaku. 'Siapapun yang teraniaya yang menginjakkan kaki di pulau tempat tinggal kami, dia akan melihat sang penganiaya akan mati mengenaskan di hadapannya. Tetapi, siapapun yang menyalahkan kami karena kesialan yang menimpa kalian, orang itu akan mati sama seperti aku dan suamiku mati.' Sampai sekarang, pulau itu menjadi sarana ampuh pengadilan untuk mendesak orang yang bersalah agar mengaku. Jadi kalau kalian menjejakkan kaki di kota-ku, jangan sekali-sekali mengucapkan nama keluarga Maroon." Kaito pun mematikan senternya.

"Satu." Kata Kaito.

"Dua." Kata Miku.

"Tiga." Kata Len.

"Empat." Kata Rin.

" _Mukashi-mukashi_ , Clif-city adalah kota yang sungguh berbahaya, tiap hari selalu saja ada yang mati karena salah berpijak, tua muda selalu ada yang mati, akhirnya mereka membuat perjanjian dengan para hantu yang telah tiada untuk melindungi kota mereka, mereka akhirnya membuat jalan dengan membangun pijakan yang kuat juga menggali dinding tebing untuk menjadi tempat tinggal mereka. Tetapi suatu saat sebuah pandangan terbentuk, mereka selamat bukan karena para hantu para leluhur yang telah mati, tetapi karena mereka telah berkembang. Para arwah leluhur tentu saja marah dengan ungkapan itu karena warga kota itu akhirnya tidak ada yang berterima kasih kepada mereka. Para arwah leluhur pun memanggil angin untuk menerbangkan atap-atap mereka yang terbuat dari alang-alang, mereka juga menggoncang pondasi mereka, akhirnya mereka berjatuhan di tebing-tebing itu. Hingga tidak ada yang selamat dari kota itu."

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Tiga."

"Empat."

"Lima." Kata Miku.

"Enam." Kata Len.

"Tujuh." Kata Kaito.

"Delapan." Kata Rin.

"Fyuh, tidak ada yang datang." Kata Rin mendesah lega, dia sebenarnya sedikit takut.

"Eh, bukankah kita hanya berempat?" Tanya Kaito.

"Lalu kenapa tadi sampai hitungan delapan?" Tanya Miku.

"Bukankah, tadi Kaito yang terakhir bercerita? Lalu siapa yang bercerita?" Tanya Len.

"Memang ada yang dari clif-city?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Bukankah, Clif-city sudah hancur?" Tanya Len.

"La-lalu?" Tanya Miku menelan ludah. Begitu juga dengan Kaito.

"Kami dari clif-city." Keempat remaja itu mulai menoleh dan melihat ke belakang mereka sudah ada 4 hantu dengan kondisi patah tulang dimana-mana.

"Kyaaaa! Gyaaaa!" Keempat remaja itu kaget bukan kepalang dan pergi dari kamar Len, malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk tidur bersama.

.

.

.

TBC

Sudah satu tahun tidak bertemu-desu, hehehe.

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU-desu. Maaf Clara ngucapinnya telat-desu.

Kali ini Clara coba buat menghidupkan mistis nya-desu. Walaupun mungkin tidak terlalu seram-desu. Chap ini adalah Chap terpanjang-desu. Apa kalian suka-desu? Akhir kata RnR-desu. (^_^)


	14. 14 Keluarga Maroon

Boku wa Exorcist

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan, OC.

.

.

.

Chapter 14

Keluarga Maroon.

Kini kami sedang dalam kereta menuju _Halloween_ City tempat tinggal Kaito, karena ingin mencobanya, kini kami sedang menaiki kereta untuk jarak yang jauh.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau hantunya beneran datang." Kataku, kini kami berada di gerbong restoran, masih ada waktu 10 jam lagi hingga sampai ke _Halloween_ City.

"Habisnya, Rinny sih tiba-tiba ingin melakukan hal itu, datang betulan kan?" Kata Len.

"Lagipula kita juga kan yang tidak menyadari siapa yang menghitung dari satu sampai empat, dan tiba-tiba saja kita sendiri yang meneruskannya." Kata Kaito.

"Jadi menurut pengalaman kita di lorong itu, aula keluarga tempat Kaito ada petunjuk?" Kata Rin-chan. Len hanya menyahuti dengan mengangguk.

"Aku juga belum tahu apa-apa tentang aula di rumahku, aku jarang berada di sana, mungkin bisa bertanya kepada kedua orangtuaku untuk lebih jelasnya, mungkin sesuatu yang di tinggalkan oleh Akitou-jii." Kata Kaito.

"Mungkin ada ruang rahasia milik Akitou-jii-san. Sama seperti milik kedua orangtua Miku-chan." Kata Rin-chan menduga.

"Jadi bolehkah kami menggeledah rumahmu?" Tanya Len. Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian bebas melakukan apapun, tetapi tolong hiraukan ketiga kakak dan kedua adikku. Kemungkinan yang memiliki kelakuan normal hanya Kaiko-chan. Sedangkan adikku, Nigaito, mulai terpengaruh kakak-kakakku yang lainnya." Kata Kaito. "Sebaiknya Miku berhati-hati deh kesana." Kata Kaito kepadaku.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" Tanyaku.

"Kau belum pernah kesana, ketiga kakakku akan menggila untuk mengetahui tentang dirimu, mereka bahkan sungguh takjub aku bisa menemukan seorang gadis untuk aku pacari, yang mereka tahu, aku ini _Brother Complex_." Kata Kaito pundung yang membuatku menahan tawa.

"Jadi ketiga kakakmu juga _Brother Complex_?" Tanyaku.

"Setengah sih. Mereka juga memiliki pasangannya masing-masing." Kata Kaito sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku pasti berhati-hati kok Kaito." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi menurut buku yang di temukan Lenny, orang yang di temui Lucifer saat itu persis dengan Meiko-san?" Tanya Rin-chan. "Benar juga di album ini, adalah foto setiap kelas dengan wali kelas dan kepala sekolah, dia sedikit mencurigakan, lihat sudah beberapa tahun ini dia tidak menua, juga tidak ada jeda dimana dia menjadi reinkarnasi." Kata Rin-chan lagi.

"Tetapi, kita tidak bisa menuduhnya. Tidak ada bukti kalau Meiko-san yang ini adalah orang yang sama yang di temui Lucifer dulu. Jadi wujudnya dulu seperti apa?" Tanyaku.

"Di buku ini, lihatlah orang ini." Kata Len sambil membuka bukunya, kami sudah selesai makan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Di sini Sakine Meiko dan Ryozaburo Genza. Lucifer menyamar menjadi seorang bernama Ryozaburo Genza." Kata Len. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa nama lengkap Meiko-san? Aku lupa." Kata Kaito, Rin-chan langsung menjitak kepala Kaito. " _Ittai!_ Kau ini ada apa Rin?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kau ini dasar pelupa, nama marga Meiko-san itu.. Itu.." Kata Rin-chan kemudian terhenti.

"Ayo, siapa nama marganya? Bukankah tadi kau menghinaku?" Kata Kaito.

"Kau kan anak angkatnya, tapi margamu tetap menjadi Hatsune?" kata Len kepadaku.

"Iya juga, saat itu Meiko-san tidak menginginkanku untuk mengubah nama marganya, jadi aku tetap menjadi penerus Hatsune." Kataku. "Kalau tidak salah, namanya, Sa.. Sa.. kenapa aku bisa tidak ingat?" Tanyaku menggosok kepalaku frustasi. "Kan aku sudah lama mengenal Meiko-san, kenapa aku bisa lupa nama marganya?" Kataku.

"Apa menurutmu, Meiko-san adalah reinkarnasi dari gadis di foto ini? Umurnya sama loh." Kata Rin-chan, aku hanya menggeleng, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, kemungkinan sih iya." Kata Kaito.

"Wah lihat! Kita sudah ada di tepi pantai!" Kata Len sambil melihat keluar, kami juga melihat keluar, jalurnya keretanya berada di tepian pantai yang luas, terlihat satu dua kapal di lautan itu. "Dan di gunung itu, adalah tempat tinggal Kaito." Kata Len lagi.

"Waaahh.. bahkan gunungnya pun kelihatan menakutkan." Kataku.

"Tetapi kotanya tidak sebegitu menakutkan kok, hanya waktu malam saja menakutkan, di kotaku berlaku jam malam, karena Yokai dan sebangsanya akan berkeliaran di malam hari di Halloween City. Bisa di bilang, di situ adalah tambang emasnya Exorcist untuk mencari uang untuk hasil buronan. Tetapi, hingga beberapa tahun yang lalu, walikota tempatku berhasil membuat perjanjian damai dengan ketua _Yokai_ disana. Dengan syarat mereka hanya boleh berkeliaran saat malam hari, bahkan ada blok sendiri untuk aktifitas para Yokai itu, bahkan setiap toko tidak boleh ada yang tutup, karena bila malam usaha mereka di ambil alih oleh para _Yokai_ itu. Bahkan kami tidak perlu takut Yokai akan membunuh atau memakan kita di malam hari, karena itu adalah isi dari perjanjian tersebut, para exorcist tidak boleh berburu _Yokai, Bakemono_ dan Hantu di kota kami, sebagai gantinya mereka tidak boleh memakan kita ketika kita terlelap." Jelas Kaito, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo kembali ke kompartemen kita, sudah sore nih. Aku masih ingin membaca buku ini." Kata Len sambil berdiri. Kereta ini memiliki beberapa kabin yang terpisah, setiap kabin berisi 4 orang. Dan kami beruntung dapat satu kompartemen. Kami pun kembali dan aku melihat ke arah lautan, ada terlihat sebuah rumah sangat besar di arah barat.

"Kaito, itu bangunan apa?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah rumah di tengah lautan itu.

"Itu adalah rumah yang aku ceritakan kemarin, rumah dari keluarga Maroon, kita sudah memasuki wilayah Halloween City, tetapi perlu beberapa jam lagi untuk sampai di kota, karena gunung sekaligus rumah itu adalah Halloween City." Kata Kaito, aku pun kembali mengangguk.

"Kita akan sampai di sana siang hari, jadi kita aman sampai di rumah Kaito." Kata Len.

"Kalau tidak salah, sekarang kan ada festival peringatan keluarga Maroon itu kan?" Kata Rin-chan.

"Festival keluarga Maroon?" Tanyaku.

"Benar, sebuah Festival untuk mengenang keluarga Maroon, selama 3 hari, tiap terbenamnya matahari hingga jam malam yaitu jam 12 malam para penghuni Halloween City harus ke kuil secara bergantian untuk memanjatkan doa atas kesalahan nenek moyang mereka kepada keluarga Maroon, jadi walaupun tidak sempat hari ini tidak apa-apa yang penting dalam waktu 3 hari itu, kita harus bisa ke kuil itu, tenang saja, tidak ada yang tidak berhasil berdoa kok pada hari ketiga berakhir. Karena kuil di tempatku sungguh banyak." Kata Kaito.

"Kita harus memanjatkan doa juga, kita kan hendak tinggal di sana sementara, kita harus menghormati tradisi di kota tertentu agar selamat." Kata Rin-chan, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Memang apa yang terjadi bila orang itu sakit di saat perayaan mereka kan tidak bisa ke kuil?" Tanyaku.

"Maka anggota keluarga mereka harus menggantikan yang tidak bisa datang ke kuil tersebut, jadi orang itu menyebutkan nama orang yang akan dia wakilkan doa'nya sebelum dia menyebutkan namanya. Kalau anggota keluarga yang di titipkan itu lupa menyebutkan nama orang yang menitip doa itu, tidak apa-apa, asalkan tidak ada unsur sengaja, dan kau sudah bilang kepada orang terdekatmu untuk menitipkan doa." Kata Kaito.

"Memang apa yang terjadi bila orang itu sengaja untuk tidak datang ke kuil untuk berdoa, atau mereka sengaja tidak menyebutkan orang yang menitipkan doa?" Tanyaku.

"Maka orang itu akan menderita penyakit yang sama yang di derita kota ini pada masa keluarga Maroon itu. Tetapi walaupun di obati, mereka tidak akan bisa sembuh hingga akhirnya mati karena penyakit itu." Kata Rin-chan lagi. Aku kembali menatap bangunan tengah laut itu.

" _Kawai so na_. Padahal keluarga itu tidak salah apa-apa. Mereka juga korban bukan." Gumamku, dua temanku dan kekasihku tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan tadi. Aku pun keluar dari kompartemen.

"Kau mau kemana Miku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ha-hanya ingin ke toilet kok." Kataku kepada Kaito. Kaito hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan membaca. Aku langsung keluar dari Kompartemen itu dan menatap gunung itu di kejauhan, mereka menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh ya ke kota. Aku kemudian bertabrakan dengan seseorang, tidak dua orang kembar. Salah satunya terjatuh karena aku tabrak. " _Gomenasai!_ Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan!" Kataku sambil membantu salah satu dari dua orang kembar itu yang berambut panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kakakku memang ceroboh." Kata orang yang berambut pendek, aku tetap membantu gadis berambut panjang itu untuk berdiri lagi, tetapi ada yang aneh, mereka memakai baju abad pertengahan.

" _Mou_ Anon-chan. Jangan mengatai aku dong!" Kata orang itu.

"Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Anon, dan ini kakakku Kanon." Kata gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Ah, perkenalkan juga, namaku Miku Hatsune!" Kataku sambil membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda sopan.

"Wah, si keturunan terkenal, kau rendah hati juga yah Hatsune-san." Kata Anon-san.

" _A-anoo.._ aku memanggil langsung nama kalian terasa tidak enak.." Kataku bingung bagaimana harus mengatakan 'aku ingin tahu nama marga kalian' dengan sopan.

"Ah, bodohnya adikku, sampai lupa memperkenalkan nama marga kami, aku Kanon Maroon. Dan ini adikku Anon Maroon. Kami hanya berbeda 10 menit. Hehehe" Katanya, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Salam kenal juga, aku mau permisi sebentar, a-aku sudah tidak tahan, maafkan aku." Kataku sambil sedikit menyilangkan kakiku.

"Ah, maafkan kami juga karena menghambatmu." Kata Kanon-san.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kan aku salah yang menabrak kalian." Kataku sambil pergi melewati mereka.

"Seandainya saja masa kami orangnya seramah kau Miku Hatsune-san Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak perlu menderita.." Kata kedua orang itu lirih, eh? Apa katanya? Tetapi ketika aku berbalik kedua gadis itu menghilang, mungkin sudah masuk ke kompartemen mereka di gerbong ini. Aku pun mengangkat bahu dan menuju toilet di gerbon ini, kereta ini memiliki 15 gerbong dan tiga gerbong barang. Aku sendiri ada di gerbong 4, karena gerbong 1 sampai 5 adalah gerbong VIP dan gerbong 15 adalah gerbong restauran, jadi kami berjalan lama sekali untuk kembali ke kompartemen ini, dan satu gerbong ada 5 kompartemen, kereta ini hanya ada satu kali perjalanan dalam satu hari dari stasiun kota Rin-chan, ketika telat, maka harus menunggu keesokan harinya untuk kembali dan kita harus memesan tiket kompartemen mana kita akan berada sehari sebelum keberangkatan. Kereta ini berjalan dari satu stasiun ke stasiun lainnya dalam jangkauan 10 kota di negeri ini. Dan kota tempat Rin-chan adalah yang terakhir sebelum menuju Halloween City yang luasnya tidak terkira.

Setelah selesai, aku kemudian berfikir, nama marga kedua anak tadi Maroon, apakah dia keturunan dari keluarga Maroon yang itu yah? Ah sudahlah, ketika aku kembali ke kompartemen ku, kereta mulai memasuki terowongan dan mulai gelap, aku pun mencari-cari kedua gadis itu karena penasaran, aku melihat ke kompartemen-kompartemen di gerbong ini tidak ada mereka, benar juga, aku kan tertabrak di hadapan kompartemen 4, aku pun mencari mereka, tetapi kompartemen mereka kosong? Bukankah setiap kompartemen harus diisi? Kenapa yang satu ini kosong?

Aku pun berkeliling kereta ini dan setiap gerbong kompartemennya penuh. Akhirnya aku pun bertanya di kondektur gerbong 4 tempatku.

"Permisi, bukankah setiap kompartemen harus di isi 4 orang dan tidak boleh menyisakan satu ruangan pun?" Tanyaku, kondektur itu hanya mengangguk.

"memang ada apa nona?" Tanya kondektur itu.

"Lalu kenapa kompartemen 4 kosong?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, kau baru naik kereta ini yah nona?" tanyanya, aku hanya mengangguk. "Kompartmen 4 di gerbong 4 memang tidak pernah di jual tiketnya, karena itu adalah tempat favorit bangsawan Maroon, jadi setelah mereka terkena musibah legenda itu, kompartemen mereka tidak pernah di jual tiketnya untuk menghargai bangsawan Maroon. Sebenarnya setelah Easter City, kami berhenti di stasiun khusus keluarga itu." Jelas kondektur itu. Jadi itu sebabnya mereka bisa sampai ke kota.

"Eh? Jadi keluarga Maroon bangsawan juga? Aku baru tahu. Habisnya di cerita tidak pernah ada keterangan bangsawan sih, jadinya aku tidak tahu mereka itu keluarga bangsawan." Kataku. "Oh iya, apakah keluarga Maroon memiliki keturunan yang selamat dari peristiwa itu?" Tanyaku. Kondektur itu mulai berfikir.

"Kurasa tidak ada, mereka hanya memiliki dua anak yang meninggal karena wabah itu, dan kedua orangtua mereka, yah kau tahu sendiri lah. Jadinya tidak mungkin ada keturunan dari keluarga Maroon." Kata kondektur itu kemudian aku mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Pak kondektur sedari tadi di sini bukan?" Tanyaku. Orang itu hanya mengangguk. "Anda tidak melihat aku tadi menabrak dua orang gadis? Mereka seumuran denganku! Mereka berkata nama marga mereka Maroon." Kataku semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Aku hanya melihatmu tiba-tiba diam membeku di sana nona, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, terima kasih waktunya pak kondektur." Kataku sambil membungkuk sedikit. Aku kemudian kembali ke kompartemen milikku, kompartemen 1.

"Dari mana saja kau kenapa lama?" Tanya Kaito tiba-tiba di belakang pintu, pintu kompartemen adalah pintu geser tertutup. Aku langsung terkejut.

"Kyaa! Maafkan aku Kaito, habisnya aku.. aku.." Kataku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyampaikan kalau aku bertemu orang yang tidak mungkin ada. "Kaito! Kau menakutiku!" Kataku sambil memukulnya perlahan, akan aku sembunyikan kejadian tadi hingga aku memiliki petunjuk.

-skip time-

Akhirnya kami sampai di _Halloween_ City, seperti namanya, nuansa di sini pun seperti perayaan _Halloween_ bedanya, hanya bangunan-nya saja, sedangkan orang-orang di sini berpakaian biasa, kami pun menaiki taksi menuju rumah Kaito. Sedari tadi aku merasa pusing.

"Nanti kita ke kuil yang mana Kaito?" Tanya Rin-chan.

"Kita lihat dulu, keluargaku ingin kemana, kita akan bersama-sama berdoa di kuil. Sekarang kan masih hari kedua, masih ada waktu." Kata Kaito sambil bersandar.

"Huaaahh! Perjalanan tadi sungguh panjang!" Kata Len sambil meregangkan otot-otot nya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya aku sangat lemas sekarang.

"Kau kenapa Miku?" Tanya Kaito tiba-tiba merangkul leherku.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya takjub saja melihat kota ini." Kataku menutupi sebenarnya aku sungguh pusing, aku pun mulai menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundak Kaito, rasanya sungguh berat kepalaku ini. Mereka mulai berkata sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku dengar, entah rasanya mereka berbicara sangat cepat.

"Sudah sampai!" Kata Kaito, aku seketika tersadar dan mulai turun, setidaknya aku masih kuat untuk berjalan. Astaga! Rumahnya seperti kastil abad pertengahan! Seperti keluarga vampir yang tinggal di sini! "Tidak usah takut, di dalamnya tidak ada peti mati ataupun kerangka manusia kok." Gurau Kaito, aku hanya terkekeh pelan, apa aku kelihatan setakut itu?

"Kaito-Nii! Tadaima!" Kata seorang gadis berambut biru sama seperti Kaito. "Wah, kalian teman-temannya Kaito-nii! Otou-san! Okaa-san! Kaito-nii sudah sampai!" Kata gadis itu sambil berlari ke dalam, aku seperti pernah melihatnya, Shion Kaiko?

"Wah jadi ini pacarnya Kaito, hmm, lumayan juga." Kata seseorang di belakangku yang membuatku terkejut. " _Watashi wa Shion Taito, Kaito no Onii-san_." Kata orang berambut ungu dan memiliki _eyepatch_ di mata kanannya. "Panggil saja dengan nama depan di sini agar tidak ada yang keliru menoleh ketika kau panggil. Hehehe.." Kata orang itu sambil pergi.

"Taito, jangan menakutinya seperti itu." Kata Kaito. Apa kakak kakak Kaito seperti ini.

"Kaito-nii!" Kata seorang anak kecil sambil merangkul kaki Kaito, dia seperti berumur 10 tahun.

"Oh ini, Nigaito, adikku yang paling kecil." Kata Kaito. Ternyata saat Len dan Rin-chan kemari Kaito sedang sendirian jadi tidak mengetahui tentang keluarga besar Kaito.

" _Watashi wa Nigaito Yoroshiku_." Kata anak itu sambil membungkuk, kami bertiga juga ikut membungkuk (Kaito tidak ikut).

"Ayo, Okaa-san mengundang kalian untuk makan siang bersama!" Kata Kaiko-san. "Untuk barang kalian tinggal saja di sana, pelayan kami akan membereskannya, ayo ayo.." Kata Kaiko-chan tiba-tiba menarikku dan Rin-chan, Shion Kaiko adalah orang yang bersemangat. Kami semua sangat terperangah dengan ruang makannya, seperti abad pertengahan.

"Miku, Rin, Len, dua makhluk ini adalah kakak kakakku, yang tampang surem itu Kageito, dan yang merah hobi cabe-cabean itu Akaito." Kata Kaito sedikit enggan memperkenalkan kedua orang itu, mereka langsung merangkul leher Kaito dari dua sisi.

"Jangan begitu _Otouto-yo_. Kami jadi tambah sayang nih!" Kata kedua kakak-nya kompak.

"Huaaa! Aku bukan _Brocon!_ Aku bukan _Brocon!"_ Kata Kaito histeris.

"Begitulah kalau kekurangan perempuan di keluarga ini." Kata Kaiko-san.

"Umm, Kaiko-san, pasti berat ya tinggal sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya." Kata Rin-chan.

"Enggak juga sih, mereka juga lumayan protektif kok, jadi seperti di sayangi di sini." Kata Kaiko-san. "Ayo duduk!" Kata Kaiko, aku dan Rin-chan duduk di kanan dan kiri Kaiko-san, sedangkan Len, berada di pojokan karena merasa tidak di perhatikan sedari tadi. "Wah! Ternyata ada Len-nii juga! Ayo sini-sini!" Kata Kaiko-san, Len semakin pundung. Gelas pun berbunyi tanda ada yang ingin meminta perhatian, ternyata sang kepala keluarga Shion.

"Selamat datang kepada teman-teman Kaito, Kagime Rin, Kagamine Len, dan Hatsune Miku." Kata Shion-san. "Kami sungguh menyambut kalian di rumah ini, kalian bebas melakukan apapun di rumah ini, tetapi jangan lupa, nanti malam kita harus berdoa di kuil." Kata Shion-san lagi. "Dan untuk calon menantuku! Hatsune Miku. Kuharap kau betah di sini." Aku hampir saja menyemburkan minumanku! Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, Miku-chan, kalau Kaito melakukan hal yang aneh kepadamu aku akan menolongmu." Kata laki-laki berambut merah itu, siapa namanya, Akaito-san. Saat tersenyum taringnya kelihatan..

"Ayolah, jangan mengganggu kedua orang yang kasmaran ini." Kata Taito-san.

" _Mou! Urusai!_ Aku ingin makan!" Kata Nigaito-san, dia lebih dewasa dari empat kakak laki-lakinya.

-Skip time-

"Baiklah pencariannya besok saja, sekarang ayo bersiap ke Kuil!" Kata Kaito, kami hanya mengangguk, Rin-chan membantuku memakai Kimono begitu pula sebaliknya, semua orang di sini memakai Kimono, termasuk yang laki-laki. Kami mulai memasuki 3 buah mobil, yang aku naiki adalah mobil yang di kendarai Kaito, Len duduk di sebelahnya sedangkan Rin-chan duduk di sampingku.

" _Daijobu yo Miku-chan_?" Tanya Rin-chan. "Mukamu pucat." Katanya lagi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Rin-chan." Kataku menyembunyikan kalau aku sudah pusing sekali dari tadi.

Kami akhirnya sampai di sebuah kuil yang lumayan ramai, kami pun mengantri terlebih dahulu dan setelah sampai di altar, kami memanjatkan doa meminta maaf kepada keluarga Maroon juga harapan kedepannya.

"Ayo kita serbu pasar malamnya!" Kata Kaito, yang lainnya pun mengangguk semangat, kami pun mulai berpencar tinggal aku dan Kaito sendirian.

"Kaito.." Kataku, aku mulai kehilangan pandanganku.

"Hei, Miku, ada apa? Astaga badanmu panas sekali!" Kata Kaito sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"Aku.. tidak kuat.." Kataku kemudian pandanganku menggelap.

 **Normal Pov**

Kaito yang melihat Miku mulai kehilangan kesadarannya itu langsung membopong tubuh Miku.

"Dimana kliniknya!" Kata Kaito kepada orang di sana.

"Lu-lurus saja, ada klinik di sana!" Kata orang itu, setiap titik festival selalu di lengkapi dengan tenda klinik, Kaito langsung menuju tenda itu dan petugas medis di sana langsung berdiri melihat Kaito membopong Miku.

"Tolong letakkan dia di sini saja!" Kata salah satu dokter disana.

"Kaito!" Panggil seseorang, Kaito pun menoleh.

"A-ada apa dengan Rin?" Tanya Kaito melihat Len juga membopong Rin yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tubuhnya tiba-tiba demam tinggi!" Kata Len yang membaringkan tubuh Rin di kasur di sebelah Miku. "Ada apa dengan Miku." Kata Kaito.

"Sama seperti Rin, tubuhnya tiba-tiba panas." Kata Kaito.

"Ada apa Kaito?" Kata seseorang.

"Kageito-nii? Miku dan Rin tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya panas." Kata Kaito. "Kenapa dengan mereka _sensei_?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kami tidak tahu. Badannya memang panas tetapi pemeriksaan mengatakan kalau mereka sehat." Kata dokter itu.

"Permisi." Kata Kageito langsung menghampiri kedua gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. "Apa mereka bertemu dengan keluarga Maroon sebelumnya?" Tanya Kageito. Kaito dan Len hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. "Mungkin salah satu dari mereka telah bertemu keluarga Moroon tetapi dia menyembunyikannya. Kaito, lebih baik kita bawa pulang dua gadis ini, aku dan para kakakmu akan mencoba untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari dimensi yang menjebak mereka." Kata Kageito, Kaito dan Len hanya mengangguk dan membawa tubuh kedua gadis itu ke mobil dan akhirnya seluruh keluarga Shion pun pulang dari perayaan itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah kaito nyaawwnn.. maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan-desu, habis selama seminggu di rumah masing-masing anggota itu tidak ada kegiatan-desu, alias hanya bersenang-senang menikmati musim panas-desu. Tehehehehe. Jadinya Clara _skip_ untuk cerita ini agar segera selesai.

Akhir kata RnR _minna_?


	15. 15 Masalah di Mansion Maroon

**Boku wa Exorcist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloi milik Crypton Future Media yang punya**

 **Warning : Typo.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Masalah di Mansion Maroon**

 **Miku POV**

Aduh, kepalaku sakit, dimana aku ini? Eh? Siapa disana? Kaito? Lalu itu siapa? Hah? Aku?

"Kaito!" Teriakku memanggilnya, tetapi dia tidak mendengarku dan terus saja membopong tubuhku. Tetapi ketika aku menggapainya ada apa ini? Tanganku tembus?

"Kau tidak akan bisa memanggilnya, Miku-san, walaupun dia adalah seorang Exorcist, ini adalah dimensi lain yang tidak mungkin Exorcist dapat melihatnya, kekuatan itu ada batasnya." Kata seseorang di belakangku, aku kemudian melihatnya.

"Ka-kalian?" Kataku terkejut, kedua anak itu adalah orang yang aku tabrak di kereta. "Ja-jadi ini dimana?" Tanyaku, ini tidak ada di pelajaran.

"Ini adalah dimensi dimana para hantu lebih senang tinggal bila mereka ingin ke dunia manusia, di sini, Exorcist tidak akan bisa melihat kami, tidak semua hantu menyukai di lihat oleh kalian para Exorcist." Kata Anon-san. Semua orang berlalu dan menembus badan kami bertiga. "Karena tidak ada yang melihatnya, maka dari itu tidak ada dalam pelajaran kalian para Exorcist, ini adalah kesepakatan antara para hantu dan penemu Exorcist." Kata Anon-san lagi.

"Adikku benar, kami para hantu mengetahui hal lebih daripada kalian para Exorcist." Kata Kanon-san.

"La-lalu untuk apa kalian memanggilku kemari? Bukankah hal ini rahasia?" Tanyaku.

"Kami tahu kau bisa menjaga rahasia Miku-san, maka dari itu, aku hanya ingin kau mengikuti kami. Kami tahu kau bergumam tentang bagaimana kasiannya keluarga kami, Tou-san dan Kaa-san ingin mengundang kalian." Kata Anon-san.

"Eh? Kita akan ke rumah kalian?" Tanyaku, mereka berdua masih memakai baju jaman pertengahan. Sama seperti saat aku melihatnya.

"Mikuuu!" Teriak seseorang sambil berlari kearahku.

"Rin-chan?" Tanyaku. "Kenapa kau juga ikut kemari?" Tanyaku, tetapi aku juga melayangkan pandangan bertanya kepada Anon-san dan Kanon-san.

"Dia kami panggil juga karena kelihatannya kau butuh teman." Kata Kanon-san.

"Baiklah, mari ikuti kami." Kata Anon-san, aku pun menuntun Rin yang telah di jelaskan dimana ini. Kami menuju ke belakang kuil dan terus mendaki menuju gunung ini. Banyak sekali hantu-hantu yang kami lihat disini. Jadi disini mereka selama ini, mereka bisa melihat kami, tetapi kami tidak bisa melihat mereka.

"Etoo.. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku ingin bertanya." Kata Rin kepadaku.

"Bertanya apa?" Tanya Anon-san.

"Kalau kita tidak bisa melihat kalian di dimensi ini dan kalian bisa melihat kalian, apa para hantu juga terkadang mengintip ke dalam rumah?" Tanya Rin, aku juga penasaran soal itu. Anon-san dan Kanon-san terkekeh.

"Tentu saja tidak, kalau ada hantu yang melakukan itu, mereka akan berurusan dengan petugas dan hantu itu tidak bisa kemari lagi selama 400 tahun." Kata Anon-san.

"Benar, jadi kalian tenang saja." Kanon-san.

"Maaf sudah menanyakan hal itu." Kata Rin, Anon-san dan Kanon-san hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin kalian akan menanyakan hal itu cepat atau lambat, jadi jangan sungkan untuk bertanya." Kata Kanon-san.

"Maaf, aku juga ingin bertanya." Kataku. Kedua orang itu hanya menatapku dengan tatapan 'tanya saja'. "Rumah kalian kan di pantai? Kenapa kita malah menaiki gunung ini?" Tanyaku.

"Ini adalah jalan pintasnya, jadi kita tidak perlu menyebrangi lautan untuk ke rumah kami." Kata Anon-san. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Kami pun terus menerus mendaki gunung ini dan akhirnya tanahnya mendatar terus dan kami pun sampai di belakang sebuah mansion yang aku lihat saat di kereta itu, mansion ini bahkan lebih bagus di dimensi ini.

"Silahkan masuk." Kata Anon-san sambil membuka pintu itu.

"Siapa yang berani menghampiri mansion ini!" Kata sebuah suara yang menggelegar, suasana kemudian menjadi dingin.

"Ke-kenapa begini?" Kata Rin ketakutan, begitu juga aku.

"Kalian minggirlah, ada orang yang berani memasuki mansion ini tanpa izin, mereka manusia, tenang saja bukan teman-teman kalian, hanya orang mencoba uji nyali, lagi." Kata Kanon-san. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melihat ada segerombol orang yang masuk. Mereka mengarahkan senter di ruangan yang terang ini, benar juga, mereka di dimensi yang berbeda. Dan mansion ini di dimensi dimana aku dan Rin hidup, adalah bangunan terbengkalai yang kondisinya yah seperti itu lah.

"Nee, ayo, Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan memerlukan bantuan kita." Kata Anon-san. "Kuharap kalian tidak terlalu takut dengan wujud kematian kami." Kata Anon-san kepada kami. Wujud kematian adalah cara mereka mati, jadi Sang ayah yang tidak memiliki kepala, ibu yang di bakar hidup-hidup, dan kedua anak mereka yang meninggal karena penyakit yang membuat Halloween City mendapatkan julukannya, penyakit yang merubah wujud menjadi monster. Aku dan Rin pun menyiapkan mental.

"Keluar dari Mansion milikku!" Teriak suara yang sepertinya suara wanita, tetapi bukan dari Anon-san dan Kanon-san, karena mereka bahkan belum merubah wujud mereka. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian hangus dengan bau anyir darah mulai tercium, ibu dari mereka muncul dan menakuti gerombolan orang itu untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Keluar dari sini atau kalian akan menerima kutukan keluarga Maroon!" Kata Anon-san, bukannya menghina kedua anak itu wujudnya sudah seperti monster, kulit yang mengelupas, sedikit ada jamur tumbuh di tubuh mereka, bahkan ada beberapa luka yang menganga mengeluarkan bau anyir. Bahkan salah satu matanya membengkak! Kulit di wajahnya seperti retak, dan ada sedikit sisik tumbuh di tubuh mereka. Gaun mereka menjadi sangat buruk saat ini, penyakit ini juga berpengaruh kepada barang yang di sentuhnya dalam waktu lama. Aku dan Rin saling berpelukan berharap mereka segera pergi, apa mereka bodoh? Hantu sudah pasti tidak mau di ganggu, apalagi mereka kelihatannya dari kelompok uji nyali. Keberadaan hantu tidak untuk hal lelucon seperti itu! Mereka juga bisa marah bila di gitukan. Bayangkan saja kau menjadi objek menakut-nakuti orang lain sedangkan kau sendiri tidak ingin kondisimu seperti ini, maka dari itu para Exorcist terkadang membenci hal seperti ini. Takut sih normal, tetapi kalau sampai seperti ini, sang Hantu akan tersakiti. Hantu juga ingin hidup dengan damai.

"Tidak, kami tidak akan keluar!" Kata ketua kelompok itu.

"Lihatlah! Mereka sungguh nyata!" Kata salah satunya, oke aku sudah muak.

"Kanon-san?" Bisikku memanggil Kanon-san.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kanon-san yang masih dalam wujud kematiannya, kami sudah mulai terbiasa dengan wujudnya.

"Biarkan kami membantumu. Jangan ragu untuk menularkan penyakit untuk mereka begitu sudah kami suruh!" Kata Rin seketika mengetahui pemikiranku. "Mereka tidak bisa melihat _Kekkai_ Miku, ayo!" Kata Rin, kelihatannya dia juga tidak menyukai gerombolan itu. Aku membuat _Kekkai_ di hadapan mereka dan salah satu dari mereka terjatuh karena membentur _Kekkai_ milikku.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Jalan seperti itu saja tidak becus!" Hina ketua kelompok itu.

"Ta-tadi aku seperti membentur tembok Ketua, sebaiknya kita keluar!" Kata orang yang terjatuh itu tadi. "Maafkan kami Keluarga Maroon, aku akan pergi!" Kata orang itu sambil pergi keluar.

"Cih dasar pengecut." Kata yang lainnya, Rin kemudian mengarahkan sulurnya menjerat kaki-kaki mereka. Tetapi di tebas oleh mereka, aku juga membuat salah satunya tiba-tiba terangkat tetapi tidak bisa.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Kita minta bantuan Kaito. Harus orang betulan yang mengusir mereka!" Kataku tentunya kelompok uji nyali itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku akan mengembalikanmu, suruh mereka untuk melewati jalanan yang tadi kau lewati Miku-san, Rin-san tetap di sini dulu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kanon-san. Rin hanya mengangguk, Aku pun memejamkan mata.

Begitu aku membuka mata aku sudah berada di ruangan yang terang.

"Miku? Miku kau sudah sadar?" Kata Kaito. Aku pun langsung memeluknya.

"Kaito! Pergilah menuju gunung di belakang kuil yang kita kunjungi itu! Keluarga Maroon dalam bahaya!" Kataku.

"Tempatnya terlalu jauh, apa kita sempat kesana tepat waktu?" Tanya Akaito-nii.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Aku kan bilang ke tempat di belakang Kuil! Ada dimensi disana yang menghubungkan ke mansion keluarga Maroon! Ayo cepat sebelum mereka marah kembali!" Kataku. Kaito, para kakaknya dan Len pun mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menarikku. "Tidak! Aku harus kembali membantu Rin, Rin disana mencoba mengusir mereka tetapi tidak bisa!" Kataku. Aku kembali memejamkan mata dan berbaring disana.

 **Kaito POV**

Sial! Orang mana yang berani memasuki tempat itu! Meskipun ada, sampai di pintu gerbang pun mereka sudah kembali! Keluarga Maroon tidak boleh kembali marah!

"Tou-san! Panggil walikota! Antarkan ke Mansion Keluarga Maroon! Mereka dalam Bahaya! Ayo cepat!" Kataku kepada Tou-san, Tou-san langsung pergi mengambil mobilnya menuju kantor walikota, aku, para kakakku dan Len memasuki mobil dan menuju kuil tadi, sudah lumayan sepi sekarang ini.

"Jadi ketika mereka diundang, ada gerombolan itu rupanya, sial mereka itu! Apa mereka hanya menganggap itu hanya sebuah dongeng belaka, kota Halloween bisa hancur dengan tindakan bodoh mereka!" Kata Kageito-nii dengan amarah, dia betul-betul menjunjung tinggi keluarga Maroon. Kaiko dan Nigeito di tinggal di rumah. Kaiko tidak ingin ikut karena ingin menjaga raga tanpa jiwa milik Miku dan Rin.

"Sudahlah Kageito, kita kan akan kesana." Kata Akaito-nii.

"Rin juga di undang rupanya, syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa, semoga saja dia tidak di lukai oleh kelompok kurang ajar itu." Kata Len.

"Tenang saja Len, kalau keluarga Maroon yang mengundang mereka, mereka akan di lindungi oleh keluarga Maroon." Kata Taito-nii. Len hanya mengangguk.

Setelah sampai kuil itu, kami segera memarkirkan mobil kami dan berlari menuju arah belakang kuil, kami berlari menuju atas gunung itu dan tiba-tiba saja kami menemui tanah yang melandai, tetapi aku merasa Miku menyuruhku untuk tetap berlari lurus. Akhirnya sampai juga! Jadi itu adalah gerbang teleportasi?

Kami tanpa membuang waktu terus berjalan dan menemui pintu mansion itu yang tertutup. Kami pun menyiapkan senjata kami, kecuali Len, dia bukanlah Exorcist tipe ksatria.

"Kami dari keluarga Shion dan ada satu dari keluarga Kagamine ingin meminta ijin untuk memasuki Mansionmu." Kata Taito-nii. Pintu pun terbuka, kami diijinkan masuk.

"Miku, aku tahu kau di dalam, tunjukkan dirimu kalau kau benar-benar di sini, Rin juga!" Kataku sedikit berteriak. Kemudian ada tumbuhan rambat yang mengelilingi sebuah _Kekkai_. Mereka ada di sini. "Dimana mereka?" Tanyaku. Aku tidak bisa melihat Miku dan Rin dari sini, _Kekkai_ itu kemudian melayang dan pergi, kami mengikuti _Kekkai_ itu untuk menuju tempat kelompok yang tidak mau pergi itu. Sembari berlari, Len mengucapkan mantra penenang, untunglah, dengan begini bisa meredam amarah keluarga Maroon. Akhirnya ketemu, mereka ada di lantai 2, apa mereka mencoba mendokumentasikan ini? Hanya segelintir hantu yang mau di dokumentasikan, aku langsung meleparkan pisau dan menancap di kamera Handycam milik orang itu. Orang itu langsung berbalik dan menatap marah kepada kami.

"Hei apa-apaan ini? Kau mau ganti rugi Handycam milikku hah?" Kata orang itu sambil menarik kerah bajuku. Tetapi kemudian dia terjebak di dalam _Kekkai_ , Miku.

"Apa kau ingin sebuah kota runtuh karena tindakan bodohmu hah? Untuk apa kau kemari? Cepat keluar, Keluarga Maroon tidak menyukai orang yang tidak meminta ijin terlebih dahulu!" Bentakku.

"Huh! Aku kemari untuk membuktikan omong kosong ini! Keluarga Maroon? Hah kalian ini sungguh bodoh!" Kata orang yang terperangkap itu. "Lepaskan aku dari sini Exorcist berengsek! Kalian hanya menggurau kan tentang keluarga Maroon? Huh untung ada Exorcist disini, Hei kau liput ini, ternyata Keluarga Maroon itu hanyalah hal memuakkan bahkan tidak ada hantu di dunia ini! Itu hanya boneka!" Kata orang itu, huh, tipe keras kepala yah?

"Maaf yah, handycam milikmu aku sita dulu, Keluarga Maroon bukanlah lelucon. Mereka benar ada." Kata Kageito-nii sambil mengambil Handycam dari salah satu orang disana.

"Kau tahu, tanggapanmu itu bisa membuat kota kelahiranku hancur." Kata Akaito-nii, mereka benar.

"Miku, lepaskan orang ini. Mereka ingin tinju besi rupanya." Kataku aku tahu Miku sekarang ada di sampingku, aku bisa merasakannya. _Kekkai_ itu pun lenyap dan aku langsung menonjok mukanya.

"Apa-apaan kalian, kalian datang langsung mengusir kami, apa hak kalian?!" Kata satu-satunya wanita disana.

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk protes nona muda, kau tidak tahu bagaimana menjadi Exorcist, mereka tidak suka di anggap menyeramkan, mereka hanya ingin mereka di kenang, bukan di buat menjadi bahan menakut-nakuti, apalagi kalian berniat untuk menyebarkan kalau keluarga Maroon adalah lelucon, kau ingin terkena penyakit mereka hah?" Tanya suara yang sangat aku kenal, Miku? Sosoknya begitu transparan.

"Dasar anak-anak sok! Kalian sok menjadi exorcist yang mengetahui segalanya!" Kata wanita itu mencoba menapar Miku, tetapi Miku di sini adalah roh, sedangkan tubuhnya ada di rumahku sehingga tamparan itu hanya menembusnya.

"Kami sebagai exorcist sudah mengatakan semuanya, kaliannya sendiri yang bodoh dan tidak mau mendengarkan." Kata Miku lagi. "Mau aku buktikan? Apa kau ingin wajahmu yang cantik itu menjadi buruk rupa karena penyakit anak mereka bila terus disini?" Tanya Miku. Wanita itu mulai gemetaran dan berlari keluar. Miku kemudian menghilang, dia pasti menahan amarahnya tadi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau menjadi buruk rupaa! Maafkan aku Keluarga Maroon!" Kata gadis itu sambil keluar.

"Jadi apa kalian tidak ingin pergi juga hah?" Tanyaku. Para kakakku sudah siap untuk baku hantam di sini, bila sang tuan rumah mengijinkan tentunya. Pumpung mereka pas dengan jumlah kami.

' _Pst Kaito, kata Maroon-san kalian bebas memukuli mereka, atau apapun yang penting mereka pergi._ ' Bisik Miku di kepalaku, aku sudah sangat siap tentang itu Miku.

"Kakak-kakakku sekalian, Keluarga Maroon telah mengizinkan kita untuk melakukan segala cara untuk mengusir mereka, bahkan walaupun baku hantam pun harus kita lakukan." Kataku kepada Kakak-kakakku, mereka langsung tersenyum, ini adalah sedikit kesukaan para laki-laki. Kami tidak pandai perang kata-kata, jadi kami melakukan perang fisik.

"Begini saja, Kalau kalah, kalian harus pergi." Kata Akaito-nii.

"Kalau kami menang, kalian harus mengakui kalau Keluarga Maroon hanya lelucon!" Kata mereka, akhirnya baku hantam pun terjadi. Len hanya menonton sepertinya dia sedang berkomunikasi dengan keluarga Maroon.

Akhirnya baku hantam itu dimenangkan oleh kami. Dan ponselku berbunyi.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , ada apa Tou-san?" Tanyaku.

" _Kami akan mendarat, bisa tolong izinkan kepada Keluarga Maroon? Kita harus mendarat._ " Wow, mereka membawa helikopter.

"Kaito, mereka telah mengizinkan!" Kata Len. Aku hanya mengangguk.

" _Tou-san bebas mendarat."_ Kataku sambil menutup ponselku, aku membawa mereka keluar dengan tangan terikat. Cih, mereka merepotkan saja, untungnya Miku dan Rin berada bersama mereka.

"Kalian sungguh membahayakan satu kota." Kata walikota yang datang dengan beberapa polisi disana. "Kalian akan di hukum selama 7 tahun penjara karena telah hampir membahayakan satu kota!" Kata Walikota itu.

Akhirnya semuanya berakhir, kami pun pulang kembali lewat jalan yang tadi, muka kami sedikit babak belur karena perkelahian itu.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Balasan Review**

 **:** Maaf Anggun-san, Clara lama Update-nya, habisnya Clara sedikit minder sama cerita ini-desu, Clara kira sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin membacanya jadi Clara tidak meng-update terusannya-desu, ternyata masih ada-desu, Clara senang-desu (T_T). Ini terusannya, semoga puas-desu..


	16. 16 Pencarian di Rumah Kaito

**Boku wa Exorcist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya**

 **Warning : Typo.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Pencarian di rumah Kaito.**

 **Miku POV**

Setelah kejadian menegangkan semalam di Mansion Maroon, akhirnya kelompok itu meninggal semua karena penyakit yang sama yang membuat Halloween City mendapatkan julukannya kecuali dua orang yang telah keluar itu, Walikota pun kembali memperingatkan warga kota untuk tidak main-main dengan keluarga Maroon, berita itu pun kembali meluas dan Keluarga Maroon kembali mendapatkan kedamaiannya. Akhirnya merujuk tentang dimana Len dan Kaito terdampar di labirin hantu itu, kami pun mencari-cari di aula rumah Kaito yang ternyata sangat luas sekali, para kakak Kaito tidak membantu kali ini karena sedang kencan dengan pacarnya masing-masing.

"Kaito, apakah kepalamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku, dalam perkelahian semalam kepada Kaito sempat di pukul oleh lawannya tepat di kepala oleh vas bunga, alhasil sekarang kepalanya terperban.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Miku, lebih baik kita mencari saja, ini lebih baik kalau orangtuaku tahu ada sebuah tempat persembunyian disini." Kata Kaito, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, kata dokter yang merawat Kaito tidak boleh terlalu capek dulu.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba seperti film klasik kerajaan, jadi kita coba tempat lilin, patung, atau vas bunga." Kata Len, kami pun mengangguk dan mencoba memegangi patung atau apapun yang ada di aula itu.

Mulai dari kedua patung yang di sisi kiri dan kanan tangga hingga yang di samping pintu masuk kami coba selidiki dengan hati-hati tentunya, kami tidak ingin harus ganti rugi barang yang pecah, walaupun orangtua Kaito mengatakan tidak apa-apa memecahkan beberapa barang untuk mencari ruangan itu, tetapi tetap saja kami merasa tidak enak.

"Rin, jangan kesana! Tangan di patung zirah-nya sudah rusak!" Kata Kaito, terlambat senjata kapak itu sudah meluncur menuju kepala Rin ketika Rin mencari di daerah baju Zirah itu.

Rin pun menoleh ke arah kapak besar yang hampir mengenai Rin itu, kami berusaha kesana, semua terlihat seperti adegan yang di putar sangat pelan, akhirnya kapak itu berhenti ketika mengenai poni Rin dan tertahan disana, Rin yang kaget langsung jatuh terduduk. Kami semua bernafas lega dan Len segera memindahkan Rin dari sana. Sebuah lubang muncul di sebelah patung itu beserta tangga menuju ke bawah, lebih tepatnya lantai di sana bergerak turun dan membentuk sebuah tangga. Kaito pun langsung mengambil tempat lilin dan memasuki tempat itu, begitu juga dengan Len.

"Ayo Rin, kita ikuti mereka." Kataku sambil menarik Rin, dia masih trauma dengan kematian yang hampir merenggutnya. Rin hanya mengangguk dan mengikutiku mengikuti kedua laki-laki yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu itu, begitu kami masuk tangga itu kembali naik dan berubah menjadi lantai, tempat ini tertutup kembali. Di sini sungguh luas dan sangat gelap, kami tetap mendekat satu sama lain. Lorong ini seperti tidak berujung, dan sangat gelap.

"Kaito, kau tahu tempat ini?" Tanya Len. Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pernah bermain petak umpet dengan kakak-kakakku dulu ketika aku masih kecil dan menemukan ruangan ini, saat itu aku lupa bagaimana aku bisa masuk, ada ruangan di ujung lorong ini, untuk keluar kita bisa sampai di sumur tua yang tidak terpakai di balik kebun milikku." Kata Kaito. Kami pun akhirnya menuruti Kaito, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Kaito mulai limbung, apa dia kelelahan? Darah kembali merembes di perbannya, aku langsung menghampirinya dan tempat lilin itu terjatuh dan padam seketika.

Oh tidak, Kaito pingsan, untung saja aku sempat menangkapnya, dia terlalu kelelahan, kini dia sepenuhnya bersandar kepadaku dan aku memeluknya.

"Kaito!" Kata Rin panik.

"Len, kelihatannya kita lanjutkan saja besok, Kaito kan baru saja sembuh, lebih baik kita keluar." Kataku.

"Baiklah, tetapi bagaimana kita keluar, jalan keluar kita satu-satunya adalah menemukan sumur itu untuk memanjat keluar." Kata Len.

"Kata Kaito kita lurus saja, kelihatannya lorong ini hanya lurus." Kata Rin, kami mengangguk dan aku membuat _Kekkai_ yang melayang meliputi aku dan Kaito yang tidak sadarkan diri, Rin mengambil tempat lilin Kaito tadi dan menyalakannya dengan api di lilin Len. Kejadian ini juga pernah terjadi ketika aku berada di labirin hantu itu, saat itu aku yang pingsan, Kaito benar-benar mendapatkan pukulan keras kemarin, akhirnya kami di sebuah percabangan.

"Jadi kita kemana?" Tanya Rin, aku juga bingung, aku kemudian melihat lilin Rin dan Len, lilinnya sedikit bergoyang menjauhi lorong yang sebelah kiri.

"Rin, kita akan ke arah angin." Kataku, keduanya pun menatapku aneh. "Lihat saja lilin kalian, angin tandanya keluar bukan?" Kataku, mereka melihat lilinnya dan kemudian mengangguk paham, kami pun mengikuti lorong sebelah kiri dan akhirnya sampai ke sebuah dasar sumur, ini dia sumurnya! "Rin, Len, bergabunglah denganku." Kataku turun dan menghilangkan _Kekkai_ milikku mereka kemudian mendekat denganku dan duduk, aku pun membuat _Kekkai_ yang meliputi mereka dan bergerak keatas.

Begitu sampai di rumah ibu Kaito sungguh panik melihat keadaan Kaito dan langsung memanggil dokter untuk ke rumah. Dan untungnya Kaito tidak apa-apa hanya kelelahan. Aku pun menjaganya hingga dia sadar kembali. Ya ampun dia terlalu memaksakan diri, aku bersyukur orang itu telah meninggal karena penyakit itu, kalau tidak aku sendiri yang menghajarnya di penjara sekarang. Sudah berbuat salah, bahkan membunuh orang yang ingin melindunginya! Dan lihatlah sekarang, dia yang meninggal karena keras kepalanya.

 _Kami-sama_ beri aku kesabaran untuk menghadapi orang-orang seperti itu kelak.

"Miku! Kau di panggil Shion-san, katanya saatnya makan malam untuk Kaito biar di jaga para Maid saja." Panggil Rin, aku sebenarnya sedikit ragu meninggalkan Kaito, tetapi kalau aku sendiri tidak aku jaga kesehatannya, bisa-bisa membebani.

"Tidak perlu cemas seperti itu Miku, Kaito pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah daripada ini, dan dia baik-baik saja." Kata kepala keluarga Shion saat itu.

"Baiklah, Shion-san." Kataku. Kami pun makan dengan diam khas keluarga bangsawan, setelah selesai, aku kembali ke kamarnya Kaito dan melihat kondisinya, belum sadar.

"Miku-chan, Jujur aku iri kepada Kaito." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba di sebelahku, eh, Akaito-san?

"Iri kenapa Akaito-san?" Tanyaku.

"Kaito memiliki orang yang menyayanginya begitu tulus, dia juga menyayangimu begitu tulus, tidak seperti pacarku dan pacar yang lainnya, mereka hanya melihat kami sebagai keluarga Shion yang sangat kaya dan seorang bangsawan. Sedangkan kau melihat Kaito, adalah cara melihat yang tidak aku dapatkan dari pacarku dan mantan-mantanku. Kau melihat Kaito bukan sebagai salah satu keluarga Shion melainkan melihat Kaito adalah Kaito." Kata Akaito-san.

"Aku doakan agar kau segera mendapatkan jodohmu Akaito-san." Kataku. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan menggosok kepalaku.

"Terima kasih Miku-chan. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa Kaito begitu menyayangimu Miku-chan. Sebagai yang tertua di sini, aku menjadi yakin untuk meninggalkan adikku kepadamu, jaga dia yah Miku-chan." Kata Akaito-san, aku hanya mengangguk, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat ini.

Kaito bila seperti ini terlihat seperti anak kecil, sungguh menggemaskan sekali, baru kali ini aku melihat Kaito begitu lemah seperti ini, biasanya dia akan sok jago di depan barisan dan menjadi yang terkuat di kelompok.

"Kau tahu Miku, aku pun takut kalau Kaiko-chan dan Nigaito-kun mendapatkan orang yang hanya melihat kekayaan dan statusnya saja, menjadi bangsawan seperti ini ada dilemanya juga." Kata Akaito-san.

"Jangan takut seperti itu Akaito-san, setiap orang memiliki jodohnya masing-masing kok, jadi tidak mungkin Kaiko-chan tidak memiliki orang yang melihatnya sebagai Kaiko-chan, bukan sebagai keluarga Shion." Kataku menyemangati Akaito-san. Dia kembali tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau akan menjadi adik ipar yang menggemaskan juga Miku-chan." Katanya.

"Ugh.." Aku mendengar suara erangan, Kaito sudah sadar? Aku dan Akaito-san langsung menghampirinya. "Dimana aku?" Katanya sambil duduk, aku pun langsung memeluknya.

" _Baka!_ Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti itu dong!" Kataku sambil menangis.

"A-ada apa ini? Akaito-nii? Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Miku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Hei, hei, ini bukan salahku, aku tidak melukainya atau apapun, baiklah aku akan meninggalkan kalian sendirian dulu." Kata Akaito-san dan aku mendengar pintu terbuka dan tertutup, aku merasakan kepalaku di gosok-gosok.

"Sudahlah Miku, jangan menangis lagi." Kata Kaito, tetapi aku masih ingin menangis.

"Kaito!" Kata beberapa orang lainnya, ternyata Rin dan Len datang, juga beberapa saudara Kaito. Aku pun langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan mengusap air mataku.

"Nii-chan kejam membuat Miku-nee khawatir seperti itu!" Kata Kaiko-chan.

-skip time-

Kini perban di kepala Kaito sudah berganti hanya plester saja. Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian itu dan kami kembali ke lorong yang belum kami jelajahi itu dan sampailah kami ke sebuah ruangan pintu, Kaito membuat sebuah senjata di tangannya dan menusukkannya di pintu dengan kunci yang sangat kompleks itu, Ketika Kaito memutar senjata yang ternyata kunci itu, mekanisme di sana pun terbuka satu persatu dan pintu itu terbuka lebar, ruangan ini sungguh gelap sekali, Kaito menyalakan obor disana yang menerangi ruangan ini, kami menemukan satu atau dua _Yokai_ di sini dan kami dengan mudah membasminya.

"Ini adalah ruangan Jii-sama. Yah tersembunyi sih. Di butuhkan kunci yang hanya bisa di ciptakan Exorcist tipe ksatria yang membukanya." Kata Kaito menerangkan. Kami pun tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung mencari hal yang mungkin menjadi petunjuk disini.

"Hatsyiii!" Tak jarang juga salah satu dari kami bersin karena debu, dan yang paling sering adalah aku, karena aku sedikit alergi debu.

"Ketemu! Ini jurnal Jii-sama!" Kata Kaito, kami pun mengumpul ke arah Kaito.

' _Kami hampir mengalahkan Lucifer saat itu, tetapi entah bagaimana dia bisa mengelak begitu mudahnya, kami melakukan kesalahan! Kami tidak seharusnya menyerangnya dalam Malam Darah! Siapapun yang membaca jurnal ini, jangan pernah mencoba mengalahkan Lucifer pada saat Malam Darah, karena dia akan menjadi tidak terkalahkan, sayangnya aku di suruh menjaga rahasia ini rapat-rapat oleh orang itu selama hidupku, jadi kalau aku sudah tiada, aku bebas membeberkan ini kemanapun._ '

"Maka dari itu tidak ada yang berhasil, mereka mengalahkannya pada Malam Darah. Jadi Malam Darah adalah titik dimana Lucifer menjadi sangat kuat." Kata Len. "Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Lihatlah di sini, ada kemungkinan untuk kita menghentikan ini selamanya! Jadi tidak ada lagi Malam Darah." Kata Rin.

"Itu berarti kita harus meyakinkan Lucifer agar tidak menyerang kita lagi." Kataku.

"Tetapi masalah apa yang membuatnya menciptakan Malam Darah, penulis di buku yang di temukan Len pun tidak ada yang menyebutkan kenapa Lucifer mengamuk kepada semua Exorcist." Kata Kaito.

"Jadi harapan terakhirnya adalah rumahku yah?" Kata Len, kami semua hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu setelah itu apa? Kita akan menyerang Lucifer kalau kita sudah mengumpulkan cukup bukti?" Tanyaku.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan dengan kelompok Luka- _senpai_ setelah ini, aku yakin kelompoknya akan membantu kita." Kata Rin.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, padahal lihatlah tulisan ini. ' _Setelah menyerang bagian vital Lucifer menjadi tidak berdaya untuk sejenak, saat itulah kalian harus bisa meyakinkan Lucifer untuk memaafkan semua Exorcist di muka bumi_.' Lalu daerah vitalnya itu apa?" Tanya Kaito. Aku kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Ingat lambang pentagram? Kalau di balik itu kan menyerupai kepala kambing, terkadang, orang juga mengaitkan itu dengan Lucifer! Jadi kelemahannya adalah di kepalanya!" Kataku.

"Benar juga, bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terlewat begitu saja! Ayo kita bawa jurnal ini ke atas." Kata Rin. Kami pun kembali ke atas, tentu saja kami naik dengan bantuan _Kekkai_ milikku, kali ini kami tidak berada di bawah _Kekkai_ tetapi _kekkai_ -nya berbentuk lingkaran datar dan kami ke atas.

"Bagaimana anak-anak sudah menemukan petunjuk?" Kata seseorang menyambut kami.

"Shion-jii-san/Tou-san?" Kata kami kaget, karena ini masih di dalam kebun.

"Aku jadi teringat saat aku terjatuh di sumur itu dan Kakekmu menyusulku dari dalam sumur, ternyata itu tembus ke dalam rupanya, untuknya itu hanya berlaku satu arah, sehingga orang dari luar tidak bisa keluar masuk sebebas itu." Kata Ayahnya Kaito. "Ayo kedalam, kelihatannya sebentar lagi hujan." Kata Shion-san, kami pun melihat ke atas, benar juga, mendungnya sangat tebal! Kami pun bergegas masuk tidak mau kehujanan di luar, bagaimana bisa cuaca berubah secepat ini, namanya juga musim panas, yah liburan kali ini musim panas tanpa ke pantai. Mau bagaimana lagi ini adalah tugas kami sebagai Exorcist. Melelahkan memang, tetapi ada serunya juga.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen yang ini sedikit, habisnya Clara kehabisan ide bagaiman pencarian di rumah Kaito-desu, semoga kalian suka yang ini-desu. Yang ini sedikit ada romance-nya sebenarnya-desu, kerasa enggak sih? (Enggak!) Kalian kejam-desuuuu~~~ (lari-lari terus ada jurang dan lompat ke dalamnya.)

 **Balasan review :**

 **Guest :** Hehehe, gomenasai kalau Clara berniat untuk Discontiuned yang ini-desu, ternyata masih ada walaupun menjadi silent readers-desu, mungkin ini karma Clara karena dulu sering menjadi silent readers-desu(curcol). Pokoknya, terima kasih sudah membaca karya Clara-desu. Awas saja kalau udah enggak baca sedangkan cerita ini belum habis.. Clara bakalan ngirim salah satu keluarga Maroon untuk menghantuimu-desu! Kyahahaha (Bercanda, jangan di anggap serius-desu).

 **Kurururi :** Panggil saja Clara-desu, Clara bukanlah dewa yang memakai palu itu-desu, kalau Kurururi-san terus memanggil begitu, nanti yang punya nama betulan nanti menghampiri Clara dan menggugat Clara karena memakai nama tanpa izin-desu (memang ada?(Maaf OOT)) ini lanjutannya, semoga Kurururi-san suka-desu.


	17. 17 Pemberhentian terakhir, Rumah Len

**Boku wa Exorcist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan,OC.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Pemberhentian terakhir rumah Len.**

 **Rin POV**

Akhirnya, kami sampai di rumah Len. Tak terasa liburan musim panas hampir selesai, setelah ke rumah Len, kami langsung kembali ke sekolah, kan kami sudah 'pulang' dalam perjalanan kami. Banyak sekali petunjuk yang kami temukan selama perjalanan kami, tinggal kenapa Lucifer marah kepada para exorcist sementara sebelumnya, di buku yang di temukan Lenny, Lucifer berhubungan dengan penemu Exorcisme ini. Apa yang terjadi selama Lucifer di di dunia manusia saat itu? Kini kami telah berada di rumah Lenny dan berada di perpustakaan milik Lenny.

Ah iya, ada yang hilang selama pencarian itu, penyebab kematian Sang penemu itu! Hal itu tidak di perlihatkan oleh buku yang di temukan Len. Juga tidak ada foto-foto hari tua sang penemu Exorcist itu.

"Lenny! Menurutmu bagaimana Sang penemu Exorcist meninggal?" Kataku membuka pembicaraan.

"Kata Mikuri-chan, saat dia menyelam di danau tahun, sang penemu di bunuh, kemudian DNA-nya di serahkan oleh keempat anak disana, dan saat itu tidak ada dari salah satu anak itu yang menguasai semuanya. Hanya menguasai salah satunya, maka dari itu terkenal 4 aliran Exorcisme, dan saat itu bagi pengguna Kekkai adalah pengguna Kekkai energi, semakin pengguna Kekkai itu menikah dengan manusia biasa seiring berjalannya waktu, pengguna Kekkai pun terbagi menjadi dua." Jelas Miku yang ikut mencari buku disana, sedangkan aku masih melihat-lihat buku di hadapanku.

"Jadi kenapa dia di bunuh?" Tanya Kaito. Miku pun berjalan ke arah cermin di sana, Mikuri-chan ingin berbicara sendiri rupanya.

' _Dia di bunuh karena menyebarkan ketakutan. Kekuatannya menyebabkan ketakutan, sang Lucifer sendiri yang mentransfer DNA kepada keempat anak itu. Semenjak saat itu Exorcist berkembang dan orang-orang mulai tidak takut kepada Exorcist. Bahkan ada orang yang menganggap sang penemu itu gila, kekuatannya di luar nalar manusia saat itu sangat di takuti orang-orang.'_ Kata Mikuri-chan di dalam cermin.

"Ini dia ketemu!" Kata Len kepada kami.

' _Lucifer yang menyamar menjadi Ryozaburo Genza saat itu, jatuh cinta dan saat itu, sang penemu mengetahui tentang identitas asli Lucifer ketika melindungi sang penemu, atau Sakine-san dari amukan warga._ ' Potong Mikuri-chan di dalam cermin.

"Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" Tanya Lenny.

"Mikuri-chan terkunci tiba-tiba di dalam tubuhku, dan selama ini aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengannya hampir beberapa hari ini Mikuri-chan tiba-tiba saja terkunci." Jelas Miku, aku pun mulai bisa membaca hal ini.

"Jadi Malam Darah adalah malam dimana sang Lucifer mencapai puncaknya, kita tidak bisa mengalahkannya saat itu, dan Lucifer yang jatuh cinta dengan sang penemu exorcist mulai tidak terima ketika kita selalu memakai kekuatan dari pujaan hatinya itu dan mulai membuat sumpah untuk membunuh kita para exorcist dengan dua kemungkinan, dia tidak ingin melihat kekuatan exorcisme lagi, atau dia merasa tidak terima kita sekarang memakainya sekarang padahal dulu Sakine-san di anggap membahayakan atau bahkan gila, kita sekarang memakainya bahkan sebagai pelindung warga." Kataku menarik kesimpulan.

"Tetapi siapa Lucifer yang di samarinya saat ini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Sebentar, sepertinya di sini ada, ada sedikit coretan di sini dari Ojii-san." Kata Lenny sambil membalik-balik buku di sana. Sedangkan Mikuri-chan sudah kembali ke Miku. "Di sini tertulis. 'Kita sebaiknya berhati-hati dengan sang kepala sekolah, entah mengapa dia terlihat tidak pernah menua, dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya.' Itu tulisannya, Jadi Meiko-san bisa kita masukkan daftar yang di curigai bukan?" Kata Lenny di jawab anggukan setuju oleh Kaito.

"Tetapi, kita perlu kajian lebih lagi sebelum menuduh Meiko-san adalah sang Lucifer. Apa ada kandidat lain selain Meiko-san?" Tanya Kaito.

"Apa menurutmu sang guru Killer itu kita masukkan yah?" Kataku.

"Libby-sensei?" Tanya Miku, aku hanya menganguk, guru pelajaran matematika itu sungguh menyeramkan, kami memang sekolah khusus Exorcist, tetapi pelajaran lain juga di ajarkan di sekolah itu, sama seperti sekolah biasa.

"Apa ada kandidat dari cowok? Maksudku, bukankah mungkin Meiko-san juga termasuk dalam lingkaran reinkarnasi ini, tetapi dia memiliki reinkarnasi khusus." Kata Kaito. Kami semua pun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa Hiyama-sensei masuk yah? Dia kan wakil kepala sekolah." Kataku. Padahal dia adalah kakak dari Kiyoteru-san.

"Baiklah, kita sudahi dulu hari ini, ayo kita berlibur ke pantai!" Kata Len, benar juga tempat tinggal Len berada di tepi pantai seperti sebuah villa. Kami semua pun bersemangat, liburan musim panas adalah saatnya ke pantai melihat lauttt!

"Huwaaa! Lautnya terlihat menyegarkan!" Kataku ketika sampai di sana.

"Jangan berenang sampai jauh loh." Ingat Kaito.

"Haaii!" Kataku dan Miku bersamaan.

Aku memakai bikini bergaris berwarna warni sedangkan Miku memakai bikini yang bagian bawahnya ada rok-nya kecil bermotif polkadot rambutnya pun di rubah menjadi di kuncir satu. Kaito dan Len menyiapkan barberque di tepi pantai.

"Rin-chan! Ayo kemari, airnya segar!" Kata Miku memanggilku, dia berada di air yang sepinggangnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menyusulnya. Miku kemudian menyiram air kepadaku.

"Kyaa! Miku-chan curang!" Kataku sambil ikut menyiramnya, kini kami pun perang menyiram.

"Heeii kaliaann! Barberque-nya sudah siaaapp!" teriak Len di kejauhan.

"Rin, ayo kita siram kedua laki-laki di sana, kan curang Cuma kita yang bersenang-senang di air." Bisik Miku, aku pun mengangguk setuju, kami ke pantai dan mengambil ember untuk menyiram Kaito dan Len. Kami pun mengendap-endap di belakang mereka, tentunya berhati-hati agar tidak kena Barberque yang mereka masak. Ketika kami sudah dekat. "Kyaaa!" teriak Miku, ternyata Kaito sedang memegang selang saat itu dan menyemprot Miku.

"Mau menyiramku yah?" Kata Kaito yang asyik makan eskrim, sedangkan tangan lainnya masih memegang selang yang menyemprot Miku.

"Kaito curang!" Kata Miku.

"Apa yang terja.." Kata Len lengah, aku langsung menyiram Len. "..di." Sambung Len sambil menyemburkan air dari mulutnya, tubuhnya kini basah kuyup.

"Kyahahahaha! Len kena! Len Kena!" Kataku kegirangan.

Kami pun memakan Barbaeque disana, Miku seperti yang di duga, dia mengambil Negi yang di panggang di sana, lagipula daging-daging di sini terlihat sungguh enak! Ayah dan ibu Lenny sedang ada urusan dan ini baru yang dinamakan liburan musim panas.

"Setelah ini ayo kita naik banana Boat!" ajak Len. Kami semua mengangguk senang, ayah Len adalah pemilik Resort di tepi pantai ini, dan pantainya memang tidak sepi sih, tetapi lumayan untuk kami bersenang-senang.

Setelah memakai pelampung badan, kami pun menaiki banana boat itu. Dan berahu pisang itu mulai melaju.

"Ayo lebih cepat, lebih cepat." Gumam Len, akhirnya Banana-boat yang kami naiki bertambah cepat, semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya kapal penarik itu menukik tajam hingga menunggu kami yang ikut menukik.

 **Byurrr**!

Kami pun akhirnya terjatuh ke air ketika perahu karet berbentuk pisang itu menukik.

"Kyahahaha! Lihat wajahmu itu Kaito!" Kata Miku yang sedang berenang di air di bantu oleh pelampung itu. Kami pun melihat Kaito yang memang wajahnya menunjukkan antara kaget, tidak percaya dan ketakutan. Aku dan Len pun sontak tertawa.

"Hehehe, habisnya aku belum pernah menaiki wahana Banana Boat sebelumnya." Kata Kaito sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ayo, yang terakhir sampai di pantai exorcist payah!" Kataku sambil mulai berenang.

"Rinny curang!" Kata Len langsung menyusulku, begitu juga yang lainnya. Begitu sampai di pantai, kami mengembalikan pelampung ke tempat wahana banana boat itu. Dan duduk santai di tepian pantai seperti pengunjung lainnya.

"Benar juga sih kotamu adalah tempat para hantu dan Yokai. Tetapi kau harus ikut merasakan hal ini Kaito." Kata Len, aku dan Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Yah setidaknya berkat kalian aku jadi pernah berlibur musim panas di pantai. Pantai di tempatku adalah tempat eksekusi sih, jadi tidak boleh ada yang ke pantai." Kata Kaito sambil menggosok kepala Miku yang sedang makan semangka pelan.

"Yah namanya juga penghormatan kepada keluarga Maroon bukan?" Kataku.

"Kurasa aku bisa mengajak keluargaku ketika liburan musim panas selanjutnya kemari." Kata Kaito lagi.

"Banyak yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini." Kata Len sambil memandang ke arah lautan benar juga, pertarungan ini, apakah kita sudah siap berhadapan dengan Lucifer? Kita masih siswa kelas menengah.

"Aku merasa kita masih perlu didikan Luka-senpai, kelompoknya kan terkuat di sekolah." Kata Miku.

"Yah, kalau Luka-senpai mau membantu kita, lagipula penyelidikan ini masih baru kita lakukan bukan?" Kata Kaito.

"Luka-senpai pasti membantu kita, Luka-senpai sendiri yang berkata kepadaku. Mikuri-chan juga berkata kalau kita bisa mempercayai Luka-senpai dan kelompoknya." Kata Miku, kalau Mikuri-chan sampai mengatakan hal itu maka itu adalah kenyataan.

"Hari sudah semakin sore, ayo kita kembali ke rumah." Kata Len, benar juga matahari sebentar lagi terbenam. Hari ini berlalu sungguh cepat.

-skip time-

Tengah malam aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk, aku kemudian berjalan-jalan di sekitar mansion milik Lenny ini, sesampainya di kamar Miku, aku mendengarnya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Entahlah Mikuri-chan, aku sendiri juga tidak yakin apa kelompokku bahkan di bantu oleh kelompok Luka-senpai bisa mengalahkan Lucifer sebelum Malam Darah, sosok yang di samari Lucifer pun masih belum ditemukan." Kata seseorang, Miku? Apa dia sedang berbicara lagi dengan Mikuri-chan. Aku pun mengetuk kamarnya dan langsung di bukakan oleh Miku.

"Rin-chan? Tidak bisa tidur juga?" Tanya Miku mempersilahkan aku masuk. Mikuri-chan sudah ada di kaca besar disana.

' _Rin-chan? Apa kau juga ketakutan tentang pertarungan dengan Lucifer_?' Tanya Mikuri-chan dari dalam kaca. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku bahkan mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang itu." Kataku sambil duduk di hadapan kaca itu di samping Miku.

' _Mau menceritakannya?'_ Tanya Mikuri-chan sambil mengulurkan tangannya keluar.

"Mikuri-chan? Kau bisa keluar?" Tanyaku kaget, Mikuri-chan seperti Miku persis, yang membedakan hanyalah rambut Mikuri-chan kecoklatan.

"Aku yang melatihnya, sekarang sih masih tangannya saja yang bisa keluar." Kata Miku.

"Kalian menunjukkan kemajuan yang pesat yah?" Kataku, mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

' _Ayo ceritakan mimpimu, Rin. Mungkin aku bisa membantu menenangkanmu.'_ Kata Mikuri-chan.

"Aku bermimpi kita sudah berada di medan pertempuran, kami sudah kalah karena kami bukanlah tandingan sang Lucifer, bahkan Miku juga sudah kehilangan nyawa karena melawan Lucifer seorang diri." Kataku sambil sedikit menangis, Miku langsung memelukku.

"Rin-chan, tenang saja, aku dan Mikuri-chan sudah sepakat, kita tidak akan menyerang Lucifer sebelum kita yakin kita sudah cukup kuat, lagipula masih lama bukan sebelum Malam Darah? 18 tahun lagi, kita masih memiliki kesempatan Rin." Kata Miku menenangkanku.

' _Ketika menyelam di danau tahun dan melihat kekuatan Lucifer, sungguh saat itu aku takut, ketakutan itulah yang membuatku terkunci di tubuh Miku sendiri, setelah aku mengendalikan ketakutanku, aku kembali bisa berkomunikasi dengan Miku, tidak enak berada di kegelapan, kau sendirian.'_ Kata Mikuri-chan dari dalam cermin itu, dia bahkan juga dalam posisi duduk. ' _Takut adalah kekuatan bagi Lucifer, kita tidak boleh takut ketika melawannya nanti.'_ Kata Mikuri-chan memberi semangat.

"Aku sebenarnya juga takut, tetapi Mikuri-chan menyemangatiku, setidaknya aku memiliki kalian, Mikuri mengatakan kepadaku ketika dia terkunci di tubuhku sendiri, rasanya bahkan lebih menyeramkan, sama seperti aku dulu ketika aku tidak di anggap ada di dunia ini." Kata Miku sambil memegang cermin itu dan Mikuri-chan menyatukan tangannya dengan Miku dari dalam cermin.

"Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan aku dulu mengenalmu sebagai seseorang yang lain Miku, tetapi untungnya ketika aku menyentuh tanganmu, aku mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya." Kataku, ketika aku menyentuhnya kembali seperti ini, di kepalaku kembali terlihat semua petualangan yang kami lalui selama liburan musim panas ini. Kami sungguh nyaman berpelukan seperti ini.

"Mau tidur bersama lagi Rin?" Tanya Miku, aku kemudian menatapnya, dia mengusap air mataku, dia benar-benar teman yang dapat aku andalkan.

"Baiklah, aku mau." Kataku, dia selalu bersamaku ketika aku sedang ketakutan seperti ini, dia adalah sahabatku yang sejati.

"Miku! Rin menghilang!" Kata seseorang tiba-tiba membuka kamarku. "Oh, jadi kalian disini yah?" Kata orang itu yang ternyata Len.

"Kau ini mengagetkanku saja!" Kata Miku sambil menimpuk Len dengan _Kekkai._

' _Miku, aku merasakan hawa exorcist yang sedang tidak stabil.'_ Kata Mikuri-chan dari dalam cermin.

"Mungkin itu Kaito, terakhir dia berbicara denganku dia sedang kalut." Kata Len, aku dan Miku langsung berdiri dan tidak menghiraukan kami yang sudah memakai piama.

' _Miku kita harus cepat sebelum Kaito di makan Yokai!'_ Kata Mikuri-chan yang langsung menghilang ketika Miku menyentuh kembali kaca itu.

"Dimana Kaito ketika kau menemuinya?" Tanyaku.

"Di lorong menuju taman, kita harus cepat, seperti kata Mikuri-chan!" Kata Len, kami pun berlari menuju taman dan disana sudah ada angin hebat, kalau seorang exorcist sedang tidak stabil seperti ini, dia akan menjadi santapan empuk para Yokai. Di tengah pusaran angin itu, Kaito sedang memegangi kepalanya dia sudah sangat kalut saat ini.

"Aku dan Rin akan mencoba menghentikan perputaran arus ini, sekali saja perputaran ini kacau, maka Yokai tidak akan bisa mendekat dari arah atas! Kau coba sadarkan Kaito, Miku!" Perintah Len, aku dan Miku pun mengangguk, Miku mulai berjalan menerobos angin itu, rambutnya yang terurai itu tidak membantunya sama sekali, aku mencoba membuat tembok dari tanaman disana untuk mengacaukan perputaran arus anginnya.

 **Miku POV**

Aku berjalan menuju Kaito, apa yang sedang di kalutkannya itu? Para Yokai mulai muncul dari atas langit, aku harus segera menyadarkan Kaito sebelum dia menjadi santapan empuk, bahkan energi Kaito tidak stabil, aku bisa merasakannya.

' _Miku, sebisa mungkin sentuh Kaito dan terus panggil namanya hingga dia sadar, Yokai pengendali pikiran telah menguasainya sekarang, sentuh dia dan aku akan berpindah ke tubuh Kaito dan mengalahkan pengendalian pikiran itu!'_ Kata Mikuri-chan, satu-satunya yang tidak bisa di halangi _kekkai_ milikku adalah pengendalian pikiran.

'Baiklah, Mikuri-chan.' Kataku dalam hati menjawab Mikuri-chan, anginnya bertambah keras dan seketika Kaito menjadi tenang, dia tengah sepenuhnya dalam pengaruh! Tidak! Begitu dia melihat ke arah Rin-chan dan Len yang sedang berusaha menghentikan arus angin ini mengarahkan senjata-senjata kepada mereka, aku langsung menyelubungi mereka dengan _kekkai_ , aku kemudian merasakan sesuatu menyabet tanganku. Aku melihat lengan kiri-ku, sudah ada darah mengalir disana, ternyata ada senjata yang kearahku. Bola mata Kaito berubah menjadi hitam sepenuhnya! Tidak! Ini tidak boleh aku biarkan! Aku masih terus ke tempat Kaito.

Dia menatapku dan mengarahkan senjatanya ke arahku, tetapi ekspresi datar-nya berubah. Dia seperti kesakitan lagi.

"Miku, pasang _kekkai_ -mu.." Kata Kaito, sepertinya dia juga sedang melawan pengendali pikiran itu, Yokai kali ini sungguh kuat. Senjata-senjata itu mulai meluncur kearahku. Aku yang tidak menyadari datangnya senjata itu karena pandanganku terhalang oleh tanganku sendiri yang berusaha menahan angin kuat ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Clara kembali lagi-desu, semoga yang ini tidak terlalu membosankan-desu, kelihatannya fanfic ini masih panjang, tetapi kelihatannya sudah hampir setengahnya-desu. Clara mohon kalian terus membaca Boku wa Exorcist-desu.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Guest :** Tehehe, Clara kembali semangat lagi-desu, Terima kasih semangatnya-desu, terus baca fanfic ini yah? (^_^)


	18. 18 Pertarungan hidup dan mati

**Boku wa Exorcist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Pertempuran antara hidup dan mati.**

Aku hanya memjamkan mata menunggu senjata-senjata tajam itu ke arahku, tetapi, tidak ada kesakitan yang aku rasakan. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku langsung membelalakkan mata. Senjatanya berbalik menjadi mengelilinginya! Semua ujung yang runcing itu mengarah ke arahnya dari segala penjuru di pusat pusaran angin ini.

"Lepas...kan.. aku..." Gumam Kaito, dia masih memiliki sedikit kesadarannya? Jadi para _Yokai_ itu berencana untuk mencincang tubuh Kaito sebelum memakannya? Tidak akan aku biarkan! Aku langsung berlari menembus tombak, pedang, anak panah, dan segala senjata yang bisa di gunakan untuk menusuk. Kaito.. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!

"Miku! Tidak ada cara lain selain membakar para _Yokai_ itu!" Kata Len dari seberang taman.

"Kalau begitu bakar saja!" Teriakku kembali.

"Sosok _Yokai_ -nya tidak bisa aku temukan! Aku tidak bisa melihatnnya dari sini!" Kata Len, benar juga, mantra rantai pembakar hanya bisa di lakukan bila sudah melihat sosok _Yokai_ -nya. Aku kemudian merasakan sesuatu menabrakku. Bukan sesuatu, tetapi banyak sekali yang menabrakku. _Yokai_ -nya membentuk pusaran angin ini dengan lari-nya? Untungnya tubuhku sekarang di lindungi kekkai, kalau tidak, aku bisa hangus.

"Anginnya adalah _Yokai_ -nya Len!" Teriakku.

"Apa maksudmu Miku?" Tanya Rin.

"Para _Yokai_ itu dari tadi menabrakku! Mereka berlari untuk membuat pusaran angin ini! Rin-chan! Buat tanaman yang memabukkan atau melambatkan laju para _Yokai_ -itu Rin! Dan Len kau setelahnya akan bisa melihat mereka ketika arusnya sedikit mereda!" Kataku. Kaito masih tidak bisa bergerak, pengaruhnya pasti sangat kuat.

' _Miku! Mereka berjumlah puluhan, tidak ratusan Yokai kecil yang bergabung! Mereka mengambil sosok binatang citah!'_ Kata Mikuri-chan, apa, ratusan _Yokai_ kecil? Walaupun kecil, kalau berjumlah ratusan kami akan kewalahan.

' _Mikuri-chan, bertahanlah, aku akan melawan tabrakan-tabrakan itu, jangan sampai kau ter-transfer kepada mereka! Karena aku tidak akan tahu kau ada dimana!'_ Kataku kepada Mikuri-chan, aku terus berlari sampai terus menerus terjatuh karena tabrakan para _Yokai_ itu, walaupun mereka tidak menyentuhku, tetapi tetap saja aku merasa terdorong oleh tabrakan mereka.

"Kaito!" Teriakku ketika semua senjata itu sudah menuju ke arah Kaito. Aku langsung memeluknya dan mengeluarkan kekkai, untungnya aku sempat. Kaito kemudian memegangi kepalanya dan menggerang kesakitan. "Kaito? Kaito kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku panik, Mikuri-chan sudah berada di tubuh Kaito.

"Tenang saja Miku-chan, kata Merliana, Mikuri-chan sedang mencoba menetralisir sihir pengendali pikiran dari pikiran Kaito! Hanya pemilik kekuatan itu saja yang bisa menetralisir pengendalian pikiran!" Kata seseorang, aku kemudian menatap siapa yang berbicara itu.

"Merli-senpai? Luka-senpai? Yuuma-senpai? Gakupo-senpai?" Kataku, Rin, dan Len secara bersamaan. Gakupo-senpai kemudian mengeluarkan senjata yang langsung mengujani angin itu. Dan pusaran angin itu mulai memudar dan para _Yokai_ berbentuk citah itu mulai terpaku di tanah karena punggungnya terkena tombak yang di hujani Gakupo-senpai. Aku dan Kaito masih di dalam kekkai milikku.

"Len-kun, ayo kita bereskan semua yang sudah di lumpuhkan Gakupo!" Kata Yuuma-senpai. Len langsung mengangguk dan mengeluarkan rantai pembakar dan _Yokai_ itu mulai mati satu persatu meninggalkan asap yang berbau menyengat.

"Kyaaa!" Teriakku ketika aku kaget salah satu dari _Yokai_ itu mulai menabrakkan diri ke Kekkai yang aku buat.

"Biarkan aku yang melindungi kalian, kau terus pegangi Kaito, kemungkinan dia akan meledak." Kata Luka-senpai di belakangku dan membuat kekkai yang lebih besar dan lebih kuat, tabrakan _Yokai_ - _Yokai_ itu seperti tidak ada pengaruhnya.

"Aarrrggghh!" Erang Kaito, prosesnya pasti sangat sakit. Aku terus memeluknya, kini kami terduduk dan aku terus memegangi Kaito yang menggerang kesakitan.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat _Yokai_ berkumpul sebanyak ini, padahal tempat ini sudah di pasang anti _Yokai_ , bagaimana mereka bisa masuk!" Kata Luka-senpai sambil berdiri santai di dalam kekkai yang menyelimuti aku dan Kaito.

"Bahkan pertamanya kami tidak bisa mendeteksi mereka datang Luka-senpai." Kataku, ada yang aneh dengan mansion Len.

"Sudah ku duga, ini teknik ruang teater!" Kata Luka-senpai.

"Merli! Coba kau periksa kekkai anti _Yokai_ di pagar dan di dalam rumah! Rin-chan! Kau cari portal dimana _Yokai_ - _Yokai_ ini datang!" Perintah Yuuma-senpai.

"Teknik ruang teater?" Tanyaku tidak paham.

"Ini adalah pekerjaan para exorcist kotor Miku, tahu ruang teater bukan? Yang dari luar tidak akan bisa merasakan apa yang ada di dalam, begitu juga yang di dalam juga tidak akan bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi di luar. Jadi taman ini adalah ruang teater-nya. Salah satu exorcist akan membuka portal disini, dimana _Yokai_ tidak bisa keluar, ataupun pergi dari lingkungan ruang ini. Biasanya mereka berkerja sama dengan _Yokai_ itu, dan terkadang _Yokai_ tertentu merasa lapar, sang majikan harus mencarikan makanan, dan makanannya adalah exorcist lainnya. Kelihatannya kekkai yang di pagar sedikit lemah sehingga auranya masih bisa keluar, dan kami yang sedang berada di sini langsung mencari aura kuat itu. Ini adalah kerjaan exorcist _beast tammer_!" Kata Luka-senpai.

Exorcist _beast tammer_!? Mereka adalah exorcist yang tidak termasuk dalam 4 exorcist pokok itu, karena mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, kemampuan mereka hanyalah melihat 'mereka', sehingga mereka hanya mengandalkan kekuatannya mengendalikan _Yokai_ lainnya. Biasanya orang yang hanya kebagian dapat melihat saja, tidak semuanya mau menjadi _beast tammer_ , karena yah begini, mereka harus membunuh untuk memberi makan peliharannya. Jadi ini adalah teknik dimana mereka ketika memberikan makan? Untung saja Kaito selamat.

Kebanyakan exorcist _beast tammer_ adalah penjahat, mereka mencari uang lewat menjual jimat-jimat, dan menyuruh _Yokai_ -nya untuk mengganggu orang itu bila tidak mau membeli jimat miliknya, juga ini bisa menjadi perampokan bank kalau orang itu tahu caranya. Dan semua _beast tammer_ bertanggung jawab atas menghilangnya beberapa exorcist. Mereka selalu memiliki banyak sekali _Yokai_ , dan salah satunya adalah pengendali pikiran untuk memancing mangsanya. Maka dari itu jenis ini tidak di masukkan dalam exorcist pelindung, atau 4 jenis exorcist itu.

"Berarti setelah ini kita harus mencari siapa _beast tammer_ itu?" Kataku, Kaito sudah tidak terlalu menggerang lagi. Luka-senpai hanya mengangguk.

"Biasanya mereka hanya mengincar Exorcist yang sendirian, tidak aku sangka, mungkin dia sedang terdesak dengan para _Yokai_ yang mulai lapar, dia harus nekat atau dia sendiri adalah hidangannya." Kata Luka-senpai. Anginnya semakin menghilang seiring banyak yang di bunuh oleh Gakupo-senpai, Yuuma-senpai, dan Len.

"Kaito!" Kataku ketika Kaito kembali ambruk ke pelukanku lagi.

' _Jangan khawatir Miku-chan, dia hanya kelelahan, di sana dia juga gigih melawan mantra pengendalian pikiran itu._ ' Kata Mikuri-chan. Aku kemudian mendesah lega.

"Yuuma-senpai! Portalnya sudah aku hancurkan!" Kata Rin datang dari arah tertentu.

"Yuuma! Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah teknik ruang teater!" Kata Merli-senpai. "Aku sudah memperkuatnya, sehingga para _Yokai_ itu tidak akan bisa keluar." Kata Merli-senpai lagi.

Tetapi ada hal lain lagi, sang _Yokai_ pengendali pikiran muncul. Itu berbentuk seperti beruang yang sangat besar dengan mata yang merah, seekor _Akuma_.

Grrroooaaaahhh!

Tangan _Yokai_ itu mulai mengepak dan Gakupo-senpai terlempar karena kejadian itu. Tidak itu tidak mungkin, itu sudah bukan _Yokai_ lagi, tetapi, _Bakemono_!

"Bagaimana bisa dia mengendalikan seekor _Bakemono_?" Tanya Luka-senpai tidak percaya.

"Kita harus membunuhnya Luka-senpai!" Kataku.

"Ba-bagaimana? Itu adalah _Bakemono_ level 8!" Kata Luka-senpai.

"Dengan menyatukan semua kekuatan!" Kataku. "Semuanya! Bisa mendengarkanku?" Teriakku. Semuanya pun menjawab kecuali Kaito yang pingsan. "Kita harus bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan _Bakemono_ itu!" Kataku.

"Caranya?" Tanya Gakupo-senpai, ternyata dia tidak apa-apa walaupun sudah terlempar, untungnya Gakupo-senpai hanya terkena anginnya.

"Ikuti saja instruksiku!" Kataku, aku pernah membaca teknik ini di jurnal ibu-ku. "Yuuma-senpai! Len-kun! Buat mantra rantai pembakar yang paling kuat yang kalian bisa!" Kataku. _Bakemono_ berbentuk _Akuma_ itu sudah terikat oleh rantai pembakar yang mulai membakar _Akuma_ itu. Cara mengalahkan _Bakemono_ adalah, meremasnya hingga dia tidak bisa beregenerasi lagi, dan ini harus cepat sebelum _Akuma_ itu merusakkan rantai pembakar dari mantra itu. "Merli-senpai! Rin-chan! Buat tanaman penetralisir paling kuat yang kalian bisa untuk membungkus _Akuma_ itu!" Instruksiku, Tumbuhan berduri mulai menggemuk dan membungkus _Akuma_ itu. "Gakupo-senpai! Berhubung Kaito tidak sadarkan diri, aku mohon agar Gakupo-senpai membuat senjata penusuk yang sangat banyak dan tusuk _Akuma_ itu, terus gerakkan senjatanya hingga terus menusuk _Akuma_ itu!" Instruksiku. Gakupo-senpai langsung membuat senjata sejenis tombak dengan sangat banyak dan menusuk _Akuma_ itu.

Graaaaaahhhh!

 _Akuma_ itu mulai menjerit kesakitan, kita tidak boleh membuat _Akuma_ terlepas, karena kalau dia terlepas, dia bisa lebih ganas lagi! "Luka-senpai, kita harus membuat kekkai yang sangat kuat, sekuat yang kita bisa." Kataku kepada Luka-senpai. Kami kemudian merentangkan tangan dan membuat kekkai yang mulai membungkus semua itu di dalamnya. "Semuanya! Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita harus meremas _Akuma_ itu sekuat yang kita bisa!" Kataku, semuanya mulai bersiap.

"Kami sudah siap!" Kata Merli-senpai.

"Yosh! _Ichi! Ni!"_ Baru hitungan kedua, _Akuma_ itu mulai memberontak. " _San!"_ Teriakku dan semuanya meremas _Akuma_ itu secara bersamaan, ya ampun tubuhnya begitu keras, bagaimana bisa orang itu mengendalikan _Bakemono_ yang berupa _Akuma_ , penjelmaan iblis dalam tubuh beruang hitam! Kami terus mengerahkan semua kekuatan kami untuk meremas _Akuma_ itu.

Grrrooaaahhh! Graaaahhh!

 _Akuma_ itu kembali memberontak, akhirnya, aku melihat kekkai itu mulai mengecil! Ayo! Kenapa tidak bisa! Aku harus bisa mengalahkan itu, atau dia akan memakan kita semua, peluh mulai membanjiri tubuhku, tidak bisa kusangkal karena _Akuma_ itu sungguh kuat.

Setelah pertarungan hampir 15 menit itu dalam mencoba meremas _Akuma_ , akhirnya kekkai itu mulai menyusut, tidak ada cara lainnya! Aku tahu aku tidak pernah melakukan ini, tetapi ini mendesak, habisi sekarang, atau hidup semua orang di sini menjadi taruhannya.

"Mikuri-chaaann! Keluarlaaahhh!" Teriakku, aku merasakan tubuhku bercahaya dan mulai membelah menjadi dua, dan satunya berambut kecoklatan, itu adalah Mikuri-chan, dia berhasil keluar tanpa media kaca! Dia berdiri di sebelahku dan menatapku.

"Apa kau yakin Miku-chan?" Tanya Mikuri-chan.

"Sangat yakin! Ini terdesak! Setelah ini aku berjanji akan melatih diriku untuk lebih kuat lagi sehingga tidak perlu mengeluarkanmu lagi Mikuri-chan! Ayo, tidak ada waktu lagi!" Kataku, Mikuri-chan ikut mengulurkan kekuatannya, sebuah kekkai di luar kekkai milikku dan Luka-senpai. Aku merasakan kekuatanku semakin menipis, menjaga bentuk Mikuri-chan secara utuh sungguh menguras tenaga!

Akhirnya Kekkai itu mengecil menjadi setengahnya. _Akuma_ itu sudah menyerah, dan saatnya untuk menyelesaikannya! Kekkai itu semakin kecil, semakin kecil, dan akhirnya asap mulai merembes di balik sulur-sulur tumbuhan yang menyelimuti _Akuma_ itu, akhirnya sudah selesai.

"Mikuri-chan kembalilah." Kataku, akhirnya tubuhku kembali bersinar dan Mikuri-chan kembali menyatu kepadaku. Tubuhku sungguh lemas sekarang ini, itu benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Miku-chan! Itu berbahaya tahu! Jangan keluarkan Mikuri-chan lagi!" Kata Merli-senpai memarahiku. Semuanya sedang terduduk kelelahan.

" _Gomenasai_ Merli-senpai, aku terpaksa." Kataku sambil mencoba menstabilkan nafasku yang kini tinggal setengah-setengah.

"Jangan lakukan lagi! Itu berbahaya, itu akan membebani tubuhmu dan kau akan.." Aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Merli-senpai, dan merasakan dinginnya tanah di bawahku itu.

 **Luka POV**

"Jangan lakukan lagi! Itu berbahaya, itu akan membebani tubuhmu dan kau akan mati!" Kata Merli, tetapi kelihatannya Miku-chan melewatkan yang terakhir, dan dia sudah tersungkur di tanah.

"Miku-chan!" Teriakku menghampirinya. Merli langsung menangkapnya.

"Merli, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Untungnya dia hanya pingsan, dia hanya kelelahan." Kata Merli yang masih terengah-engah.

"Merli-senpai! Dia mimisan!" Kata Rin-chan, aku kemudian melihatnya, dan benar dia mimisan.

"Itu lebih baik, jangan menghambatnya, lebih baik darahnya keluar, kini darahnya terpompa sangat keras karena mengeluarkan Mikuri-chan tadi, dia tidak akan apa-apa biarkan pendarahannya berhenti sendiri, maka dia akan baik-baik saja, kalau kita menyumbatnya, itu malah membuat beberapa pembuluh darahnya pecah." Kata Merli, dia adalah pemilik kekuatan yang sama, jadi dia mestinya tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Miku. Aku terus mengusap darah yang keluar dengan sapu tangan milikku.

"Lebih baik kita masukkan mereka ke rumah dulu, kita harus mengistirahatkan diri. Besok kita hubungi dewan exorcist, untuk mencari siapa si _beast tammer_ itu." Kata Gakkun yang sudah membopong Kaito-kun di punggungnya. Dewan Exorcist adalah seperti pemerintahan bagi exorcist, semua hukuman karena menyeleweng atau tidak berlaku sesuai aturan adalah urusan mereka.

Yuuma kemudian membopong Miku-chan, dan kami mulai memasuki rumah Len-kun, Len-kun menjelaskan situasinya kepada kedua orangtuanya dan memberikan kami tempat untuk menginap, tetapi kami memilih tidur bersama para junior kami, Kaito di jaga oleh Gakkun, Yuuma dengan Len, Rin-chan dengan Merli, dan aku yang merawat Miku.

"Kata Merliana, Kaito hanya perlu istirahat saja, sama seperti Miku, dan Gaku-kun, jelaskan semuanya yang terjadi kepada Kaito ketika dia sadar!" Kata Merli, Gakkun hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke kamar, Merli masih di kamarku dengan Miku, aku kembali mengusap darah yang keluar dengan tissu yang di beri pelayan itu. "Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Miku memiliki strategi seperti itu?" Tanya Merli. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Dia adalah anak sang peraih kemurnian nirvana, kedua orangtuanya pasti pernah mengalahkan _Bakemono_ yang lebih kuat lagi, mungkin Miku sempat di ajari dulu." Kataku, dia itu sudah aku anggap adik sendiri karena dia sudah menjadi yatim piatu.

"Bahkan Merliana tidak bisa menghubungi Mikuri-chan, dia sungguh memaksakan diri." Kata Merli. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku benci mengatakan ini tetapi, kalau Miku tidak mengeluarkan Mikuri-chan dan membantu, kita kekurangan kekuatan sementara mereka masih belajar untuk kuat, lebih baik banyak dan lebih baik kekuatan sedikit tetapi banyak daripada kuat tetapi sedikit. Kita benar-benar terpaksa saat itu Merli." Kataku, Merli hanya menghebuskan nafas.

"Kau benar, seandainya Miku tidak mengeluarkan Mikuri-chan, kita akan menjadi santapan _Akuma_ itu, lagipula _beast tammer_ sehebat apa dia sehingga bisa mengendalikan _Akuma_?" Kata Merli, aku juga mengangguk.

"Ingat ada cerita seorang _beast tammer_ yang dulu masuk ke dalam dewan exorcist. Dia juga hampir memasuki kemurnian Nirvana. Kemudian hingga terjadi kejadian yang menyebabkan _beast tammer_ di hapus dari semua tipe exorcist, pertama karena dulu DNA sang penemu memang hanya di berikan kepada 4 anak, juga _beast tammer_ sungguh berbahaya bagi exorcist lainnya. Asal usul _beast tammer_ juga di pertanyakan bukan?" Tanyaku kepada Merli.

"Kyaaa! Itu terlalu banyak pemikiran, aku akan tidur dengan Rin-chan dulu. Luka, tolong jaga dia yah?" Kata Merli sambil keluar. Aku hanya terkekeh, Merli memang tidak terlalu suka berfikir keras, benar juga, kenapa mereka di keluarkan dari dewan dan di hapus dari tipe Exorcist, jadi dulu ada 5 tipe dong? Haahh, ini sungguh membuat pusing. Darah Miku akhirnya berhenti, aku merapikan tisu yang menyerap banyak sekali darah dan menaruhnya di tempat sampah, aku langsung ikut tidur di sebelahnya.

Awalnya kami kemari karena resort ini adalah resort pilihan kami, dan tadi pun kami sedang menikmati spa di dalam resort, jadi ini milik ayahnya Len-kun yah? Hingga tadi kami merasakan aura _Yokai_ yang sangat kuat dan melihat Kaito-kun hendak di makan para _Yokai_ itu, untungnya kami sempat. Dan itu adalah _Bakemono_ tertinggi yang pernah aku kalahkan, tidak, kelompokku dan kelompok Miku kalahkan. Untung saja Miku paham strategi itu, kalau tidak, kita sudah menjadi makanan.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Di sini Gakupo Clara pindah jadi tipe kesatria-desu,dan Yuuma Clara pindah menjadi tipe perapal mantra-desu, karena setelah Clara kaji-kaji ulang (ceilah bahasanya, emang riset apa di kaji?) ternyata Gakupo tidak cocok jadi tipe perapal mantra-desu. Maafkan Clara ya Readers? (Readers : enggaakk!) Huwaaa.. kalian kejam-desu... (T_T)

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Guest :** Itu masih rahasia-desu, tehehehe, _gomen_ Clara enggak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya-desu, tetapi pasti terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya kok. (^_^) tetapi Kiyo-sensei bukanlah pujaan hati Meiko-san –desu.


	19. 19 Exorcist tipe 5

**Boku wa Exorcist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan, OC, lelucon gagal.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Exorcist tipe ke 5**

 **Luka POV**

Masalah dengan Exorcist tipe ke 5 ini benar-benar serius, kami bahkan harus memanggil Dewan, bagaimana lagi, kakak Kaito-kun ternyata juga salah satu anggota dewan, walaupun bukan anggota inti, tetapi tetap saja, anggota keluarga Dewan yang hampir menjadi korban _beast tammer_ tetap saja mendapatkan perhatian khusus.

"Permisi, apa anda melihat Miku Hatsune?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan yang sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

"Pak Wakil kepala sekolah?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kau pasti mengenal kakakku, Hiyama Ishihara. Aku adiknya, Hiyama Kiyoteru. Kami memang mirip." Kata orang itu.

"Oh, jadi Pak Wakil itu kakak anda, Miku-chan ada di kamar bersama Kaito-kun, ayo akan aku antarkan." Kataku, melihat lencana di baju-nya, apakah dia salah satu dari 5 Anggota Inti Dewan?

"A-anoo, kalau boleh tanya, anda siapanya Miku-chan?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, perkenalkan aku kepala pelayan di rumah Miku-hime, anda belum tahu ya?" Tanya Hiyama-san. Benar juga keluarga Hatsune kan memegang kendali para Dewan, pantas saja salah satu anggota inti menjadi kepala pelayan disana.

"Ah, benar juga, aku lupa, tehehehe." Kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku bagian belakang, akhirnya kami sampai di sana tetapi ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang berhenti di depan pintu kamar tempat Kaito-kun menginap, saat ini Kaito-kun sudah sadar sih, tetapi dia masih lemah.

"Shion-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hiyama-san, jadi dia kakak Kaito-kun yah.

" _Kaichou!_ Aku hanya ingin menengok adikku, kalau si tipe ke 5 itu ketemu aku akan menghajarnya!" Kata orang itu sambil penuh amarah dan bersuara sungguh keras.

" _Mou_! Akaito-nii! Kalau terus berisik aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari rumah ini!" Kata seseorang yang muncul dari pintu itu.

"Miku-hime!" Kata Hiyama-san, Miku-chan pun menatap Hiyama-san terkejut, kemudian menatap Hiyama-san dengan murung.

"Kan sudah aku suruh untuk tidak ikut." Kata Miku-chan.

 **Miku POV**

Dia ini benar-benar berlebihan! Padahal aku sudah mengatakannya, dia tidak perlu turun tangan.

"Bicara apa anda ini Miku-hime? Anda adalah pewaris pengendali para Dewan! Anda sungguh penting di Dewan! Dan anda baru saja menjadi salah satu korban penyerangan si tipe 5." Kata Kiyoteru-san sambil memandang marah kepadaku. Aku kemudian hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, apa Kiyo-san membawa beberapa petugas medis? Kaito masih memerlukan pertolongan medis setelah kejadian kemarin." Kataku.

"Kaito! Kaito! Sudah aku duga! Kau masih terluka kan!?" Kata Akaito-nii sambil histeris kembali. Aku kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang melesat hingga menghasilkan angin kecil yang mengikuti benda itu. Semuanya pun tertegun dan melihat ke dalam kamar dimana Kaito memasang posisi sudah melempar sesuatu. Kami pun serentak melihat ke arah Akaito-nii dengan pandangan sweatdrop. Di baju bagian pundaknya terdapat sebuah pisau kecil yang menancap hingga ke dinding, untung saja hanya mengenai pakaiannya, bukan pudak Akaito-nii sendiri.

"Berisik!" Kata Kaito kemudian menyelimuti dirinya kembali.

"Di bilangin juga! Kiyo-san, cepat panggil kesini!" Kataku kepada Kiyo-san dan dia mulai mengeluarkan alat semacam HT.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kaito-kun, Miku?" Tanya Luka-senpai. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Dia masih memerlukan pertolongan Medis untuk ini. Ada sedikit luka di tubuhnya, sepertinya Kaito melukai dirinya sendiri untuk sadar dari pengendalian pikiran itu." Kataku menjelaskan. "Ayo masuk Luka-senpai, yang lainnya sedang membantu Dewan untuk mencari siapa _beast tammer_ itu, setelahnya tidak akan aku maafkan! Padahal mereka bisa melakukan pekerjaan lain! Tetapi bukan _beast tammer_!" Gerutu-ku. Kami pun duduk di sofa yang memang ada di setiap kamar.

"Sudahlah, kalau Gakkun ada di tempat Kaito-kun sekarang, aku pasti melakukan hal yang sama denganmu Miku, tetapi, kita harus tenang dulu hingga penyelidikan selesai." Kata Luka-senpai menenangkanku.

"Lalu, bagaimana Luka-san bisa kemari saat itu?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, soal itu, sebenarnya aku dan kelompokku sedang berlibur di Resort ini, aku tidak tahu kalau Resort ini milik ayah Len-kun, kemudian kemarin malam, kami merasakan aura _yokai_ yang sangat hebat Miku, aku dan kelompokku pun mencari dimana asal aura _yokai_ sehebat itu, akhirnya kami menyadarinya di rumah ini, kelihatannya _kekkai_ pelindung yang ada di pagar kurang kuat sehingga aura-nya masih bisa keluar." Jelas Luka-senpai, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Semalam sungguh melelahkan." Kataku sambil bersandar di sofa, aku mendengar dengkuran halus Kaito, dia sudah tidur.

"Jangan keluarkan Mikuri-chan lagi seperti itu, tubuhmu masih belum terlalu kuat Miku!" Marah Luka-senpai. "Merli mengatakan kepadaku agar menyampaikan hal ini, bila Mikuri-chan menjauh lebih dari 5 meter darimu, kau bisa-bisa mati! Kekuatanmu masih belum cukup untuk menjaga bentuk Mikuri-chan di luar tubuhmu lebih jauh." Kata Luka-senpai, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga tidak akan mengeluarkannya lagi, dia adalah teman selama hidupku, Luka-senpai. Apalagi, seandainya Mikuri-chan tidak ada, aku pasti tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kaito, tetapi Luka-senpai, aku di beritahu Mikuri-chan tentan motif penyerangan itu, itu yang membuatku marah kepada _beast tammer_ itu." Kataku sambil mengepalkan tanganku erat.

"Bukankah motifnya adalah memberi makan para _yokai_ peliharaannya?" Kata Luka-senpai aku hanya menggeleng, Mikuri-chan sedang kelelahan juga dan tidur di dalam tubuhku.

"Bukan, motifnya lebih dari itu, selain memang dia memang terdesak untuk memberi makan peliharannya, alasan dia menjadi _beast tammer_ membuatku menjadi, aku tidak ingin hal ini juga terjadi kepada Len." Kataku sambil menunduk dan berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan Len mengalami hal yang sama denganku.

"Apa maksudmu Miku?" Tanya Luka-senpai.

"Orang itu bermaksud untuk merebut segala ini dari Len! Dia ingin membunuh kedua orangtua-nya. Kemudian, mengusir Len dari rumah ini, Len akan menjadi terlunta-lunta di jalanan." Kataku sambil mengingat bagaimana aku dulu terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Tidak akan aku biarkan hal itu terjadi kepada sahabatku.

"Oh, jadi begitu, pantas saja kau sangat marah kepada _beast tammer_ itu." Kata Luka-senpai. "Kenangan seperti itu pasti sangat menyakitkan." Kata Luka-senpai sambil menatap kasihan kepadaku.

"Itu kalau dia beruntung masih bisa menggunakan namanya bila dia sudah ada di jalanan, bagaimana kalau tidak? Bagaimana kalau dia di isukan meninggal seperti aku dulu, dia tidak akan bisa untuk merebut kembali nama nya! Bagaimana kalau dia tidak memiliki bukti kalau dia adalah 'dia' bila itu terjadi." Kataku sedikit emosi, saat itu aku sungguh beruntung karena stempel itu masih aku miliki.

"Tenanglah Miku-hime, kami sudah menyelidikinya dan tinggal menunggu hasilnya, hal seperti itu tidak akan aku biarkan terjadi lagi." Kata seseorang di belakangku, Kiyoteru-san? Tempat duduk kami memang membelakangi pintu masuk sehingga tidak tahu kalau Kiyo-san sudah datang dengan beberapa perawat yang merawat luka di tubuh Kaito. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, saat itu pasti sangat berat apalagi hime saat itu masih berumur sangat muda." Kata Kiyo-san, aku hanya menunduk.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Kaito?" tanyaku begitu melihat mereka sudah merawat Kaito.

"Tenang saja, semua luka-lukanya hanya luka ringan yang sudah di tangani dengan baik, beberapa hari lagi juga sudah sembuh kok." Kata salah satu perawat disana.

"Kok jadi Kaito yang paling sering terluka yah di perjalanan ini." Gumamku.

" _Minna!_ Pelakunya sudah ketemu!" Kata seseorang, kami pun menoleh, Akaito-nii.

"Ayo semuanya berkumpullah kearah kami!" Kata Luka-senpai, mulai membentuk sebuah _kekkai_ untuk membawa mereka sampai di sana lebih cepat. Orang itu tengah terkepung di daerah pantai, di sekelilingnya sudah ada beberapa _yokai_ dengan wujud _cheetah_ -nya.

"Menyerahlah, maka kami akan mengurangi hukumanmu!" Kata Kiyo-san. Aku merasakan sedikit tidak terkontrol emosi-ku.

"Kyahahaha! Seperti kalian bisa mengalahkanku saja." Kata orang itu. "Dulu kaum kami juga adalah anggota dewan, kenapa kalian dengan seenak hati-nya mengusir kakek buyut-ku dari anggota Dewan? Padahal dengan bantuan mereka, kita bisa mengalahkan Lucifer tanpa perlu membuat korban yang tidak perlu!" Tanya orang itu.

"Dari sisi manapun, seorang _beast tammer_ sungguh tidak dapat di benarkan keberadaannya, kenapa kau malah berkerja sama dengan mungsuh para exorcist? Hal itu sungguh di luar logika! Lagipula Lucifer lah yang membuat _Bakemono_ dan _Yokai_!" Kata Kiyo-san kepada orang itu.

"Mereka juga ingin di akui dan tidak di buru terus-terusan, hal itu sangatlah tidak enak!" Kata orang itu.

"Juko-san! Hentikan semuanya! Kau sudah tidak ada harapan lagi!" Teriak Len.

"Akan aku rebut resort ini dari tanganmu tuan muda. Dan siapa kemarin yang tahu cara memberantas _Akuma_ milikku?" Kata orang itu, aku kemudian merasakan beberapa buah tentakel merambati tubuhku.

"Kyaaa!" Teriakku ketika tentakel itu tiba-tiba menarikku, seekor _bakemono_ berbentuk cumi-cumi raksasa. Untung saja yang menangkapku seekor _bakemono_ , aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau yang melilitku itu adalah dari _Yokai_ , aku pasti langsung mati menjadi abu.

"Kau rupanya yang berhasil mengetahui trik itu, kali ini tidak akan aku biarkan kau memberitahu semua orang." Kata orang itu. Len, Rin, Merli-senpai, Luka-senpai, Yuuma-senpai, dan Gakupo-senpai juga terlilit tentakel cumi-cumi yang tidak terhitung jumlah tentakel-nya itu, tentakel itu mulai membekap mulut kami. "Kalian juga mengetahui hal itu bukan? Mana yang satu lagi? Sudahlah, yang penting dia tidak ada di sini untuk membantu kalian." Kata orang itu sambil menatap ke arah kami kemudian ke arah pasukan Dewan.

Para Dewan itu kewalahan melawan para _Yokai_ yang kembali mengepung dengan membuat pusaran angin. Bagaimana ini, kita tidak bisa memberitahukan tentang cara mengalahkan mereka.

"Para exorcist tipe ksatria cepat membuat hujan senjata! Para exorcist tipe perapal mantra kalau kalian sudah melihat sosok _yokai_ -nya jangan ragu-ragu untuk mengeluarkan mantra pembakar! Exorcist tipe segel jangan sampai tentakel cumi-cumi itu kemari, Exorcist tipe tumbuhan buat tembok untuk menghalangi para _Yokai_ kemari!" Perintah Akaito-nii, dari sini aku bisa mendengar penjelasannya tadi. Semuanya mengangguk dengan patuh dan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Akaito-nii.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya orang itu. Aku melihat Akaito-nii menoleh kepadaku dan mengetuk telinganya dengan satu jari. Aku kemudian tersenyum senang melihat intercom di telinga Akaito-nii, pasti Kaito yang telah memberitahunya lewat dalam rumah! "Kalian selalu saja mengacaukan rencanaku!" Kata orang itu. Aku dan Luka-senpai berbicara lewat pandangan dan mulai mengangguk paham. Aku dan Luka-senpai membuat _kekkai_ yang langsung memukul tengkuk orang itu dan orang itu langsung pingsan.

Cumi-cumi _bakemono_ yang melilit kami kemudian menggeliat dan berteriak-teriak, para exorcist tipe tumbuhan langsung mengarahkan tumbuhan dari tepian pantai untuk melilit Cumi-cumi itu, dan Gakupo-senpai menebas para tentakel yang mengerubungi kami, Len dan Yuuma-senpai langsung membaca mantra pembakar lagi hingga akhirnya kami semua terlepas.

"Ayo kita bantu mereka!" Kata Yuuma-senpai. Kami semua langsung menyerbu angin yang sudah hampir menghilang itu, ada beberapa orang yang tergores _yokai_ dan mengalami luka bakar.

Pertarungan sangat sengit ini akhirnya berakhir setelah semuanya _yokai_ yang selamat memilih untuk melarikan diri dan meninggalkan tuannya.

Semuanya terlihat sangat kelelahan saat ini.

"Miku-hime, apa maksudnya anda dan teman-teman anda telah mengalahkan _Akuma_. Sang _bakemono_ level 8 bahkan ada yang level 10 itu benar." Tanya Kiyoteru-san. Aku hanya memandangnya dari tempatku duduk kelelahan.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"Wah, sepertinya anda sudah siap untuk memimpin anggota Dewan!" Kata Kiyo-san.

"Eeehhh?! _Cho-chotto_! Aku belum siap untuk tanggung jawab sebesar itu!" Kataku sedikit berteriak. Aku masih belum siap, sekolah pun masih belum lulus!

"Benar juga, Miku-chan adalah orang yang memberikan pengarahan saat penyerangan itu terjadi." Kata Rin-chan, aku hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Dan dia juga yang mengarahkan penyerangan kepada _Akuma_ itu." Kata Gakupo-senpai.

"Kalian tega~~ Aku bahkan masih belum mengerti pekerjaan di Dewan itu seperti apa. Malah di suruh untuk memimpin Dewan, aku ini masih kecil tahu! Aku masih ingin merasakan lainnya~" Kataku sambil menunduk. Semuanya kemudian tertawa melihat sikapku.

Semuanya pun berakhir dengan baik, orang itu kemudian di giring ke pengadilan untuk kekacauannya, dan para pasukan Dewan yang memiliki luka bakar karena tergores _yokai_ itu langsung di obati. Tetapi aku memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu tadi.

"Luka-senpai, bukankah ibu Luka-senpai juga adalah salah satu anggota dewan?" Tanyaku. Luka-senpai hanya mengangguk, matahari sudah terbenam di seberang lautan ini, kami masih berada di pantai, anginnya lumayan kencang hari ini.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Luka-senpai.

"Hanya saja, apakah dulu memang ada sang tipe ke-5 di dewan?" Tanyaku. Luka-senpai hanya mengangguk.

"Yah, itu memang benar terjadi, yah aku tidak terkejut kau tidak mengetahuinya. Kakek buyut Merli yang mengeluarkan orang itu." Kata Luka-senpai, aku mulai menggigit kuku ibu jari-ku. Perkataan orang itu sungguh benar, bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan ciptaannya untuk mengalahkan Lucifer? Tetapi bagaimana-pun, itu mustahil sang pencipta akan lebih mudah menggerakkan ciptaannya dari pada orang yang 'membajak' hal itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Miku?" Tanya Luka-senpai. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku hanya berfikir sesuatu tentang perkataan orang itu, tentang membuat _bakemono_ dan _yokai_ berada di pihak kita untuk melawan Lucifer." Kataku.

"Itu tidak mungkin bukan?" Tanya Luka-senpai. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku sudah tahu Luka-senpai, lagipula langkah bagus mengeluarkannya dari Dewan, dia bisa-bisa menyuruh _yokai_ - _yokai_ peliharaannya untuk membuat dewan sebagai langkah dia menguasai exorcist. Kita tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan mereka." Kataku.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang sudah cocok berada di Dewan." Kata Luka-senpai.

"Aku ingin tidur Luka-senpai, rasanya hari ini sungguh panjang sekali~" Kataku sambil menguap.

"Bolehkah aku bertukar tempat dengan Rin-chan? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Merli." Kata Luka-senpai aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Rin-chan tentunya sangat senang tidur denganku, dia sedikit canggung kalau dengan Merli-senpai.

"Dia kan tidak akan menggigitmu Rin." Kataku sambil tertawa, kami sekarang ada di kamar dan duduk di kasur sedangkan Rin menceritakan bagaimana canggungnya dia dengan Merli-senpai. Dan bagaimana takutnya dia untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Meskipun begitu, aku hanya tidak terlalu akrab saja dengannya, aku takut kebiasaanku saat tidur akan membuatku malu pada keesokan hari-nya." Kata Rin dengan sedikit memerah muka-nya. Setelah tidur dengan Rin-chan, aku jadi paham kebiasannya adalah tiba-tiba saja memeluk orang di sekitarnya, kalau dia tidur sendiri dia selalu berakhir memeluk bantal, maka dari itu kalau dia dengan orang lain dia akan berakhir memeluk orang itu erat, aku pernah sampai terbangun karena sesak nafas karena di peluk Rin dengan sangat erat.

"Bukankah kau juga sering melakukannya kepadaku?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Kau berbeda Miku-chan!" Kata Rin, aku hanya memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Berbeda?" Tanyaku.

"Aku kan lebih sering berinteraksi denganmu daripada yang lainnya, jadinya meskipun kau harus membangunkanku karena sesak nafas, aku tidak akan malu." Katanya.

"Bagaimana yah kalau Len mengetahui tentang kebiasaanmu ini?" Kataku menggoda-nya, dia kemudian memasang muka yang sangat merah. Aku hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya.

" _Mou_ , Miku-chan! Berhenti menggodaku!" Kata Rin-chan. Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan aku pun membukanya.

"Kaito?" Tanyaku, dia memakai piama-nya yang berupa celana pendek dan kaos oblong biasa, dia bahkan membawa bantal? Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Rin-chan di belakangku.

"Bo-boleh aku tidur di sini? Habisnya, bila tidur dengan Gakupo-senpai, aku tidak bisa tidur, kebiasaannya saat tidur menggangguku." Kata Kaito sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kemari? Kau kan bisa tidur dengan Lenny." Kata Rin-chan, Kaito hanya menggeleng.

"Mereka sudah sampai ke pulau mimpi, semuanya, sehingga ketukanku tidak terdengar, aku juga tidak mungkin tidur dengan Luka-senpai dan Merli-senpai. A-aku akan tidur di sofa kok." Kata Kaito dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk." Kataku. Saat Kaito menata tempat tidurnya di sofa aku kemudian menanyainya.

"Memang apa kebiasaan Gakupo-senpai ketika tidur?" Tanyaku sambil bersandar di sandaran sofa itu dari belakang dan mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan.

"Dia tiba-tiba saja memelukku apalagi dia sering mengeluarkan gerakan yang mesum dan dia terus saja menggerayai tubuhku, aku ini masih normal!" Katanya dengan sedikit kesal. Aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memukul-mukul lantai.

"Yang ini korban, yang ini malah pelaku! Kyahahahaah!" Kataku sambil menunjuk Kaito dan Rin sebagai korban dan pelaku kebiasaan tidur.

" _Mou_! Miku-chan jangan di bocorkan dong!" Kata Rin-chan sambil melemparku dengan bantal.

"Jadi, Rin juga memiliki kebiasaan ketika tidur?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kalau kau membocorkannya kau akan aku kirim ke neraka untuk menemani Lucifer!" Kata Rin tajam, aku kemudian menyeka air mataku dan berhenti tertawa.

"Sudah-sudah, sudah malam, ayo kita tidur." Kataku. "Kaito, aku matikan yah lampu-nya?" Tanyaku, Kaito hanya mengangguk sambil menghilang di balik sofa, aku pun mematikan lampu dan tidur di samping Rin-chan.

-skip time-

Ketika aku membuka mata, aku merasa pergerakanku sungguh di batasi, aku merasakan dua hembusan nafas dari kiri dan kananku yang memeluk badanku, dua pasang tangan? Ketika aku menoleh ke arah kiri, ternyata Rin-chan, lalu aku menoleh ke sebelah kanan, eh? Kaito? Haaahh! Dia sendiri pun memiliki kebiasaan berjalan dalam tidur. Aku hanya menghela nafas, aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Rin-chan! Bangun!" Kataku menggoncangkan tubuh Rin-chan.

"Sebentar lagi Miku." Kata Rin kemudian memelukku lebih erat.

"Kaito! Bangun!" Kataku menggoncangkan tubuh Kaito.

"Hhhmm.. 1 jam lagi Micchan." Kata Kaito, astaga, semoga saja aku tidak menjadi manusia gepeng yang di ampit kedua orang yang memiliki kebiasaan tidur ini.

" _Futari tomo!_ Bangun!" Teriakku tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuat kedua orang itu bangun.

"Eh? Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Kata Rin sambil menunjuk Kaito.

"Eh? Kenapa aku bisa menjadi di sini?" Tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Kalian, sama-sama memiliki kebiasaan tidur tahu!" Kataku. Dasar, apa Len juga memiliki kebiasaan tidur?

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N :**

Sebelumnya Clara mengucapkan banyak-banyak minta maaf-desu, Clara melakukan kesalahan dalam membuat fanfic ini-desu, karena pada chapter dua Meiko sebagai istri Kiyoteru, sebenarnya itu adalah orang lain-desu, akhirnya chapter 2 sudah Clara rubah-desu, dan chapter 17 dimana Miku menyembut Hiyama-sensei, sebenarnya itu adalah kakak dari Kiyoteru-desu, jadi di sini Clara membuat Kiyoteru memiliki kakak-desu. Clara mengucapkan banyak-banyak minta maaf atas kebingungannya-desu. Clara juga baru sadar saat mengerjakan chapter ini-desu. Jadi yang Clara rubah adalah chapter 2 dan chapter 17-desu, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan nya dan Clara telah membuat para readers kebingungan-desu.

Di sini dan di chapter sebelumnya Clara memakai Akuma-desu, karena Clara menggabungkan dari kata _Aku_ yang berarti iblis dan _kuma_ yang berarti beruang-desu. Jadi yang di maksudkan adalah beruang iblis-desu.

Gomen Clara update-nya telat sehingga membuat kalian semakin bertanya-tanya-desu, semoga penjelasan di sini kalian jadi mengerti-desu.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Guest :** Sebelumnya Clara minta maaf karena membuat bingung-desu. Sebenarnya endingnya bukan seperti ini-desu, maafkan Clara sekali lagi-desu karena menimbulkan kebingungan. Dan chapter 2 sudah Clara rubah-desu, Clara enggak sadar kalau yang menikah dengan Kiyoteru Clara beri peran kepada Meiko, padahal Meiko memiliki peran lain-desu, maaf atas kebingungannya.


	20. 20 Back to School

**Boku wa Exorcist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Back To School**

 **Normal POV**

Akhirnya liburan musim panas berakhir, di cuaca yang masih panas ini mereka tetap harus sekolah di sekolah kesayangan mereka Crypton International Exorcist School.

"Puanaass! Es ku sampai meleleh!" Kata Kaito meratapi eskrimnya yang masih tersisa di gelas mulai mencair.

"Mau berantem nih sama kulit cantik Rin-sama!" Kata Rin sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya kepada sang matahari.

"Rinny, jangan menantang begitu, nanti dewa matahari marah loh!" Kata Miku sambil menurunkan kepalan tangan Rin.

"Dewa matahari dari mana memangnya? Aztec? Mesir? Atau suku lainnya?" Tanya Rin.

"Dari semuanya! Sudahlah Rin jangan bikin tambah panas." Kata Len yang membuka semua kancing seragamnya sehingga menampakkan bagian depan tubuh Len dengan perut yang, emm, rata?

"Kyaaa! Lenny! Kenapa kau buka-buka baju begitu!" Teriak Rin histeris dengan wajah memerah tentunya. Rin langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan, tetapi tunggu dulu, dia membuat sela diantara jemarinya.

"Habisnya panas sekali, padahal kita di dalam ruangan, apa AC di sekolah ini rusak hah?" Kata Len mulai ikut marah-marah, sekarang sedang jam istirahat dan mereka sedang makan di kantin.

"Jadi setelah ini kita bagaimana? Petunjuk yang kita kumpulkan kemarin masih belum cukup untuk mengetahui siapa yang di samari Lucifer sekarang." Kata Kaito masih menempelkan pipi nya di gelas eskrim nya yang sudah meleleh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan dulu pencarian, kita melatih diri saja dulu, ketika sudah cukup kuat, kita bisa melanjutkan pencarian kita?" Tanya Len.

"Bagus juga, apa kita jadi minta bantuan Luka-senpai?" Tanya Rin.

"Apa kita juga menjelaskan juga tentang ini kepada Luka-nee?" Tanya Miku.

"Lebih baik rahasiakan dulu, kita tidak ingin rencana ini berantakan karena pertama, mereka akan melarang kita melanjutkan hal ini karena kita bahkan belum mencapai tingkat dasar untukm mendapatkan kemurnian nirvana. Kedua, kita tidak ingin mereka terluka karena membantu bukan?" Tanya Kaito. Semuanya hanya mengangguk setuju dengan Kaito.

"Aku akan menghubungi Luka-nee tentang hal ini." Kata Miku mengambil ponselnya. Setelah beberapa saat bernegosiasi, akhirnya senyum terkembang di muka Miku, artinya mereka setuju. "Yes, mereka setuju melatih kita sepulang sekolah." Kata Miku. Kemudian bel berbunyi.

"Ah, aku ada Ujian untuk kemampuanku, aku harus bergegas, semuanya aku pergi dulu!" Kata Rin kemudian berdiri dan hendak berlari ketika Rin menabrak seseorang.

"Jangan langsung lari dong Rinny." Kata Len menasehati Rin. Rin yang terjatuh langsung meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak lihat jalan!" Kata Rin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa. Dan Kagamine-san! Pakai seragammu yang benar atau aku akan menyuruhmu telanjang di depan sekolah!" Kata seseorang yang ternyata Meiko, Len langsung terburu-buru membenarkan pakaiannya. "Ayo aku bantu berdiri Kagime-san." Kata Meiko sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Rin, Rin pun menerima tangan itu tanpa ragu dan akhirnya Rin berteriak kencang dan menghentakkan tangan Meiko hingga seluruh siswa yang masih ada di kantin melihat ke arahnya.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Ada apa Rinny?" Tanya Len memegangi bahu Rin yang sedang bergetar hebat.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, a-aku kembali ke kelas dulu yah?" Kata Rin sambil pergi. "Terima kasih bantuannya Meiko-san." Kata Rin.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Dan kalian mau sampai kapan di sini hah?!" Teriak Meiko kepada seluruh murid yang masih ada di ruang kantin. Akhirnya semuanya langsung berlarian meninggalkan kantin.

-skip time-

 **Miku POV**

"Baiklah, anak-anak, sekarang kita akan mencoba untuk menghalau suara dengan _kekkai_ kita, beberapa Yokai di temui memiliki kekuatan suara yang mampu membuat kita membeku di tempat sedangkan mereka 'memakan' kita. Jadi atur kepadatan _kekkai_ kita." Kata Coco-sensei menjelaskan, aku hanya duduk menunggu giliranku, sedangkan Coco-sensei sedang menyiapkan Yokai yang memiliki rupa mulut yang sangat lebar.

Semenjak kejadian di mansion milik keluarga Len. Berita tentang kehebatan kelompokku dan kelompok Luka-nee mulai tersebar, kami yang berhasil mengalahkan Bakemono tingkat B itu menjadi bahan pembicaraan di sekolah, kecuali para guru yang memang kami meminta secara pribadi untuk tidak membandingkan kami selama di sekolah ataupun di kelas. Juga, berita tentang sang exorcist tipe ke 5 yang menyerang saat itu, semuanya mulai takut dengan rumor itu, meskipun Meiko-san dan Dewan mengatakan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan tentang exorcist tipe ke 5 yang sudah menjadi musuh exorcist tipe yang lainnya. Exorcist tipe ke 5 sudah di anggap seperti benalu di lingkungan Exorcist ini.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Meiko-san menambah keamanan di sekolah ini untuk menangani para orangtua yang histeris.

Berbicara tentang Meiko-san, apa yang di lihat Rin-chan tadi sehingga dia berteriak seperti itu? Apa tentang masa lalu Meiko-san mengerikan? Benarkah itu?

"Miku Hatsune! Ayo saatnya giliranmu!" Panggil Coco-sensei menyadari aku sedari tadi melamun.

"A-ah, iya maaf." Kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku bagian belakang tanda bersalah. Aku pun bersiap di posisi, di ruangan ini sungguh kedap suara sedangkan tempat para murid menunggu ada di balik kaca pelingdung yang dapat menghalau suara jenis apapun, aku berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang pasang kekkai kalian, yokai nya akan segera aku lepaskan." Kata Coco-sensei. Aku pun memasang kekkai menyelubungi tubuhku, dan yang lainnya membuat kertas kekkai mengelilinginya yang membuat perlindungan terkuat yang mereka bisa. Akhirnya sang yokai di lepaskan, dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang sangat keras sehingga membuat ruangan itu bergetar. Semuanya menjaga kepadatan kekkai mereka agar tidak ada suara yang berhasil masuk, sama sepertiku. Kekkai ku mulai bergetar, tidak! Aku tidak boleh kalah melawan yokai tingkat D! Aku melihat ke samping dan mengetahui ada temanku yang mulai tidak kuat mempertahankan kekuatannya.

"Furukawa-san!" Teriakku kemudian membuat sebuah kekkai kepadanya ketika dia mulai jatuh terduduk. Kemudian yokai itu kembali terkurung di kekkai milik Coco-sensei, aku langsun menghampiri Furukawa-san.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Furukawa-san?" Tanyaku memegangi bahunya.

"Terima kasih Hatsune-san.." Kata Furukawa-san. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Furukawa-san?" Tanya Coco-sensei.

"Gomenasai Coco-sensei, aku hanya kurang istirahat." Kata Furukawa-san.

"Hatsune-san, bawa dia ke ruang UKS, kau bisa kan?" Perintah Coco-sensei, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo Furukawa-san, aku antar kau beristirahat di UKS." Kataku sambil membuat lengannya melingkar di leherku dan mengangkatnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Maaf membuatmu repot Hatsune-san." Katanya kepadaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula, panggil saja aku Miku, kita kan sudah lama satu kelas." Kataku.

"Kau juga sama, panggil aku Miki dong!" Kata Furu-eh-Miki-san, aku hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah Miki-san!" Kataku sambil tersenyum, kemudian aku memberitahukan dokter jaga disana.

"Ara-ara, lain kali istirahat yang cukup kalau besoknya jadwalmu adalah praktik." Kata Haku-sensei. Miki-san hanya tersenyum tiga jari, aku pun mendengar ada suara ambulans dan mulai melihat ke arah jendela. Ketika aku melihatnya, itu bukanlah ambulans untuk rumah sakit biasa, itu adalah ambulans untuk rumah sakit khusus exorcisme. Aku pun melihat siapa yang di taruh di atas tandu itu, aku dapat melihatnya karena letak UKS dekat dengan tempat ambulans itu berhenti. Rin-chan!

"Rin-chan!" Teriakku sambil keluar. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanyaku kepada salah satu teman sekelasnya. Ambulans itu sudah pergi sebelum aku sampai.

"Di kelas tiba-tiba dia meringkuk dan menggerang kesakitan di kepalanya. Teriakannya hampir membuat gedung tipe pengendali tumbuhan ricuh, akhirnya dia di bawa ke rumah sakit khusus exorcist karena sepertinya dia mengalami benturan energi." Kata Seeu-san. Benturan energi? Kasus seperti itu sungguh jarang kecuali kau memang memiliki kekuatan khusus masuk ke kategori bisa memasuki diri seseorang, dan kekuatan Rin-can masuk dalam kategori itu. Apa ketika dia bersalaman dengan Meiko-san saat itu yah?

"Terima kasih SeeU-san." Kataku kemudian pergi dari sana. Aku harus segera menemui Meiko-san, aku tidak peduli dengan jam pelajaranku karena giliranku sudah selesai.

"Masuk." Ketika aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Meiko-san. "Oh, ternyata kau, aku turut menyesal akan apa yang di alami Kagime-san." Kata Meiko-san. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Ini bukan salahmu Meiko-san, aku kemari untuk menanyakan, sebenarnya seperti apa masa lalu mu sehingga Rin-chan ketakutan tadi, mengenai benturan energi itu, kurasa memang energi Meiko-san sungguh kuat, dan saat itu Rin-chan lupa memakai sarung tangan seperti akhir-akhir ini. Aku tahu ini kurang ajar tetapi, apa yang membuat Rin-chan begitu ketakutan?" Tanyaku, bersiap untuk jawaban terburuk.

"Oh itu? Bukan hal besar kok! Lagipula, mungkin dia melihat masalalu ku ketika harus bekerja membersihkan gua penuh siput dulu ketika aku masih kecil." Kata Meiko-san enteng, aku menghela nafas, syukurlah bukan sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan, Rin-chan memang sungguh phobia dengan siput, kenangan seperti itu, pasti sedikit banyak membuatnya sedikit trauma.

"Syukurlah bukan sesuatu yang besar, maafkan atas kelancanganku tadi Meiko-san." Kataku sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Hatsune-san, lagipula aku tahu kau pasti sungguh mengkhawatirkan sahabatmu itu, aku bangga kau memiliki teman sepertinya, kurasa, kau sekarang bisa menjenguknya." Kata Meiko-san sambil menggosok kepalaku, tidak aku sadari dia ternyata sudah ada di hadapanku, padahal tadi sebelum membungkuk aku melihatnya dengan jelas masih duduk di kursi nya, dan aku tidak mendengar langkah kaki. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyengat di kepalaku hingga aku menghentakkannya, yang ternyata tangan Meiko-san.

"Me-Meiko-san, aku minta maaf, karena sikap kurang ajarku tadi." Kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, orang sering terkejut ketika aku sentuh, baiklah, segera kembali ke kelasmu." Kata Meiko-san, aku hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi.

-skip time-

 **Normal POV**

"Rin!" Teriak dua orang pemuda ketika masuk sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit itu.

"Sssstt!" Kata Rin sambil mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir. "Miku-chan tertidur, dia sungguh kelelahan." Kata Rin sambil menunjuk Miku yang tidur di atas lipatan tangannya di samping Rin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Len sedikit pelan, sedangkan Kaito menyelimutkan jas sekolah nya kepada Miku dengan perlahan dan duduk di samping Miku.

"Benturan energi nya sudah hilang kok, besok siang aku bisa pulang!" Kata Rin ceria.

"Memang kapan dia datang? Aku dan Len kemari kan tepat ketika bel pulang berbunyi." Kata Kaito sambil menggosok kepala Miku pelan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dia sudah ada di sana ketika aku sadar, kata para suster sih, dia yang terus menemaniku, ketika aku tinggal makan, eh dia malah ketiduran, dan lagi-lagi kata suster, dia kemari berlari." Kata Rin menjelaskan.

"Dia berlari dengan jarak segitu jauhnya padahal dia telah melakukan kegiatan praktik? Dia benar-benar mencemaskanmu Rin." Kata Len, Rin hanya tersenyum. "Lain kali jangan lupa pakai sarung tanganmu lagi." Kata Len sambil menyerahkan sepasang sarung tangan putih milik Rin yang memang di beri oleh Len.

" _Arigatou_ Lenny, iya aku tadi sungguh ceroboh tidak memakainya." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum tiga jari.

-another place-

"Kelihatannya kekuatanku mulai tidak terkendali.." Gumam seseorang di ruang gelap itu sambil menatap rembulan yang mulai tertutup awan.

"Tuan, sepertinya anda harus kembali ke neraka untuk menstabilkan kekuatan anda." Kata seseorang yang sedang berlutut di belakang orang yang menatap rembulan itu.

"Benar juga, sudah puluhan tahun aku tidak kembali, lebih baik aku kembali daripada kekuatanku lepas kembali. Ketika aku lepas kendali, mereka akan mengetahui identitasku, padahal mereka sedang menyelidiki ku. Mereka bisa mengalahkanku sebelum Malam Darah itu kembali, persiapkan kembalinya aku ke neraka Oliver." Kata orang itu kepada orang yang berlutut itu, atau biasa di panggil Oliver.

"Tentu saja tuanku, para penjaga neraka pasti senang anda kembali." Kata Oliver kemudian menghilang.

"Dimanapun jiwamu yang asli berada, aku akan membuatmu bisa mencapai surga, agar aku bisa selalu dekat denganmu, sayangku.. Agar aku bisa tinggal di tempatku, bukan di dunia ini." Kata orang itu, petir pun mulai menyambar dan memperlihatkan pakaian merah yang membalut tubuhnya.

-back to hospital-

"Wah kelihatannya mau hujan?" Kata Len melihat ke arah langit.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang dulu, daripada kehujanan nanti." Kata Rin.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu yah, jaga kesehatanmu Rin-chan." Kata Miku yang sudah bangun sedari tadi.

"Aku di sini saja menemani Rinny, kalian berdua pulanglah." Kata Len.

"Baiklah, ayo Miku, kita pulang." Ajak Kaito. Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Len, awas saja kau melakukan hal aneh kepada Rin-chan!" Ancam Miku.

"Tenang saja Miku, kalau dia melakukan hal macam-macam akan aku bongkar masa lalu nya di hadapan semuanya." Kata Rin dengan senyum iblis miliknya, Miku hanya tertawa senang Rin sudah sehat, sedangkan Len mulai pucat. Kelihatannya Len memiliki masa lalu yang di bilang cukup memalukan untuk di sebar luaskan.

"Iya, iya aku akan menjaga Rinny, kalian cepatlah pulang sebelum hujan turun!" Kata Len di sambut petir mulai menggelegar. Miku dan Kaito mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu, mereka mulai keluar untuk mencari taksi.

"Kelihatannya akan hujan deras." Kata Kaito sambil menatap langit.

"Jemuranku belum kering~~" Keluh Miku.

"Kau tidak menyerahkannya ke tempat _laundry_ Miku?" Tanya Kaito. Miku hanya menggeleng.

"Mahal tahu! Aku tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu untuk mencucikan pakaianku! Lagipula, di rumahku ada tempatnya untuk menjemur pakaian." Kata Miku.

"Kau kan masih memiliki harta warisan itu!" Kata Kaito menjitak pelan kepala Miku.

" _Ittai_! Huuh, uang itu lebih baik aku gunakan untuk hal lain tahu!" Kata Miku kesal sambil menggosok kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Mau makan di kafe di seberang?" Tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk sebuah kafe di seberang mereka.

" _Baka!_ Kita kan sedang bergegas agar kita tidak kehujanan!" Kata Miku. Tiba-tiba saja Kaito melingkarkan lengannya di leher Miku dan menempelkan pipinya di puncak kepala Miku. Otomatis Miku merasakan mukanya memerah karena hal itu.

"Ayolah, Apa hanya Len saja yang bisa berduaan dengan Rin, aku juga ingin berduaan denganmu. Kita tidak sempat berduaan selama liburan kemarin." Kata Kaito berusaha merayu Miku.

"Kata siapa? Saat di labirin rumah Rin-chan itu, kita kan berduaan." Kata Miku. "Juga saat aku merawatmu di mansion Len." Kata Miku.

"Miku, saat itu bahkan aku tidak bisa bergerak rasanya, dan saat di labirin, bahkan tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali, kita kan sedang ketakutan saat itu. Ayolah Miku, nanti kalau hujan yah, kita tunggu saja sampai hujannya reda." Kata Kaito sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Haaah.. Baiklah, tapi traktir ya? Aku tidak bawa uang sekarang!" Kata Miku, Kaito pun langsung tersenyum kegirangan.

"Siap, _Hime_!" Kata Kaito kemudian menarik Miku menuju kafe itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya Clara bisa update cepet-desu~~, semoga kalian tidak bosan menunggu Clara update yah?

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Guest :** Selama cerita lainnya belum update, berati cerita ini juga belum update-desu, jadi tenang saja-desu~~ Karena Clara selalu update bersamaan-desu~~.

 **Kuro Furea :** Wah, Kuro-chan suka cerita ini juga yah? Wah.. Clara terharu-desu~~ (TAT). Gomen, Clara sudah bikin Kuro-chan sakit perut-desu.


	21. 21 Misi Gereja Tua

**Boku wa Exorcist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha yang punya**

 **Warning : Typo, penjelasan berbelit-belit, Alur cepat.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Misi sebuah Gereja Tua.**

 **Normal POV  
**

Keesokan paginya, Rin sudah bisa bersekolah seperti biasanya, tetapi di dalam rumah apartemennya, ada sang ibu yang masih khawatir dengan kondisi Rin.

" _Okaa-chan_ , aku sudah sehat kok. _Okaa-chan_ tidak perlu repot-repot begitu, _Okaa-chan_ bisa pulang sekarang." Kata Rin.

"Tidak boleh, ibu akan pulang besok, Ibu masih tidak tega membiarkanmu sendirian Rin-chan." Kata sang ibu.

"Aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali aku masuk di sini." Gumam Rin, dulu saat Rin baru pindah ke rumah yang berfungsi sebagai kamar apartemen ini ibunya malah tinggal selama seminggu untuk memastikan anaknya sudah bisa beradaptasi di sekolah ini.

"Ibu hanya tidak ingin anak ibu satu-satunya ini kenapa-kenapa. Apalagi kata pengamat cuaca, musim panas kali ini sungguh sadis." Kata ibu Rin.

" _Okaa-chan_ tahu sendiri kan, ada Len, ada Kaito, ada Miku. Mereka selalu melindungiku _Okaa-chan._ Aku juga selalu di dalam ruangan kok." Kata Rin. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, _Okaa-chan_ , _ittekimasu_!" Pamit Rin.

" _Itterashai_." Jawab sang Ibu.

-Skip time-

"Rinny!" Panggil seseorang berambut pirang madu sambil berlari mengenakan pakaian olahraganya.

"Len? Ya ampun, kau sungguh betah olahraga di cuaca seperti ini." Kata Rin.

"Kalau itu bukan jadwal pelajaranku aku pasti menolak Rin!" Kata Len sambil menjitak Rin. Sedangkan Rin hanya tersenyum 3 jari.

"Hehehe.. gomen.. Ayo yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu kita di kantin." Kata Rin.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar bau!" Kata Len sambil berlari ke tempat kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuggu mu di kantin." Kata Rin kemudian meninggalkan Len dan menuju kantin.

"Ah, itu dia Rin. Rin-chan! _Kocchi! Kocchi!"_ Panggil Miku, dia dan Kaito sudah memakai seragam berwarna coklat model seperti militer, tetapi bedanya, hanya ada lambang sekolah, nama pemakai seragam itu, dan kelompok ke berapa mereka itu.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian berpakaian seperti itu? Seragam itu kan hanya di gunakan untuk misi?" Tanya Rin bingung.

"Aku juga mendadak di beritahu, tetapi kita ada misi." Kata Kaito sambil memainkan ponselnya bosan.

"Memangnya misi apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Hanya penyelidikan sepele, penyelidikan di gereja di sudut kota itu, katanya ada hantu penasaran disana yang selalu mengganggu penduduk sekitar. Huaaaah!" Kata Miku sambil sedikit menguap.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Miku? Kau kelihatannya mengantuk." Kata Rin.

"Tidak usah di pikirkan, aku hanya tidur larut karena semalam aku belajar, aku lupa kalau hari ini ada ujian materi IPA." Kata Miku.

"Lebih baik kau segera berganti baju, Rin, sebentar lagi kita berangkat, aku juga sudah mengirim pesan kepada _bakanana_ itu." Kata Kaito.

" _Bakanana?"_ Tanya Miku dan Rin bersamaan.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Len." Kata Kaito. Dan kedua gadis itu hanya ber oh ria. Rin pun meminta ijin untuk kembali ke rumah sekaligus asramanya.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia pun terkejut sang ibu sudah menyiapkan seragam misi nya di kasur.

" _Okaa-chan_ bagaimana bisa tahu?" Tanya Rin.

"Oh tadi _Okaa-chan_ bertemu temanmu yang berambut twintail itu, siapa namanya? Miku? Ah iya Miku. Saat aku bertanya kenapa tergesa-gesa, dia mengatakan kalau dia mengambil seragam misi, katanya kelompoknya ada misi hari ini, kau kan satu kelompok dengannya, jadinya kau pasti akan pulang mengambil seragam, jadinya _Okaa-chan_ menyiapkannya untukmu!" Kata _Okaa-chan._ Kata-kata ibunya itu membuat Rin sedikit menangis. " _Ara_ kenapa denganmu Rinny?" Tanya ibunya itu.

"Hiks! _Okaa-chan_ berlebihan! Aku kan bisa sendiri.. _Demo_.. _Arigatou_!" Kata Rin sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat sikap putrinya itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Rin adalah anak tunggalnya, dan setelah melihat teman Rin, Miku, dia menjadi tidak tega kalau Rin harus bernasib sama seperti Miku. Tentunya dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anak keluarga Hatsune itu. Bukankah sudah jelas? Keluarga Hatsune begitu di sorot. Dia jadi ingin menjadikan Miku sebagai anaknya. " _Okaa-chan_! Aku pergi dulu! Doakan misi ku berhasil yah!" Kata Rin yang sudah memakai seragam misinya.

" _Itterashai!"_ Kata sang ibu melepas kepergian anaknya.

-skip time-

"Jadi ini gereja nya yah?" Kata Miku melihat gereja usang di tengah-tengah hutan, yang aneh, di sini justru cuacanya di sini malah mendung dan dingin.

"Auranya sekuat ini, aku tidak yakin hanya dengan membaca mantra nya di sini, hantunya akan pergi." Kata Len sambil menutup buku tebalnya yang berisi mantra-mantra yang selalu di bawanya.

"Aku jadi teringat apa yang terjadi di pondokku." Kata Rin sambil sedikit pucat, pengalamannya dengan rumah kosong sungguh tidak membantu.

"Len, menurutmu apa hantu labirin lagi yang ada di sini?" Kata Kaito, Len hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa yakin pasti, tetapi kalau hantu yang tinggal di sini selalu mengganggu penduduk sekitar, maka kurasa bukanlah hantu labirin di dalamnya." Kata Len. Mereka pun berkeliling gereja itu hingga mengetahui sesuatu, hampir tidak ada celah untuk masuk disana, jendela-jendela di tutup dengan bilah kayu dengan rapat. Bahkan di atas gereja tempat lonceng berada pun juga di tutup rapat, gereja ini lumayan besar untuk ukuran gereja di sebuah desa kecil.

Mereka pun berjalan hingga ke teras gereja itu. Dan kini mereka di hadapkan kembali oleh sebuah pintu.

"Jadi siapa yang membuka pintunya?" Tanya Kaito, ketiga temannya yang lainnya hanya menyeringai, dan dengan pergerakan yang seolah-olah telah di komando sebelumnya, mereka mulai berjalan di belakang Kaito dan mendorong Kaito. Kaito yang familier dengan gerakan ini hanya memasang muka _pokerface_. "Aaarrrgghh! Baiklah! Baiklah! Jangan mendorongku lagi!" Kata Kaito yang kesal, dia selalu menjadi tumbal bila seperti ini.

Dengan segenap keberanian. Kaito menjulurkan lengannya di kenop pintu gereja itu, dan mulai memutar kenopnya. Dia mulai menyiagakan pedang di tangannya, sebuah pedang suci yang dapat mengiris keberadaan Hantu dan membuat mereka kesakitan kemudian mundur. Pintu mulai terbuka ketika Kaito menoleh ke arah ketiga temannya itu, dia terheran dengan raut muka mereka.

"Kenapa dengan kalian, gemetar dan pucat begitu?" Kata Kaito. Len dengan baik hati nya menunjuk ke belakang Kaito.

"Ka-Kaito, lihat yang di balik pintu yang ka-kau buka.." Kata Len sambil gemetaran. Kaito pun menoleh dan mendapati sesosok hantu di lorong yang kemudian memburukkan mukanya dan berteriak keras sambil terbang ke arah mereka.

" _Pergi dari tempat ini!_ " Teriak hantu itu.

"Kyaaaaa/Gyaaaa!" Teriak mereka berempat. Miku dengan refleks membuat _Kekkai_ di pintu itu. Dan hantu itu mulai menabrak-nabrak _kekkai_ milik Miku.

"Ka-Kaito! Cepat tutup pintunya!" Teriak Miku, Kaito pun dengan kakinya menggapai-gapai pintu itu dan menutupnya, Rin langsung membuat penghalang dengan tumbuhan dan Len langsung mengucapkan mantra segel.

"Hiks.. Aku tidak mau membuka pintu pertama kali lagi!" Teriak Kaito hingga membuat burung-burung yang hinggap di pohon di dekat mereka berterbangan.

"Cup cup.." Kata Miku sambil memeluk Kaito.

"Ya ampun, itu kan Hantu tipe pendendam." Kata Len sambil mencoba merilekskan diri.

"Haahh.. kukira bakal menemui hantu apa, malah lebih buruk lagi." Kata Rin sambil terduduk di tanah.

"Pantas saja di sekeliling tembok banyak sekali penangkal hantunya, mereka ingin menjebak hantu itu di sini." Kata Miku.

"Kalau mereka ingin mengurung di sini, kenapa tidak di biarkan saja? Kalau tenang kan dia bisa menghilang dengan sendirinya." Kata Rin.

"Tidak, penghalangnya terlalu kuat, sampai-sampai nyawanya yang sudah tenang tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini." Kata Len menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu kita buka saja pintunya!" Kata Rin.

"Kalau hantunya seperti tadi, berarti kemungkinan hantu itu kembali dendam, dia bisa mencelakakan orang bila asal di lepaskan, kita harus membuat hantu itu kembali di jinakkan baru kita bisa melakukan pemurnian." Kata Kaito yang sudah reda menangisnya, iya, dia tadi menangis karena ketakutan dengan sosok hantu itu.

"Tapi, kalau hantunya sampai marah seperti itu dan menurut laporan sudah mengganggu warga sekitar, berarti pelindungnya mulai bocor dan hantu itu dendam kepada penduduk sekitar, lebih baik kita cari tahu penyebab hantu itu ada di sini. Kaito? Kau bawa dokumen misi nya?" Tanya Len. Kaito hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat di tas punggungnya. Len pun membaca map itu dengan seksama, di sana ada sebuah foto seorang wanita berambut putih platina. Dan ada data diri tentang wanita itu di bawahnya, bukan, sebuah catatan kematian

 _Nama : Victoria Flower a.k.a V Flower._

 _Pekerjaan : Pendeta wanita di gereja merpati._

 _Sebab meninggal : Di bakar hidup-hidup beserta gerejanya. Sampai saat ini bekas-bekas tubuh V Flower tidak di temukan._

Di balik kertas itu ada sebuah lembar lagi, penyebab kenapa dirinya di bakar hidup-hidup di gerejanya. Dan sebuah cetak biru gereja itu.

 _Terjadi sebuah kesalah pahaman warga dengan sang pendeta, warga mengira V Flower mengajarkan hal sesat kepada penduduknya juga anak-anak, juga di anggap sebagai menghilangnya anak-anak mereka._

 _sehingga warga yang khawatir mulai marah dan membakar gereja berserta sang pendeta yang tempat tinggalnya juga adalah gereja ini. Hingga di temukan penculik sebenarnya sang anak-anak yang kemudian di tuduhkan kepada V Flower._

 _Gereja pun di bangun kembali untuk warga desa, tetapi arwah V Flower terus meneror para orang yang datang ke bangunan itu. Untuk menghindari arwah V Flower yang marah, warga pun menyegel gereja ini dengan rapat, dengan harapan, arwah V Flower tidak mengganggu mereka lagi._

Mereka mulai paham kenapa hantu itu sangat marah.

"Ternyata seperti ini. Haaahh.. makanya aku paling benci yang namanya 'melihat dari omongan orang lain'." Kata Rin ikut sebal sendiri.

"Aku jadi teringat sebuah kasus dimana orang tidak bersalah di tuduh di sana." Kata Kaito mulai berfikir. "Tetapi dimana aku lupa." Sambungnya kembali.

"Itu kan di tempatmu BaKaito!" Kata Rin dan Len berbarengan.

"Hihihihi.. sabar-sabar." Kata Miku sambil menggosok punggung Kaito.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita memurnikan arwah ini?" Tanya Len.

"Meminta maaf? Itu efektif bukan bagi kasus di kota _Halloween_." Kata Miku memberi pendapat, dia sedari tadi memperhatikan cetak biru itu.

"Kurasa para warga masih marah dengan pendeta ini walaupun mereka yang salah." Kata Kaito mengingat reaksi para warga ketika mereka datang.

"Yah, lebih baik kita cepat, sebentar lagi sudah sore, waktu dimana semua makhluk di luar sana sungguh kuat." Kata Len.

"Caranya adalah masuk ke gereja tanpa menimbulkan marah bagi V Flower." Kata Kaito.

"Kelihatannya Miku sudah dapat petunjuk tuh." Kata Rin sambil menunjuk Miku yang berdiri di sebuah pintu kayu di sana dan mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

"Miku apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Len dan Kaito histeris, Miku hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Gila apanya? Aku ini mencoba menyelesaikan misi." Kata Miku, yang membuat Len menarik Rin menjauh.

"A-ada apa Len?" Tanya Rin.

"Virus BaKaito sudah menyebar, kau hati-hati ikut ketularan!" Kata Len yang akhirnya di hadiahi sebuah jitakan dari Miku dan Kaito.

"Enak saja bilang aku _Baka_!" Kata Miku.

"Enak saja virus BaKaito!" Yang ini kata Kaito.

" _Siapa disana?"_ Jawab sebuah suara dari dalam gereja itu, suara itu sungguh berbeda dengan suara berteriak yang mereka dengar pertama kali, suara itu sungguh lembut dan penuh wibawa. Miku pun kembali berdiri menghadap pintu itu.

"Ini aku dan rekan-rekan kelompokku, boleh kami masuk?" Tanya Miku.

" _Masuklah, aku tidak bisa memegang pintu nya."_ Kata suara itu lagi, Miku kali ini yang membuka pintunya dan melihat suasana di dalamnya sungguh jauh dari kesan usang! Bahkan semuanya terlihat sangat baru. " _Maaf atas kelakuanku sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Victoria Flower salam kenal, panggil saja aku Flower!"_ Kata sebuah suara dari sosok wanita berambut putih platina yang di ikat di atas hampir menyerupai sebuah bunga tumbuh di atas kepalanya.

"Na-namaku Miku Hatsune, ini teman-temanku, Rin Kagime, Len Kagamine, dan Kaito Shion, kami minta maaf karena masuk sembarangan tadi." Kata Miku sambil sedikit membungkuk di ikuti oleh teman-temannya.

" _Aku terima permintaan maafnya, silahkan duduk, kalian kemari ada keperluan apa?"_ Tanya V Flower. Keempat manusia itu pun duduk di sebuah sofa panjang sedangkan V Flower duduk di sebuah sofa yang untuk satu orang.

"Kami hanya ingin menanyakan kenapa Flower-san menghantui para warga, apa Flower-san masih menaruh dendam kepada para warga desa?" Tanya Kaito. Seketika atmosfirnya berubah dan mereka mulai menyiapkan senjata mereka.

" _Kalau kalian mau mendengarkan cerita pengantar tidur, kurasa akan aku beritahu."_ Kata V Flower. Keempat manusia itu mengangguk, dengan cara apapun juga misi ini harus tuntas.

" _Aku dulu adalah pembawa harapan di desa yang hampir kekeringan ini,aku dulu berasal dari luar negeri, aku mengajak para warga untuk berdoa kepada Kami-sama untuk segera menurunkan hujan. Dan akhirnya hujan turun dengan lebatnya selama seharian penuh yang membuat para warga desa sungguh kegirangan, mereka mengatakan kepadaku untuk meminta apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membalas ini, aku tidak meminta baalsan apapun, karena yang memberi mereka hujan adalah Kami-sama, aku pun mengajak mereka untuk membangun gereja ataupun kuil untuk mereka terus bersyukur kepada Kami-sama, aku memilih tinggal di sini. Aku pun dekat dengan para anak-anak, hingga aku sadar, masa kanak-kanak di sini sungguh menyedihkan, mereka tidak mendapatkan makanan kalau tidak bekerja dulu, aku tidak tega dengan kondisi seperti itu kemudian membagikan roti di sini, untuk para anak-anak yang lelah sehabis bekerja. Tentu saja para anak-anak senang dan mulai memanggilku dengan Okaa-san, aku sungguh senang saat itu. Tetapi para orangtua tidak suka dengan sikap baikku, memang ada beberapa orangtua yang setuju denganku, tetapi mereka mulai menganggapku menyebarkan pengaruh sesat. Kemudian sebuah kejadian dimana anak-anak menjadi korban penculikan karena mereka terlalu sering berada di hutan. Mereka yang marah mulai menuduhku sebagai penculik. 'Perayu anak-anak.' 'Penculik anak.' 'Pembawa ajaran sesat.' Itu yang mereka teriakkan ketika membakar gereja ini hingga aku mati di dalamnya. Dan yang aku harapkan hanyalah permintaan maaf."_ Cerita Flower itu hampir membuat para gadis manusia itu sedikit menangis.

"Yah, itu memang salah para warga sendiri, kenapa mereka malah menyuruh anak-anak ke hutan?" Kata Len.

"Flower-san, apakah ada yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu agar para warga meminta maaf kepadamu?" Tanya Rin.

" _Tidak perlu_." Kata Flower-san singkat.

"Hah? Kalau Flower-san terus menerus berada di sini Flower-san tidak akan bisa tenang, dan Flower-san bisa menjadi sebuah _Yokai_." Kata Miku.

" _Mereka tidak perlu meminta maaf, melihat kalian saja membuatku lega, aku minta sesuatu kepada kalian, bawa aku keluar dari bangunan ini, maka aku akan tenang, para warga di desa ini sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi."_ Kata Flower kepada mereka berempat.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kaito.

" _Biarkan aku memasuki salah satu diantara kalian, tetapi aku hanya bisa memasuki wanita._ " Kata Flower.

"Aku saja, aku kan yang pertama kali mengetuk, jadi aku saja!" Kata Miku sambil berdiri.

"Tidak, tidak bisa, kita pakai cara lain!" Kata Kaito tidak terima.

"Tidak usah, aku saja! Secara fisik aku lebih kuat!" Kata Rin.

"Tidak bisa Rin, kau habis pulang dari rumah sakit. Biar aku saja." Kata Miku tetap bersihkeras. "Apalagi sebentar lagi malam, dari semua elemen, hanya aku yang kekuatan merusaknya sedikit bila aku kehilangan kendali." Kata Miku.

"Baiklah, tetapi setelah ini kau harus di hukum Miku!" Kata Kaito, sebenarnya dia tidak rela Miku menjadi 'wadah' sebuah hantu, karena proses 'masuk' nya sungguh menyakitkan.

"Tenang saja." Kata Miku.

"Baiklah, Miku pegang tangan kananku, dan Flower-san pegang tangan kiri ku, akan aku satukan kalian." Kata Len sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang sudah berbalut sarung tangan kulit. Miku menggapai tangan kanan Len sambil memejamkan mata, begitu juga Flower, Len mulai berkonsentrasi sambil membaca sebuah mantra. Akhirnya Flower menghilang, dan Miku mulai menggerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Len terus memegangi tangan Miku begitu juga Kaito yang memegangi tubuh Miku yang kesakitan dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Akhirnya perlahan Miku mulai tenang, akhirnya dia mulai membuka mata, irisnya bukan biru lagi, tetapi putih platina.

"Flower-san?" Panggil Rin kepada 'Miku'.

" _Iya, apa berhasil?"_ Tanya Flower yang berada di dalam tubuh Miku.

"Kelihatannya sih begitu." Kata Kaito menghela nafas.

"Ayo kita coba berjalan keluar." Kata Rin sambil membuka pintu yang menjadi tempat mereka masuk tadi. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dan Flower yang terakhir sendiri, dia masih ragu-ragu apakah dia bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan meminjam tubuh Miku. Akhirnya 'Miku' menghela nafas dan melangkah keluar, ajaibnya, tidak ada hambatan baginya untuk keluar.

"Berhenti sampai di situ pendeta sesat! Kami menyuruh kalian untuk memurnikan arwahnya bukan membawa pendeta itu keluar!" Kata Para warga yang mulai berkumpul di sana, ternyata selama ini mereka di awasi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gomen Clara jadi telat update-nya, habis kegiatan Clara mulai menggila karena keluarga Clara mau ada acara-desu. Sekarang Clara sempetin Update untuk para reader's tercinta-desu! (Plak!) Nama panjang V Flower itu hanya karangan Clara saja.

Karena yang review Guest ada 2 jadi Clara membalas dari yang pertama mereview-desu..

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Guest :** __Iya ini sudah Update-desu.

 **Kuro Furea :** Yang ini enggak terlalu lucu kok, jadinya Furea-chan enggak perlu takut resiko tertawa-desu. Tehehe..

 **Guest :** _Arigatou_ sudah menyukai cerita Clara-desu. Ini sudah lanjut-desu, semoga yang ini suka-desu..

 **Lovelymerz :** Salam kenal juga-desu! Silent reader yah? Sekarang udah enggak 'silent' lagi tuh dengan mem-post review-desu, Tehehe (Bercanda). Untuk Meiko masih _Himitsu_ -desu! Terus baca untuk tahu siapa sebenarnya Meiko!


	22. 22 Kemarahan Penduduk

**Boku wa Exorcist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha yang punya.**

 **Warning : Some Bloody Scene, Typo.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Kemarahan Penduduk.**

Para penduduk itu sudah mengerubuni gereja dengan obor dan garpu jerami di tangan dengan wajah marah.

"Tenang dulu penduduk sekalian! Karena dengan ini justru Flower-san akan bebas. Beri kami sedikit ruang, maka Flower-san akan menyeberang!" Kata Kaito berusaha menenangkan para penduduk, Flower yang berada di dalam tubuh Miku kembali menarik kakinya ke dalam takut. Rin merentangkan sebelah tangan di hadapan tubuh Miku, berusaha untuk melindungi.

"Para penduduk sekalian, sepertinya mereka sudah terpengaruh ajaran sesat si pendeta itu!" Provokasi salah satu orang dari dalam gerombolan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalian membenci ajaran kebaikan?" Tanya Len.

"Hah! Kebaikan tidak ada dalam rumus kami! Menjadi kejam, sudah menjadi darah kami!" Kata yang lainnya yang membuat para gerombolan di sana meledak amarahnya.

"Huh, pantas saja desa ini pernah di landa kekeringan, ternyata warganya seperti ini semuanya." Gerutu Rin.

"Tunggu apa lagi cepat bunuh mereka sebelum mereka membocorkan rahasia desa ini!" Kata salah satu orang di sana.

" _Berhenti disana!"_ Teriak Flower, yang membuat semua warga itu membeku di tempat, kini Flower sudah melangkah keluar dari gedung gereja itu. Akhirnya Flower keluar dari tubuh Miku dan Kaito dengan cepat menangkap tubuh lunglai Miku. " _Kalian memang tidak pantas di kasihani Kami-sama!"_ Kata arwah Flower marah, akhirnya mendung tebal pun menyelimuti tempat itu dan ada beberapa petir yang menyambar tanah lapang di sekitar gereja itu.

"Hah! Kami tidak takut dengan arwah! Cepat serang!" Teriak salah satu diantar gerombolan itu dan mereka mulai menyerang. Flower mulai berteriak dan membuat angin yang sangat kencang yang membuat para kerumunan itu jatuh terjengkang ke belakang, sedangkan Rin membentuk sebuah tumbuhan yang cukup keras untuk menjadi tembok yang melindungi mereka berempat. Inilah kekuatan arwah pendendam, sentuhan mereka lebih ganas daripada sentuhan arwah penasaran biasa, bahkan orang yang di sentuhnya bisa mati bila dalam kondisi seperti ini.

" _Kalian, akan ikut mati bersamaku!"_ Teriak Flower lagi. Dia mulai melayang di atas para kerumunan yang marah itu dan mulai menyentuh satu atau dua orang disana, bagian yang di sentuh pun menjadi membengkak dan wajah mereka membiru dan akhirnya tumbang di tanah.

"Beraninya kau pendeta kurang ajar!" Teriak yang lainnya dan mulai menyerang.

" _Majulah kalau kalian ingin mati!"_ Teriak Flower dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Tunggu.." Kata Kaito yang kemudian di pegangi oleh Len.

"Jangan ganggu amarahnya sekarang Kaito, meskipun dia seorang pendeta, tetapi dia sudah di butakan amarah, dia tidak akan bisa menyebrang sebelum urusan di sini belum selesai, kalau kita memenjarakan dia lagi, dia akan menjadi _Yokai_." Kata Len.

"Para warga akan menjadi korbannya!" Kata Kaito. Sementara arwah Flower mulai menebas beberapa orang dan tanah lapang itu seketika banyak sekali darah.

"Bagaimana lagi, lihatlah di halaman terakhir, ada tulisan seperti ini. ' _Ada kemungkinan arwah akan membantai seluruh desa dalam prosesnya, tetapi itu di perbolehkan karena desa itu sendiri sudah menjadi ancaman_.' Itu kata dokumen misi kita!" Kata Rin sambil membuka dokumen itu.

"Jadi mau tidak mau, kita harus membantai satu desa dan membuat para anak-anak di sini menjadi yatim piatu rupanya, meskipun desa ini kejam, tetapi para anak-anak masih polos." Kata Kaito, kata-kata tadi terdengar oleh Flower yang kemudian menghentikan aksinya. Sepertinya dia tertegun dengan nasib anak-anak itu.

"Kalian semua hentikan! Memangnya tidak boleh kita belajar kebaikan?! Toh tidak ada ruginya bagi kita! Dulu aku di selamatkan oleh Flower- _Kaa-san_. Baginya pelajarannya lebih baik daripada pelajaran kalian!" Teriak seseorang tiba-tiba di belakang Flower. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat.

" _Ryuuto-kun_?" Tanya Flower menoleh.

"Flower-san! Aku mewakili warga desa meminta maaf kepadamu! Tolong maafkanlah kami semua, dan aku berjanji aku akan menyadarkan warga desa ini! Jadi aku mohon berhenti membunuh lagi!" Kata Ryuuto sambil membungkuk.

"Memalukan! Kau adalah anak kepala desa! Kenapa kau malah memihak pendeta ini!" Kata salah satu orang disana.

"Tidak kah kalian sadar? Kita lah yang membuat musibah kita sendiri? Tidakkah kita ingat, kenapa dulu kalian kehilangan anak-anak kalian di hutan? Kenapa sampai _Kami-sama_ menimpakan kekeringan kepada kita!? Apa kalian masih ingin mati sia-sia di tempat seperti ini dan meninggalkan anak-anak kalian?" Kata Ryuuto. "Kalau tidak ada Flower _-kaa-san_. Aku pasti sudah menjadi salah satu diantara potongan tubuh yang di jual di pasar gelap." Kata Ryuuto sambil sedikit menangis.

"Kau benar, tanpa pendeta itu, aku sudah kehilangan anak-anakku." Kata salah satu orang di sana.

"Aku tidak mau mati sia-sia di sini." Kata yang lainnya.

"Aku masih menyayangi anakku." Kata yang lainnya.

"Cih! Ajaran sesat tidak berguna! Kalian yang memilih mendengarkan bocah itu segera minggir! Kalian yang masih sependapat denganku berkumpul!" Kata salah satu orang di sana yang memang dia yang sedari tadi menghasut warga. Akhirnya lebih dari separuh yang tersisa di tengah lapangan.

"Kurasa tidak ada cara lagi. Flower-san, untuk mereka, ku serahkan kepadamu, apapaun yang terjadi terserahlah." Kata Kaito yang masih membopong tubuh lemas Miku.

" _Ryuuto-kun, setelah ini aku ingin bicara kepadamu._ " Kata Flower dan akhirnya menghabisi seluruh warga yang masih melawannya dengan menyentuh mereka. " _Ryuuto-kun? Kemarilah_." Kata Flower sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ryuuto pun berjalan di dekat Flower. " _Ini semua salahku, aku yang membuat beberapa anak menjadi yatim piatu. Bangunlah panti asuhan di bekas gereja ini, tunjukkan kebaikan kepada semuanya! Maka desa ini menjadi bukan ancaman lagi_." Kata Flower sambil menggosok kepala Ryuuto, tentunya mengambang dan tidak menyentuh secara langsung.

"Baiklah Flower- _kaa-san_ , aku pasti akan melaksanakan perintahmu!" Kata Ryuuto sambil sedikit menangis.

" _Kalian, terima kasih, berkat kalian, aku bisa menyeberang_." Kata Flower sambil menutup mata, akhirnya sebuah hembusan angin meniup sosok Flower seperti angin meniup arah asap. Akhirnya sosok Flower tidak berbekas lagi, dan langit menjadi cerah kembali di atas gereja itu.

"Ugh.. Apa yang terjadi tadi?" Tanya Miku mulai sadar.

"Banyak sekali!" Kata Rin, Len dan Kaito berbarengan.

"Setidaknya cerita salah satunya kek." Kata Miku sambil menunjukkan wajah cemberut.

"Bisakah kalian ikut aku ke desa?" Tanya Ryuuto kepada keempat exorcist itu yang di jawab anggukan kepala. Mereka pun mengukuti pemuda itu dan berjalan menuruni jalan setapak.

"Miku, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rin. Miku hanya menggeleng. Saat ini mereka berjalan di barisan belakang sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya sedikit capek dan sedikit pusing." Kata Miku.

"Kau tidak merasa lemas atau energimu berbenturan?" Tanya Rin lagi. Miku hanya menjawabnya dengan menggeleng.

"Memangnya kenapa? Oh iya, memangnya apa yang kau lihat ketika menyentuh Meiko-san sehingga berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Miku yang membuat kedua pemuda di hadapan mereka pun berhenti juga ingin tahu.

"Telat banget tanya nya.." Kata Rin dengan _facepalm_.

"Hehehe.. _Gomen.._ Kau tidak melihat puluhan siput bukan?" Kata Miku sambil memilin rambutnya. Rin hanya menggeleng.

"Aku melihat Satan! Iya Satan! Aku melihat Satan kemudian di belakangnya tampak api yang sangat membara! Tiba-tiba saja Satan mencoba melahapku!" Kata Rin kembali dengan _sense_ horor nya.

"Satan? Raja dari segala iblis?" Tanya Kaito. Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Satan ya.." Kata Len menggantung. Kini mereka sudah sampai di desa.

"Memang ada apa Len?" Tanya Miku.

"Tidak, rasanya aku pernah mempelajari masa lalu Satan. Tetapi aku tidak lagi sekarang, padahal dulu aku sungguh hafal dengan cerita itu." Kata Len sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

" _Minna_ , ayo ikut, saya akan mengundang kalian untuk makan." Kata Ryuuto.

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Miku, Rin, Len dan Kaito kompak, Ryuuto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka mengikuti Ryuuto ke sebuah rumah makan.

-another place-

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap, ada laki-laki berperban di sebelah matanya yang memandangi sebuah bola kristal yang melayang secara ajaib itu.

"Apa mereka perlu aku hapus ingatannya tentang itu?" Tanya laki-laki berperban itu.

"Tentu, bisa berbahaya kalau mereka mengingat tentang sejarahku, untuk gadis itu, isi saja ingatannya dengan yang lainnya." Sahut orang yang di ajak bicara laki-laki itu, dengan tersenyum Laki-laki itu mulai mengucapkan sebuah mantra untuk menghapus ingatan tentang pengelihatan Rin dan menggantinya dengan hal lainnya. "Semoga saja dengan aku memberi misi ini agar mereka lupa." Kata orang itu, suara orang itu seperti orang yang telah menghirup gas helium sebelum berbicara.

"Setelah ini beri misi lagi agar mereka sibuk dan akhirnya lupa tentang penyelidikan itu." Saran laki-laki itu. "Tetapi, apa kau tidak ingin di kalahkan sebelum Malam Darah terjadi?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Yah, kurasa akan hebat kalau ada orang yang mengalahkanku sebelum Malam Darah, ini menjadi tantangan tersendiri untukku. Oliver, kembalikan saja ingatan gadis itu, mari kita lihat apa benar, kekuatan yang bahkan belum bisa mencapai kemurnian nirvana, bisa mengalahkanku. Terus awasi mereka Oliver." Kata orang itu kemudian mengeluarkan sayap sehitam sayap gagak di punggungnya kemudian menghilang di balik bulu-bulu burung gagak yang mengelilinginya.

"Dasar, pasti mau pamer sayapnya.. toh dia juga tidak terbang setelah mengeluarkan sayapnya, dasar pemimpin suka pamer." Gerutu Oliver begitu orang itu menghilang, dia kemudian kembali fokus ke bola kristal miliknya.

-back to Miku's Place-

"Huwaaahh.. Kenyaangg!" Kata Kaito sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kaito! Tidak sopan." Kata Miku menegur Kaito. Sementara Kaito hanya tersenyum tiga jari.

"Waahh.. tidak kusangka makanan di desa ini sungguh enak!" Kata Rin.

"Semua yang aku pesan adalah makanan tradisional sini, memang dari hasil hutan semuanya." Kata Ryuuto. "Terima kasih telah membuat arwah Flower- _kaa-san_ menjadi tenang." Kata Ryuuto.

"Pada dasarnya setiap arwah tipe apapun itu sama cara menenangkannya, yaitu memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan sebelum kematian mereka. Seganas apapun tipe arwah itu, maka mereka akan tenang jika permintaannya terpenuhi. Memang 'mereka' ada di sini karena ada hal yang belum selesai, atau yang di inginkan belum kesampaian." Jelas Len sambil meminum jus pisang miliknya.

"Dan permintaan Flower _-kaa-san_ adalah permintaan maaf penduduk, akhirnya tersampaikan dengan janji para penduduk di sini untuk menjadi baik." Kata Ryuuto sambil memandangi teh di cangkirnya.

"Yah, ini sungguh misi yang menegangkan." Kata Rin.

"Lain kali aku tidak mau membuka pintu terlebih dahulu!" Kata Kaito yang ternyata masih ngambek karena tadi. "Kau saja yang buka Len lain kali." Kata Kaito.

"Kalau kita berhadapan dengan hantu lagi.." Kata Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah-sudah, Ryuuto, sebaiknya kami kembali dulu ke sekolah, terima kasih atas traktirannya." Kata Miku sambil membungkuk di hadapan Ryuuto.

"Ah iya, hati-hati di jalan kalian semua, aku janji ketika kalian kembali kemari, desa ini pasti jauh lebih baik." Kata Ryuuto sambil mengantar mereka ke gerbang desa.

"Kami pamit dulu!" Kata Kaito kemudian berjalan pergi menuju jalan raya dan mencari bus.

"Jam segini, pasti sekolah sudah pulang." Kata Len sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Akhirnya kita tidak bisa latihan deh." Kata Miku sambil menunduk.

"Waktu kita di sekolah ini masih banyak kok Miku, tidak usah khawatir, Malam Darah juga masih lama, kita masih memiliki waktu." Kata Kaito sambil menggosok kepala Miku.

"Terserahlah." Kata Miku. Mereka pun menaiki bis yang kebetulan sedang berhenti di pemberhentian bis dan kembali menuju sekolah mereka. Rin yang kelelahan mulai tertidur di bahu Len, maklum lah jarak desa itu ke sekolah mereka sungguh jauh, hampir 1 jam perjalanan.

"Aku harap Luka-senpai mau mengajari kita." Kata Len begitu di bis.

-Skip time-

Pagi kembali datang, dan ibu Rin sudah pulang pagi-pagi sekali.

' _Miku, aku merasakan ada seorang exorcist tipe ke 5 di sini_.' Kata Mikuri-chan, semenjak perpisahan itu, kekuatan Miku tidak stabil, daripada Miku yang harus terus menerus tidur, Mikuri mengusulkan kalau dirinya saja yang 'tidur', jadi Miku tidak perlu kelelahan untuk menjaga bentuk Mikuri di dalam tubuhnya.

"Eh? Exorcist tipe 5? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Miku tidak percaya, dia kemudian menyentuh kaca di dekatnya dan Mikuri langsung berpindah ke kaca itu.

" _Benar, ketika menyembuhkan Kaito, aku kemudian menandai aura mereka jadi aku bisa memberikan peringatan kepadamu bila mereka ada di sini."_ Kata Mikuri dari dalam kaca.

"Haaah, pagi-pagi sudah di suguhi masalah seperti ini. Apa Flower-san tidak bertemu denganmu ketika dia masuk ke tubuhku?" Tanya Miku, dia masih memakai piama nya.

" _Iya dia bertemu denganku, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa_." Kata Mikuri.

"Kau di sini saja aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Miku, kemudian di sambut dengan Mikuri yang menggunakan posisi memberi hormat, Miku terkekeh melihat perilaku Mikuri, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, hingga ada yang mengetuk pintu. "Mikuri-chan, bisa kau sambut orang yang datang itu?" Tanya Miku, Mikuri kemudian pindah ke kaca di dekat pintu masuk, semenjak Miku menjadi akrab dengan Mikuri, dia membeli banyak sekali pintu berukuran sama dengan tinggi badannya, agar Mikuri bisa bebas kemana saja.

Karena lama tidak menjawab, akhirnya orang yang mengetuk pintu itu langsung masuk saja.

" _Tidak sopan! Masuk ke rumah orang langsung seperti itu, Kaito-san_." Kata Mikuri dari balik kaca.

"Oh, ada kau toh, memangnya Miku kemana? Maaf aku menerobos masuk, habisnya sudah hampir telat ini!" Kata Kaito sambil menunjuk ke jam tangannya, Mikuri kemudian membelalak kaget.

" _Tolong jangan salahkan Miku, aku mengajaknya bicara tadi karena, aku mendeteksi ada exorcist tipe 5 di sini!"_ Kata Mikuri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku tidak merasakan aura aneh." Tanya Kaito.

" _Bagi kalian memang tidak bisa terasa, tetapi sosok sepertiku bisa, ketika aku mengobatimu, aku kemudian menandai aura mereka, agar aku bisa tahu kalau mereka di dekat sini dan memperingatkan Miku, sehingga dia bisa memperingatkan yang lainnya._ " Jelas Mikuri.

"Bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke lingkungan sekolah ini?" Tanya Kaito.

" _Aura nya sedikit tertutupi, dia adalah campuran, antara exorcist biasa dan exorcist tipe ke 5, jadi dia mewarisi kekuatan kedua orangtuannya, dia bisa melakukan exorcist biasa."_ Kata Mikuri, Kaito hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi dia bisa masuk dengan menyamar menadi exorcist biasa rupanya." Kata Kaito paham.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya ayo kita berangkat!" Kata Miku langsung menyentuh kaca itu dan berjalan menuju sekolah dengan Kaito, sedikit berlari sih karena mereka sudah telat.

Untungnya mereka hanya telat 5 menit dan itu masih bisa di toleril Miku dan Kaito berpisah untuk mengikuti kelas masing-masing, sementara itu kelas Miku sedang ribut.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Tanya Miku.

"Oh, kabarnya ada murid baru di kelas ini, dia datang bersama kelompoknya juga." Kata Miki kepada Miku, Miku hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"Semuanya sudah! Diam! Kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing! Hari ini sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru di sini!" Kata Coco-sensei sambil memasuki kelas, semua orang pun duduk diam menunggu siapa yang akan masuk ke tempat mereka itu. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan bando kelinci masuk, penampilannya tidak kalah pucat dengan rambutnya. "Baiklah, perkenalkan namamu."

"Namaku, Luna Amane-desu! _Dozoyoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Kata gadis itu sambil membungkuk.

" _Miku, gadis itu, adalah sang exorcist tipe ke 5!"_ Kata Mikuri kepada Miku.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gomen, Clara update nya telat lagi-desu, habis Clara harus membantu Kaa-san Clara membersihkan rumah-desu, tapi akhirnya bisa update lagi-desu, sebenarnya Clara mau update kemarin malam-desu, tapi gara-gara Clara malah asyik nonton Drama Korea Clara jadi kemalaman buat update-desu, tehehe, semoga yang ini kalian suka-desu.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Guest** : Kalau FNAF Clara masih belum mendalami-desu, kenapa jadi author di sini? Yah jawabannya karena Clara sukanya di sini-desu, tehehehe.


	23. 23 Pelatihan (Part 1)

**Boku wa Exorcist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Pelatihan (Part 1)**

' _Miku! Dia adalah sang exorcist tipe ke 5!'_ Kata Mikuri.

' _Ta-tapi, kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sini?'_ Pikir Miku.

' _Mungkin karena tipenya tertutup, tetapi, aku tidak mendeteksi bahaya dari gadis itu, tidak perlu cemas Miku._ ' Kata Mikuri.

' _Entahlah Mikuri-chan, aku masih tidak bisa percaya exorcist tipe 5.'_ Pikir Miku.

 **~Skip time~**

Miku pun menghampiri Luna.

"Ehm, Amane-san, bisa ikut aku?" Tanya Miku, Luna pun mengikuti Miku tanpa banyak tanya. Setelah sampai di tempat sepi, Miku langung menanyainya.

"Bagaimana bisa tipe 5 sepertimu bisa masuk kesini?" Tanya Miku. Raut muka Luna pun berubah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Luna terkejut.

"Aku memiliki 'kelebihan' untuk memiliki teman di dalam diriku, dan 'teman' ku ini, mengetahui kalau kau adalah si tipe 5, si sosok yang tidak di inginkan di lingkungan exorcist." Kata Miku tajam.

"Serendah itu kah kalian memandang para exorcist sepertiku? Apalagi kau adalah sang exorcist tipe murni. Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau salah satu dari mereka mungkin saja baik dan tidak menyalahgunakan kemampuannya?!" Kata Luna sedikit menangis.

"Maaf saja, tetapi aku trauma dengan kalian, temanku hampir kehilangan keluarganya, dan orang yang aku sayangi hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena kalian!" Kata Miku dingin.

"Tidak kah kau bisa berfikir aku berbeda dari mereka?! Hiks, ibuku memang seorang exorcist tipe 5! Tetapi beliau selalu mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak melakukan pengendalian itu ketika tidak terdesak! Tidakkah kau bisa memandangku tidak serendah itu? Aku tidak akan membahayakan sekolah ini ataupun para exorcist disini!" kata Luna sambil menangis.

"Apa teman satu kelompokmu juga persilangan sepertimu?" Tanya Miku, Luna mengangguk.

"Tetapi mereka sepertiku! Mereka ingin hidup berdampingan dengan kalian! Aku mohon kepadamu jangan bilang kepada siapapun, aku bersumpah dengan hidupku, aku tidak akan membahayakan para exorcist di sini, jadi aku mohon jangan adukan aku ataupun kelompokku ke bagian kesiswaan, kami ingin menjalani hidup exorcist yang normal tanpa menghiraukan tipe 5 yang ada di diri kami!" Kata Luna sambil membungkuk memohon kepada Miku. Miku sedikit ragu dengan perkataan Luna.

' _Miku-chan, sudah cukup, aku melihat kesungguhan dan dari aura yang dia pancarkan sungguh kecil sekali, mungkin benar katanya, dia tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk itu.'_ Kata Mikuri, Miku hanya menghela nafas.

' _Baiklah, kalau kau mengakatakan seperti itu Mikuri-chan._ " Miku kemudian menatap Luna yang menangis. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melaporkanmu, ataupun membocorkan rahasiamu, aku kemari hanya untuk mengatakan kepadamu hal yang sama seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Tapi kau bisa memegang kata-kataku, selama kau tidak membahayakan yang lainnya, aku akan membiarkanmu." Kata Miku menenangkan Luna. "Aku juga penasaran, kalian menyebut diri kalian tipe apa? Pastinya bukan nama 'tipe 5' seperti yang di dengungkan para exorcist senior." Kata Miku sambil bersandar di dinding, Luna kemudian kembali berdiri tegak.

"Ibuku pernah bilang soal itu, mereka menyebut diri mereka adalah 'tipe pengendali'. Itu yang di katakan kepadaku." Jelas Luna sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Lalu, siapakah ketua dalam kelompok kalian?" Tanya Miku. "Kau?" Tanya Miku menatap Luna yang matanya sedikit sembab. Luna hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Miku. "Pantas saja, kau begitu mementingkan teman-temanmu dan malah merendah di hadapanku. Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu merendah di hadapanku, aku masih bisa berfikir jernih kok." Kata Miku sambil pergi.

"Aku, benar-benar berterima kasih Hatsune-san! Aku benar-benar berterima kasih." Kata Luna smbil membungkuk.

"Berdirilah, tidak perlu seperti itu, aku masih waspada kepadamu Amane-san, sekali saja kau melanggar sumpahmu tadi, aku pasti juga akan melaporkanmu kepada 'Dewan'." Kata Miku sambil pergi, kemudian dia berhenti. "Tetapi berbeda ceritanya kalau kau dalam keadaan terpaksa melakukannya, aku masih bisa mentolelir hal itu." Kata Miku sambil pergi, tetapi dia kemudian di hentikan sebuah tangan yang memegangnya.

"A-aku dan kelompokku akan selalu menjaga sumpah itu Hatsune-san, aku berterima kasih kepadamu, sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih, kalau ada yang bisa aku bantu, bilanglah kepadaku." Kata Luna dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan bilang kepadamu Amane-san, aku pamit dulu, aku pasti sudah di tunggu teman-temanku di kantin." Kata Miku sambil pergi, kemudian dia berpapasan dengan Luka. "Luka-nee!" Panggil Miku.

"Oh, ada apa Miku?" Tanya Luka. "Apa soal melatih kelompokmu, Kaito sudah berulang kali meminta kepada kami." Kata Luka bosan.

"Oh, dia sudah melakukannya toh." Kata Miku sedikit cengengesan.

"Memangnya kalian akan melakukan misi tingkat tinggi sampai meminta tolong kepada kami seperti ini?" Tanya Luka, Miku kemudian mengangguk.

' _Saking tinggi nya hingga kalau gagal kita bisa mengulang kehidupan lagi_.' Pikir Miku di dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya, misi apa yang kalian akan jalankan? Jadi kami bisa melakukan pelatihan yang cocok untuk kalian nanti, kelompokku tentu saja mau mengajari kalian, tetapi, kalian harus menjelaskan kepada kami, misi apa yang akan kalian jalankan." Kata Luka sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, aura dingin mulai menjalar di lorong itu hingga membuat semua siswa yang lewat seperti memilih untuk menjauhi percakapan itu, Miku mulai berkeringat dingin.

"I-itu misi rahasia sih.." Kata Miku sambil menggaruk pelipisnya dengan satu jari.

"Kami bisa menjaga rahasia kok." Kata Luka, masih dengan aura dinginnya. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena sebuah misi yang kau rahasiakan kepadaku, kalian di rumah Len juga bukan hanya sekedar piknik libur musim panas bukan?" Kata Luka, Miku semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Aaa.. Eettoo.. Bagaimana yah menjelaskannya.." Kata Miku sedikit takut kalau harus memberitahu Luka kalau mereka harus menemukan Lucifer dan membunuhnya sebelum Malam Darah terjadi.

"Mulai dari siapa yang memberikan misi itu." Kata Luka.

"I..itu.. kami sebenarnya hanya meneruskan misi orangtuaku yang belum terselesaikan.." Kata Miku sambil bermain jarinya. ' _Sebuah misi yang harus menemukan siapa itu Lucifer._ ' Tambah Miku di dalam hati.

' _Kurasa kau harus memberitahunya Miku_.' Kata Mikuri dari dalam hati.

' _Mudah untuk mengatakannya Mikuri-chan, tetapi kami tidak siap dengan reaksi kelompok Luka._ ' Kata Miku di dalam hati, dia semakin bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Oh, kau disana Miku! Aku mencarimu dari tadi tahu! Ayo ikut!" Kata Kaito tiba-tiba datang dan menggeret Miku pergi dari introgasi dadakan Luka, di satu sisi Miku lega, di satu sisi, itu membuat Luka semakin penasaran, Miku tahu Luka bisa saja mengecek ke para guru untuk mengetahui misi itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah.

"Nee.. Kaito, tidakkah menurutmu kita memberitahu Luka-nee saja tentang rencana kita." Kata Miku membuka pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, aku masih belum berani untuk mengatakannya." Kata Kaito memandangi tanah. Tubuh Miku bergetar sejenak sebelum tatapan matanya berubah.

"Bukankah menurutmu lebih banyak orang yang membantu kita lebih baik?" Tanya Miku. Kaito ingin menyanggah perkataan Miku kemudian dia melihat ke dalam mata Miku, kalau di sana adalah Mikuri, bukan Miku lagi.

"Itu sama saja menyeret kelompok Luka ikut bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa Mikuri-chan." Kata Kaito sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku.

"Yang di katakan Mikuri-chan ada benarnya kok Kaito." Kata seorang menyahut.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan dari buku itu Len?" Tanya Kaito. Len mengeluarkan bukunya yang dia temukan dari labirin itu.

"Di sini tertulis ' _Para exorcist saat itu berkumpul, saling bahu membahu untuk mengalahkan sang Lucifer_.' Jadi kita harus mengumpulkan pasukan untuk melawan Lucifer." Kata Len.

"Tetapi kita harus berhati-hati salah-salah, bisa saja ada yang membocorkan informasi ini, lagipula penyelidikan ini masih ilegal bukan? Apa lagi kita mungkin bsia saja memberitahu orang untuk membantu kita padahal itu adalah Lucifer sendiri, kita bisa di lenyapkan, dan aku akan mengulang kembali kehidupan ini." Kata Rin menyahut.

"Yang di katakan Rin benar, tetapi selama ini penyelidikan kita tidak mengarah ke arah Luka-senpai dan kelompoknya bukan? Jadi apa salahnya Kaito?" Tanya Len.

"Aku akan menyerahkan keputusannya kepadamu sebagai ketua kelompok ini Kaito-san." Kata Mikuri.

"Baiklah, tetapi kita harus berbicara di tempat yang sangat sepi dan membicarakannya kepada Luka-senpai dan kelompoknya, bagaimana menurutmu Mikuri-chan?" Tanya Kaito. Mikuri hanya mengangguk saja.

"Aku setuju, Kaito-san, kalau Len-san, dan Rin-san?" Tanya Mikuri.

"Kami setuju kok, jadi kita akan memberitahukannya kapan?" Tanya Rin.

"Kita akan memberitahunya sepulang sekolah nanti, kalian, bersiaplah, Mikuri-chan, bilang kepada Miku, dia harus siap." Kata Kaito. Semuanya kemudian mengangguk menimpali.

 **~Skip Time~**

Akhirnya Luka dan kelompoknya lengkap ada untuk menjelaskan tentang misi 'rahasia' Kaito dan kelompoknya, pertamanya Gakupo, Yuuma, Merli, dan Luka sedikit terkejut, tetapi mereka akhirnya mendengarkan penjelasan Kaito, Len, Miku, dan Rin dengan serius.

"Jadi kalau kalian bisa menemukan dan membunuh Lucifer sebelum Malam Darah, lingkaran lahir kembali ini akan terputus, dan sudah berulang kali kita mati dan hidup kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya?" Tanya Yuuma. Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"DI kehidupan kita sebelum ini, kita sudah sangat kesusahan melakukan ini, dan entah kenapa di kehidupan ini, kita terlahir sungguh jauh dari saat Malam Darah." Jelas Len.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian semua?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Aku mau membantu, ayolah, hidup kembali mengulang semuanya kembali, semua itu sungguh memuakkan." Kata Yuuma sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, aku ikut saja, aku juga tidak ingin terikat dengan perputaran konyol ini berulang kali." Kata Luka.

"Aku ikut saja, karena aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti, jadi, ayo kalian kita berlatih sekarang." Kata Merli sambil menarik tangan Rin. Akhirnya mereka memulai pelatihan itu.

 **Rin and Merli side**

"Baiklah Rin, yang hanya perlu kau pelajari adalah ini." Kata Merli sambil memberikan sebuah kantong kepada Rin. Rin kemudian membukanya.

"Biji-bijian?" Tanya Rin. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan biji ini?" Tanya Rin tidak mengerti.

"Ini adalah teknik tertinggi dari para pengendali tumbuhan. Kalau kau bisa membuat biji-bijian ini tumbuh dengan cepat, maka kau bisa menemukan tumbuhan yang kau perlu tanpa mencari tumbuhan yang sudah tumbuh di sekitarmu. Kau tinggal membawa bijinya, dan menumbuhkannya saat kau membutuhkannya. Pelatihan ini memerlukan waktu bahkan berminggu-minggu untuk di kuasai, tetapi aku yakin, Rin-chan akan menguasainya lebih cepat, mengigat kita sudah hidup berulang kali, kekuatan kita tentu sudah bertambah kan?" Kata Merli menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Rin.

"Untuk belajar pertama sih, kau bisa dengan menanamnya di tanah, kau harus berkonsentrasi untuk menumbuhkan akar untuk pertamanya." Kata Merli, Rin pun menaruh satu biji jagung di dalam tanah dan mencobanya.

"Ugh, bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui biji ku menumbuhkan akar?" Tanya Rin.

"Kau adalah pengendali tumbuhan Rin, biji mu adalah dirimu, kau harus menemukan hubunganmu dengan bijimu. Biar aku contohkan." Kata Merli kemudian menaruh satu biji gandum di tanah, kemudian dia menangkupkan tangannya di atas gundukan itu. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian dia menggali tanah itu lagi, dan biji itu tadi sudah menumbuhkan akar.

" _Sughooii_!" Gumam Rin.

"Kalau kau berusaha keras, kau akan bisa melakukan hal ini." Kata Merli, dia kemudian melempar beberapa biji, sebelum biji itu menyentuh tanah, beberapa tumbuhan berduri rambat sudah muncul dengan lebat.

" _Sughhoooii!"_ Kata Rin terpukau. "Artinya, kalau aku menguasai hal ini, aku lebih hebat dong dari teman-temanku di kelas?" Tanya Rin. Merli hanya mengangguk.

"Tetapi ingat, tumbuhan adalah diri kita, kau tidak boleh memperlakukannya dengan seenaknya." Ingat Merli, kemudian dia meraup sebuah tanah dan meletakkan biji di dalamnya, kemudian dia menyerahkannya kepada Rin. "Cobalah tumbuhkan Biji nya, dengan begini kau bisa merasakan apakah bijinya sudah tumbuh akar atau tidak." Kata Merli. Rin kemudian berkonsentrasi menemukan hubungan antara dirinya dan biji yang ada di tanah yang di genggamnya sekarang.

 **Kaito and Gakupo Side**

Sementara Rin dan Merli berlatih kekuatan mereka. Gakupo dan Kaito malah bertarung siapa yang bisa menyerang dan lebih cepat membuat senjata.

"Ayolah, apakah kekuatanmu hanya secepat itu?" Tanya Gakupo mencoba memanasi Kaito.

"Justru kau yang terlihat lebih lambat dari biasanya Gakupo- _senpai_." Kata Kaito ikut memanasi Gakupo.

"Ooohh, kau merasa hebat yah?" Kata Gakupo, kemudian ada sebuah cahaya membalut tubuhnya, sebuah _Armor_ terpasang di tubuh Gakupo, sebuah armor berbahan besi terbaik yang berwarna keemasan.

"Hah? _Armor_? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kaito tidak terima.

"Kenapa? Kau iri? Kalau kau iri, kenapa tidak mencoba membuatnya?" Tanya Gakupo, berbeda dengan senjata, _Armor_ adalah pelindung yang di ciptakan dari sebuah pemikiran yang sangat mencintai diri sendiri sehingga senjata yang tercipta malah melindungi diri sendiri.

"Huh, itu berarti kau sungguh menjijikkan, mencintai diri sendiri?" Kata Kaito.

"Kau harus melakukannya Kaito, kalau tidak, kau akan terus 'tertusuk'." Kata Gakupo kemudian menggoreskan sebuah pedang kepada lengan Kaito.

"Arrgghh! Kau curang!" Teriak Kaito sambil memegangi lengannya yang berdarah.

"Aku tidak curang, tetapi seperti inilah bila para ksatria di medan perang, kau akan selalu di serang berbagai arah, maka dari itu _Armor_ sangat penting." Kata Gakupo.

"Cih, aku pasti bisa membuatnya, bahkan tidak senorak milikmu." Kata Kaito, sambil meneruskan pertarungan. Pelatihan untuk tipe ksatria memang tidak pernah main-main, karena mereka di gadang-gadang sebagai pelindung di dalam kelompok, kau bisa habis kalau dalam pelatihan kau sudah menyerah.

Suara dentingan besi beradu dan beberapa cipratan darah mewarnai latihan keras mereka. Sering mengejek dan memanas-manasi menjadi suara lain disana.

 **Len and Yuuma side**

"Kita akan mencoba mengikat beberapa _Yokai_ atau _Bakemono_ , seberapa banyak yang bisa kau ikat secara bersamaan. Ayo ikut aku." Kata Yuuma sambil keluar dari sekolah dan mengarah ke hutan habitat _Yokai_ dan _Bakemono_.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan disini?" Tanya Len.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi tangkap sebanyak yang kau bisa dan pertahankan mereka selama yang kau bisa." Instruksi Yuuma, Len langsung melesat pergi dan menangkap _Bakemono_ yang bisa dia dapat, dan mengikat mereka dengan mantra pengikatnya, tetapi baru juga 5 _Bakemono_ dia sudah tidak bisa mempertahankannya.

"Ini terlalu sulit Yuuma-senpai." Kata Len, dia sudah sangat kelelahan karena mengejar dan menangkap para _Bakemono_ itu.

"Kau salah kalau kau mengejarnya, kau seharusnya adalah membiarkan mantra mu yang mengejarnya." Kata Yuuma.

"Mantra yang mengejarnya?" Tanya Len tidak paham.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Haaahh.. Clara akhirnya bisa melanjutkan Chapter ini juga-desu, Clara seneng banget akhirnya rampung juga nih chapter-desu.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kuro Furea :** Benar yang dengan Oliver itu Lucifer-desu, bisa di bilang Oliver adalah suruhan Lucifer-desu. Untuk Sequel, Clara masih belum kepikiran sampai situ-desu, soalnya yang ini saja Clara belum rampung-desu, tehehe. Clara memang suka Drama Korea, tetapi beberapa-desu.

 **Christa :** Enggak apa-apa kok Christa-san, Clara dulu juga sering jadi _silent reader_ ,tehehe. Untuk siapa Meiko, baca terus saja untuk mengetahui siapa Meiko-desu, tehehehe. Untuk orang yang bersama Oliver adalah Lucifer-desu, tentu boleh saja panggil seperti itu, tehehe.


	24. 24 Latihan (Part 2)

**Boku wa Exorcist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, genre campuran,OC.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Latihan (Part 2)**

"Mantra yang mengejarnya?" Tanya Len tidak paham, yang dia ketahui, dia harus mengejar lawannya dan menangkapnya di hadapan mata.

"Benar, jadi kau bisa menghemat energimu untuk membuat mantra penahannya, bukankah kau sudah sering melakukannya?" Tanya Yuuma. Len kemudian berfikir keras.

"Memangnya aku sering melakukannya yah?" Tanya Len bingung, sedari awal dia sudah bingung maksud dari Yuuma.

"Benar, saat kau sudah mendapatkan incaranmu, bukankah saat itu mantra mu yang mengejar _bakemono_ itu? Prinsipnya sama seperti yang tadi, tetapi yang ini lebih memerlukan pemahaman lagi, bayangkan saja radius 100 meter dari tempatmu berdiri adalah jangkauan berburumu, kau sudah pasti paham mantra areal bukan?" Tanya Yuuma, Len mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Nah fungsinya sama seperti mantra areal yang merupakan mantra untuk mengetahui lawan sudah dekat dengan kita atau tidak, yang ini kita gunakan untuk mendeteksi _bakemono_ juga _yokai_ , begitu kau merasa ada _yokai_ atau _bakemono_ di sana, kau pasti mengetahui dimana tepatnya makhluk itu dan mengirim mantra pengikat untuk mereka. Biar aku contohkan." Yuuma langsung berdiri tegap dengan dua jari tangan kanannya dekat dengan mulutnya sementara tangan kirinya merentang. Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dari bawah kaki Yuuma dan membesar dengan radius 100 meter dari titik pusat, yaitu kaki Yuuma. Lingkaran itu langsung menghilang begitu mencapai ukuran yang di kehendaki, tak seberapa lama rantai langsung keluar dari pusat lingkaran dan menjulur ke suatu arah, rantai itu langsung menegang seperti telah mendapatkan targetnya dan menarik sesuatu. Seekor _bakemono_ berbentuk rubah tertangkap!

Tidak seberapa lama dari tertangkapnya rubah _bakemono_ itu, dua rantai langsung menjulur keluar dari pusat lingkaran itu, dan itu terus berlangsung hingga 8 _bakemono_ dan 5 _yokai_ tertangkap oleh Yuuma, dia langsung menghilangkan efek mantra areal miliknya dan menurunkan tangan kanannya, itu di tandai oleh adanya pecahan seperti kaca muncul ke permukaan. Setelah 10 menit Yuuma melepaskan tangkapannya.

"Seperti itulah caranya, intinya satu tanganmu untuk menjaga bentuk mantra areal milikmu, satunya untuk mantra segel nya." Kata Yuuma. Len langsung sumringah.

"Baiklah aku mengerti! Aku akan coba!" Kata Len, Yuuma langsung meloncat ke dahan pohon di sekitar mereka. Len langsung meniru gerakan Yuuma tadi, beda nya dia hanya melebarkan mantra areal nya sekitar 50 meter, lebih dari itu membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar. Len merasa menangkap sesuatu dan langsung menjulurkan rantai berwarna putih dengan sedikit cahaya kuning itu. Rantainya menegang tanda target sudah di dapatkan, Len langsung menariknya. Tetapi yang di tariknya adalah..

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Untuk apa kau menangkapku hah!" Teriak seseorang yang terikat dengan rantai mantra itu, ternyata Len menangkap seorang penebang kayu yang tidak jauh dari sana. Mantra areal Len langsung menghilang, Len sungguh terkejut apa yang di tangkapnya.

"Su-sumimasen Ji-san!" Kata Len sambil membungkuk dan menghilangkan mantra pengikat itu, sementara Yuuma hanya menahan tawa nya. Penebang kayu itu kemudian pergi sambil menggerutu.

"Ulangi sekali lagi Len, kali ini jangan salah." Kata Yuuma, Len kemudian mengangguk dan mulai membuat gerakan tadi lagi. Sebuah lingkaran sihir kembali melebar selebar 50 meter kemudian menghilang. Len kembali mendeteksi sesuatu lagi dan segera mengirim rantai nya. Kali ini yang dia dapat adalah..

" _Gyaaa! Apa mau eyke kepadaku!"_ sesosok hantu banci dengan kimono putih yang di tangkap oleh Len.

"Huaaaa! Aku menangkap benda terkutuk!" Teriak Len histeris, semua mantra nya menghilang menjadi pecahan kaca. Sementara Yuuma meledak tawanya.

" _Waaahh, kamyuh imyut, eyke jatuh controng!"_ Ujar hantu itu langsung mengejar Len.

"Huwaaaa! Aku masih normal! Aku masih normaaaalll!" Teriak Len yang di kejar-kejar hantu itu, dia tidak masu sampai bersentuhan dengan hantu itu, hantu normal saja tidak mau, apalagi hantu banci, seperti apa hidupnya boo..

" _Eyke relah, eyke relah kamyuh tangkep kaya tadiiihh, tankep eyke lagiih doong."_ Kata Hantu itu masih mengejar Len. Sementara Yuuma sudah berhenti tertawanya dan mulai mengikat hantu tadi. " _Kyaaa! Ikemen!"_ Teriak hantu itu melihat siapa yang kali ini menangkapnya.

"Haah, haah, terima kasih Yuuma-senpai!" Kata Len sambil duduk, dia sudah kelelahan karena di kejar banci jatuh cinta.

"Tenang dulu. Memangnya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Yuuma.

" _Eyke name is ..._ (di sensor untuk kebaikan banci tadi.)" Kata banci tadi sambil duduk di tanah dekat Len. Sementara Len terlalu lelah untuk menyadari kalau dirinya terancam mengetahui kehidupan banci itu.

"Baiklah, bisa ceritakan kepada kami kenapa kau mati seperti ini?" Tanya Yuuma masih tenang. Len yang menyadari dirinya sudah sangat terancam langsung lari ke arah belakang Yuuma.

" _Aku adalah banci tercantik di pangkalan dulu."_ Kata Banci itu menghilangkan nada lebay nya.

' _Kagak tanyak!'_ ucap Len dan Yuuma di dalam hati.

" _Lalu temanku yang sudah sukses berubah jadi perempuan menyarankan aku untuk ambil operasi ganti kelamin, tapi operasi terakhir yang harus aku lakukan gagal, aku terlalu banyak menerima obat bius sehingga aku meregang nyawa, hehehe, padahal kalau sukses, aku menjadi cewek tulen._ " Kata Banci itu yang sontak membuat Yuuma dan len sweatdrop, sungguh kematian yang konyol.

"Memangnya operasi apa yang terakhir?" Tanya Len, memang dia hobi penasaran.

" _Tentunya operasi plastik wajah eyke dong!"_ Kata banci itu yang membuat kedua makhluk hidup disana langsung semakin sweatdrop.

"Jadi permintaan terakhirmu adalah.." Kata Yuuma menggantung.

" _Tentu aja jadi cewek tulen dong!"_ Kata banci itu, Yuuma langsung menjentikkan jari dan buku mantra langsung ada di hadapannya, Yuuma membacanya.

 _Et ipse est in quo vult ille, clementer!_. Ucap Yuuma, cahaya langsung keluar dari tubuh banci itu.

" _Apa yang terjadi pada tubuh eyke!"_ Ucap Banci itu, setelah cahaya itu menghilang wajah banci itu menjadi cewek tulen, dengan rambut hitam yang tergerai indah.

"Len kau punya cermin?" Tanya Yuuma, Len langsung merogoh saku nya dan mengeluarkan cermin berbentuk kelinci. " _Imut_ banget yang kau punya Len." Kata Yuuma sweatdrop melihat kaca itu.

"I-itu milik Rin tahu!" Kata Len, Yuuma langsung melemparkan kaca itu kepada hantu banci tadi yang udah jadi cewek tulen.

"Lihatlah di cermin dirimu yang sekarang!" Kata Yuuma, hantu itu langsung mengambil cermin itu dan melihat dirinya.

" _I-ini wajahku yang sekarang?! Huwaaa! Senangnya! Aku jadi cantik!"_ Kata Hantu itu. " _Dengan begini, aku jadi tenang. Arigatou na ikemen_. _Aku akhirnya bisa mengubah namaku jadi Jessabelle!_ " Kata hantu itu bersemangat, Yuuma melepaskan rantai itu. Dan badan hantu itu langsung mengeluarkan cahaya-cahaya kecil seperti kunang-kunang. " _Arigatou na, udah bikin aku bisa mati dengan tenang_." Kata hantu itu kemudian tubuhnya pecah menjadi jutaan titik cahaya yang langsung menghilang satu persatu.

"Huft, satu hantu tenang." Kata Yuuma sambil menghela nafas. Yuuma langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Kau menelpon siapa?" Tanya Len.

"Luka, kau harus berlatih mendeteksi apa yang menyentuh areal mu terlebih dahulu. Kalau kau terus menangkap hantu, aku yang repot." Kata Yuuma, sementara Len hanya tersenyum tiga jari menyadari kesalahannya. " _Moshi-moshi_? Apa kalian sedang sibuk?.. Bisa tolong kemari?.. nanti akan kami jelaskan, kami ada di hutan tempat berburu.. Baiklah, akan aku tunggu." Kata Yuuma langsung memutus hubungan. Tak lama setelah itu ada sesuatu melayang di angkasa, tidak, manusia, Luka datang bersama Miku.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Luka ketika mendarat. Yuuma langsung menjelaskannya tanpa ada yang terlewat, mendengar penjelasan Yuuma, Luka dan Miku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lalu setelah tertangkap, hantu itu malah mengejar Len? Kyahahahaha! Tinggal tunggu kalau Rin-chan tahu!" Ujar Miku sambil tertawa.

" _Mou! Yamete!_ Yuuma- _senpai_! Memangnya jenis pelatihan apa yang akan aku jalani hah?" Tanya Len tidak terima terus di tertawakan.

"Oh iya, aku lupa, Miku, Luka, bisa kalian tangkap sesuatu yang acak dan mengarahkannya kearah mantra areal milik Len, dan Len, kau harus balajar untuk mengetahui perbedaan antara _bakemono_ , _yokai_ , hantu, dan manusia." Kata Yuuma.

"Baiklah, aku paham." Kata Len.

"Sebelumnya, aku akan membiasakanmu untuk setiap rasa, cukup buat areal 1 meter saja." Kata Yuuma. Len langsung membuat lingkaran sihir 1 meter jauhnya. "Miku, kau bawa _bakemono_ , Luka, kau bawa _yokai_." Perintah Yuuma. Luka dan Miku hanya mengangguk langsung pergi. "Dan aku akan membawa hantu." Kata Yuuma sambil merentangkan mantra arealnya sejauh 10 meter dan membawa hantu, setelah menangkap hantu itu, areal milik Yuuma lenyap.

"Yuuma- _senpai_! Sudah dapat!" Kata Miku sambil membawa sebuah kandang transparan berisi _bakemono_ tingkat rendah, sedangkan Luka membawa sesosok _yokai_.

"Sekarang ikuti instruksi ku." Kata Yuuma. "Setiap aku katakan apa yang kalian bawa, taruh di areal milik Len untuk belajar perbedaan dari mereka bertiga." Kata Yuuma.

"Kau lupa satu Yuuma." Kata Luka.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Manusia." Kata Luka sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Kita kan sudah manusia." Kata Yuuma, Luka hanya mengangguk paham. "Baiklah kita mulai!" Kata Yuuma. " _Bakemono_." Miku langsung menaruh _bakemono_ yang di tangkapnya ke areal milik Len. "Hantu." Miku langsung menyingkir membawa _bakemono_ miliknya dan Yuuma menaruh hantu yang di rantainya ke areal milik Len. " _Yokai_." Kata Yuuma, Luka langsung menaruh _yokai_ yang di tangkapnya ke areal milik Len.

Begitu terus hingga matahari terbenam sepenuhnya.

"Yuuma- _senpai_ , sudah malam nih, aku belum belanja untuk memasak hari ini." Kata Miku.

"Wah, waktu cepat sekali berlalu." Gumam Yuuma. "Baiklah, Len, kau sekarang sudah tahu kan perbedaan dari empat makhluk tadi, besok kau akan aku tes, kalian berdua bantu aku ya?" Tanya Yuuma, Miku dan Luka hanya mengangguk.

"Miku, mau aku temani?" Tanya Luka.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku bisa sendiri, lagipula swalayannya dekat kok." Kata Miku, mereka akhirnya berpisah di pintu masuk sekolah. Miku langsung berjalan menuju swalayan langganannya. Tetapi ternyata swalayan langganannya sedang tutup karena di renovasi. "Jadi harus jalan jauh deh, aku belum mandi juga." Kata Miku menggerutu, dirinya masih memakai pakaian seragam.

Jalanan malam di sekitar sekolahnya memang sungguh sepi. Miku terus berjalan sambil waspada, hingga dia menemukan sebuah swalayan, dia langsung mengambil keranjang dan mencari bahan makanan.

"Hari ini enaknya masak yang simpel-simpel aja, aku sudah capek, _sandwich_? Ramen instan? Atau spagetti?" Gumam Miku sendiri. Akhirnya dia memilih membuat sandwich dan juga persediaan negi.

"Wah Hatsune-san?" Panggil seseorang ketika Miku menaruh keranjangnya di meja kasir.

"Amane-san? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Miku terkejut.

"Aku bekerja sambilan di sini, untuk uang jajan sih, tehehehe. Oh iya, kalau Hatsune-san?" Tanya Luna sambil menotal semua belanjaan Miku.

"Belanja keperluan untuk di rumah, maklum, aku memasak sendiri di rumah." Kata Miku.

"Hatsune-san harus segera pulang setelah ini." Kata Luna.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Berbahaya seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di sini, di sini adalah wilayah kekuasaan yakuza." Kata Luna.

"Lalu kau sendiri, larut begini masih kerja." Kata Miku.

"Aku pulang bersama pemilik toko, pemilik toko ini sudah kenal dengan para Yakuza itu, jadinya tidak akan di ganggu. Baiklah, semuanya jadi 2.867 Yen." Kata Luna yang sudah mentotal semua belanjaan Miku.

"Baiklah, terima kasih nasihatnya Amane-san, oh iya, kau bisa memanggilku Miku kok." Kata Miku.

"Panggil aku Luna juga, Miku-san." Kata Luna, mereka bertatap-tatapan sebentar, lalu tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Kata Miku sambil pergi.

"Hati-hati Miku-san." Kata Luna, Miku langsung pergi, ketika dia lewat lampu jalanan langsung padam.

"Kelihatannya ada hantu tipe dendam nih." Kata Miku, dia langsung lari dari tempat itu, dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan hantu atau apapun, dirinya hanya ingin beristirahat di rumah asramanya. Setelah sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah, dia langsung mendesah lega dan langsung menuju rumahnya. Dia menyalakan lampu dan mulai bersih-bersih, setelah itu dia mandi dan memasak. "Haahh, hari yang melelahkan. Kira-kira sampai kapan yah sampai kita bisa mengalahkan Lucifer?" Gumam Miku kepada dirinya sendiri.

' _Tentunya ketika kau sudah menemukan siapa Lucifer itu. Miku_." Kata Mikuri.

"Betul juga katamu Mikuri-chan, oh iya, mau keluar dulu?" Tanya Miku, dia kemudian menyentuh kaca di sana dan Mikuri langsung keluar dari sana.

' _Memangnya kau tidak capek Miku-chan?'_ Tanya Mikuri. Miku hanya menggeleng.

"Begini berbicara lebih enak. Ah iya, bisa kau jaga rumah, aku mau ke rumah Kaito-kun dulu." Kata Miku. Mikuri hanya mengangguk. Miku langsung membawa beberapa sandwich ke rumah Kaito yang ada di depan rumahnya. "Kaito-kun! Ini aku! Bisa bukakan pintu?" Tanya Miku sambil memencet bel. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban. "Kaito-kun!" Panggil Miku lagi, tetapi kembali tidak ada jawaban, Miku langsung masuk dan menyadari pintunya bahkan tidak terkunci. "Huh, dasar sembrono." Kata Miku, dia kemudian masuk dan menyadari rumahnya Kaito masih gelap gulita. Miku menyalakan semua lampu disana, dia kemudian naik ke lantai dua tempat kamar dan kamar mandi berada.

"Ugh, Miku, itu kau?" Tanya seseorang, Miku berbalik dan terkejut melihat kondisi Kaito, di sana sini penuh perban yang acak-acakan.

"Ya ampun kau berlatih sampai seperti ini. Sini aku perbaiki perbannya." Kata Miku, Kaito duduk di lantai kamarnya dan Miku membenarkan perban Kaito, meskipun besok sudah sembuh semua luka itu. Kehebatan exorcist tipe kesatria adalah kemampuan penyembuhan mereka sangat cepat.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Biasa saja, karena di elemen _kekkai_ sepertiku hanya perlu menambah kekuatan saja. Ilmu nya ya itu itu saja, kami berlatih dengan Coco-sensei." Kata Miku.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan, apa kau berlatih sangat keras?" Tanya Kaito, Miku hanya menggeleng.

"Latihanku sendiri tidak terlalu berat, yang berat saat membantu Len, aku menggunakan _kekkai_ tanpa henti, karena melatih Len agar tidak salah tangkap lagi." Kata Miku.

"Salah tangkap?" Tanya Kaito, Miku langsung menceritakannya dan Kaito langsung terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha! Dasar Len itu, aku jadi membayangkan kalau Len sampai bersentuhan dengan hantu itu bagaimana yah?" Kata Kaito sambil tertawa.

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu loh!" Kata Miku, kini semua perban di tubuh Kaito sudah rapi. "Aku membawa _sandwich_ , yang ini aku membuatnya agar bisa kau tambahkan eskrim di atasnya." Kata Miku sambil menyerahkan kotak makanan kearah Kaito, Kaito langusng bangkit dan mengambil kota itu.

"Kebetulan aku belum makan." Kata Kaito sambil turun ke ruang makan, begitu juga dengan Miku yang mengikuti.

"Kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksi Rin-chan besok tahu kalau pacarnya di kejar-kejar banci karena salah tangkap?" Tanya Miku yang duduk di depan Kaito.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, dia itu gadis yang penuh kejutan." Kata Kaito sambil memakan sandwich yang di beri Miku, tentunya sudah di tambah eskrim.

"Besok jangan latihan dulu." Kata Miku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kekuatanmu itu ada batasnya tahu! Yang pernah aku baca, ada exorcist tipe kesatria sepertimu dia terus menerus bertarung, akhirnya, luka-lukanya tidak bisa sembuh cepat, akhirnya dia mati kehabisan darah." Kata Miku sambil sedikit menunduk. "Aku tidak mau saat nanti kita bertulan bertarung kau kehabisan kekuatan. Latihan untukmu dua hari sekali, aku akan bilang kepada Gakupo-senpai." Kata Miku langsung memutuskan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja Miku." Kata Kaito merasa pasrah, dia ingat kata ayahnya, percuma saja mendebat perempuan, mereka akan selalu menang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Untuk mantra yang di ucapkan Yuuma, itu Clara copas dari google translate-desu, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon di maklumi-desu.

Clara mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1438 H. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin-desu. (^^) Gomen kalau Clara sering lama update nya, sering banget cerita melenceng dari jalur-desu.

Akhir kata, RnR nya _minna_.

 **Balasan review :**

 **Kuro Furea :** semoga cepat sembuh Furea-chan, review pendek juga enggak apa-apa kok, yang penting udah review-desu, terima kasih reviewnya-desu.

 **Christa :** __Sudah mendekati sih, tapi berapa chapter lagi enggak tahu-desu, tehehe, untuk kelompok Luka, ikut kok, karena mereka juga enggak suka reinkarnasi terus menerus-desu. _Arigatou_ review nya-desu.


	25. 25 Miku ketempelan?

**Boku wa Exorcist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo's, kata-kata membingungkan, skip time mulai bermunculan.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Miku ketempelan?**

Pagi pun kembali menyapa dan Miku sudah sangat bersemangat untuk latihan hari ini, tetapi..

"Eeehh? Latihan hari ini di tiadakan?" Tanya Miku yang bertemu Luka. " _Nande?"_ Tanya Miku lagi.

"Kita harus membantu Len, dia itu kata Yuuma parah." Kata Luka sambil memanggul tasnya.

"Parah? Maksudmu sampai menarik hantu banci itu?" Kata Miku sambil sedikit terkekeh. Luka hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa memangnya dengan hantu banci?" Tanya seseorang di belakang Miku.

"Eh, Rin-chan, begini, biar aku jelaskan." Kata Miku sambil menggandeng lengan Rin dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Jadi, karena Lenny tidak bisa membedakan mana hantu, mana manusia, dan mana _yokai_ atau _Bakemono_ , dia jadi salah menarik hantu banci itu, dan langsung hantu itu mengejar-ngejar Lenny?" Tanya Rin, dia langsung tertawa. "Ya ampun aku baru tahu sekarang, lagipula bagus bukan kalau sampai Lenny menyentuhnya, dia bisa menjadi tahu pengalaman menjadi banci!" Kata Rin masih tertawa.

"Maka dari itu, latihan nanti di pusatkan kepada pelatihan Len, kan gawat kalau Len salah menangkap orang lagi ketika kita benar-benar melakukan penyerangan." Kata Luka.

"Aku setuju. Bisa gawat kalau itu benar terjadi, toh aku juga sudah bisa menemukan hubunganku dengan tumbuhan yang aku tumbuhkan." Kata Rin.

" _Sughoii!_ Berarti kau sudah bisa menumbuhkan biji dong?" Tanya Miku.

"Masih menjadi kecambah kau tahu, untuk jadi tumbuhan utuh dari sebuah biji masih perlu kerja keras." Kata Rin. "Aku juga masih menggunakan media tanah, tidak seperti Merli-senpai yang langsung dari biji bisa keluar tumbuhan utuh. Kelihatannya latihan ini akan lama." Kata Rin.

"Kau benar, setidaknya kita harus berlaith intensif selama satu bulan." Kata Luka.

"Masih lama yah kita sampai menangtang Lucifer." Kata Miku.

"Lalu apa kalian melanjutkan penyelidikan?" Tanya Luka. Rin hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, kami akan berfokus dalam latihan dulu sampai kita rasa cukup untuk melawan Si Lucifer." Kata Rin.

"Yah, kita kemungkinan akan melawannya dua bulan lagi." Kata Luka sambil menerawang. "Lagipula lebih cepat lebih baik bukan? Kita bisa fokus ke misi yang lainnya, dan kita tidak akan mengulang reinkarnasi konyol ini." Kata Luka. Miku dan Rin mengangguk setuju, siapa yang mau kehidupannya di ulang hanya karena tidak bisa mengalahkan Lucifer?

 **.**

 **~Skip time~**

 **.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Miku merasa tidak enak badan.

"Miku-san kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luna.

"Apa kau perlu kami bawa ke UKS?" Tanya Miki ikut-ikutan.

"Tidak usah deh, toh hanya tidak enak badan saja, terim kasih atas perhatiannya, aku mau ke kantin dulu, _jaa na_." Kata Miku sambil pergi.

"Eh Luna-san, kau lihat tidak sih hantu transparan yang menempel di punggung Miku?" Tanya Miki.

"Iya, kelihatannya Miku-san tidak menyadarinya. Miku-san sepertinya 'ketempelan'." Kata Luna, 'ketempelan' adalah suatu kondisi dimana si orang yang di pegang hantu tersebut tidak akan melihat masa lalu dari hantu tersebut, itu adalah hantu yang paling di takuti oleh para Exorcist karena, hantu tersebut akan perlahan-lahan mengambil alih tubuh yang di tempeli nya, dan orang yang di tempeli akan mati. Gejala awalnya adalah mereka akan sangat lemas.

"Mungkin Miku sudah lama ketempelan karena dia mulai terkuras energi nya. Kita harus memperingatkannya." Kata Miki, tetapi terlambat Miku sudah menghilang dari kelas itu."Semoga saja Mikuri-chan bisa melindungi Miku-chan." Kata Miki.

"Mikuri-chan?" Tanya Luna.

"Orang awam menyebutnya kepribadian ganda Miku, tetapi ini berbeda dengan itu, Miku yang dulunya kesepian hingga terbentuklah Mikuri-chan di dalam tubuh Miku, dan Miku bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Mikuri-chan di pikirannya." Kata Miki menjelaskan.

"Oohh, jadi begitu, jadi Mikuri-chan adalah kelebihan Miku?" Tanya Luna.

"Kau juga harus menjaga jarak dengan Rin-chan, dia adalah anggota satu kelompok Miku, bila kalian bersentuhan kulit, Rin bisa membaca masa lalu mu, tetapi sekarang dia selalu mengenakan sarung tangan jadi santai saja." Kata Miki. Luna sebenarnya ketakutan mendengar kekuatan teman Miku itu, karena dia takut akan di adukan.

 **.**

 **~Another place (canteen)~**

 **Miku POV**

 **.**

Kenapa kepalaku ini? Rasanya sakit banget. Akhirnya aku sampai di kantin kenapa orang-orang sedari tadi menatapku aneh ya?

"Micchan! Udah lama nunggu kami?" Kata Rin yang datang bersama Len dan Kaito, aku hanya menggeleng, sedangkan sedari tadi Len mengusap matanya.

"Ada apa dengan matamu Len?" Tanya Kaito.

"Tidak aku hanya merasa kalau di belakang Miku ada hantu." Kata Len masih mengucek matanya merasa matanya salah. Aku langsung melihat ke arah belakangku, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Oi Len, hantu tidak bisa menembus dinding perlindungan sekolah kau tahu!" Kataku, kepalaku semakin terasa berat.

"Miku, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kelihatan pucat." Kata Kaito menatap ke arahku, aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke meja, aku merasa sudah tidak kuat berbicara lagi, Kaito langsung memegang jidatku. "Ya ampun Miku, kau panas!" Kata Kaito, Len kemudian berdiri.

"Aku ingin mengambil air suci dulu." Kata Len, tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan mukanya yang basah kuyup, dia habis cuci muka dengan air suci? "Ya ampun Miku! Kau ketempelan!" Kata Len heboh, aku terkejut mendengarnya, ketempelan? "Kaito kau bawa Miku ke UKS, aku akan memanggil Big Al-sensei." Kata Len, Kaito langsung membopongku begitu juga Rin mengikuti Kaito, badanku sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

"Benar kau ketempelan, bagaimana bisa aku tidak melihatnya!" Kata Kaito dan Rin bersamaan, aku hanya menggeleng, kepalaku rasanya sungguh sakit. Kami akhirnya sampai di UKS.

"Ya ampun dia kenapa?" Tanya Mew-sensei.

"Dia ketempelan." Kata Rin, sedangkan Kaito menurunkanku ke kasur, rasanya bernafas saja sungguh sulit.

"Dimana kau merasa bertemu hantu tetapi tidak bisa melihatnya di sekitarmu?" Tanya Mew-sensei di sebelahku, pasti saat lampu padam kemarin itu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa berbicara, rasanya hantu yang menempel kepadaku sudah merasuki sangat kuat. Apa Mikuri-chan baik-baik saja di dalamku? Sedari tadi dia tidak bersuara. Aku menggerakkan tanganku dan mengarahkannya kepada Rin. Rin mengangguk mengerti dan dia langsung melepas sarung tangannya dan menggenggam tanganku, dia memejamkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Dia terkena nya di jalana ketika pulang dari supermarket kemarin!" Kata Rin kepada Mew-sensei.

" _Minna!_ Aku sudah bawa Big Al-sensei!" Kata Len sambil membuka pintu UKS dengan kasarnya.

"Siapa yang ketempelan?" Kata Big Al-sensei. Semua orang disana menunjuk kepadaku. "Oke, Mew-san, tolong ambilkan air suci di ruang aula satu botol air mineral, dan kalian pegangi gadis itu, penghilangan hantunya bakal sedikit menyakitkan." Kata Big Al-sensei sambil membuka buku mantra. Mew-sensei langsung pergi sambil membawa botol air mineral kosong.

"Sensei! Gomen aku menyela tapi kita harus menunggu Mikuri-chan lepas dari cengkraman hantunya! Kalau tidak Mikuri-chan bisa menghilang!" Kata Rin, tangannya masih terhubung dengan tangan ku. Ya ampun jadi Mikuri-chan bertarung yah di dalam kepalaku.

' _Ganbatte Mikuri-chan, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu!'_ Pikirku, kepalaku kini rasanya sakit banget, ya ampun, beginikah rasanya ketempelan? Big Al-sensei memasang sarung tangan kulit, karena untuk melepaskan orang ketempelan memang harus memegang hantunya.

' _Airgatou semangatnya_ _Miku-chan_.' Kata Mikuri-chan dari dalam pikiranku. Aku tersenyum senang mengetahui Mikuri-chan bisa bertahan.

"Sensei! Mikuri-chan sudah berhasil keluar!" Kata Rin.

"Big Al-sensei! Ini air suci nya!" Kata Mew-sensei sambil membawa air suci yang sudah di dalam botol itu.

"Baiklah, kalian, ayo kita mulai!" Kata Big Al-sensei, Rin, Kaito, Len dan Mew-sensei memegangiku. Ketika Big Al-sensei mulai mengucapkan mantra, tubuhku serasa langsung kesakitan, aku ingin berteriak tetapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara! Semuanya langsung memegangiku lebih erat ketika aku menggeliat, Big Al-sensei masih terus membaca mantra nya berulang-ulang.

Aku menggeliat kesana kemari untuk mencoba meredakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku, apa hantu nya sudah menyatu denganku sebanyak ini sehingga aku merasa sesakit ini? Big Al-sensei langsung memegang sesuatu di udara, sepertinya itu hantunya. Tanganku sebelah kanan sudah tidak berasa sakit lagi. Tinggal yang lainnya, aku terus membuka mulutku untuk meneriakkan kesakitanku, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dari kelima anggota gerakku, yang sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi adalah kedua tanganku.

"Kyaaaaaa! Aaaarrghhh!" Teriakku yang akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Sabar dulu, hantunya sudah separuh keluar dari tubuhmu!" Kata Big Al-sensei.

' _Miku-chan, aku akan membantu mendorong dari dalam!'_ Kata Mikuri-chan. Kini yang sakit tinggal kedua kakiku, akhirnya semua penderitaan berakhir, semua mulai melepaskanku, sementara Big Al-sensei masih memegangi hantu nya yang tidak terlihat olehku, memang target 'tempelan' tidak akan bisa melihat hantu nya. Tetapi aku bisa melihat dari reaksi orang-orang di sekitarku yang melihat wujud hantu nya, antara terkejut hingga tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengambil alih tubuh Miku?" Tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Sabar dulu Kaito, kita menanyainya di luar saja, dan Miku, sirap kepalamu dengan air ini." Kata Big Al-sensei sambil menyerahkan kepadaku botol berisi air suci itu. Aku berjalan ke wastafel dan melepas kunciranku dan menyiram mukaku, rambutku menjadi sedikit basah, tetapi itu tidak masalah bagiku. Aku berbalik dan melihat hantu yang di pegangi Big Al-sensei. Seorang hantu wanita yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang, aku merasa mulai gemetaran.

"Ri-Rin.. aaa.. iii.. haaa.." Kataku sedikit ketakutan.

"Iya, itu hantu yang merasukimu." Kata Rin seolah tahu apa yang aku maksud, aku langung bersembunyi di balik Rin.

"Padahal kau kemarin tidak ketakutan dengan arwah Flower-san. Kenapa sekarang kau malah takut sekali dengan hantu itu?" Kata Len, sweatdrop melihatku.

"Ha.. Di.. aaa.." Kataku masih gemetaran.

"Kata Miku, habisnya dia hampir membuatku terbunuh! Hantu lainnya tidak membuatku terbunuh." Kata Rin menerjemahkan bahasa alien yang aku keluarkan dari mulutku.

"Baiklah, Mew-san, kami pamit dulu, terima kasih telah membantu." Kata Big Al-sensei.

"Tidak masalah kok Big Al-sensei. Aku sungguh senang membantu." Kata Mew-sensei sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku menggandeng tangan Rin erat.

"Ah iya, Rin-san, bisa kau antar saja Miku-san ke rumahnya, dan temani dia untuk beristirahat, soal hantu ini biar para laki-laki di kelompokmu yang menanganinya." Kata Big Al-sensei, aku sungguh lega tidak harus berurusan dengan hantu itu tadi, tetapi ada satu sisi diriku yang ingin tahu kenapa hantu itu menempeliku.

Ada beberapa faktor yang menyebabkan seorang hantu menempeli manusia :

Hantu itu memiliki dendam yang sangat kepada seseorang semasa hidupnya, sehingga dia ingin mengambil badan manusia untuk membalas dendamnya itu.

Hantu itu merasa sangat terlindungi dengan sosok manusia itu.

Hantu itu merasa dengan tubuh manusia itu, bisa menyokong kehidupannya.

Yang terakhir ini yang paling di takuti dari semua alasan itu, hantu itu dendam kepada manusia itu, sehingga ingin menghancurkan kehidupan manusia itu dengan merasukinya.

Aku mengikuti Rin-chan yang berjalan keluar dari gedung pembelajaran.

"Rin-chan, menurutmu kenapa hantu itu merasukiku?" Tanyaku. Rin hanya menatapku aneh kemudian dia memelukku.

"Apa kau tidak ingat rasa kesakitan itu! Aku yang merasakan dari tanganmu juga merasa ikut tersiksa kau tahu! Dan kau dengan gampangnya masih ingin tahu tentang hantu itu! Aku merasa hantu itu tidak layak untuk sifatmu Miku!" Kata Rin sambil sedikit menangis, benar juga, dia belum memasang sarung tangannya ketika dia memegangiku, dia pasti ikut merasakan rasa sakit itu tadi, aku ikut memeluknya.

"Rin-chan, _gomenne,_ kau jadi ikut merasakan rasa sakit itu, kalau aku tidak memintamu untuk 'membaca' ku, kau pasti tidak akan lupa memasang sarung tanganmu." Kataku memeluknya.

"Biarkan saja hantu itu di tangani oleh Kai-kun, Lenny dan Big Al-sensei! Kau harus istirahat di rumahmu!" Kata Rin-chan sambil menatapku dengan mata sembabnya. Aku hanya mendesah nafas dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan istirahat di rumahku, sudah jangan menangis Rinny, nanti aku di kira telah memukulimu oleh Len." Kataku sambil bercanda, Rin menyeka air matanya dan mengangguk. Akhirnya Rin memelukku dari samping dan menuntunku menuju rumahku.

 **.**

 **~Another Place ( Halaman belakang sekolah )~**

 **.**

Akhirnya hantu itu di rantai menggunakan mantra pengikat dari Len di halaman belakang sekolah, lebih tepatnya di hutan buatan di sana.

"Kenapa kau merasuki Miku?" Tanya Kaito. Hantu itu tetap tidak menjawabnya. Kaito ingin menghampirinya, tetapi di tahan oleh Big Al-sensei.

"Kaito, kau pasti tidak ingin menyentuhnya bukan?" Tanya Big Al-sensei, Kaito akhirnya menghela nafas, dia harus mengendalikan emosinya saat ini. "Baiklah, terserah kau mau mengatakannya atau tidak, tetapi yang pasti, aku tidak akan bisa membantumu untuk kembali ke alam sana." Kata Big Al-sensei.

" _I-iya! Aku akan mengatakannya! Tolong bebaskan aku dari dunia ini! Aku ingin tenang di dunia sana!"_ Kata Hantu itu tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Big Al-sensei. Hantu itu kemudian memberikan namanya. "Lalu, kenapa kau mengambil alih tubuh Miku?" Tanya Big Al-sensei.

" _I-itu karena.. Karena.."_ Kata hantu itu menggantung.

"Karena apa!" Kata Kaito.

" _A-aku takut bila aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau si rambut biru, tidak akan membiarkanku tenang!"_ Kata Hantu itu. Kaito hanya menatap hantu itu dengan tatapan 'menyusahkan'.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu tenang kalau kau membicarakan yang sebenarnya." Kata Kaito.

" _A-aku, terikat oleh dendam ini! Mereka membunuhku hanya karena aku menolak memberikan mereka uang! Mereka juga membunuh adikku! Adikku yang malang! Aku mengambil tubuhnya karena aku merasa yakin dengan tubuhnya, aku akan menuntaskan dendamku ini!"_ Kata hantu itu dengan keadaan yang penuh amarah, bahkan rambutnya sampai berkibar melawan gravitasi.

"Baiklah, kami yang akan menuntaskan dendammu, kau kembalilah kesana dan temani adikmu, kami yakin dia akan merindukanmu karena dia merasa kesepian di sana tanpa kakaknya." Kata Big Al-sensei dengan wajahmasih kalem.

" _Benarkah?"_ Tanya hantu itu, Big Al-sensei hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga memiliki adik sepertimu, dan aku juga tidak akan tega bila membiarkannya sendirian ketika aku mementingkan egoisku." Kata Kaito sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Hantu itu menatap Kaito dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

" _Baiklah, rambut pirang! Lepaskan aku! Aku minta maaf karena mencoba membunuh gadis itu, dia pasti teman kalian kan? Aku minta maaf! Aku akan menemani adikku disana! Maaf telah merepotkan kalian! Aku pergi dulu!"_ Kata hantu itu kemudian menghilang, Len langsung terduduk.

"Hari yang melelahkan." Kata Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kurasa kita harus mengijinkan Rin dan Miku dari latihan hari ini." Kata Kaito duduk di sebelah Len.

"Aku yang akan bilang kepada Yuuma-senpai." Kata Len.

"Kalian memang akan latihan apa?" Tanya Big Al-sensei, Len dan Kaito kemudian sedikit menutup mulutnya merasa keceplosan.

"A-ah, kami hanya meminta Yuuma-senpai dan kelompoknya untuk melatih kami agar tidak gagal dalam tes." Kata Kaito berbohong.

"Be-benar, kami takut gagal akan tes kenaikan kami." Kata Len. Big Al-sensei hanya mengangguk.

"Kurasa kalian sudah cukup kuat untuk usia kalian, jangan terlalu di paksakan." Kata Big Al-sensei sambil pergi. Len dan Kaito hanya menghela nafas, mereka merasa lega Big Al-sensei tidak menanyakan lebih detail.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kelas Yuuma-senpai." Kata Len, Kaito hanya mengangguk dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Gomen, malah alurnya begini-desu, semoga kalian tetap suka-desu.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Miza Fuyumi :** Soal dekat dengan end, emang sudah deket-desu, tapi Clara masih suka melenceng di tengah cerita-desu, jadi enggak selesai-selesai-desu. Di tunggu aja ya dengan sabar-desu.

 **Christa :** _Daijobu na_ , yang pernting Christa-san bisa seneng dengan cerita Clara-desu.


	26. 26 Kelompok Luna ikut

**Boku wa Exorcist.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, alur cepat.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Kelompok Luna ikut membantu.**

Akhirnya mereka berlatih tanpa Miku dan Rin yang menemani Miku.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" Tanya Kaito yang kini sudah ada di dalam hutan luar sekolah.

"Sekarang adalah kita harus menggiring beberapa _Yokai,_ hantu, _Bakemono_ juga manusia ke dalam areal yang akan di buat Len, ini bertujuan agar Len bisa membedakan antara keempat makhluk tersebut. Agar Len tidak salah tangkap terus." Kata Yuuma sambil menatap Len, sementara yang di tatap hanya cengengesan.

"Jadi kita cari dulu nih ketiga makhluk kecuali manusia?" Tanya Gakupo. Yuuma hanya mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka mulai mencari beberapa hantu, _Yokai_ juga beberapa _Bakemono_.

Yuuma menutup mata Len dengan sebuah kain agar tidak mengintip dan Len mulai mengeluarkan mantra areal miliknya.

"Sudah terkumpul semua?" Tanya Yuuma, mereka hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, Len, kita lihat apa hasil latihan kemarin." Kata Yuuma sambil menepuk kepala Len pelan. "Kalian lihat aba-abaku." Yuuma kemudian menunjukkan jari berbentuk peace di kedua tangannya. Gakupo dan Kaito mengerahkan _Yokai_ yang mereka tangkap menuju areal milik Len.

" _Yokai_.." Kata Len.

"Berapa banyak?" Tanya Yuuma lagi.

"Emm.. dua?" Tebak Len.

"Baiklah selanjutnya." Kata Yuuma. Mereka mulai melanjutkan latihan ini hingga matahari terbenam sepenuhnya.

"Yuuma-kun, lebih baik kita berhenti dulu hari ini. Toh Len juga cepat belajar." Kata Merli yang merasa sudah lelah.

"Aku juga belum latihan dengan Kaito." Kata Gakupo.

"Emm.. soal itu aku hanya boleh latihan dua hari sekali oleh Miku." Kata Kaito sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau juga jangan terlalu keras latihannya bodoh! Kekuatanmu juga ada batasnya!" Kata Luka sambil menjitak pelan kepala Gakupo.

"Baiklah.." Kata Gakupo menyerah. Latihan di sini pun berakhir di sini.

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

Saatnya latihan lagi bagi Len. Miku dan Rin kali ini ikut.

"Emm.. aku ada saran entah kalian bisa menerimanya atau tidak." Kata Miku.

"Saran apa?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Kumohon kalian mendengarkanku sampai habis dan tidak buru-buru memarahiku." Kata Miku, semua pun mengangguk. "Aku ada teman, dia seorang exorcist tipe ke 5 sih, mungkin dia dan kelompoknya bisa membantu." Kata Miku.

"Tunggu-tunggu! Kau mau membahayakan semua orang di sini?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan mereka lakukan Gakupo-senpai, lagipula itu bisa menjadi kekuatan tambahan kita untuk melawan Lucifer nanti, kita bisa menggunakan mereka untuk mengendalikan para _Bakemono_ ciptaan Lucifer nantinya." Kata Miku.

"Apa kau yakin mereka tidak berbahaya?" Tanya Luka. Miku mengangguk.

"Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki peliharaan, jadi tenang saja." Kata Miku.

"Kita coba saja apa salahnya, kita bisa mempertajam kemampuan mereka dan bisa menjadi pemutar senjata Lucifer nantinya." Kata Yuuma.

"Memang sedari awal Exorcist tipe ke-5 yang menjadi musuh kita adalah mereka yang menyalahgunakan kekuatannya, jadi kalau mereka tidak menyalahgunakannya kita akan baik-baik saja." Kata Merli.

"Miku, kau yakin?" Tanya Rin.

"Benar apa kau yakin? Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian dengan Kaito?" Tanya Len.

"Kalian, lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali bukan?" Kata Kaito sambil bersandar di pohon.

"Kau yakin Kaito?" Kata Len menatap Kaito.

"Merli-senpai memiliki Merliana, Miku memiliki Mikuri, aku yakin Merliana juga Mikuri tidak ingin kita dalam bahaya, mereka juga bisa mendeteksi bahaya bukan? Kalau Miku dan Merli-senpai yakin, berarti kita juga harus yakin." Kata Kaito panjang lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Miku panggil mereka, Kaito kau juga temani Miku." Kata Gakupo.

"Baiklah." Kata Miku singkat, dia kemudian pergi bersama Kaito kembali ke arah sekolah.

Tidak beberapa lama Miku datang degnan keempat orang lainnya.

" _Minna_ , mereka adalah orang yang aku ceritakan." Kata Miku.

" _Hajimemashite watashi namae wa Luna Amane desu, yoroshiku,_ aku exorcist tipe segel _._ " Kata Luna.

" _Hajimemashite boku wa Hibiki Lui, yoroshiku._ Aku exorcist tipe kesatria. _"_ Kata laki-laki berambut pirang kuning itu.

" _Hajimemashite watashi wa Momo momone, yoroshiku._ Aku exorcist tipe mantra. _"_ Kata Perempuan berambut pink seperti Luka tetapi pink nya lebih gelap dan rambutnya hanya sepunggung.

" _Hajimemashite atashi wa Kiki Okashina._ Aku exorcist tipe tumbuhan, walaupun kami juga adalah separuh exorcist tipe ke 5, tipe pengendali. _"_ Kata Gadis berambut hijau panjang hingga ke mata kaki dan perawakannya seperti loli.

" _Hajimemashite mo_ , kalian tahu kan kenapa kalian dibawa kemari?" Tanya Yuuma, mereka berempat langsung mengangguk.

"Kami bersedia membantu, asalkan kalian merahasiakan status kami." Kata Lui.

"Tentunya Hibiki-san, jadi kalian mau membantu kami bahkan bila harus berurusan dengan Lucifer?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Tentunya kami mau, itu misi setiap exorcist bukan?" Kata Lui santai.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai latihan kelompok kita." Kata Yuuma. Di mulai oleh Len yang harus melebarkan mantra arealnya hingga 500 meter dan dia kembali di uji, bila ada tiga yang di tentukan menekat maka Len harus segera menangkapnya, bila manusia dia harus membiarkannya. Dan setelah menangkap hampir 10 'sesuatu' Len di buka ikatan matanya.

Hasilnya, dia menangkap 5 _Yokai_ , 3 _Bakemono_ , 1 hantu, dan satu manusia, yaitu Yuuma sendiri yang terseret.

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang Len?" Kata Yuuma, Len langsun tersenyum merasa bersalah dan melepaskan Yuuma. "Baiklah hampir saja aku bersentuhan dengan hantu, untung saja bukan hantu banci yang kau tangkap kemarin Len." Kata Yuuma sambil bernafas lega setelah di lepaskan.

"Setidaknya dia sudah bisa membedakannya." Kata Gakupo.

"Etoo.. Aku boleh ikut mempelajarinya?" Tanya Momo.

"Tentu saja kenapa tidak?" Kata Yuuma enteng. "Momo-san kau berdiri lebih jauh dari areal milik Len, dan lakukan seperti Len." Kata Yuuma.

"Baik!" Kata Momo dengan bersemangat. Momo langsung membuat arealnya sendiri dan mulai menjulurkan beberapa rantai dan yang di tangkap memang _Yokai_ dan _Bakemono_.

"Kau yakin kau tidak melakukan kekuatanmu untuk ini?" Tanya Len merasa tidak terima dia tersaingi.

"Aku yakin kok, lagipula aku beri satu rahasia ya? Para exorcist tipe 5 seperti kami ini hanya bisa mengendalikan _Bakemono_ dengan melihat mereka." Kata Momo sambil memberikan satu petunjuk kepada kelompok Miku dan Luka.

"Jadi maksudmu selama para pengendali itu tidak bisa melihat _Bakemono_ yang mereka kendalikan, mereka tidak akan bisa mengendalikan _Bakemono_ itu walaupun _Bakemono_ itu sudah menjadi peliharaannya." Tanya Luka.

"Meskipun sudah menjadi peliharaannya, _Bakemono_ itu bukanlah makhluk yang penurut, mereka sepenuhnya liar walaupun sudah di kendalikan." Kata Lui menambahkan.

"Jadi kalau kalian mencoba mengalahkan pengendali _Bakemono_ , tutup saja matanya. Itu kelemahannya." Kata Kiki. Sontak keempat manusia yang bukan exorcist tipe ke 5 itu langsung mencatat semua yang di katakan kelompok Luna.

" _Nee.._ Miku-san, _Arigatou_ sudah membawa kami kemari, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ingin mengalahkan Lucifer?" Tanya Luna yang berada di dekat Miku.

"Begini ceritanya.." Miku kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku paham, kami akan membantu." Kata Luna menjelaskan.

"Apa tidak masalah bagi kalian?" Tanya Miku.

"Tentu saja tidak, oh iya aku beritahu satu lagi rahasia." Kata Luna sambil bicara sedikit keras.

"Whoa, apakah tidak terlalu baik bagi kalian untuk membeberkan semua rahasia kalian?" Kata Kaito, Luna hanya menggeleng.

"Kalian sudah menerima kami dengan baik, sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka dengan exorcist tipe 5 yang menyalahgunakan kekuatannya. Rahasianya adalah, kami para exorcist tipe ke 5 bukanlah murni keturunan penemu exorcisme." Kata Luna yang membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Dalam buku sejarah kalian tubuh sang penemu exorcisme yang akan di bakar hidup-hidup, setelah mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan mati semudah ini, dia kemudian membagi dirinya menjadi 4 bola cahaya dan kemudian memasuki keempat bayi, lalu apakah kalian tidak heran kenapa ada 5 tipe exorcisme sekarang?" Tanya Momo.

"Bukankah kalian ada karena kesalahan genetika?" Tanya Merli. Mereka berempat menggeleng bersamaan.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, hanya empat bola cahaya yang memasuki 4 bayi, lalu, kita ada bukan karena kelainan genetika, tetapi merupakan kutukan dari sang Lucifer itu sendiri, dulunya kekuatan ini memang di ciptakan untuk menghabisi para exorcist seperti kalian, tetapi seiring perkembangan jaman, kami tidak mau menggunakan kekuatan kami untuk hal seperti itu lagi." Kata Luna menjelaskan.

"Jadi benar buku ini." Kata Len sambil mengeluarkan buku yang di temukan di rumah Rin. "Di sini tertulis sebuha kalimat yang aneh. 'Lucifer tidak berkerja sendirian, biasanya para exorcist sudah habis sebelum malam darah.' Jadi ini maksudnya." Kata Len.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan buku itu?" Tanya Momo menunjuk buku itu.

"Dari rumah neneknya Rin." Kata Len. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Aku dengar dari orangtuaku, ada sebuah buku tua berisi tentang sejarah sebenarnya tentang kejadian penemu exorcisme itu, di situ juga ada buku bagaimana menahan kekuatan tipe pengendali atau kelian sering bilang _beast tammer_. Buku itu katanya sudah di hancurkan agar para exorcist tipe ke 5 bisa bebas berkeliaran." Kata Lui.

"Bolehkah kami membacanya? Buku itu akan membantu kami menahan kekuatan ini. Asal kalian tahu bila kekuatan ini lama tidak di gunakan untuk mengendalikan _Bakemono_ , maka kekuatan ini akan perlahan membunuh kami, jadi kami seminggu sekali mengendalikan _Bakemono_ hanya untuk mengambilkan kami apel atau apapun. Dengan itu kami tidak perlu melakukan kegiatan seminggu sekali kami." kata Kiki dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah, tetapi dengan pengawasanku." Kata Len.

"Tenang saja soal itu, tetapi besok saja kita melakukannya, matahari sudah tenggelam, kita bisa menjadi santapan _Bakemono_ bila terus berada di sini." Kata Luna, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali.

"Rin, kau kenapa kenapa engkau tadi jarang berbicara?" Tanya Miku kepada Rin.

"Kenapa-kenapa kau percaya sekali kepada mereka, padahal salah satu dari 'mereka' hampir membuat Len kehilangan kehidupannya, juga salah satu dari 'mereka' telah membuat Kaito hampir menjadi santapan para _Bakemono_ itu kan!" Kata Rin dengan sedikit merasa marah.

"Rin, tenanglah, orang yang terlah melakukan semua itu telah di hukum, mereka tidak melukai siapapun Rin." Kata Miku sambil memegagi tubuh Rin.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau telah menjadi salah satu dari mereka Miku!" Kata Rin masih dengan amarah.

"Rin tenanglah! Kau jangan terbawa emosi seperti ini Rin!" Kata Miku masih memegangi Rin.

"Tidak! Kau adalah salah satu dari mereka! Lepaskan aku! Tidak!" Teriak Rin.

"Rin kau harus sedikit membuka matamu Rin, kau bilang kan kemarin, kau akan selalu ada untukku? Sekarang aku membutuhkanmu untuk percaya denganku!" Kata Miku ikut berteriak. Rin masih tidak ingin menjawab. "Rin!" Teriak Miku lagi. "Kumohon aku membutuhkanmu, aku tidak ingin kita berulang seperti ini lagi! Aku ingin akhir kehidupanku dengan Kaito, tidak dengan orang lain lagi!" Kata Miku sambil sedikit menangis. "Kau juga tidak ingin bukan kehidupanmu selanjutnya kau tidak dengan Len lagi?" Kata Miku, Rin kemudian sedikit menangis. "Kumohon Rin, aku percaya kepada mereka, kau juga harus percaya kepadaku! Mereka bukanlah orang yang hampir membuat Kaito ataupun Len celaka!" Kata Miku.

" _Go-gomenasai_ , Miku-chan, aku terlalu terbawa amarahku tentang mereka, kenapa aku bisa menjadi terlalu kekanak-kanakan begini?" Kata Rin, Miku mulai tersenyum dan memeluk Rin.

"Begitu baru Rin yang aku kenal!" Kata Miku.

"Aku teringat dulu orang menghindariku karena aku aneh, padahal aku tidak bermaksud begitu, sekarang aku tahu! Aku juga tidak boleh memandang sebelah mata mereka! Aku salah." Kata Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa Rin, _daijobu yo_." Kata Miku sambil memeluk Rin. "Aku juga terima kasih karena kau telah membuka pikiranmu." Kata Miku. Miku kemudian merasa aneh, dia langsung melepas pelukannya. "Rin awas!" kata Miku, mereka tertinggal rombongan dan sendirian di hutan yang berbahaya ini, Miku melihat seekor _Bakemono_ yang akan menerkam Rin dari belakang kemudian Miku membuat _kekkai_ yang menyelubungi mereka.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita sudah terkepung!" Kata Rin sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Rin! Kita harus setidaknya bertahan, Buat tumbuhanmu membantu!" Kata Miku. Rin hanya mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa terbang, di atasku ada _Bakemono_ berat!" Kata Miku sambil melihat ke atas.

"Miku, kelihatannya ada _Bakemono_ tipe asap!" Kata Rin sambil menutup hidungnya. Miku langsung memadatkan _kekkai_ miliknya "Miku kau masih bisa bertahan?" Kata Rin sambil menyingkirkan beberapa _Bakemono_ dengan melempar makhluk itu dengan tumbuhannya.

"Ayo kita coba sambil berjalan!" Kata Miku sambil mencoba berjalan dan menggerakkan _kekkai_ nya tetap padat agar _Bakemono_ tipe asap tidak masuk, para _Bakemono_ sungguh kelaparan malam ini.

"Maaf kami datang telat!" Kata Seseorang.

"Luna? Kiki? Lui? Momo?" Kata Miku melihat ke atas.

"Mohon maafkan kami, kami akan mengendalikan mereka, kalian pergilah." Kata Luna, pupil mata mereka berubah merah darah. Para _Bakemono_ langsung terdiam.

"Kalian ayo cepat pergi!" Kata Kiki sambil mengajak mereka pergi, mereka akhirnya berlari, kelompok Luka, Kaito, Len sudah menunggu di lingkungan sekolah, lingkungan sekolah tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Miku! Ayo cepat!" Teriak Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangan, Miku juga mengulurkan tangan, akhirnya mereka sampai di lingkungan sekolah, para _Bakemono_ itu tidak bisa menembus segel sekolah.

"Syukurlah!" Kata Lui sambil terduduk di tanah.

" _Minna_ , _gomenasai_ , maafkan aku karena tidak menerima kalian! Kalian telah menyelamatkan kami, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya bila kalian tidak datang." Kata Rin kepada kelompok Luna.

"Kita kan teman, kita harus terus melindungi satu sama lain bukan?" Kata Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa kalian berada di hutan itu malam-malam begini?" Kata seseorang di belakang mereka. Mereka langsung terkejut melihat siapa yang menegur mereka.

"Meiko- _kouchou_!" Panggil mereka terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Apakah kegiatan mereka akhirnya akan di ketahui orang yang mereka curigai-desu? Tunggu kelanjutannya yah-desu!

 **Balasan review :**

 **Miza Fuyumi :** Itu namanya bukan ketempelan Miza-chan.. (-_-"). Kelihatannya sudah hampir mendekati 'end'-desu. Arigatou sudah mau suka. Ini sudah lanjut-desu..

 **Christa :** Suka sih selain vocaloid-desu, tapi enggak se-suka Vocaloid-desu.. tehehe.. Kalau Clara sih sudah kerja-desu, tehehehe. Ini sudah lanjut-desu..


	27. extra chapter

**Boku wa Exorcist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : alur membingungkan, typo.**

 **.**

 **Extra chapter**

 **Sejarah sang penemu Exorcisme**

Di sebuah daerah yang tenang, tepatnya di sebuah desa, hiduplah seorang gadis yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat aneh di masanya, dia bisa melihat hantu, _Yokai_ , dan _Bakemono_ yang bersembunyi di kegelapan. Gadis itu menyebutkannya sebagai kekuatan Exorcisme.

Hingga suatu masa, datanglah seorang pemuda ke desa itu, banyak sekali gadis desa yang terpana dengan ketampanan pemuda itu, tetapi tatapan pemuda itu hanya tertuju kepada gadis yang mengenakan gaun sedernaha berwarna pink dan putih, rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan, di biarkan tergerai sebahu dengan sebuah bandana berbentuk segitiga yang di ikat di kepalanya, yah, dia lah sang gadis yang memiliki kekuatan Exorcisme.

Pemuda yang tidak di ketahui asalnya itu pun mulai jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu, dan bahkan mau menerima kekuatan aneh pada diri gadis itu, para gadis yang tidak terima akhirnya menyebarkan kabar bahwa gadis itu adalah pembawa petaka! Seorang penyihir yang akan menculik anak anak serta membuat setiap laki laki akan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Gadis itu akhirnya menikah dengan pemuda yang dari luar desa itu. Seminggu kemudian kabar burung itu menyebar layaknya suatu wabah penyakit, para penduduk mulai membenci gadis itu.

"Apa kau tidak lari saja? Kekuatanku berbahaya." Kata gadis itu kepada suaminya,dia mulai frustasi dengan kabar burung yang sama sekali tidak benar itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan kekuatanmu, jadi jangan takut." Kata sang suami yang selalu mendukungnya itu. "Mereka hanya iri dengan kekuatanmu, jangan khawatir aku akan melindungimu." Kata suaminya itu untuk menenangkan sang istri.

"Terima kasih." Kata sang istri kepada suaminya itu sambil tersenyum lembut, tetapi para warga yang sudah terbujuk kabar angin itu mulai menggila, mereka tidak ingin anak-anak mereka, juga suami mereka di ambil oleh 'Si Penyihir'. Mereka akhirnya mengatur siasat agar mereka bisa membunuh 'Si Penyihir' itu sebelum memiliki seorang anak, akhirnya para laki-laki di desa mengajak sang suami untuk pergi berburu, wanita berkekuatan exorcisme itu menjadi sendirian di rumah, para perempuan dan laki-laki yang ada di desa mulai berbondong-bondong ke rumah wanita berkekuatan exorcisme itu.

"Keluar kau penyihir!" Hardik beberapa orang, wanita itu membuat gerakan salah dengan membuka pintu, orang-orang di sana mulai memegangi wanita itu dan mengaraknya menuju alun alun desa. Wanita itu di ikat di tiang dan di bawahnya beberapa kayu untuk nantinya di bakar.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kalian ingin aku mati?!" Teriak Wanita itu putus asa, air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Karena aku berbahaya bagi umat manusia!" Ujar kepala desa membawa obor untuk menyalakan api di bawah wanita itu.

"Hiks, kenapa kalian begitu kejam? Padahal kalian selalu aku bantu bukan bila ada yang salah dengan kalian! Hiks!" Kata wanita itu dengan menangis.

"Kepala desa! Cepat bakar wanita itu! Atau kita akan terpengaruh air mata buaya nya!" Kata salah seorang disana. Sang suami yang merasakan hawa tidak enak, mulai meninggalkan orang-orang yang mengajaknya berburu dan segera kembali di desa, dan benar saja istrinya sudah dalam bahaya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menjangkau istrinya karena dirinya di tahan beberapa orang. Api mulai menyala di bawah kaki wanita itu. Wanita itu kemudian tertawa merasakan panasnya api di kakinya.

"Kyahahaha! Setelah ini kalian akan menyadari kalau kekuatanku akan sangat berguna bagi kalian! Juga, aku tidak akan mati oleh api ini!" Kata wanita itu, tubuhnya bersinar dan akhirnya pecah menjadi empat bola cahaya yang kemudian menyebar entah kemana.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, rumah wanita itu seperti menunjukkan tidak pernah di tinggali sebelumnya, sang suami setelah kejadian itu juga menghilang entah kemana, seperti tidak pernah ada pemuda itu di desa.

Waktu terus berlalu, keempat cahaya wanita itu masuk ke empat bayi yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti wanita itu, tetapi mereka hanya menguasai satu dari empat kekuatan exorcisme, yaitu:

1\. Kemampuan segel

2\. Kemampuan menciptakan senjata

3\. Kemampuan untuk mengendalikan tanaman, dan

4\. Kemampuan untuk merapal mantra.

kekuatan keempat anak itu menyebar dan menyebut mereka exorcist, perkembangan exorcist berkembang pesat, hingga desa itu mengelu-elu kan para exorcist, dan menganggap mereka sebagai penyelamat, tetapi mereka lupa akan apa yang mereka lakukan kepada pemilik asli kekuatan itu. Puluhan tahun berlalu, sang pemuda itu kembali ke desa dengan wujud yang masih sama ketika dirinya menghilang, tidak bertambah tua atau apapun. Dia ingin kembali untuk mengenang ulang tahun istrinya yang sangat dia cintai.

Dia menyadari kalau kekuatan istrinya mulai menyebar hingga sungguh ramai seperti ini, hal itu membuat pemuda itu marah, dia sungguh marah kepada mereka, dulunya mereka sangat membenci kekuatan itu hingga hampir membunuh istrinya, sekarang kekuatan istrinya sungguh di elu-elu kan di sini, pemuda itu langsung menampilkan wujud aslinya dan membentangkan kedua sayapnya yang hitam legam bagaikan gagak.

"Kalian sungguh munafik! Kalian sekarang benar-benar menghargai kekuatan itu! Seolah-olah kalian tidak ingat leluhur kalian sungguh membenci kekuatan itu! Maka dari itu, lebih baik kekuatan itu hancur saja sekalian!" Kata pemuda itu dengan marahnya, dia kemudian membunuh semua exorcist yang ada disana, tetapi dia kemudian menghentikan aksinya dan menyisakan beberapa exorcist yang ketakutan di hadapannya. "Peristiwa ini akan menjadi legenda, pada tanggal yang sama kalian akan bertemu denganku! Setiap 100 tahun sekali aku akan kembali turun ke bumi dan membinasakan kalian! Setiap kalian yang terbunuh olehku akan mengalami reinkarnasi tak terputus hingga mereka membunuhku! Maka persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik!" Ujar pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah seorang Lucifer. Sang malaikat jatuh.

Setelah selesai berucap demikian, Lucifer langsung terbang dan menghilang di angkasa. Semenjak saat itu, peristiwa itu di namakan, _Malam Darah_ , karena peristiwa itu terjadi di malam hari.

Hal itu berlangsung hingga kini, di jaman modern ini. _Malam Darah_ akan mengintai setiap Exorcist yang ada di bumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Ini adalah extra chapter-desu, di sini menceritakan sejarah malam darah-desu.


	28. 27 Ujian Exorcist

**Boku wa Exorcist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya**

 **Warning : Bahasa berbelit-belit, kejadian konyol tidak pada tempatnya, alur cepat.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Ujian Exorcist**

"Jadi bisa jelaskan kepadaku kenapa kalian ada di hutan sekolah pada jam segini?" Tanya Meiko sambil melihat ke 12 murid di hadapannya. Tetapi murid di hadapannya sungguh 'sopan' sehingga tidak ada yang mengindahkan Meiko berbicara. "Biar aku tanya lagi, siapa yang mengajak kalian ke hutan itu?" Tanya Meiko mencoba tetap sabar, semua pun menunjuk satu sama lain, tidak ada yang menunjuk satu orang, semuanya saling di tunjuk dan menunjuk dengan wajah datar. "Lalu untuk apa kalian ke hutan itu?" Tanya Meiko yang sudah ada perempatan tanda kesal di dahinya.

"Berlatih!" Semuanya langsung kompak menjawab membuat Meiko sedikit terkejut, akhirnya tanda perempatan itu hilang.

"Ooohh.. kalian berlatih untuk apa?" Tanya Meiko, dia menjadi sedikit terharu, murid-muridnya mulai serius belajar.

"Len sungguh payah, bahkan ketika ujian sudah dekat seperti ini dia sempat-sempatnya ketinggalan begitu jauh." Ujar Yuuma dengan wajah datar dan tangan kanannya terangkat, tetapi tidak dengan Len yang menatap kaget Yuuma.

"Benar, Bu Meiko, saking ketinggalannya, saya sampai malu punya anggota super lambat seperti dia." Kata Kaito ikut mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah datar. Len menatap tidak percaya kepada Kaito juga bercampur kesal.

"Kau juga _baka_ dasar _BaKaito!_ " Ujar Len kesal sambil menunjuk Kaito yang tidak ada wajah bersalah sama sekali.

"Benar, Bu Meiko, Len sungguh tertinggal sampai-sampai dia hampir di perkaos oleh hantu banci ketika mencoba latihan menangkap." Kata Rin ikut mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah datar.

"Riiinn! Jangan ikut-ikutan!" Kata Len, dia merasa harga dirinya semakin terinjak-injak.

"Kami di sini juga untuk ikut latihan kelompok Yuuma-senpai dan Kaito-san, juga sedikit memberi contoh kepada Len-san." Kata Luna dengan mengangkat tangannya juga dengan wajah datar.

"Luna-san!" Teriak Len sudah putus asa.

"Hooo.. jadi, kalian akan mengikuti tes dari siapa?" Tanya Meiko, semua kompak menunjuk Meiko dengan wajah datar. "Dasar tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk orang tua seperti itu!" Ujar Meiko dengan ada dua tanda perempatan bersarang di dahinya. Semua langsung kompak menunjuk langit-langit dengan wajah seperti baru pertama kali melihat bintang. "Dasar tidak sopan!" Teriak Meiko yang kini sudah banyak sekali tanda perempatan di dahinya.

"Wah, Meiko- _Kouchou_ , kau terlihat lebih tua bila kesal seperti itu." Kata Luka dengan wajah innocent ke arah Meiko. Akhirnya Meiko menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, dia mencoba untuk tidak marah.

"Baiklah kalian semua silahkan keluar dan berisitarahat di rumah kalian masing-masing." Kata Meiko mencoba sabar menghadapi 12 orang murid di hadapannya.

" _Arigatou_ , Meiko- _Kouchou_!" Kata mereka serempak dan membungkuk hingga membentuk sudut 90 derajat yang hampir membuat Meiko kaget, akhirnya detik berikutnya ke 12 murid di hadapannya langsung menghilang.

"Sabar.. sabar..." Kata Meiko dengan mengelus dada.

"Kau bisa sabar juga rupanya?" Ejek seseorang dari balik bayang-bayang.

"Enak saja! Aku ini juga sabar ada batasnya tahu! Hanya saja mereka kan murid-muridku, Oliver." Kata Meiko sambil bertopang dagu di meja nya. "Oh iya, kau sudah bilang kepadanya agar tidak sembarangan memakai ruangan kepala sekolah ini ketika tidak ada aku?" Tanya Meiko.

"Sudah, tetapi katanya dia akan terus memakai tempat ini, karena tempat ini favoritnya, bisa melihat keempat gedung sekolah di kejauhan, juga melihat rumah murid-muridmu dari jendela besar di belakangmu." Kata Oliver sambil duduk dan memakan apel. "Buah di dunia manusia sungguh aneh." Gumam Oliver. Meiko hanya memegangi kepalanya.

"Katakan kepadanya, kalau sampai ada kejadian mendadak seperti tadi bagaimana? Bisa-bisa ketahuan dengan cara terkonyol yang pernah aku temui." Kata Meiko sambil memutar kursinya hingga menatap kaca besar itu, langit sudah mulai mendung.

"Tenang saja, aku kan mengawasi kalian berdua, jadi ketahuan konyol seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi lah." Kata Oliver enteng.

"Oh iya, jangan terlalu sering menggunakan mata kiri mu terlalu sering, kekuatannya belum sempurna kan?" Kata Meiko.

"Tidak usah di pikirkan soal itu 'dia' sudah mulai menyempurnakannya, selama aku tidak membuka perban ini, maka kekuatannya tidak aktif kok." Kata Oliver sambil memegangi perban yang membalut mata kirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau istirahat dulu." Kata Meiko sambil melangkah melewati Oliver, begitu melewati Oliver, Oliver langsung menghilang. "Apa penyelidikan mereka sudah membuahkan hasil ya?" Gumam Meiko di luar ruangan kepala sekolahnya. "Kurasa sudah saatnya menyiapkan pertempuran. Benar kan?" Tanya Meiko sambil tersenyum dan menatap sesosok bayangan di kegelapan di samping Meiko, sosok itu menampilkan mata merah menyala dan gigi putih yang bersinar.

 **Miku & others centric**

"Syukurlah yang tadi tidak ketahuan." Kata Momo menarik nafas lega.

"Kau benar, kalau ketahuan penyelidikan kami berbulan-bulan akan sia-sia." Kata Gakupo.

"Gakupo-kun, kau sama sekali tidak membantu penyelidikan bukan?" Kata Merli. Yang membuat semuanya tertawa.

" _Sore ja_ , kami lewat sini, sampai jumpa besok." Kata Lui sambil menunjuk suatu blok, Merli, Miku, Rin, dan Luka melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku masih menyesal kepada mereka karena menuduh mereka." Kata Rin.

"Kau kan sudah minta maaf, mereka juga sudah memaafkanmu." Kata Gakupo sambil menggosok kepala Rin.

" _Demo_ , Gakupo-senpai.." Kata Rin yang kemudian di potong Luka.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau membuktikan kau merasa menyesal dengan menerima mereka apa adanya?" Ujar Luka.

"Memang bisa ya?" Tanya Rin.

"Tentunya!" Kata Merli sambil tersenyum. "Dengan begitu, mereka pasti akan senang." Kata Merli.

"Oi.. Miku kau sedari tadi diam saja, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kaito. Miku hanya menggeleng.

"Hanya sedikit kelelahan saja kok." Kata Miku.

"Mau aku temani malam ini?" Tanya Kaito, Miku hanya menggeleng.

"Yuhuu~! Apa kau baru saja menyampaikan gombalanmu, _kouhai_ -kun?" Kata Yuuma sambil merangkul leher Kaito.

"Jujur saja Kaito, gombalanmu sungguh tidak depat." Kata Len menimpali.

"Apaan sih! Aku memang mau membantu Miku kok!" Kata Kaito dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dengan muka seperti itu, Kai-kun." Goda Gakupo. Luka langsung memeluk Miku.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan adikku menginap dengan orang prevert sepertimu, boneka salju berjalan." Ujar Luka.

"Apa maksudmu boneka salju berjalan? Aku manusia tahu! Manusia!" Kata Kaito tidak terima.

"Dan seperti itulah penderitaanku di ruang kepala sekolah tadi." Ujar Len pelan.

"Lalu kenapa manusia mengenakan syal terus padahal tidak dingin." Kata Luka.

"Ini memang style ku tahu! Style! Ah sudahlah, rumahku di sini, Miku kalau kau butuh apa-apa kau tahu nomorku." Kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya yang berbentuk kartu.

"Luka-nee.. Rumahku juga di sini." Kata Miku sambil menunjuk rumah di seberang Kaito.

"Oh baiklah." Kata Luka kemudian melepaskan Miku. Tetapi Miku yang langsung menarik nafas lega. "Kenapa kau? Tidak suka aku peluk?" Tanya Luka dengan sedikit terluka.

"Bukan begitu, aku tadi kan Luka-nee peluk dengan wajah menghadap ke dada Luka-nee.. dan aku.. ya.. aku.. tidak bisa bernafas." Kata Miku sambil sedikit memalingkan muka. Luka kemudian menyadarinya dan mulai menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

" _Go-gomenasai_." Kata Luka ikut malu.

"Luka-chan, itu tandanya _oppai_ mu memang besar." Kata Gakupo dengan wajah sedikit hentai.

"Dasar Hentai!" Teriak Luka dan memukul Gakupo dengan _kekkai_ nya sehingga Gakupo terpental jauh.

"Luka-senpai! _Nice Job!"_ Kata Kaito sambil nongol dari balik pintu. Sedangkan Luka hanya memalingkan muka.

"Luka-nee.. _jaa ne_!" Kata Miku sambil masuk ke rumahnya. Akhirnya tinggal Len dan Rin yang merupakan satu-satunya adik kelas kelompok Luka.

"Luka-senpai, Merli-senpa, Yuuma-senpai, kami berpisah di sini yah? _Oyasumi_." Kata Rin sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Luka dan kelompoknya di balas lambaian oleh Luka, Merli juga Yuuma.

"Luka-chan, Gakupo bagaimana?" Tanya Merli.

"Kalau anak itu tidak usah di tanya, nanti juga bakalan ngabarin kita kalau sudah kembali ke kandangnya." Ujar Luka masih marah.

"Luka-chan.." Ujar Merli menyerah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

Seminggu kemudian.

Hari yang sungguh di tunggu para exorcist di sekolah Crypton International Exorcist School, di sini para Exorcist akan di uji dengan sistem acak. Setiap gelombang terdiri dari 10 peserta dari seluruh tingkat. Di sini para siswa memakai seragam khusus, seragam bagi laki-laki seperti jas berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna untuk menentukan tingkat mereka. Yang perempuan atasnya seperti jas, tetapi bawahnya memakai rok berlipat, seragam perempuan berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna di tepiannya untuk menentukan tingkatan mereka, juga sepatu kulit tinggi untuk melindungi kaki mereka. Hasil yang di lihat di sini ada 4 poin, satu, seberapa awas mereka dengan keadaan sekitar mereka. Dua, seberapa efektif mereka dengan kekuatan mereka. Tiga, seberapa maksimal mereka memberikan yang terbaik untuk bertahan hingga batas waktu yang di tentukan. Empat, seberapa cakap mereka menghadapi _yokai, bakemono,_ dan hantu di luar sana.

" _Yosha_ , sudah cantik." Ujar Meiko yang sedang berdandan di kamarnya, sebagai kepala sekolah Meiko harus ikut sebagai penentu nilai.

"Kau sungguh memperdulikan penampilanmu yah?" Tanya Oliver yang badannya melayang terbalik.

"Harus dong! Aku ini akan menjadi sorotan nantinya saat tes berlangsung." Kata Meiko membenarkan bunga di kepalanya. Dia memakai pakaian gaun _scarlet_ yang menawan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di balik kegelapan. Sejujurnya, acara ini yang paling membosankan selama ini." Kata Oliver sambil lenyap di balik bayangan.

"Hmp.. terserah kau saja!" Kata Meiko kemudian dia berjalan menuju aula besar, dimana para murid sudah menunggu. Dia kemudian berdiri di balik podium. "Baiklah, semuanya sudah hadir? Mari kita mulai tes Exorcist ini! Aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya, selama masih menggunakan kekuatan kalian, semua cara di perbolehkan untuk mengalahkan _bakemono, yokai_ , ataupun memurnikan hantu selama tes, bila kalian terdeteksi memakankan orang lain agar kalian bisa lari, maka kalian akan di diskualifikasi dan harus mengikuti tes susulan, yang tentunya lebih sulit daripada ini. Baiklah, kami akan mengerahkan kamera inovasi kami, kamera ini akan terus mengikuti kalian, bila kalian terpilih, kalian harus maju ke panggung ini dan di tutup matanya, kalian akan di kirim ke hutan belakang sekolah, kalian tidak akan tahu kalian ada dimana hingga kalian di lepas penutup kepalanya. Untuk peraturan warna. Hijau untuk tahun pertama, Merah untuk tahun kedua, Kuning untuk tahun ketiga, Ungu untuk tahun keempat, dan Biru untuk tahun ke lima. Kalian tidak mungkin mendapat salah kostum bukan? Baiklah mari kita mulai gelombang pertama. Ingat setiap kelompok hanya di beri waktu satu jam untuk ini." Kata Meiko menekan tombol di hadapannya kemudian sepuluh layar lebar muncul dan mulai mengacak nama hingga terdapat 25 nama, dimana 5 nama di setiap tingkat. Kali ini kelompok Kaito, Yuuma, ataupun Luna tidak maju. Selama ini mereka berlatih keras agar bisa melewati tes ini.

Tes ini sungguh menjadi penentu exorcist di sekolah ini selama satu tahun kedepan, semakin bagus nilaimu, semakin banyak pekerjaan yang kalian terima, dan semakin mahal harga kalian dalam satu kali kerja. Sebaliknya, semakin rendah nilai kalian, maka semakin sepi tawaran pekerjaan, dan harganya pun semakin murah sekali kerja.

"Kai-kun? Aku jadi grogi nih." Kata Miku yang duduk di samping Kaito, mereka saling berpegangan tangan.

"Jangan khawatir, walaupun kau mau tanpaku, latihanmu dengan Luna-san, dan Luka-senpai tidak akan sia-sia kok!" Kata Kaito menyemangati Miku. Miku sudah pernah melewati tes ini tahun kemarin, tetapi tetap saja, dia tetap grogi ketika tes ini dimulai.

"Kiki-san! Kau baru kali ini ya ikut tes seperti ini?" Tanya Rin kepada Kiki, mereka sudah akrab seminggu ini. Kiki hanya mengangguk.

"Habisnya di sekolahku yang lama tidak ada yang seperti ini." Kata Kiki sambil menunduk.

"Jangan ragu! Aku beri tips untuk melewati tes ini, cukup bertahan dan menyerang sebisamu selama satu jam. Jangan terlalu memikirkan soal nilai, semua siswa di sini hampir tidak ada yang bertarif di bawah 1000 Rell." Kata Rin menyemangati.

"Jadi setiap 10 anak satu jam, lalu tes ini berlangsung berapa lama? Apa kita harus ada di sini selama 24 jam?" Tanya Momo kepada Rin.

"Tidak kok, ada batasnya, hingga jam 6 sore nanti, lalu di lanjut besoknya, total siswa di sini ada 3.560 siswa, jadi tes ini berlangsung selama.. hampir dua minggu sih." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum terkekeh.

"Woa! Itu waktu tes terlama yang pernah aku tahu." Komentar Lui dari belakang mereka. Jadi bayangkan saja aula mereka seperti aula drama opera tetapi menampung lebih banyak dan memiliki tingkat lebih banyak.

"Namanya juga sekolah untuk murid banyak, jadi tesnya tidak boleh main-main, apalagi ini adalah sekolah terkenal." Komentar Gakupo.

"1000 Rell sekali kerja untuk satu anggota, jadinya kalau kelompok itu menerima pekerjaan satu bulan full, jadi pendapatannya 120.000 Rell?" Tanya Luna terkejut. Len hanya mengangguk.

"Upah tertinggi yang mencapai rekor adalah milik kelompok Luka-senpai, sekali bekerja mereka mendapat upah 100.000 Rell. Dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa memecahkan rekor itu." Ujar Len. Sementara kelompok Luka hanya membentuk peace ketika di lihat oleh kelompok Luna yang memasang wajah terkejut. Mereka duduk berjejer sih, sistem masuknya asalkan sudah absen di pintu masuk, maka kalian bebas duduk diman saja. Ke 12 orang ini duduk di lantai pertama, dan mereka akan duduk disana hingga dua minggu kedepan, tahun selanjutnya maka akan berbeda lagi. Jadi siapa cepat dia dapat.

"Dengan uang segitu kita bisa berbelanja sepuasnya di mall." Kata Luna.

"Tapi kalian kan anggota bangsawan, memangnya uang segitu banyak untuk apa?" Tanya Hibiki.

"Tentunya kami tabung untuk sekolah kami, walaupun orangtua kami bangsawan, tetapi kami di haruskan membiayai sekolah sendiri." Kata Yuuma.

"Baiklah, kita harus melakukan yang terbaik!" Semangat Momo kepada teman satu kelompoknya dan kemudian diikuti anggukan mereka.

Yah, tes ini akan menjadi penentu, seberapa kaya mereka satu tahun kedepan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Jujur, ini Fic tersulit yang Clara buat-desu, oh iya, satu Rell disana sama saja 6.700 Rupiah di sini-desu. Arigatou bagi yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca sampai di sini-desu. Akhir kata RnR pleasee!

 **Balasan review :**

 **Miza Fuyumi :** Iya memang begitu masa lalunya-desu.


	29. 28 Miku, Rin, Luna dan Momo maju

**Boku wa Exorcist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Penjelasan panjang x lebar x tinggi, Typo, alur cepat.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Miku, Rin, Luna dan Momo maju.**

Sudah hari ke 3 mereka menunggu saatnya mereka untuk melaksanakan ujian. Untuk sekedar informasi, bila satu kelompok sudah maju semua, nilai mereka akan di jumlah dan di bagi 4, baru mereka akan tahu gaji mereka selama satu tahun kedepan.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat, 10 anak yang akan maju selanjutnya adalah.." Kata Meiko sambil menekan tombol acak, tentunya anak yang sudah muncul tidak akan muncul lagi namanya. Kemudian muncul sepuluh nama di layar. "Nama yang muncul disini harap maju kedepan." Kata Meiko.

"Yosha! Akhirnya aku maju!" Kata Momo, dia sungguh tidak sabar untuk menjalani ujian di sekolah barunya ini, dia selama ini juga belajar bagaimana tes ini berlangsung dengan memperhatikan dari kamera yang mengikuti pergerakan 10 siswa yang sedang ujian.

"Akhirnya, tidak perlu menunggu lama lagi." Kata Rin.

"Semangat ya?" Kata Gakupo kepada para junior nya yang maju sekarang, Miku, Rin, Luna, Momo dan enam siswa lainnya pun maju ke depan untuk mengikuti tes. Setibanya mereka di depan, mata mereka di tutup dengan kain, kamera yang akan mengikuti mereka adalah seperti _Drone_ , tetapi kamera itu juga memiliki speaker untuk berbicara dengan para peserta. Mereka akhirnya di kirim menuju tempat latihan mereka, tentunya mereka tidak akan tahu posisi satu dengan yang lainnya, ini di maksudkan agar ujian ini lebih fokus terhadap kemampuan mereka selama tes, jadi tidak ada yang memberatkan dalam satu tim.

 **.**

 **Miku Centric**

 **.**

Setelah ada perintah untuk melepas penutup mata, Miku kemudian melihat ke sekeliling.

"Baiklah, ujian ini aku harus lebih baik dari ujian tahun lalu!" Ujar Miku bersemangat. Hari ini sudah siang hari.

GRAAAAAA!

Tanpa ada yang tahu tiba-tiba sudah ada _bakemono_ yang hendak menerkam Miku, Miku langsung membuat dinding untuk melindunginya. Miku langsung memerangkap _bakemono_ itu dalam kekkai nya dan mulai membunuh _bakemono_ itu.

' _Syukurlah Miku, aku tidak menyadari kehadiran yang satu itu.'_ Kata Mikuri.

' _Yah, kita harus mulai waspada.'_ Kata Miku dalam pikirannya.

Dia mulai memanjat pohon, dan menemukan _bakemono_ berbentuk burung banyak sekali ada di sana. Dia membuat banyak sekali kekkai yang membunuh semua _bakemono_ disana. Dia harus memburu banyak sekali _bakemono_ , memurnikan hantu, ataupun membunuh _Yokai_ untuk nilainya, tahun lalu, dia berhasil membunuh 450 _bakemono_ , 10 _Yokai_ dan memurninkan 5 hantu. Dan poin tertinggi terjadi pada pemurnian hantu.

' _Dijual mainannya, dijual dijual!'_ Terdengar suara laki-laki di telinga Miku. Miku langsung menghampiri suara itu dan kemudian mendarat di hadapan sosok itu, yang ternyata hantu. ' _Wah, ada seorang gadis, kau mau membeli mainan ini?'_ Tanya orang itu, tetapi Miku tetap diam.

' _Miku, dia sudah cukup lama ada di sini.'_ Kata Mikuri.

' _Maka dari itu kita harus memurnikannya.'_ Kata Miku. "Paman, paman harus segera meninggalkan dunia ini atau paman tidak akan selamat." Kata Miku.

' _Apa aku harus bunuh diri? Enak saja!'_ Kata orang itu, Miku kemudian terbelalak kaget. ' _Kau mau membunuhku hah? Meskipun aku hanya penjual mainan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk membunuhku.'_ Kata orang itu lagi.

' _Dia tidak tahu kalau dirinya adalah arwah?'_ Kata Mikuri terkejut.

"Paman.. apa paman tidak sadar kalau paman sendiri arwah?" Tanya Miku bingung.

' _Arwah aku arwah?'_ Kata paman itu kaget. ' _Kau jangan berbohong nak!'_ Kata orang itu marah.

' _Dia mulai marah, awas tersentuh Miku.'_ Ingat Mikuri, Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Sungguh aku tidak bohong paman! Kalau tidak percaya tembus saja pohon di sebelah paman." Kata Miku, baru kali ini dia mengetahui ada arwah yang tidak sadar kalau dirinya adalah arwah. Paman itu langsung menembus pohon dan memang tembus.

' _Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah mati? Pantas saja ada orang aneh yang mengatakan aku harus menjajakan daganganku disini, ini adalah hutan dimana para arwah berkumpul kan?'_ Tanya orang itu, Miku hanya mengangguk. ' _Pantas saja setiap orang yang aku temui tidak memperdulikan aku, ternyata, aku sudah tidak terlihat oleh mereka!'_ Kata orang itu sambil menangis. ' _Padahal minggu depan adalah ulang tahun putraku, padahal aku ingin membelikan hadiah kepadanya.'_ Kata paman itu sambil menangis.

' _Perasaanya sungguh kuat, maka dari itu dia tidak tahu kalau dia mati.'_ Komentar Mikuri.

"Memangnya, paman ingin membelikan apa kepada putra paman?" Tanya Miku.

' _Sudah lama dia ingin kursi roda agar dia bisa kemana-mana, dia sudah lama menderita penyakit yang menyebabkan dirinya lumpuh.'_ Kata paman itu, Miku kemudian mengeluarkan catatannya.

"Kalau boleh tahu alamat paman dimana?" Tanya Miku, paman itu langsung memberikan alamatnya dan Miku mencatatnya. "Baiklah, begini paman, kalau paman terus berada di sini, paman tidak akan bisa menyebrang ke alam sana, paman akan menjadi arwah terkutuk atau _Yokai_ di sini dan paman tidak akan bisa melihat perkembangan putra paman, aku yang akan membelikan putra paman kursi roda dan paman tenang saja, paman bisa pergi dengan tenang." Kata Miku.

' _Kalau begitu, ini ambil uang paman untuk iuran membelinya._ ' Kata paman itu tetapi Miku menolak.

"Uang itu paman simpan saja, urusan uang tenang saja! Aku ini bangsawan, urusan uang sungguh mudah bagiku." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

' _Baiklah, paman paham, terima kasih banyak, paman akan selalu mengawasi putra paman dari atas sana_.' Kata paman itu kemudian badannya terangkat dan langsung melesat ke langit.

"Satu hantu berhasil murni." Kata Miku girang, dirinya mulai melanjutkan perburuannya di hutan itu. "Baiklah, jangan membuang waktu." Kata Miku kepada dirinya sendiri.

' _Ayo kita beraksi, aku merasakan banyak di sini.'_ Kata Mikuri, Miku hanya mengangguk.

 **.**

 **Rin Centric**

 **.**

Berbeda dengan Miku yang harus pergi berburu, dirinya hanya perlu fokus di daerah sekitarnya untuk menemukan _bakemono_ atau _Yokai_. Di tangannya ada beberapa sulur yang menyebar ke segala arah, itu untuk 'radar' nya dalam menjaring mangsa.

"Haaahh.. aku sama sekali dari tadi tidak merasa ada hantu dari tadi. Bisa-bisa poinnya kurang." Kata Rin pada dirinya sendiri, dia sudah seperti laba-laba dalam jaring yang dia buat sendiri. Dia kemudian merasakan sesuatu di salah satu jarinya. Dia memejamkan mata. "Baiklah, daripada kekurangan poin, aku harus memburu lebih banyak _bakemono_ dan _Yokai_." Kata Rin mulai menuju tempat dimana ada _Yokai_ disana.

Groaaaarrr!

Ada kurang lebih 5 _Yokai_ disana.

"Baiklah! Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kepala kalian." Kata Rin kemudian membuat sulur yang menjerat leher para _Yokai_ itu hingga terbelah, berbeda dengan _bakemono_ , _Yokai_ bila di bunuh mereka akan mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap, tingkatnya adalah semakin lama _Yokai_ hidup di bumi, semakin bau nantinya. Rin mulai terbatuk karena ini. "Ukh, kalian sungguh bau." Kata Rin sambil menutup hidungnya.

Graaaaa!

Seekor _bakemono_ yang sedari tadi sudah mengincar Rin mulai menyerang. Tetapi tentunya bagi seorang Rin, hal itu tidak bisa membuatnya terkejut dan panik, _bakemono_ itu langsung terjerat beberapa sulur yang kemudian membuatnya mati.

"Kau sungguh salah kalau mengira aku akan lengah." Kata Rin menunjukkan salah satu tangannya yang jari-jarinya masih tersambung dengan sulur-sulur yang dia sebar tadi. Semua cara di perbolehkan, selama hewan buruannya bukan milik orang lain, bebas untuk membunuhnya dengan cara apapun, semua kemampuan di kerahkan disini. "Whoaaa! Ada gerombolan datang!" Kata Rin merasakan kesepuluh jarinya bergerak. Ada sekawanan _bakemono_ mendekat. "Ayo lakukan ini." Kata Rin sambil menunjukkan smirk khas nya. Dia tidak memakai sarung tangan kali ini karena yang dia lawan adalah makhluk dunia lain yang tentunya tidak mungkin di baca oleh Rin.

Dia hanya bisa membaca masalalu dari sentuhan tangan.

Grroaaaarr!

Graaaaarrr!

Gerombolan itu mulai datang. Rin hanya mempertahankan smirk nya, menangani _bakemono_ tingkat F yang berkeliaran di sini tentunya sungguh mudah bagi kelompok terbaik di angkatannya.

 **.**

 **Luna's Cenric**

 **.**

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Luna kelihatannya memikirkan cara yang lebih cerdik lagi, dia melakukan _'play victim'_ disini.

"Tidak! Jangan kejar aku lagi!" Kata Luna sambil berteriak dan berlari dari gerombolan _Yokai_ yang mengejarnya, tiba di suatu tempat Luna langsung mengeluarkan smirk nya. "Bercanda!" Kata Luna sambil tersenyum dan berbalik. Para _Yokai_ itu sudah masuk dalam jebakannya.

Beberapa segel peledak dia pasang disana langsung meledak ketika para _Yokai_ itu melewatinya. Kelebihan dari pemilik segel kertas adalah, segel mereka lebih menghemat tenaga dan bila ada _Yokai_ atau _bakemono_ yang berada dalam area segel itu, segel itu akan meledak dan membunuh _Yokai_ atau _bakemono_ yang ada di sekitar mereka.

 _Yokai_ ketika mati akan menimbulkan bau yang luar biasa jadi..

"Ukh, hueekk! Busuk sekali!" Keluh Luna mencoba menghindar dari area ledakan, apinya tidak akan menyambar yang lain selain _Yokai_ atau _bakemono_ , itu adalah api suci. "Hueekk! Seharusnya aku segera pergi tadi, lebih baik aku mencari _bakemono_ saja." Kata Luna setelah dia muntah karena bau itu tadi. Dia kembali menyebar jebakan lainnya, selama itu masih jebakan yang di buat siswa tersebut, itu sudah menjadi poin ketika mereka tidak tahu kalau jebakan mereka berhasil.

Graaa!

Seekor _bakemono_ menyerang dari belakang.

"Kyaaa!" Jerit Luna, kemudian dia tertawa. "Bercanda!" Katanya, _bakemono_ itu langsung meledak. "Aku benar-benar mendapat buruan banyak kali ini!" Kata Luna senang.

Dia kembali mengecek jebakan-jebakan lainnya apakah sudah berhasil atau bukan. Dia sama sekali tidak menemui hantu selama ini.

"Mungkin jumlah terbunuh di sini sudah mulai berkurang, seharusnya aku bersyukur sih, tetapi, kalau begini, poinku berapa? Tetapi ujian di sekolah ini sungguh seru, aku tidak pernah menangkap sebanyak ini!" Kata Luna berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, ya dia kan anak yang baru pindah dari sekolah lamanya. "Aku semakin betah di sekolah ini." Kata Luna lagi. "Momo bagaimana ya?"

Boomm!

"Semoga dia bisa menangkap banyak juga."

Booommmm! Boom!

"Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat dia nanti."

Boomm!

Kenapa setiap Luna berbicara ada suara ledakan? Karena dia berbicara sambil berjalan santai di area yang sudah menjadi perangkapnya, selama dia berbicara tadi dia menjadi sasaran para _bakemono_ dan _Yokai_. Tenang saja, dia tidak selicik itu untuk menggunakan pengendaliannya kok, dia memang murni di incar.

Booomm!

Oke pendapatan Luna sudah sangat banyak, tetapi tanpa hantu itu akan percuma, poinnya sedikit.

"Apa sebaiknya aku juga menyerbu daerah lain seperti yang lainnya ya? Begitu saja deh, daripada poin untuk kelompokku berkurang." Kata Luna kembali bermonolog. Dia kemudian berlari menuju arah lain untuk mendapatkan hasil buruan lagi.

 **.**

 **Momo's Centric**

 **.**

Momo sedang kelelahan sekarang, bahkan baru 30 menit dari waktu keseluruhan baru berjalan, dia sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Haahh.. haahh.. sial! Di gunung ini mereka banyak sekali sih!" Kata Momo sedikit mengumpat, dia sedari tadi sudah mengenakan mantra sungguh banyak. Dia berada di kaki gunung, di sini para _Yokai_ sungguh banyak. Dia bahkan tidak perlu melakukan mantra areal.

' _Terkutuklah kalian wahai jiwa yang terkutuk!'_ Rapal Momo sambil menaburkan air suci, lama kelamaan air suci miliknya akan habis, sementara para _Yokai_ masih terus berdatangan, mereka menginginkan jiwa milik Momo.

' _Brulant! Brulant! Brulant!'_ Rapal Momo menggunakan mantra pembakar berulang kali, tetapi para _Yokai_ masih saja ada yang mengejarnya, dia kemudian berlari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri . Posisinya sudah sangat terdesak, dia tidak sadar kalau dia berlari ke arah jurang, untungnya dia berhenti sebelum dia terjun bebas di jurang itu, ketika dia berbalik para _Yokai_ itu sudah sangat dekat.

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi.. Aku harus menggunakannya." Kata Momo, dia bersiap untuk mantra yang sangat besar. Pertama dia menyiapkan mantra areal dan menyebar 500 meter jauhnya.

' _Brule le Yokai qui est dans ma region magique!'_ Rapal Momo, tiba-tiba dalam tanah muncullah api dan kemudian membakar para _Yokai_ yang berada dalam mantra areal Momo. Tentunya mantra tipe ini sungguh menguras tenaganya. Hingga akhirnya para _Yokai_ itu akan mati, Momo langsung menerjang gerombolan itu, dirinya harus melakukan itu atau terjebak dalam bau yang sangat kuat. Akhirnya dia bisa lolos dan para _Yokai_ itu lenyap meninggalkan bau yang menyengat, Momo terduduk di tanah dirinya sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Haaahh.. haahh.. mereka banyak sekali." Kata Momo kelelahan, kemudian dia merasakan angin, asap di sana mulai berhembus kearahnya. "Apa aku tidak bisa beristirahat sekejap saja?" Tanya Momo mulai bangkit dan pergi dari jangkauan asap itu. Dia belum tahu kalau bau _yokai_ itu bisa membuat orang muntah, Luna sudah menjadi korbannya. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga ketika dia tahu anginnya semakin kencang.

Akhirnya dia bisa selamat setelah pergi dari jalur angin itu. Dia kembali terduduk.

"Haahh.. haahh.. apa aku bisa beristirahat sekarang? Kakiku sakit sekali.." Kata Momo kelelahan, kakinya terasa bergetar.

Grrrrr!

"Ya ampun apa aku tidak bisa beristirahat sejenak? Kakiku sakit nih!" Teriak Momo, tetapi dia tetap saja membunuh _bakemono_ yang mendekat itu. Kamera drone itu mendekat.

' _Apa kau yakin ingin berhenti lebih awal?'_ Tanya suara dari Drone itu.

"Tidak aku tidak boleh seperti ini! Aku tidak boleh menyusahkan kelompokku. Aku tidak jadi menyerah! Aku harus bisa menyelesaikan satu jam penuh ini!" Kata Momo sambil berdiri.

' _Baiklah, ujianmu masih di lanjutkan.'_ Kata suara dari Drone itu lagi kemudian kembali mengawasi dari jauh.

Momo kembali bergerak untuk menentukan hewan buruan.

 **.**

 **Normal centric**

 **.**

Akhirnya satu jam berlalu. Semua peserta kembali di jemput dan diajak kembali ke sekolah untuk melihat poin mereka.

Miku Hatsune :

45 _Yokai_

100 _Bakemono_

10 hantu

Total 35.000 Rell

Rin Kagime :

40 _Yokai_

145 _Bakemono_

5 Hantu

Total 36.000 Rell

Luna Amane :

20 _Yokai_

80 _Bakemono_

4 Hantu

Total 20.000 Rell

Momo Momone :

80 _Yokai_

50 _Bakemono_

4 Hantu

Total 25.000 Rell

Semuanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Momo, selama ini belum ada yang mendapatkan lebih dari 50 _Yokai_ sekali tes. Bahkan kelompok Luka sekalipun, sedangkan Momo hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia pun sedikit bersyukur telah di mendapat kejadian tadi, sebenarnya kakinya sakit, tetapi hasilnya tidak sebegitu mengecewakan.

"Baiklah, kelihatannya ada rekor baru yang di cetak anak baru ini, 80 _yokai_ dalam sekali tes. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan kepada Momone-san." Kata Meiko sambil berdiri, seluruh aula kemudian riuh tepuk tangan, sedangkan Momo hanya tersenyum malu.

Mereka akhirnya di perbolehkan duduk kembali dan sesampainya di bangku mereka, mereka masih di sambut tepuk tangan oleh kelompok mereka.

"Kau hebat Momo-san, kau berhasil mengalahkan rekor Gakkun." Kata Luka.

"Haahh.. kakiku harus jadi korban disana Luka-senpai. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan kakiku sekarang." Kata Momo.

"Tetapi itu aneh, tiba-tiba para _yokai_ itu muncul serentak dan memburumu." Kata Yuuma. "Kau tidak menggunakan kemampuanmu kan?" Kata Yuuma sambil berbisik, Momo hanya menggeleng.

"Ya ampun senpai, kekuatanku hanya bisa di buat mengendalikan _bakemono_ tahu, _yokai_ mana bisa di kendalikan?" Balas Momo sambil ikut berbisik. Yuuma hanya mengangguk, jawaban Momo masuk akal baginya.

"Mau menyelidikinya disana?" Tanya Len sambil berbisik.

"Ketika tes sudah selesai." Kata Gakupo menambahkan ikut berbisik.

"Kelihatannya aku juga harus ikut." Kata Kaito malas.

"Semuanya juga harus ikut dong." Kata Lui sambil tersenyum, Kaito hanya kembali bersandar, dirinya merasa kehilangan harapan sekarang, semuanya tertawa melihat reaksi Kaito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Gomen Clara updatenya lebih telat, Clara enggak bisa update kalau tidak di rumah-desu. Dan Clara baru bisa pulang 2 minggu sekali-desu. Mohon bersabar ini ujian-desu (Kuno banget-desu). Baiklah, arigatou yang sudah mau menunggu-desu. Rencananya setelah ujian ini kelompok Kaito, Gakupo dan Luna bakalan tahu Meiko yang sebenarnya dan perang pun dimulai-desu. Yah di tunggu saja-desu.

 **Balasan review :**

 **Miza fuyumi :** Tenang aja, pasti bilang kok Clara-desu. Di tunggu selalu update ceritamu juga-desu.

 **Yuu Yukimura :** Enggak apa-apa kok Christa, yang penting Christa udah baca gitu aja Clara udah seneng-desu. Emang mau berakhir-desu. Gomen kalau banyak banget chapternya-desu.


	30. Chapter 29

**Boku wa Exorcist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, alur ngebut.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Merli, Luka, Kaito, dan Len maju**

 **.**

Setelah Miku, Rin, Luna dan Momo selesai menjalani ujiannya, sebuah nama kembali teracak dan kali ini giliran Merli, Luka, Kaito, dan Len yang maju.

" _Ganbare_ , Kai-kun," semangat Miku, sementara yang di semangati hanya memalingkan muka karena wajahnya memerah, dia langsung menyeret Len untuk maju.

"Len, kau juga semangat, dan aku sungguh menunggu kau salah tangkap lagi Len!" semangat(?) Rin, sementara Len hanya _sweatdrop_ menanggapi kekasihnya itu.

Luka dan Merli pun maju dan di semangati oleh teman-temannya, tidak hanya kelompok Kaito dan Lui, tetapi juga teman-teman seangkatannya.

Sepuluh orang kemudian berbaris di depan dan di tutup mata nya, kemudian mereka di bawa pergi.

"Aku, masih khawatir dengan Len, memang bisa dia bertahan dengan mantra areal selama 1 jam?" tanya Rin.

"Len sudah berusaha selama ini, kurasa 30 menit sudah cukup untuk mencapai poin tinggi bila Len bisa melakukannya," Yuuma menenangkan Rin.

"Kurasa, kita memang harus menyelidikinya, karena berapa ratio orang meninggal daripada bayi baru melahirkan? Kenapa youkai nya sebanyak itu, meskipun itu adalah youkai yang terkumpul kurasa tidak masuk akal sebanyak itu," kata Momo, semuanya kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Yah, sebaiknya sekarang kita melihat mereka, lihatlah mereka telah sampai disana," tunjuk Gakupo menuju layar, di layar besar itu sudah terbagi menjadi 10 bagian kotak sama besar, menunjukkan semua orang disana.

 **.**

 **Len centric**

 **.**

' _aku harus bisa melakukan mantra areal itu, aku harus bisa,'_ pikir Len di dalam hati ketika matanya masih tertutup.

Akhirnya penutup matanya di buka, dan dia telah tiba di suatu tempat antah berantah di hutan sebelah sekolah, dia menutup mata dan mengambil nafas dalam, tangannya maju kedepan.

" _Areal!"_ Ucap Len dan sebuah lingkaran dari bawah kakinya kemudian melebar sejauh satu kilometer, ini adalah jarak terjauhnya selama ini, lingkaran sihir tersebut kemudian menghilang seperti tenggelam ke tanah.

Dia kemudian mencoba berkonsentrasi, dalam hal ini dia tidak mungkin menangkap hantu karena prosesnya akan sulit untuk mempertahankan mantra areal yang telah dia lakukan.

Dia merasakan pergerakan kemudian mencoba mengeluarkan mantra rantai yang menuju ke pergerakan itu berasal, dan menariknya ke tempatnya. Satu bakemono berbentuk burung telah tertangkap dan dia membunuhnya dengan cepat.

"Satu bakemono sudah selesai," gumam Len, dia kembali berkonsentrasi untuk menangkap buruan kembali. Dia merasakan satu tangkapan besar ketika mengirim rantai untuk menjeratnya, dia masih memejam kan mata untuk berkonsentrasi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang di tariknya ini menunjukkan perlawanan, Len hanya tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan menang melawanku," kata Len sambil tersenyum, dia masih memejamkan mata, dia merasakan ada buruan lain dan segera menangkapnya.

"Len!" panggil seseorang.

Tetapi Len tidak menghiraukannya karena dia mengira itu suara bising para bakemono atau youkai.

"Leeenn buka matamu _baka_!" suara itu tetap saja tidak di hiraukan Len, akhirnya sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Len yang sedang berkonsentrasi.

"Hah? Apa?" Len baru sadar, ternyata yang di tangkapnya adalah Kaito.

"Dasar _baka!_ Aku bukan _youkai, bakemono,_ atau pun Hantu tahu!" Jitak Kaito lagi.

 **.**

 **Di aula**

 **.**

Kelompok Kaito dan Gakupo yang sedang berada di sana otomatis melakukan gerakan jatuh bersamaan dari kursi, sedangkan penonton yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat 'kebodohan' Len.

"Haahh, dia tidak pernah berubah," gumam Yuuma sambil menepuk jidat nya.

"Yah, setidaknya bukan hantu merepotkan seperti hantu banci yang di tangkapnya kemarin," kata Rin sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Pacarmu payah sekali dalam menggunakan mantra areal," komentar Lui.

"Hhhmmpp! Dia tidak payah tahu, dia cuman tidak bisa membedakan saja," bela Rin, Miku pun menepuk pundak Rin.

"Terima saja lah, pacarmu memang pengguna mantra yang hebat, tetapi payah dengan indra nya yang lain," kata Miku, Rin kemudian sedikit kesal kepada Miku.

"Kau ini membela siapa sih!" Kesal Rin.

"Membela Kaito," jawab Miku enteng sambil tersenyum tiga jari.

"Oohh, begitu ya?" senyum Rin mengerikan, dia langsung menyeret Miku keluar dari aula besar itu.

 **.**

 **Kembali ke tempat tes (Kaito centric)**

 **.**

Setelah di lepaskan oleh Len, Kaito kembali kembali dan membentuk banyak sekali senjata di sekitarnya, dia akan langsung melemparkan senjatanya ketika ada mangsa.

"Haahh, sialan tuh anak, aku ini manusia tahu, dia bisa-bisanya mengulang kejadian yang sama dengan saat pertama kali dia mencoba imbuhan mantra areal nya itu," sebal Kaito, dia tidak tahu kalau di sebelahnya telah ada _bakemono_ yang siap untuk menerkam nya.

Tetapi bukan seorang exorcist namanya kalau tidak siaga setiap saat.

Kaito tentunya sudah mengetahui tentang keberadaan _bakemono_ tersebut dan langsung menanjapkan tompak ke tubuhnya dan akhirnya semua bakemono dan youkai yang mendekatinya telah mati, dia menyadari bila hanya ini kelompoknya akan tertinggal, maka dia mencoba untuk mencoba area lainnya di antara hutan sekolah yang sangat luas itu.

Dia berjalan dan terus berjalan sambil bersiaga bila ada yokai atau ada bakemono di dekatnya, berbagai jenis tombak, pedang dan panah berada di sekitarnya untuk langsung menyerang bila ada yang mendekat, dia berjalan dan terus berjalan sambil menyerang, dia mulai merasa bosan dengan tes ini, dan hutan tiba-tiba sepi dia tidak menangkap pendengaran apapun.

Dia hanya dapat mendengar derap kakinya yang menginjak rerumputan di hutan itu, dia sampai di sebuah hutan dimana cahaya hanya mengintip dari cela-cela kanopi hutan itu membentuk garis lurus di sekelilingnya, dia mengerti, dia mendekati sarang Youkai yang lumayan kuat daripada yang biasanya berkeliaran di sini. Memang dia menginginkan daerah ini, karena di sini dia akan benar-benar merasakan tantangan dari ujian ini secara keseluruhan.

Masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda sang Youkai menampakkan diri, Kaito mulai merasa dia berada di sebuah sarang kosong yang telah di tinggalkan oleh penghuninya. Tetapi sebuah pergerakan di barengi dengan bau busuk yang mulai muncul ketika Kaito berjalan lebih ke dalam lagi membuatnya kembali optimis.

Dia akan mendapatkan buruan besar hari ini. Dan itu yang terus berada di pikirannya berbarengan dengan bau busuk yang semakin menyeruak di sekitarnya, dia mengubah syal yang biasanya dia pakai menjadi sebuah masker untuk menghalau sebua bau busuk dari Youkai yang akan dia temui nanti.

Kemudian suara hentakan kaki mulai terdengar dan semakin keras, menandakan hentakan kaki itu mendekat. Kaito hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Derap kaki itu berhenti tepat di belakang Kaito, sebuah nafas berat kemudian menyapu rambutnya, dia senang karena setidaknya .

"Huh, kau memang tidak suka teritori mu di masuki ya?" kata Kaito sambil berbalik menemukan sebuah Yokai yang sangat besar, walaupun besar, Youkai itu masih dalam kategori D, hal yang biasa bagi Kaito yang pernah mengalahkan bakemono tingkat A. Kaito mulai mengeluarkan pedang besar, sebesar Zanbato _*_ tetapi tidak seberat aslinya, dia melakukan ancang-ancang untuk menyerah Youkai yang bersenjatakan tombak besar itu.

Kaito langsung menyerang sambil menghempaskan zanbato miliknya tetapi berhasil di hadang oleh tombak youkai itu. Tetapi tetap saja kekuatan sebuah zanbato tidak bisa di ragukan, tombah itu terbelah menjadi dua, karena si youkai meghadang menggunakan pegangannya yang terbuat dari kayu, bukan bilah tajamnya. Merasa senjatanya tidak bisa di gunakan lagi Kaito tersenyum lebar dan langsung mencoba menebas kepala si youkai dengan sekali tebasan. Tetapi sebelum zanbato Kaito menyentuh leher youkai, youkai itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang bermata dua yang sangat besar.

"Pintar bertarung juga kau," gumam Kaito dia sekarang mengincar tangannya untuk dia tebas agar tidak bisa mengambil senjata lagi. Karena menurut Kaito, dia memiliki banyak cadangan senjata, dan dia berasumsi kalau youkai ini dulunya adalah salah satu tipenya. Dan dia harus berfikir cepat untuk segera membantai youkai ini dan berpindah ke daerah lainnya, dia meloncat ke arah pepohonan dan mengintai dari atas, dia sudah menduga walaupun dia sebelumnya adalah seorang exorcist, tetapi youkai tetaplah youkai, dia hanya bisa menggunakan pikirannya untuk melindungi diri dan memangsa. Youkai itu membuang senjatanya dan kembali berjalan seperti biasa, ke arah Kaito yang sedang bersembunyi di pepohonan yang lumayan tertutup ini.

Setelah youkai berada di bawahnya, dia langsung melompat dan menebas kepalanya hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tempat kepala tadi berasal mulai mengeluarkan asap hijau bau berarti tubuhnya sebentar lagi hancur, youkai itu telah mati. Kaito segera keluar dari tempat itu untuk menghindari bau menyengat, meskipun separuh mukanya telah di tutupi oleh syal nya, tetapi bau busuknya dapat masuk lewat celah-celah benang syal nya dan tercium indranya yang bisa membuatnya muntah.

Kali ini Kaito sungguh puas dengan hasil buruannya.

 **.**

 **Luka Centric**

 **.**

Dirinya sedang fokus menghancurkan bakemono tingkat rendah ketika melihat asap kehijauan mengepul di kejauhan dan melihat arah anginnya mulai ke arahnya dia mulai panik. Dia tahu itu adalah asap dari youkai dia kemudian melihat Kaito meloncat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya seperti ninja dalam serial naruto, begitu melihat Luka, Kaito kemudian mengingatkan.

"Pergi dari sana atau kau akan pingsan!" kata Kaito sambil terus melompat.

Luka tidak ingin itu terjadi tentunya, dia segera lari.

"Kau gila apa menghabisi Youkai berukuran itu!" kata Luka sambil berbicara kepada Kaito. Kaito hanya tersenyum 3 jari sementara Luka hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti akan apa yang di lakukan oleh adik kelasnya itu. "Baiklah, aku akan ke tempat lain dulu," pamitnya kepada Kaito dan Luka kemudian terbang bersama dengan kekkai yang sedari tadi di pijaknya.

Akhirnya dia bertemu tempat yang cocok untuk berburu, banyak bakemono berbentuk serigala disana. Dia kemudian menyebar kekkai nya untuk membunuh semua bakemono di sana, hingga dia bertemu sebuah bakemon yang tidak biasa. Itu adalah sebuah burung, biasanya burung tidak pernah menjadi bakemono karena mereka di angkasa, dan meninggal di lautan. Luka mencoba membunuh bakemono itu, tetapi susah, dia sungguh gesit. Dia mendecih karena baru kali ini dia menemui bakemono yang gesit seperti ini dan kebingungan mendangkapnya. Dia terus mencoba dan mencoba, juga mengejar burung itu untuk membunuhnya, dia beranggapan mungkin saja bakemono itu memiliki poin yang tinggi, tetapi lawannya bisa bergerak bebas di angkasa, sehingga Luka memutuskan untuk ikut terbang.

Dia sudah berapa lama mencoba untuk membuat kekkai, tetapi burung itu selalu saja lolos dengan mudahnya, seolah-olah tahu dimana saja Luka meletakkan kekkai nya. Dia sampai menggigiti sarung tangannya dengan kesal, baru kali ini dia di kerjai habis-habisan oleh seekor bakemono. Dia bisa saja meninggalkan burung itu begitu saja, tetapi dia sudah terlanjut kesal dengan ulah burung itu hingga muncul sebuah tanda perempatan di dahinya.

Setelah beberapa lama melakukan kejar-kejaran ini Luka akhirnya tahu arah terbang makhluk terbang itu, dan membuat kekkai yang menghalangi burung itu untuk terbang. Dan akhirnya dia mengurung burung itu dengan kotak kekkai nya, sebuah senyuman puas terukir di wajahnya yang sudah kesal karena di permainkan oleh burung itu. Tentu saja burung itu kebingungan mencoba mematuk kekkai itu tetapi dinding kekkai itu tidak bergeming, mengetahui dirinya terjebak burung itu panik dengan mengibas-ngibaskan sayapnya mencoba keluar kesana kemari. Luka mengangkat tangannya dengan kelima jarinya meregang dan telapaknya menghadap ke atas. Senyumannya semakin menjadi-jadi saja dan Luka perlahan-lahan menggerakkan jarinya seperti menggenggam sesuatu. Kekkai burung itu semakin kecil dan kecil ketika jari Luka menggenggam lebih erat lagi, hingga akhirnya burung itu lenyap karena kekkai yang semakin mengecil.

"Menyusahkan saja," komentar Luka, dia kemudian mencoba membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Merli sekarang. Apakah rekan kelompoknya itu baik-baik saja, sementara dirinya di buat kesal oleh satu burung, dia kemudian ragu apakah ada lagi yang serupa di luar sana.

Luka mencari daerah jarahan lainnya dengan terbang menggunakan kekkai di kakinya.

 **.**

 **Kembali ke aula**

 **.**

Melihat mimik menyeramkan milik Luka semua org di sana sempat bergidik sementara Gakupo biasa saja, dia sudah sering menghadapi muka Luka yang seperti itu ketika Luka sedang datang bulan.

"Gaku-senpai, bagaimana Gaku-senpai bisa bertahan dengan Luka-senpai?" tanya Momo, Gakupo hanya tersenyum.

"sama hal nya orang yang sudah melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan berkali-kali, kau akan terbiasa dengannya," kata Gakupo sambil menggosok kepala Momo ringan, sementara Rin dan Miku menatap mereka dengan _death glare_. "E-eh, kenapa kalian seperti itu?!" kata Gakupo kaget, dirinya tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan _death glare_ dari _kouhai_ nya itu.

"Miku lakukan sekarang," kata Rin pelan-pelan nyaris berbisik tetapi Gakupo masih bisa mendengarnya. Gakupo perasaannya mulai tidak enak dan mulai berkeringkat dingin.

Miku dengan perlahan mengangkat ponselnya dan menekan tiga angka dial, "9" lalu "1" yang terakhir "1". Lalu Miku mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya sementara Gakupo membeku. Tentu saja pandangan Gakupo yang besar seperti orang dewasa dan Momo yang kecil seperti seorang adik kelas bisa menimpulkan presepsi yang salam.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , _keisatsu-san_?" kata Miku yang membuat Gakupo langsung merebut ponsel Miku dan menempelkannya ke telinganya. Tetapi dia tidak mendengar apa-apa, dia di kerjai oleh kedua _kouhai "_ tercinta" nya, semua org di sekitar mereka mulai tertawa, ada yang tertawa lepas ada juga yg menutupinya dengan mulut. Tanda perempatan muncul di dahinya, kemudian dengan murah hati Gakupo memberi mereka jitakan di kepala mereka sehingga sebuah benjolan sebesar bakpau menghiasi kepala gadis berambut teal dan kuning itu.

" _ittaaaiii_ , Gaku-senpai ini kenapa sihh!" protes Rin, sambil memegangi benjolan di atasnya.

"Gakupo, kau seharusnya juga sadar diri, tindakan mu tadi hampir sama seperti pedo yang sedang mencari mangsa," kata Yuuma, Miku pun mengangguk setuju, padahal dia juga memegangi benjolan di kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Benar, lagipula kalau misalnya Luka-nee tahu Gaku-senpai bakalan di amuk!" kata Miku sambil sedikit membungkuk menahan sakit.

"Tahu soal apa?" tanya sebuah suara menyahut, semuanya melihat ke arah suara itu, dan muncullah sosok wanita dengan rambut pink yang di belakangnya sudah ada latar belakang api berwarna hitam yang berkobar.

"Gakupo-senpai.." kata Rin dan Miku bersamaan kemudian di bungkam oleh Gakupo, dia mengisyaratkan agar kedua gadis itu tutup mulu.

"Aaaa.. itu tadi, tidak apa-apa kok, aku hanya tidak sengaja bersendawa, iya bersendawa, sudah kembali ya?" dalih Gakupo sambil mencoba menutupi kejadian tadi.

"Sebenarnya tadi Gaku-senpai menggosok kepalaku, lalu Rin dan Miku memanggil polisi yang ternyata itu hanya tipuan, lalu Gaku-senpai menjitak Rin dan Miku," ujar gamplang dari seorang yang tadi telah di gosok rambutnya oleh Gakupo. Kemudian dua orang muncul di belakang Luka dengan latar belakang api hitam yang sama, yang satu maniak es krim yang satu maniak pisang. Gakupo men- _glare_ Yuuma, tetapi dia melihat ke arah lain seolah-olah tidak mau ikut campur dengan masalah Gakupo.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menyeret sang terdakwa keluar aula itu. Sebenarnya asalkan mereka telah menyelesaikan ujiannya mereka boleh keluar dari aula ini, sementara Merli mengobati benjolan Miku juga Rin dengan plester luka membentuk tanda silang di atas benjolannya itu.

"Merli cepat sekali, bagaimana tadi?" tanya Yuuma kepada Merli.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di besar-besarkan kok, aku tidak beruntung kali ini," kata Merli sambil menunduk sedih.

"Merli-senpai, coba cerita" kata Luna dengan antusias.

 **.**

 **Flash back (Merli centric)**

 **.**

Ketika dia sudah di hutan dia berjalan tetapi langsung bertemu peserta lain yang sedang berburu.

"Hei, ini daerah buruanku," kata orang itu, Merli langsung menunduk minta maaf dan pergi dari tempat itu. Baru saja dia berjalan sambil beberapa membunuh youkai juga bakemono, dia sampai di sebuah daerah yang cahaya matahari tertutupi kanopi hutan saking lebatnya.

Dia tahu dia berada di sarang youkai tingkat tinggi, karena semakin tinggi youkai semakin tidak suka dengan matahari, baru saja dia merasa senang karena mendapatkan buruan besar, dia melihat Kaito meloncat-loncat di pohon.

"Merli-senpai! Pergi dari sana!" kata Kaito sambil meloncat-loncat, awalnya dia kebingungan, ketika melihat ke depan lagi dia mengetahui maksudnya, asap hitam berjalan ke arahnya.

"Huwaaaa!" teriak Merli sambil berlarian tak tentu arah, hingga dia muncul di sebuah daerah dengan banyak _Hitodama_ di sana, _Hitodama_ adalah sebuah bentuk perasaan orang yang telah mati hanya perasaan tanpa wujud. "Banyak sekalii!" kata Merli terkejut, dia kemudian memikirkan mereka untuk menjadikan _shiki_ nya, _Shiki_ adalah sebuah julukan kepada arwah yang telah mereka kendalikan. Dia menumbuhkan serumpun bunga penjebak arwah dan dia menghitung berapa yang sudah dia tumbuhkan. Ada 20 bunga di sana, itu jumlah yang sangat banyak. Dia mengangkat bunga itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Wahai _Hitodama_ , aku adalah Merli Oceana, aku adalah seorang exorcist tipe tumbuhan, aku meminta kalian yang secara besar hati untuk melayaniku!" kata Merli sambil berharap ada yang mau. Beberapa _Hitodama_ berjalan mendekat kemudian menjauh kembali, proses ini memang lama karena _Hitodama_ itu pemilih, mereka hanya akan melayani exorcist tertentu saja. Merli memejamkan mata dan memohon.

' _Aku melakukan ini tidak hanya untuk aku, aku juga ingin membagikannya kepada teman-temanku untuk membantu mereka,'_ batin Merli sambil berbicara dalam hati dan memejamkan mata. Hingga Merliana memberitahu kepada Merli kalau semuanya sudah masuk, Merliana membuka mata, dan mengetahui mereka memiliki beberapa warna dan sudah masuk ke bunga yang kuncup membentuk lonceng itu. Benda itu bersinar dengan warna-warna yang berbeda kemudian meredup, mereka telah bersedia.

' _Ketika memberikan kepada teman-temanmu, cocokkan warnanya dengan rambutnya,'_ Kata merliana, dan Merli mengangguk paham, dia lalu dia menerima pemberitahuan waktu habis.

 **.**

 **Flash back off (back to aula)**

 **.**

"Maka dari itu, nanti ketika sudah tenang semua mereka akan aku bagi kepada kalian, kalau sekarang akan ricuh dan mereka akan merebutnya secara paksa," kata Merli, semuanya mengangguk, kecuali Gakupo, Luka, Kaito, juga Len yang asyik menggoreng terong(?) sedangkan Gakupo di ikat di pohon tersiksa melihat terong-terong peliharaannya(?) di goreng dan di belah dengan sadisnya oleh mereka bertiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Akhirnya sistem kebut semalem ini berhasil-desu! Satu lagi fic selesai-desu! Maafkan Clara karena lama banget update nya-desu! Karena kegilaan Clara selama ini membuat Clara terkena WB yg lumayan parah-desu! Bahkan Clara libur enggak nnton anime-desu T_T.

Sampe di sini aja curahan hati enggk penting Clara-desu. Mohon di tunggu untuk kelanjutannya-desu.

 **Balasan review :**

 **Miza Fuyumi :** Huwaaahh, cuman miza-chan aja yang review-desu, tapi enggk apa-apa-desu, Luna emang sering ikut teater sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini-desu.


End file.
